


Ever ever after

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 94,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La maldición ha sido rota, el bien parece haber triunfado, sin embargo, ¿qué es esa nube violeta que amenaza la ciudad?, ¿acaso Regina Mills tiene un as bajo la manga? ¿O se trata de la llegada de un nuevo enemigo? ¿Una nueva aventura que obligará a la joven Emma a unir sus fuerzas a las de la reina malvada de los cuentos?</p><p>Traducción del fic italiano del mismo título de GiuggiolaPscolabile93 http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1272873&i=1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Todo era normal en Storybrooke. Ok, normal quizás sea un eufemismo. Todos recuerdan quiénes eran, Rumpelstiltskin, o lo que es lo mismo Mr. Gold, y Belle han desaparecido en la nada y aquella gran nube, densa y violeta que había envuelto la ciudad había traído la magia al mundo real. Así que no creo que se pueda afirmar que todo era normal.  
Regina había recuperado sus poderes, pero había renunciado casi de inmediato, solo había sido su intento demasiado triste y desesperado para recuperar su odio que por otra parte estaba disminuyendo. Lo que le quedaba era un vacío irrecuperable, un intenso abismo que poco a poco la consumía por entero.   
Si no hubiese sido por Emma y Blancanieves, el pueblo entero la habría enviado a la hoguera. Regina creía verdaderamente que era la única solución para dejar de sufrir.   
Está en su casa, ha huido del hospital apenas el pequeño Henry se hubo despertado del sueño provocado por la manzana envenenada. El sentimiento de culpa la despedaza como miles de espadas directas al corazón. Está ahí, paralizada sobre la cama de Henry, apretando compulsivamente entre las manos la almohada de quien hasta hace pocos meses había sido su niño. Se la lleva al rostro y llorando aspira el perfume. Pocos minutos después, distraídamente, mira por la ventana y divisa aquella extraña niebla que velozmente está cubriendo Storybrooke. Se acerca cautelosamente a la ventana y sonríe, desde allí puede sentir la potencia mágica de aquella nube. La magia ha vuelto y la única cosa que se le pasa por la mente es el odio y el deseo de venganza. Una vez más le han arrancado su final feliz. Destruiría a todos.   
Corre hacia fuera y la nube la envuelve. El coraje vuelve a ella al sentir cómo el poder oscuro entraba en sus venas. Desde que había traído a todo el mundo a este mudo sin magia, Reina sufría. Sabe muy bien por qué. El poder oscuro es como una droga y sin ella estaba lentamente cayendo en una crisis. Por un momento, un solo momento, cuando la nube entra en su alma, se siente feliz y dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que se encontrase delante.  
Se ha transformado en la reina malvada y llevando su largo vestido había llegado a la plaza donde Emma apretaba entre sus brazos a Henry. Su deseo era matar finalmente a aquella mujer insolente que le había quitado lo único hermosos de su vida. Emma la enfrenta con la mirada, estrechando aún más a Henry entre los brazos. En el cielo se está produciendo un eclipse solar que volvía más oscura y triste la atmosfera.   
La rabia y la desesperación relampaguean velozmente en la mirada de Regina mientras alza los brazos dispuesta a arrancarle la vida. A Emma no se le escapa aquella mirada. Durante toda su estancia en Storybrooke había odiado a Regina, oh sí, la había odiado. Pero hay algo que aún no entiende, sus motivaciones. Regina sabía ser bastarda y vengativa, sin embargo, Emma se había dado cuenta de que su amor hacia Henry era verdadero. Entonces, ¿por qué era la reina malvada de Blancanieves?  
Henry, al ver que su madre adoptiva está preparada para lanzar contra ellos cualquier tipo de hechizo, se estrecha más fuerte contra Emma. Es exactamente eso lo que paraliza a Regina. Henry nunca la había abrazado de esa manera. Es más, si se pone a recordar, Henry nunca la ha abrazado, por lo menos no por su propia voluntad. En un momento, todo el odio hacia esas personas desaparece dejando lugar a otro tipo de odio. Odio hacia sí misma. Se había inventado una posibilidad para ser feliz y había dejado que se le escapase entre los dedos. Ahora ya, intentar destrozar la vida de Blancanieves y de los otros se ha convertido en algo superfluo, inútil para ella.  
Cierra los ojos y baja las manos, y vuelven a aparecer las ropas de la alcaldesa Mills. Mira a Henry y a Emma, para después desaparecer en una nube de humo y regresar a casa. En la habitación de Henry, Regina comienza a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Es un llanto desesperado que la dejaba sin respiración a cada sollozo. Había fracasado en todo. Piensa en su padre, en Daniel y en todas las personas que por su culpa ya no estaban. Piensa en su madre y se da cuenta de que se ha convertido en ella. Mezquina, pérfida y sola. Completamente sola. Se acuesta sobre la cama de su hijo respirando el dulce perfume que cuando Henry era pequeño Regina amaba respirar a pleno pulmón de sus manitas gordezuelas mientras lo besaba. Se duerme de esa manera. Maquillaje corrido y un intenso dolor que le provocaba fuertes espasmos en el pecho.  
Se despierta ante el ruido de cristales rotos. La muchedumbre enfebrecida como en los libros viene a cazar a la bruja. A la cabeza está el Dr. Whale y Red. Regina cierra los ojos y respira antes de salir y dar por acabado todo. Por un momento ha intentado asustarlos con magia negra, pero no ha funcionado. Cuando no lo quieres de verdad, cuando no es el odio el que alimenta tu poder, la magia no funciona. Explota la risa divertida de todas aquellas personas que hasta hace poco la temían. Después llagan Blancanieves y Emma, que tras un discurso ligeramente almibarado y lacrimoso, la defienden.  
Ahora se encuentra en una celda, en la oficina del sheriff. Sola y sin defensa. Según Emma, está allí por su propia seguridad, pero Regina sabe que a pesar de todo es una pequeña venganza personal de la rubia. Ha extendido la chaqueta sobre el camastro y se acurruca sobre sí misma llevando sus piernas hacia el pecho.


	2. Chapter 2

«¡Alcaldesa!» Emma entra en su oficia lanzando una mirada a Regina que desde hace días no se movía del camastro de aquella pequeña celda.  
«Sheriff» responde Regina a aquella especie de saludo intentando levantar la cabeza, acción que le provoca una sensación de nausea.   
«No tiene una buena cara» Emma indiferente se sienta en una pequeña silla delante del escritorio fingiendo que está mirando unos documentos. En realidad, hace varios días que se ha dado cuenta de que Regina perdía color y peso. Enormes ojeras rodeaban los ojos color chocolate. No es que le importase mucho, pero no puede permitirse dejarla morir.  
«Como si te importase de verdad, Swan» Regina intenta ponerse su acostumbrada máscara de frialdad propia de la reina malvada. Se levanta del camastro, pero al sentir sus piernas débiles, se apoya en la pared. Cierra por un segundo los ojos y traga intentando sacarse de la boca aquel sabor amargo que tanto le recordaba al sabor de la sangre.  
«Vaya, la Reina Malvada ya no está tan segura de sí misma» Emma se acerca a la celda para comprobar si la morena está a punto de desmayarse sobre el pavimento.  
Regina, sintiendo a Emma acercarse, se endereza e intenta encontrar cierto equilibrio agarrándose a un barrote de la celda.   
«Nunca he estado segura de mí, Swan, ¿Arrogante? Seguro ¿Elegante? Casi siempre. Pero segura de mí, nunca»  
«Sabe, no logro comprender por qué ha llevado a cabo todo ese desastre para eliminar a Mary Margaret. De verdad, ¿solo porque era la más bella del reino?»  
Dice la última frase enfatizándola y poniéndola entre comillas. Después coge una silla y se sienta frente a la alcaldesa que con los ojos cerrados intentaba todavía mantenerse de pie con los pies descalzos. Cerca del lecho estaban sus zapatos y su chaqueta.  
Regina se echa a reír intentado aguantar un conato de vómito. Se seca la frente y respira. No usar la magia negra es muy doloroso. Es como una lenta acumulación de poder en su cuerpo sin poder usarlo. Estaba explotando.  
«¿De verdad crees que todo ha sido una cuestión de belleza? ¿De verdad crees que durante todos estos siglos he intentado destruir a Blancanieves solo porque era más bella que yo? Vamos, la belleza desaparece para todos. Blancanieves indudablemente es una bella mujer, como lo eres tú y como lo soy yo. Pero un día todas nos encontraremos con alguna arruga de más y con algún cabello blanco que solo un buen tiente podrá disimular» Apoya la frente en el frío metal de la celda sintiendo un ligero temblor subirle por la espalda que hace que desaparezca la náusea.   
«Entonces, ¿por qué, alcaldesa?» Emma observa las facciones de la mujer, los altos pómulos, las largas pestañas, los labios rosados y carnosos como una de aquellas malditas manzanas. Indudablemente, es una bella mujer. Quizás más que Blancanieves, piensa Emma. Mueve la cabeza esperando una respuesta por parte de la mujer.  
«¿Por qué? Porque no se lo preguntas a tu madre, Swan. Ella sabe tanto como yo mis motivaciones. No he sido siempre malvada, sabes. Hace un tiempo fui una buena persona, como Blancanieves»  
Ahora es Emma quien estalla en una risa atrayendo la mirada de Regina que no logra despegar su atención de esa esplendida carcajada  
«Me cuesta creerlo, Regina» Se miran a los ojos por un intenso minuto.   
Después Regina endereza su espalda y se seca la frente. Vuelve al camastro y se calza los zapatos, para después coger la chaqueta y colocarla bajo el brazo.  
«¿Sabes una cosa, Swan? Aunque a mí me cuesta también creerlo, es la verdad. Ahora, por favor, déjame salir»  
Emma se levanta deprisa de la silla haciendo que esta se caiga  
«¿Qué?»  
«No creo que estés sorda. Te he pedido que me dejes salir. No quiero usar la magia para una tontería como esta, así que tú verás»  
Emma se le acerca, solo las separa los barrotes de metal.  
«Si te dejo salir, sabes que podrías morir. ¡En este pueblo te quieren bajo tierra!»  
Regina suspira y le sonríe. Una sonrisa que Emma no reconoce.  
Regina poseía muchas sonrisas. La de rabia, la victoriosa, la de conveniencia y la mezquina. Esta era la más conocida. Pero ahora Emma se encontraba ante una sonrisa casi desesperada. Una sonrisa de alguien que se ha rendido.  
«¡Sea! Quizás es mejor así»  
Regina cierra los ojos y encoge los hombros.  
«Pensaba que eras una mujer aferrada a la vida»  
«Quizás lo era en el pasado. Pero ahora ya no tengo nada por lo que vivir»  
Emma abre sorprendida la boca. Nunca habría pensado que oiría esas palabras por parte de Regina. De ella se esperaba cualquier subterfugio. Cualquier jugada mezquina que la pusiese en el centro de atención, pero no una rendición tal hasta el punto de arriesgar la vida. Se mueve como autómata y le abre la celda. Regina, lentamente, se escapa de la celda y la cierra a sus espaldas. Sacude su chaquea del polvo, se la pone y se arregla el pelo.   
Mira a Emma por un instante y se da la vuelta para irse cuando siente un calor envolver su mano derecha. Un calor que penetra hasta el fondo de su alma. Se gira, es Emma quien le ha aferrado una mano reteniéndola.  
«¿A dónde irás?»  
Regina se suelta del agarre de la rubia y mira más allá de Emma, por la ventana, en dirección al bosque.  
«Donde una persona como yo debe estar… al infierno. Tranquila, Storybrooke no tendrá que preocuparse más por Regina Mills. No regresaré del mundo de los muertos para vengarme. Creo que sería imposible»  
Emma abre aún más la boca.  
«¿Quieres suicidarte?»  
Regina sonríe dirigiéndose a la puerta  
«Beh, ¡ese es el plan! Hasta siempre»  
En la oficina se produce el silencio. Emma permanece allí, quieta, inmóvil, con la mano aún suspendida en el aire. Regina quiere morir. Regina. Morir. No hubiera pensado decir esa frase con esas dos palabras juntas si no estuviera referida a Blancanieves o a algún otro. ¿Debe pararla? ¿Por qué debería? En el fondo se lo merece. Y el hecho de que se quiera suicidar es solo una variante. Y entonces ¿por qué se siente tan mal? Se deja caer sobre la silla y cierra los ojos. Dejarla ir es lo que debe hacer. Además, cuando a Regina se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay nadie que pueda pararla.

 

«¿Dónde está Regina?» Blancanieves entra en la oficina del sheriff junto con Henry y asusta a Emma que está intentando comprender algo del libro de cuentos del muchacho.  
«Se ha ido» Emma pronuncia esas palabras dándoles un significado diverso en su mente. Blancanieves se le acerca mientras Henry, turbado, se sienta en una silla un poco más lejos.   
«¿Se ha ido? ¿Qué quiere decir que se ha ido? Creía que no era capaz de usar la magia. ¿Ha desaparecido?» Blancanieves está aterrorizada. La idea de que Regina pudiese regresar para destruirle la vida no la deja respirar.  
Emma se da cuenta de que junto a ellos también está James cuando este se acerca a Blancanieves y le pasa un brazo por la cintura. Emma levanta la vista hacia Henry que la mira preocupado.  
«No, he abierto la celda y la he dejado salir» Silencio. Tres pares de ojos la observan de manera inquisitiva.  
Después Henry se le acerca  
«¿Estás loca? ¿Qué no has comprendido de la frase “ella es la reina malvada”? No es un juego de rol, ¿sabes? Ella es la verdadera reina malvada»   
Emma mueve la cabeza mientras Henry se aleja para volver a sentarse en la silla.  
Blancanieves se acerca  
«¿Por qué has hecho eso? Estamos todos en peligro»  
Emma se levanta, colocando una mano tranquilizadora sobre los hombros de Blancanieves. Después mira a Henry, a James y a Blancanieves sonriendo.  
«Tranquilos. Ha desaparecido para siempre. Ya no representa un peligro para Srotybrooke. Confiad en mí. Regina Mills no volverá nunca a la ciudad»  
«¡Yo creo que lo hará!» Una voz ronca, extraña en aquella oficina, asusta a todos. James instintivamente lleva una mano a la cintura, pero dándose cuenta de que en aquel mundo está desprovisto de espada, se pone a chillar  
«¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!»  
«Oh, querido Príncipe. ¿Sientes curiosidad por saber quién soy, eh? Está bien, ¿contento?»  
Una mujer de cabellos azabache, vestida con un vestido negro como la pez, que se arrastraba por el suelo, hace su aparición de la nada, directamente detrás del pequeño Henry al que no le da tiempo de alejarse.  
La mujer lo agarra por un brazo y lo acerca a ella. Emma, Blancanieves y James se acercan a la mujer que alza un brazo para detenerlos.   
«Si fuese vosotros no lo haría, queridos míos, o podría aplastar esta linda cabecita, sería un verdadero pecado destrozar una mente como la de mi nieto»  
Blancanieves abre la boca en un jadeo  
«Cora»  
James cobra lucidez al unir la cara de aquella madura mujer al nombre que su mujer acaba de pronunciar. Emma mira a ambos para dirigirse de nuevo hacia la mujer que tiene prisionero a su hijo.  
«¿Se me escapa algo? Cora. Bien. Pero, ¿quién es Cora?»  
Blancanieves señala a la mujer que no para de reírse estrechando contra sí a Henry que asustado intentaba escapar de sus garras.  
«Cora es la madre de Regina. Digamos que es como coger a Regina y quitarle hasta la última gota de humanidad que le queda» Emma sonríe cansada. Bien, otros parientes sociópatas. Los echaba de menos. A veces sentía nostalgia de su vida solitaria sin ningún lazo.  
«Emma, un placer conocerte. Finalmente, la incapaz de mi hija ha sido derrotada por la hija de Blancanieves. Regina siempre ha sido una completa desilusión para mí»  
Emma se acerca a Cora intentando coger a su hijo que intentaba empujar a la huesuda mujer.  
«¿Por qué estás aquí, Cora? ¿Qué quieres?»  
«¿Que qué cosa quiero? Divertirme a vuestra costa y dar una gran lección a esa ingrata de mi hija. Creía que la iba a encontrar aquí, pero por lo que he oído, ha escapado. Patético. De verdad, patético. Bien, confío en vuestro buen juicio. Encontradla para mí y este pequeño seguirá vivo»  
Tras decir esto, Cora desaparece en una nube gris llevándose consigo al joven Henry. Emma se queda en silencio, mientras Blancanieves esconde el rostro tras los brazos de James. Este último se da la vuelta hacia Emma, agitándola por los hombros.  
«¿Qué hacemos, Emma?»  
Emma se endereza y cogiendo su chaqueta, sale del lugar  
«Encontremos a Regina antes de que sea demasiado tarde»


	3. Chapter 3

Lleva desde el mediodía en este punto perdido del bosque. Se había encaminado hacia aquí nada más salir de la celda. Sabe lo que debe hacer, pero también sabe que no es sencillo. Destruir una criatura impregnada de magia negra es como intentar buscar una gota de agua en el mar. Casi imposible.  
Ha hecho un hechizo sobre un pequeño espejo que ha colocado en el hueco de una gran encina delante de ella. Y ha comenzado a lanzar hechizos que rebotan sobre la superficie reflectante del espejo y la golpean en el centro del pecho. Pero nada la hace derrumbarse al suelo para siempre.   
Todavía está viva. El largo vestido negro y azul, sucio de barro, se había rasgado a lo largo de la pierna derecha dejándola ligeramente al descubierto. Del labio, una pequeña línea de sangre desciende lentamente para desaparecer en el valle de los pechos.  
«Y yo que pensaba que sería más fácil» Regina sopla levantándose por enésima vez y colocándose en frente del espejo.  
Cierra los ojos y se concentra en el odio a sí misma arrojando un nuevo y potente hechizo contra el espejo que al rebotar y golpearla le corta la respiración derrumbándola en el suelo.   
Se levanta después de unos veinte minutos, los cabellos sucios por el polvo, dolorida, pero todavía viva.  
«Pesaba que ya habrías acabado» Emma aparece de la nada acercándose y ayudándola a levantarse. Detrás de ella, Blancanieves y James caminan lentos sorteando las raíces y dándose las manos.   
Regina, si en un primer momento se sorprende gratamente de la llegada de la rubia, ahora se pone seria mirando la llegada de la feliz parejita.  
«Es el plan, solo que me resulta un poco difícil. Tranquila, no te desesperes, lo lograré y desapareceré de vuestra vista para siempre para vuestra felicidad» dice guiñándole un ojo a Blancanieves que la mira atravesado.   
«¿Has probado con un método tradicional?» soltó esta última contra Regina  
«Es la primera cosa en lo que he pensado, querida» dice Regina señalando un viejo puñal un poco más allá, plegado sobre sí mismo.  
«Dejando de lado el hecho de que no tengo necesidad de explicar cómo hago para matarme, ¿qué diablos hacéis aquí? ¿No deberíais estar celebrando vuestro final feliz bebiendo chocolate caliente y cantando juntos a los ruiseñores? Es algo enervante intentar matarme con vuestra mirada fija en mí»   
Dicho esto, lanza otro hechizo contra el espejo para después golpear contra el tronco de un árbol. Cae a tierra a cuatro patas.  
La respiración cortada y los ojos exorbitados por el dolor  
«No funciona. Maldición» En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparece vestida con la ropa de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke y se sienta intentando recuperar el aliento.  
Emma se une a ella y la mira a los ojos  
«Entonces, ¿me queréis responder o estáis aquí para hacerme morir de vejez?»  
«Estamos aquí por Henry, ha sido secuestrado» Blancanieves se adelanta, pero sin acercarse demasiado a Regina que está intentando recuperarse del golpe precedente.  
Al escuchar el nombre del muchacho, se levanta, los ojos más exorbitados que antes mientras un trazo de sangre desciende de la ceja y recorre el contorno del ojo.  
«¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién ha sido?»  
Emma le pone una mano sobre el hombro para pararla y le tiende un pañuelo blanco. Regina se sorprende ante ese gesto y acepta sin decir nada, demasiado angustiada queriendo saber qué diablos había ocurrido.  
Se limpia de sangre la boca y tira al suelo el pañuelo  
«¿Entonces? Respóndedme. ¿Debo sacaros las palabras con pinzas? Eh, Blancanieves me puedes…»  
«Cora»  
Regina se gira hacia Emma convencida de que había escuchado mal, después se gira hacia la parejita que asentía.  
«¿Qué? No, es imposible. No, mi madre no»  
James se sienta en un tronco y lo siguen Emma y Blancanieves.  
«Sí, exactamente ella. Ha cogido a Henry y ha dicho que debíamos encontrarte si queríamos que viviese»  
«No, os repito que es imposible. Está muerta. Hace siglos. Antes de todo esto»  
«Te digo que era ella»  
«No, Príncicucho, es imposible. Ella es la primera persona que…»  
«¿Que…?»  
«Que maté. No me lo hagas repetir, Blancanieves, lo sabes muy bien. Después de lo que había hecho, la maté. Mi madre está muerta»

Las últimas palabras Regina las grito tomada por el pánico. Odiaba a su madre tanto como la temía, y si era ella, y se estaba viva. Quería decir solamente que era de verdad poderosa.  
«¿Estás segura de eso, hija mía? Debo deducir que también fallaste conmigo»  
A través de una nube negra aparece Cora que tiene todavía pegado a ella al joven Henry. Regina se sobresalta girándose lentamente hacia la madre que, despiadada, se reía en su cara  
«Madre»  
«Sí, tu madre. ¿No me reconoces? ¿O acaso esperabas no verme más? Hija ingrata, eres en verdad una inútil. ¿Pensabas liberarte de mí tan fácilmente? He esperado mucho tiempo para volver. Te he visto crecer y por un momento estuve orgullosa de ti. Cuando sembrabas el pánico y la desesperación por el reino. Después caíste tan bajo al no matar a esos dos muchachos y transportando a medio reino a este mundo. Después adoptaste a este muchachito para sentirte menos sola. Estúpida. ¿Sabes? Cuando naciste esperé verdaderamente que llegases a ser una diga heredera, pero la humanidad de tu padre logró tocarte»  
«Deja a ir a Henry, madre»  
Cora sonríe empujando al niño hacia Emma y los otros. Emma estrecha a su hijo entre los brazos y lo desata rápidamente y después de comprobar que estaba bien, se acerca a Regina.  
«Tranquila, hija mía. Ese insulso muchacho no me interesa. Estoy aquí por ti. Te mereces una buena lección. Faltarle el respeto así a tu madre. Pero te lo haré pagar, querida. Muy caro. Te golpearé a ti y a todo Storybrooke, porque, aunque tú no quieras admitirlo, estás unida más que a ninguna otra cosa a este pueblo y a sus habitantes.  
«Tú no harás nada, madre. No sin antes pasar por encima de mi cadáver»  
«Regina, no me hagas enfadar»  
«No, madre, no me hagas enfadar tú a mí, no sabes de lo que soy capaz» Dicho esto, Regina forma una enorme columna de fuego que lanza contra su madre con toda su fuerza. Cora con un solo gesto de la mano la para devolviéndola al destinatario.  
Para proteger a Henry y a los otros, Regina se pone delante del grupo y crea una especie de escudo de poder para detener las llamas. Cuando estas desaparecen, Regina se derrumba en el suelo por el dolor.  
«¿Qué te sucede?» Emma se lanza hacia Regina. Estaba de verdad preocupada, la blancura de su piel resaltaba sobre la falda negra que llevaba.  
«¿Doloroso, Regina? Sabes bien por qué, ¿no? Cuanto más utilices el poder oscuro para el bien, este más desaparece. ¿No te he enseñado nada?»  
Tras decir esto, desaparece en una nube de humo pestilente haciendo volver la luz al bosque.   
Regina se dirige hacia un árbol hueco y se sienta, cierra los ojos mientras una lágrima desciende silenciosa por el rostro. Su madre está viva, más poderosa que nunca mientras ella no puede ni siquiera mantenerse en pie.   
«¿Cómo estás?» Blancanieves se sienta a su lado  
«Como si te interesara de verdad mi respuesta»  
«Ponme a prueba»  
«De verdad, no lo creo. Ahora ¿por qué no me dejáis en paz? Debo pensar una manera para hacer desaparecer a mi madre. ¡De nuevo!»  
«Podemos ayudarte» Emma tiene abrazado a Henry que la miraba perplejo.  
Regina se levanta de nuevo y se trasforma en la reina malvada dando la espalda al cuarteto.  
«Aunque supieseis usar bien la espada, no me serviríais para nada. Mi madre es poderosa como nunca y vosotros solo me seríais un estorbo. Debo vengarme sola, de una vez por todas»  
Desaparece en una nube densa y violeta. Emma se da cuenta de que a diferencia de la de la madre, la nube de Regina había dejado en el aire un intenso perfume de rosas. 

 

«No comprendo por qué debo dormir en casa de Ruby. También quiero ayudar» Henry se enrabieta. Después del reciente encuentro con la madre de Regina, Emma y los otros habían decidido intentar organizar un plan de defensa para la ciudad.  
Por eso Emma había decidido dejar al pequeño Henry al cuidado de la abuela y de la joven Ruby.  
«Henry, no hagas pataletas, ya eres bastante grande para comprender y además con Ruby te divertirás»  
«Sí, amigo, con Ruby te divertirás. Podemos atacar la máquina de nata y comer lo que queramos. También hay golosinas de colores» Ruby intenta ayudar a Emma aproximando una caja de colores a la nariz de Henry.  
«Dejadlo ya las dos. Soy bastante grande para comprender por lo que parece. Emma, no puedes excluirme de esa manera, después de todo, he arriesgado mi vida para hacerte creer en la maldición»  
Emma se agacha para encontrarse cara a cara con su hijo y le coge la mano.  
«Es justo por eso que quiero que te quedes aquí. Casi te pierdo una vez y no quiero volver a sentir aquel dolor, Henry. Te lo ruego, quédate aquí con Ruby. No puedo organizar un plan de defensa si debo preocuparme por ti. ¿Me lo prometes?»  
Henry mira a su madre a los ojos y suspira. Asiente.  
«Vale. Pero debes tenerme informado, ¿ok?»  
Emma sonríe asintiendo y se alza.  
«Venga, muchacho, vete donde la abuela, acaba de terminar sus famosas focaccias. Date prisa antes de que llegue yo. Tengo un hambre de lobo»  
Henry ríe a carcajadas y después desaparece en la casa.  
«Sé que es un inconveniente, Ruby, así que, gracias. Eres la única a quien podía pedírselo»  
«No te preocupes, Emma, por ti esto y lo que sea. Nos has liberado de la maldición. Te debemos mucho. Y además Henry aquí estará seguro. Si ocurre cualquier cosa, puedo transfórmame en lobo, así que, no corre ningún peligro»  
«Gracias, de verdad»  
Ruby y Emma se abrazan.   
«Ruby, te conviene ir a comer, ese muchachuelo es muy voraz»  
Tras decir esto, se despiden.

Emma corre hacia la central donde Blancanieves, James y otras personas se habían reunido.  
Cuando entra, un jaleo de voces la golpea. Todos están discutiendo animadamente.  
Gruñón, o lo que es lo mismo, Leroy es el que obviamente se queja.   
«Hemos conseguido apenas huir de Regina, no lograremos nunca destruir a Cora» el hada Nova se acerca a Gruñón.  
«Odio admitirlo, pero Gruñón tiene razón. Somos pocos los que aquí sabemos utilizar la magia blanca y no sé si esta puede funcionar»  
James está inclinado sobre un gran libro, viejo y desgastado. Emma se le acerca  
«¿Qué es esto?»  
Blancanieves le responde  
«Es un libro de magia. Una especie de Wikipedia para seres mágicos. Estamos intentando comprender desde la fuente de qué cosa está hecho el poder de Cora»  
«Para después encontrar un punto débil y destruirla» James alza la mirada hacia su hija y sonríe esperanzado.  
«El problema es que no somos lo bastante poderosos para enfrentarla»  
El que había hablado era otro de los siete enanos del que Emma no recordaba el nombre.  
«Nosotros, no, pero quizás Emma sí» Archie, o lo que es mismo, el grillo parlante, estaba sentado en una silla y observaba por la ventana.  
«¿Yo? No sé nada de magia ni de nada parecido. Soy la persona menos indicada»  
«Mi hija tiene razón. No ha crecido entre nosotros. No sabe nada de nada y necesitaríamos muchos tiempo para enseñarle»  
Blancanieves se había acercado a Emma con afán protector. La rubia se sonroja, no estaba todavía acostumbrada a ser llamada así por Blancanieves. No se había acostumbrado todavía a tener padres, sobre todo padres que tenían apenas unos años más que ella.  
«Nos hace falta magia, y cuanto antes mejor» Emma tiene de repente una idea.  
«Parad todos. ¿Necesitamos magia, no?»  
Todos asienten perplejos  
«Decidme, ¿no importa qué clase de magia, verdad? Lo importante es que sea bastante poderosa, ¿verdad?»  
Geppetto se acerca  
«Sí, ese es el concepto. Pero ¿a dónde quiere llegar señorita Swan?  
«Beh, quiero llegar a Regina. Ella nos sirve»  
La muchedumbre en la sala se queda paralizada y Gruñón avanza  
«Pero, ¿estás loca? Regina es la causa de todo esto. Esa bruja no nos puede ayudar»  
«Es verdad. Gruñón tiene razón»  
«Sí, es una bruja malvada»  
«Callaos un momento por Dios, dejadla hablar» Geppetto se le acerca y le indica que continúe.  
«Razonad. Por una razón que todavía no tengo clara, entre Regina y su madre no hay un buen entendimiento. Ella la quiere muerta tanto como nosotros, si no más. Y además, ¿tendré que recordaros quién es el ser mágico más poderoso? Ella nos vale»  
James se sienta y hace señas a su mujer para que se siente sobre sus piernas. Blancanieves se le abraza deja que su marido hable con su hija.  
«Es una buna idea, lo admito, pero hay un pequeño problema. Has visto también qué testaruda y orgullosa es Regina. No querrá que la ayudemos. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?»  
«La convenceré. De alguna manera. De algún modo. Lo haré. Es la única manera de tener una remota posibilidad contra Cora y lo sabéis muy bien todos»  
James mira alrededor escrutando las caras de los presentes que asienten, después se dirige a su hija  
«Está bien. Espero que consigas convencerla, de verdad, porque estamos sin ideas. Pero ahora debes encontrarla»  
«Tengo una idea de dónde puede estar»


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era tarde. En el cielo la luna brillaba intensamente iluminando el rostro húmedo de una Regina inclinada sobre las ruinas de lo que una vez había sido su casa.  
Se había dirigido directamente allí y se la había encontrado destruida y quemada. No es que eso la preocupara. Solo era una casa. Nada más y nada menos. Lo que le preocupaba era encontrar aquel pequeño cofre cuyo contenido la había sostenido en los momentos más oscuros. Estaba terriblemente preocupada. No lo encontraba por ningún lado. Después de haberlo podido recuperar de Jefferson, se había convertido en más valioso.   
Llevaba horas escavando en las cenizas, hiriéndose las manos con las astillas. Las lágrimas habían empezado a descender más veloces por la desesperación de haber perdido esa pequeña parte de sí que aún la hacía temblar de amor. Está tan absorta buscando en lo que una vez había sido su dormitorio que no se da cuenta de la presencia de alguien detrás de ella.  
«¿Buscabas esto?»  
Regina se sobresalta y se gira de golpe asustada encontrándose a una Emma agotada, pero sonriente.  
Regina se alza y mira hacia el contenido de su mano. Allí está su tesoro. Un pequeño cofre de acero, algo destrozado, pero todavía cerrado.   
«¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú?»  
Regina la mira con odio y Emma se siente herida. No está ahí para burlarse de ella o para infringirle ningún tipo de dolor. Estaba harta de la violencia. Sobre todo contra Regina. Desde que está en Storybrooke no habían hecho otra cosa que pelear y ya está cansada.  
«Después del incendio vine a ver si había algo que se pudiera salvar y encontré esto. Pensé que debía ser muy importante para ti debido a cómo lo has protegido. Acero resistente a las altas temperaturas. Buena idea»  
Regina resopla y sale de esos restos para sentarse en un banco de la calle. Detrás de ella, Emma hace lo mismo.  
«Dámelo, por favor, me pertenece»  
«Solo si me cuentas toda la historia»  
«¿Qué quieres decir?»  
«Entre Blancanieves y tú. ¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre? El motivo de todo este odio hacia la ciudad entera»  
Regina se gira hacia Emma. Están sentadas cerca la una de la otra, las respiraciones forman pequeñas nubes blancas en el frío de la calle.  
«Ya te lo he dicho, vete y pregúntaselo a Blancanieves»  
«Te lo he preguntado a ti, no a mi madre»  
«Podría mentirte. ¿Qué te asegura que te contaré toda la verdad?»  
«Lo que ocurrió todavía te hace sufrir. No ganas nada mintiéndome»  
«¿Puedo?»   
Regina señala el pequeño cofre cuadrado que Emma apretaba todavía entre sus manos. Emma aleja la mano.  
«Tranquila, te contaré todo, pero necesito eso para hacerlo»  
Emma, convencida, se lo da y Regina lo abre sacando un pequeño anillo de oro.  
Nada extraordinario, pero al mismo tiempo de una elegancia centelleante. Regina le da vueltas tristemente en la mano para hacérselo ver a Emma.  
«Es un anillo»  
«Ya. Precisamente un anillo de compromiso. Mi anillo de compromiso»  
«¿Estabas comprometida?»  
«Podemos decir que sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me imaginas enamorada?»  
«Si tengo que ser sincera, me suena como mucho extraño»  
«Te he dicho que no siempre fui así»

Emma coloca el anillo sobre la palma de Regina. Esta al volver a tenerlo, lo aprieta convulsamente y continúa con su historia.  
«Nací en un pequeña casa de un pequeño terrateniente. Nada importante. No éramos pobres, pero tampoco nadábamos en oro. Sin embargo, estaba bien, era feliz. O mejor dicho, era feliz cuando mi madre no me atosigaba con estúpidas reglas sobre lo que una muchacha debía hacer. Ella era hija de un molinero, figúrate. No se casó con papá por amor. Siempre quiso más de la vida, a costa de usar a los demás. Crecí bajo su sombra, temiéndola. Siempre fue hábil con las artes oscuras. Y las usaba sobre cualquiera, sobre los criados, sobre mi padre, sobre mí. Por eso nunca me rebelé»  
Emma la interrumpe sonriendo mientras miraba un punto impreciso en la noche  
«Parece tu versión más malvada»  
«Ah, era mucho más. Era sádica. Sin sentimientos. Hacía el mal para divertirse. Yo no soy nada frente a ella. A pesar de eso, vivía bien, sin contar algún esporádico castigo o insulto por su parte. Amaba cabalgar. Libre. Sin bridas, sin silla. No es difícil, sabes. Basta confiar en el caballo y en sus capacidades. Él te comprende, Siente tu confianza. Fue Daniel quien me enseñó a cabalgar. Era tan paciente, incluso cuando me caía del caballo y juraba que nunca más volvería a subir. Lo que sucedió muchas veces»  
Al nombrar a Daniel, Emma nota la humedad en los ojos de Regina. Ya no parece la reina malvada que todos conocen. Parece solo una mujer enamorada.  
«¿Quién es Daniel?»  
Regina se gira para mirarla y se pierde en los ojos verdes de la rubia. La máscara de super malvada ya había caído.   
«¿Quién era? Era la persona más fantástica que haya conocido»  
Al decir esto, abre la mano y vuelve a juguetear con el anillo.  
«Era el palafrenero. Tenía algunos años más que yo. Era alto y tenía el cabello castaño. Los ojos eran claros. Fue lo que me impresionó la primera vez que lo vi. Fue un flechazo y pronto nos enamoramos. Una rica que se enamora de un pobre palafrenero. Un cliché, ¿no crees?»  
Emma sonríe  
«Los clichés son la historia más hermosa. ¿Qué pasó después?»  
«Mantuvimos nuestra historia en secreto. Mi padre se hubiera alegrado, pero mi madre, bah, ella hubiera tenido otra opinión. Pensamos esperar un poco y encontrar el momento justo para desvelarlo. Pero las cosas cambiaron»  
«Blancanieves»  
«Blancanieves. Sí. Le salvé la vida. Estaba cabalgando con Daniel cuando la escuché gritar, su caballo se había desbocado. Si no hubiese intervenido, hubiera muerto seguramente. Su padre era el Rey y para agradecerme mi coraje pide mi mano. Mi madre aceptó en mi lugar, mientras que yo ni siquiera pude abrir la boca. Esa misma tarde corrí en lágrimas hacia Daniel. Estaba desesperada y juntos decidimos huir. Era la única manera de poder estar juntos. Fue él quien me pidió matrimonio»  
Regina se pone lentamente el anillo en el dedo, los royos de la luna se reflejan en él, y cierra los ojos. Frente a ella, la imagen de Daniel que le coloca el anillo sonriendo. Siente una punzada en el corazón y algo humedece la mejilla, una lágrima. Se la seca rápidamente, pero el gesto no se le escapa a Emma que, finalmente, está comprendiendo cómo es en realidad Regina.  
«La pequeña Blancanieves nos descubrió, pero prometió que no se lo dirá a nadie, sobre todo a mi madre, cuando le expliqué que yo estaba verdaderamente enamorada de Daniel. Pero deseosa de tener una nueva madre toda para ella, se dejó engañar por mi madre y le reveló todo. Por la noche, escapé de mi dormitorio y me encontré con Daniel en el establo. Estaba preparando los caballos para huir. Mientras ya nos estábamos marchando, ¿adivina a quién nos encontramos delante?»  
Emma suspira y se abate sobre el banco  
«Cora»  
«Exacto. Estaba furiosa. Con un solo movimiento de la mano nos empuja dentro del establo y cierra las puertas. Intenté hablarle, hacerle comprender cuánto amaba a Daniel. Estaba convencida de poder resolverlo todo. Ella, como única respuesta, mató a Daniel delante de mis ojos»  
Regina no logra mantener un sollozo  
«Le arrancó el corazón delante de mí. Lo redujo a cenizas, después me tomó en peso y me separó del cuerpo. A fuerza de bofetadas y magia negra, me puso el traje de novia y me empujó hacia el altar, hacia un hombre que no amaba y que en el fondo, nunca me quiso, sumergido en el recuerdo de su difunta mujer. ¿Y sabes lo más patético? Continuaba repitiéndome que ese era nuestro final feliz. No, la cosa más patética era el hecho de que Blancanieves estaba feliz de tener una nueva mamá, mientras yo hubiera querido dejarla morir sobre aquel caballo»  
Emma se despierta del entorpecimiento que el frío y el relato le habían producido.  
«Pero era solo una niña»  
«Y yo solo era una muchacha, ¿sabes cómo se siente una muchacha de solo 18 años al tener que casarse con un hombre que no ama? ¿Tener que acostarse con él muchas veces para darle un heredero?»  
Regina furiosa se levanta. Las manos le tiemblan. El anillo todavía puesto en el dedo.  
«¿Sabes cómo se siente al vivir infeliz mientras los otros te escupen en la cara su final feliz? Desde aquel momento, juré venganza contra Blancanieves, por eso la odio tanto»  
Emma se levanta, encontrándose a un palmo del rostro de Regina. Ambas sienten cómo el perfume de la otra les acaricia el rostro.  
«¿Si eras solo una muchacha, por qué cuando te hiciste adulta no acabaste con todo esto?»  
«No puedes comprender. Juré fidelidad a las fuerzas oscuras y cuando las fuerzas oscuras penetran en ti no puedes hacer nada más que alimentarlas con tu dolor y odio. Y yo tenía tanto. Es como un círculo vicioso. Más potente es el odio más los poderes crecen. Es por eso que ahora soy débil. El odio hacia vosotros ha disminuido. Ahora solo queda odio hacia mí misma»  
«¿Por qué?»  
« ¿Que?»  
Emma se aleja de ella unos pasos. Es como si esos labios la llamasen y se siente bastante confundida. Aleja la mirada y se pone a jugar con una pequeña piedra sobre la acera  
«¿Por qué ya no nos odias?»  
Regina mira a la rubia por un instante interminable. Siente la insana necesidad de acariciarle la cara y sentir su delicadeza bajo los dedos. Sacude la cabeza y se concentra en la pregunta.  
«No lo sé. De verdad que no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que atormentaros ya no me hace estar bien. Sabes, cuando las artes oscuras se unen a ti es como si se te oscureciese el corazón. En su lugar, deja un enorme agujero que se rellena de todos los actos malvados que realizas. Pero ahora solo siento el vacío. Un completo vacío en el pecho y tanta rabia contra mí misma»  
Emma alza la mirada encontrándose con los ojos color chocolate de Regina. Regina por su parte se siente envolver por el verde esperanza que colorea los ojos de la rubia. Permanecen unos minutos interminables observándose. Después Emma se aclara la voz y Regina aleja la mirada. Se quita el anillo y lo prende en la pequeña cadena que lleva al cuello.   
«Sin embargo, no creo que hayas venido solo para escuchar mi historia. No soy tan interesante. Así que, desembucha. ¿Por qué estás realmente aquí escuchando los recuerdos de tu acérrima enemiga?»  
«¡Una coalición!»  
«¿Una qué?»  
«No creo que estés sorda. Una coalición. Toda la ciudad quiere unirse a ti en el intento de destruir a Cora»  
Regina estalla en carcajadas comenzando a caminar por la calle, con Emma pegada a ella que no dejaba de mirarla.  
«Divertido, de verdad. Esta sí que es buena. ¿Una coalición? ¿Storybrooke quiere ayudarme a matar a mi madre? Pero si todos me odian»  
«Eso es verdad, pero todos conocemos muy bien tu deseo de venganza sobre tu madre. Eres poderosa, pero necesitas ayuda y nosotros necesitamos magia para protegernos de Cora»  
«Imagino que la idea ha sido tuya, Swan»  
«Debo admitir que es toda mía, sí. Entonces, ¿qué dices?»  
«¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré la propuesta?»  
«El hecho de que no eres realmente la que quieres hacer ver»  
«¿Y eso es?»  
«No eres tan malvada»  
«¿Estarías dispuesta a fiarte de mí, sheriff?»  
«Parece que sí, Alcaldesa»  
Regina le sonríe, para después sacudir la cabeza  
«Ex alcaldesa, Swan, ex alcaldesa»

 

Cora se ha instalado bien. En lo más profundo del bosque se ha creado un mini reino con todas las comodidades que un castillo podría tener.   
El encuentro de esa tarde con su hija la había divertido. Verla allí gatear dolorida mientras los tres conejillos la miraban desesperados era la satisfacción que quería. Pero ciertamente no había acabado. Apenas ha comenzado, de hecho tiene en reserva muchas sorpresas, sobre todo, para su hija. O no habría sobrevivido a su ira. Intentar suplantarla de esa manera. Intentar matarla. Alguien le acerca una copa de sidra de manzana que Cora bebe ávidamente para después mirar a su criado.  
«¿Está todo listo?»  
«Sí, señora»  
«¿Sabes lo que debes hacer, querido?»  
«Ciertamente, señora. No se preocupe, el plan está claro como el agua»  
«Bien, tráeme otra copa de sidra y después, vete, quiero que el plan comience desde mañana»  
«Claro, señora, en seguida, señora»  
Tras decir esto, el criado le sirve otra copa a la mujer y después atraviesa el umbral de la estancia real y desaparece en la nada. Oh, sí, para Regina habrá un montón de sorpresas. Y ella desde su pequeño reino gozará del espectáculo. Un espectáculo espléndido.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina había pasado la noche entera apoyada en la pared de la central, la mirada perdida en el vacío y los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho. Necesitaba una ducha y de un buen sueño, pero ahora se conformaba con no recibir miradas amenazadoras o insultos.   
La entrada en escena no había sido tan dramática a parte de algunos que gruñían y otros que la miraban mal. La habían ignorado y ella había hecho lo mismo. Miraba la noche por la ventana intentando contar las estrellas. Emma es la única que la observa. Sus manos corren por el mapa de la ciudad. Los sonidos le llegan como a lo lejos, tantos eran sus pensamientos. Había comprendido solo que debían encontrar un lugar seguro para protegerse de un posible ataque de Cora, eso era todo.   
Ahora que sabía qué había sucedido en el pasado entre Regina y su madre no lograba dejar de preguntarse qué haría ella en su lugar. Y ahora comprende también todo el odio hacia ella, en el fondo, es ella quien le ha destrozado su final feliz y así efectivamente había sucedido. Le había quitado a Henry que, al parecer, es lo único que la volvía humana. No puede sino sentirse culpable, al menos, un poco.  
«Te ha contado su historia, ¿verdad?»  
Blancanieves, que había notado la mirada de Emma sobre Regina, se le acerca cogiéndole la mano que ahora estaba posada sobre el mapa mientras los otros gesticulaban y se agitaban con lápices y gomas.  
«¿Eh? ¿Regina? Sí.. sí me lo ha contado todo, extrañamente»  
«¿Y cuáles son tus conclusiones?»  
«Sabes, te daré una mala impresión, pero…creo que en su situación quizás hubiera cometido los mismos errores»  
«No me das una mala impresión. Eres mi hija y si te soy sincera cuando vi a tu padre en el suelo herido de muerte antes de acabar aquí, en mi mente solo había un deseo. La venganza»  
Emma mira a su madre a los ojos y después mira de nuevo a Regina que permanece quieta allí, apoyada contra la pared como una bellísima estatua.  
«¿Por eso la defendiste cuando todos los demás la querían muerta?»  
Blancanieves asiente sonriendo  
«Supongo que es tremendamente difícil sobrevivir a la muerte de tu amor, completamente solo. En un mundo donde todos excepto tú están felices y contentos. Sí, creo que por eso comprendo su dolor. Pero con esto no quiero excusarla, ha hecho demasiadas cosas reprobables. Pero creo que ella misma se está castigando bastante para que nosotros empeoremos las cosas»  
«¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades?»  
«En este caso sí. Pero todo está en sí ella lo cree»  
Blancanieves señala con la mirada a Regina que ahora está observando y escuchando el discurso de James y del resto de las personas de la central.  
«¡Idiotas!» suelta, haciéndose notar.  
Emma alza los ojos al cielo y mira a Blancanieves.  
«Eh, maldita bruja, ¿de qué te quejas?» Gruñón ya está preparado para saltarle encima a Regina que sonriendo lo mira con aire de desafío.   
«No me estoy lamentando, sólo estoy constatando un hecho, no lograreis protegeros de mi madre con esos ridículos planes»  
Emma se le acerca, interponiéndose entre ella y Gruñón.  
La calma de Regina de verdad da miedo. Está en la misma posición de antes, apoyada en la pared. Solo había desviado la mirada de la ventana hacia ellos y había abierto sus carnosos labios rojos en una sonrisa. Emma tiene que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no intentar probar con su boca la suavidad de aquella.   
«Calma, no sacamos nada si nos atacamos entre nosotros. Leroy, tranquilo y baja ese maldito pico»  
«Es esa maldita bruja la que insulta»  
Emma resopla y se gira hacia Regina que ríe satisfecha.  
«Regina, nos quieres explicar en qué nos estamos equivocando, sin insultar cortésmente»   
Lo de Emma es una súplica que Regina recibe sin comentarios.  
Pasa por delante de ella y comienza a indicar puntos sobre el mapa  
«Os estáis equivocando en todo si queréis saberlo. Os estáis concentrando en cómo proteger a la ciudad entera, cuando os bastaría con encontrar un lugar seguro donde esconderos y proteger solo ese lugar»  
James se le acerca y mira los puntos del mapa que ella señalaba  
«¿Qué quieres decir?»  
«Quiero decir que proteger la ciudad entera es un desperdicio de energía y de magia. Cosa que además escasea. Si encontráis un sitio donde esconder a las personas más débiles puedo hacer un hechizo de protección, siempre que el hada desmemoriada esté de acuerdo en colaborar»  
Al decir esto, señala a la monja con una penetrante mirada.  
«Nova, no desmemoriada. Y sí, si es por el bien de la comunidad, puedo ayudarte»  
El doctor Whale se acerca a Regina y le sonríe  
«Entonces, ¿tú sugieres un sitio donde esconder a toda la comunidad?»  
«Exactamente. Pero debe ser un lugar afín a la magia. Si no será mucho más complicado hacer un hechizo»  
«¿Y cuál?»  
Regina se aleja de la mesa volviendo a su posición de pocos minutos antes: brazos cruzados y espalda apoyada en la fría pared. Está pensando en el lugar ideal.  
«Eh, Doctor House, ¿debo hacer todo yo aquí?»  
El doctor Whale resopla, seguido de James que se apoya cansinamente sobre la mesa.  
Blancanieves le aprieta una mano mientras Emma manda un mensaje con las novedades a Henry como había prometido.

«Está bien. Quizás tenga una idea. Seguidme. Hay un lugar donde la magia se ha escondido durante mucho tiempo, ¿ok? Un lugar bastante escondido para no ser descubierto por Cora y al mismo tiempo bastante grande para hospedar a muchas personas. Digamos que lo bastante grande como para contener un dragón, ¿qué me decís?»  
Al escuchar la palabra «dragón», Emma levanta la mirada hacia la morena y sonríe. Regina impresionada por aquella sonrisa baja la mirada comenzando a jugar con la cadena del cuello.  
«Las cavernas bajo la biblioteca»  
Regina vuelve a mirarla y sonríe victoriosa. Se endereza y comienza a aplaudir  
«And the winer is Emma Swan. Felicidades»  
James es el primero en hablar  
«¿Las cavernas donde tenías encerrada a Maléfica?»  
«Sí, mi querido Príncipe, exactamente esas. Ahora que están vacías son el puesto ideal»  
Gruñón junto con los otros enanitos se acerca con paso silencioso a la morena que, sin embargo, no hace ningún gesto hacia ellos.  
«Nosotros no vamos donde ha estado un viejo dragón»  
«No os creía tan melindrosos a ustedes siete. Bah, si tenéis otra idea, por favor, iluminadme»  
Emma se pone a su lado. Con aquel movimiento se ha aproximado peligrosamente a Regina, de hecho sus hombros se rozan produciendo en ambas un cálido temblor.  
«Regina tiene razón. Es un buen lugar. Y puedo aseguraros que ya no hay nada peligroso allí. Lo sé porque la última persona que ha entrado soy yo»  
«Bien, y ahora que alguien tiene el buen sentido de escucharme, ¿qué me decís de ir a dormir? No me serviréis de nada si no dormís al menos ocho horas. Mi madre no esperará meses para atacar, de hecho atacará mañana por la mañana. Mañana pensareis en resguardar a todos los que no pueden combatir y la hadita y yo pensaremos en la magia»  
«Ya no eres la alcaldesa. No puedes mandarnos»  
«Mi querido grillo, ¿de verdad queréis discutir sobre esto? Ok, dejadlo, haced como queráis, pasad toda la noche desenvolviéndoos entre mapas y lápices. No será una gran pérdida si en la batalla morís por falta de sueño»  
James le hace señas para que se calle y por una vez Regina escucha el consejo del príncipe.  
Sonríe y asiente para después acercarse a la ventana y perderse entre aquellas pequeñas luces que brillaban en el cielo.  
«Venga, todos a casa. Mañana pensaremos con más claridad»  
James, después de hablar, acompañó a todos a la puerta. En la central, finalmente, solo quedan Emma, Blancanieves, y Regina.   
«Bien, entonces, yo vuelvo a casa, ¿vienes, Emma?»  
Emma se gira hacia la madre pera después levantarse, Regina está todavía allí mirado un punto impreciso fuera de la ventana.  
De repente Emma se da cuenta de que la mujer no tiene un lugar a donde ir, donde poder dormir o comer algo, así que se despide de su madre y se queda ahí.  
«Nos vemos mañana, ¿ok? Termino algunas cosas aquí, y me voy a la cama»  
No sabe exactamente qué es lo que quiere hacer, así se toma su tiempo en ordenar los mapas y los lápices que se encontraban desperdigados por toda la mesa.   
«¿Dónde irás a dormir?»  
No se da cuenta de que realmente ha hablado hasta que no ve a Regina girarse y acercarse lentamente. Esta recoge del suelo un lápiz y se lo tiende a Emma que levanta la mirada de la mesa hacia la morena.  
«No lo sé. Ya me inventaré algo»

Regina no sabe dónde dormir. Tiene hambre y necesita urgentemente una ducha. Cierra los ojos intentando concentrarse y estudiar una manera. Cierto, está el río, pero a la una de la madrugada ¿a quién se le ocurre darse un baño helado? Además, tiene que cambiarse, ya lleva tres días con la misma ropa, por Dios. No era para nada Regina Milla. Resopla cuando recuerda que no tiene nada. La casa está completamente quemada y por ende todos sus vestidos.   
Emma como percibiendo todos esos pensamientos, retiene la respiración y después, sin pensarlo dos veces, mira a los ojos de la ex alcaldesa y le sonríe un poco asustada  
«Blancanieves duerme en casa de James, hay una cama libre en mi casa, si quieres»  
Regina abre los ojos desorbitadamente, la mano suspendida en el aire en el intento de apartarse un mechón de cabello de la frente. ¿Ha escuchado bien? ¿De verdad, su más acérrima enemiga, después de Blancanieves obviamente, le ha ofrecido un lugar para que se quede? Intenta un par de veces hablar abriendo y cerrando la boca, lo que la hace parecer un pobre pez agonizante.   
«Perdón, ¿qué has dicho? ¿Creo que he comprendido mal? ¿Me has ofrecido un lugar donde quedarme?»  
«Por lo que parece estoy completamente loca por haberlo hecho. De todas maneras, acabarías durmiendo en un banco. Además, tienes cara de tener hambre y de necesitar una buena ducha»  
«No necesito tu piedad, Swan. No te olvides de a quien tienes delante. Regina no necesita ayuda»  
«Dios, eres completamente testaruda… Ummm, ok, dejémoslo así, no te estoy ayudando. Es solo por precaución, la temperatura por la noche es bajísima y preferiría no tener que encontrarte mañana congelada en un banco. Te necesitamos viva contra Cora»  
Regina lo piensa. Maldición, sí, es su primer pensamiento, pero después se entromete su dichoso orgullo que le hace desear mandarla a tomar viento y hacerle ver que Regina Mills es aún fuerte y poderosa como antes.   
No es verdad, todo es un estúpido teatro. No está ni segura de poder destruir a su madre. Se siente cada día más vacía. Solo quiere acabar con todo, y sabe que está cerca. Sabe que lo que su madre le dijo es la verdad. Cuánto más usas el poder oscuro para el bien, este desaparece. Pero hay algo que se olvidó de decir, el poder oscuro no solo disminuye, sino que se te vuelve en contra. Eso explica aquellas dichosas punzadas en cada músculo del cuerpo cuando creó el escudo para proteger a Emma y a los demás aquella tarde en el bosque. Sabe cómo acabará esta historia.  
Tiene dos posibilidades: morir vencida por su madre y dejando Storybrooke en manos del mal o morir de mano del poder oscuro, pero salvando la ciudad entera. Regina prefiere con mucho la segunda opción, solo por no darle la satisfacción a su madre de destruirla.   
Un gruñido nervioso la devuelve a la tierra  
«Entonces. ¿Te debo rogar? Míralo de este modo, tendrás todo el tiempo para insultarme y burlarte de mí, y mientras tanto te llenas la barriga y te das una buena ducha caliente, ¿qué me dices?»  
«Si lo pintas así, la cosa es atractiva»  
«Bien, pero olvídate de que yo cocine, ¿está claro?»  
«Bah, tendremos que pedir algo porque yo tampoco cocino»  
«Mejor una piza que una tarta envenenada»  
Regina baja la mirada, culpable, volviendo a pocos días antes cuando pedía perdón ante el cuerpo inerme de su hijo.  
«Touché»

Durante todo el trayecto a casa, caminan una al lado de la otra sin respirar. Se paran en una pizzería para comprar la cena y llevársela a casa. Una vez en casa, cada una se come su pizza en su sitio, después Emma muestra a Regina el baño y todo lo necesario para el aseo.  
Regina cierra la puerta a sus espaldas y abre el agua caliente de la ducha. Se desnuda distraídamente mientras con una mano intenta regular el grifo del agua caliente, y después completamente desnuda se desliza bajo el fuerte chorro de la ducha. El lento repiquetear del agua caliente sobre la espalda le agarrota las articulaciones obligándola a sentarse en el suelo. Cierra los ojos y deja que la cabeza se apoye en los azulejos verde agua de la pared. El agua parece que se lleva todo los problemas y los dolores de todos aquellos años en los que había interpretado el papel de reina malvada.  
Cansinamente se quita el barro y las pequeñas gotas de sangre que tenía en el cuello y en la cara. Después se lava el pelo y el resto del cuerpo. El tiempo pasa lento bajo la ducha y Regina no da señales de querer salir de aquel pequeño paraíso sin pensamientos.   
Sin pensamientos.  
En un momento se acuerda de aquella extraña película de dibujos animados que había visto con Henry cuando este tenía cinco años. Se llamaba «El Rey león». Lo que más recordaba era la estúpida cancioncilla del suricato y del jabalí, Hakuna Matata. La recordaba porque Henry se pasó semanas cantándola y despertando a Regina en medio de la noche para ver la película. Una lágrima se resbala por el rostro confundiéndose con las otras gotas que le acarician el cuello. En esa época, Henry era aún desconocedor de todo. No sabía todavía nada de los cuentos. No la veía como la reina malvada que había que destruir. Se echa a llorar cansada y desesperadamente, con cada sollozo intentaba parar y contenerse por miedo a que Emma, que está en la otra estancia, la escuche. Cuando lo consigue, se obliga a salir de la ducha, se seca el cabello de un modo u otro, para después envolverse en la toalla y salir del baño.  
Las luces están todas apagadas y aquel tenue brillo que se reflejaba en la casa es debido a la gran luna que juguetona miraba de reojo desde la ventana del salón. Se dirige a la estancia que Emma le había indicado para dormir pasando por delante de la habitación de esta. Instintivamente, Regina se para y mira a la rubia dormir acurrucada sobre sí misma, abrazada a la almohada. Sin darse cuenta se encuentra sonriendo, es hermosa, realmente hermosa, y extrañamente es la única que, en este caos, se había mostrado gentil con ella. Mueve velozmente la cabeza y se maldice echando la culpa al cansancio cuando se detiene demasiado en el largo escote de su camiseta.   
Levanta la nariz y se seca una lágrima para después correr hacia la habitación, cerrar la puerta y hundirse en la cama buscando dormirse lo más pronto posible. Lo consigue, después de un lento suspiro, cae finalmente entre los brazos de Morfeo. 

Emma abre un ojo, después el otro para asegurarse de que Regina ya no estuviese en su puerta. La había escuchado llorar, oh sí, la había escuchado. Era como si aquel dolor desgarrador que destruía a la morena hubiese penetrado en su cuerpo para dañarla. Solo de pensar en aquellos hermosísimos ojos castaños enrojecidos por el llanto, se le encoje el corazón. Se tiende boca arriba y se rasca el cuello. Cierra los ojos y espera con todo su ser poder dormir toda la noche. 

A la mañana siguiente un tímido rayo de sol se filtra entre las persianas cerradas y golpea en pleno rostro a Regina que se cubre rápidamente los ojos con la mano. Pasados algunos minutos, se restriega los ojos y los abre sobre la estancia que Emma le había dejado. Su mirada recae en seguida sobre una foto al lado de la cama. Eran niños, también está Henry. Pero, si es la foto de la escuela. Regina se sienta y toma el portafotos entre las manos, entre aquella multitud de niños había una mujer, una mujer con los cabellos negros y cortos. Regina abre los ojos como platos y recorre la estancia entera con la mirada  
«Maldita desgraciada»

«¿Me has puesto en la habitación de Blancanieves?» Emma por poco no tira el café recién hecho sobre la camiseta, cuando Regina entra en el salón, aún envuelta en la toalla, y la mira desde el otro lado de la isla de la cocina.  
«Bah, ¿qué importa? ¿Una cama es una cama, no?»  
Emma no puede aguantar una risa sarcástica, mientras Regina todavía somnolienta trama algo que la haga sofocarse. La rubia la observa, los cabellos negros ligeramente revueltos, un rizo rebelde le caía sobre la frente. No puede pararse y continua por el cuello hasta llegar a la toalla que Regina tiene bien apretada. Debe estar completamente desnuda allí debajo, piensa de repente Emma, para después llamarse estúpida.  
«¡Blancanieves! Su cama. Has sido mezquina, Swan. Pero esta me la pagas»  
Emma estalla finalmente en una carcajada observando la mirada enojada de la morena que pareciera que la iba a incendiar con los ojos. Velozmente, intentando frenar la risa, le pasa una taza de café humeante. Regina la toma y aspira el fuerte perfume para después dejarlo deslizar dulcemente en la boca saboreando el gusto de cada trago.  
«Venga, Regina, déjate de historias. Vístete y nos vamos, nos esperan en la biblioteca. Ayer por la tarde te olvidaste decir que solo tú puedes abrir las cavernas»  
«Ups. Detalles»  
«Date prisa. Te he dejado ropa mía en el baño ya que la tuya está directamente para tirar y tu guardarropa se ha quemado»  
Regina casi se atraganta con el último sorbo de café. Respira y mueve la cabeza  
«¡Ah, no! Puedes olvidarte de que me ponga alguna de tus ropas de chulo de la calle»  
Emma se para mirándola ofendida y después se le acerca peligrosamente. Ella está en camiseta blanca y vaqueros, con su habitual chaqueta roja, mientras que Regina está completamente desnuda, cubierta solo por la toalla. La tensión sexual es altísima. Ambas podían negar lo que quisieran, pero había cierta atracción entre la dos.  
«Escúchame bien, reina sociópata. Para tu información, ahora tienes mi toalla, pero esta no saldrá de mi casa. Así que si no quieres ir desnuda a la biblioteca, te conviene ponerte mi ropa»  
Regina sonríe, una sonrisa ante la cual Emma tiembla. Lentamente lleva sus manos a la toalla y la abre dejándola caer al suelo. Emma casi muere de un infarto ante aquel gesto. Regina está ahí, desnuda frente a ella y le sonríe. ¿Qué cosa le pasaba? Emma nota un escalofrío recorrerle todo el estómago hasta acabar en el bajo vientre. Se gira repentinamente dándole la espalda a la morena que intenta aguantar la risa.  
«¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?»  
«Bah, tú has dicho que la toalla se queda en casa. Solo hago lo que tú me has dicho»  
La fuerza de voluntad es tanta que incluso Emma se sorprende de sí misma. Las ganas de girarse son tantas que focaliza su atención en la manecilla rota del reloj de pared.  
«Regina, ve a vestirte, por favor»  
«No se hace nada por nada, Swan»  
«Tú eres la reina malvada no Rumpelstiltskin»  
«Comienzo a apreciar su particular política»  
«Dios mío, está bien. ¿Qué diablos quieres?»  
Regina sonríe contenta por haber puesto en jaque a la rubita  
«Bah, por ejemplo tu habitación»  
«¿Qué? ¡Olvídalo!»  
«Bien»  
Regina se coloca, con un movimiento, delante de ella que casi al retroceder se cae sobre la alfombra persa. Después de encontrar cierto equilibrio, se vuelve a inflamar ante la visión de la morena, entonces le vuelve a dar la espalda.  
«Está bien, duermo yo en la habitación de Mary Margaret, pero tú vístete»  
Regina se echa a reír y asiente recogiendo la toalla y metiéndose en el baño.  
«Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Swan»


	6. Chapter 6

«Retrasadas, estamos intentando salvar el pellejo y estas dos vienen con retraso» Gruñón sube y baja los escalones que llevan al umbral de la biblioteca, mientras Blancanieves, James y el doctor Whale están sentados en un banco de la acera.  
«Gruñón, cálmate, no sirve de nada ponerse nervioso. Cuando lleguen, comenzaremos el plan. Tesoro, no te preocupes»  
El hada Nova se acerca al enano y le pone una mano sobre el hombro, y ante aquel toque, Gruñón, obviamente, se calma y se relaja. Blancanieves sonríe a la extraña pareja, mientras que con una mano dibuja círculos imaginarios en la palma de James que la mira amorosamente.  
Un ruido de neumáticos les hace girar la cabeza hacia la calle donde un pequeño coche amarillo está aparcando. De él, salen Emma, Henry, Ruby y Regina. Esta última llama la atención de todos los presentes que, estupefactos, por poco no se les cae la mandíbula al suelo.  
Regina llevaba pantalones vaqueros que le marcaban las piernas y sobre todo los glúteos. En los pies calzaba botas de piel de un negro brillante que le llegaban hasta las rodillas decoradas por una pequeña hebilla de plata en el empeine del pie. Una camiseta amarillo pálido con escote en V, muy pronunciado, le caía ligeramente ceñida, convirtiendo todo el conjunto en algo sexy y provocativo. Para protegerse de la ligera brisa, llevaba una chaqueta parecida a la roja de Emma, pero de color negro.   
«¿Esta es la misma Regina que dejamos ayer en la central?» pregunta distraído James que no deja de mirar a la Evil Queen. Blancanieves con la boca abierta asiente mientras Gruñón busca la manera de volver a respirar.  
«Creo que nunca la había visto con vaqueros»  
«Yo tampoco. Es sexy»  
Todos se giran hacia el doctor Whale que es quien ha pronunciado las últimas palabras sin pensarlo.  
El pequeño grupito, ya habiéndose bajado del coche, se aproxima a ellos. Blancanieves salta y se acerca a Emma dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla. Saluda a Ruby y abraza al pequeño Henry sin dignarse a mirar a Regina que intentaba subir un poco el escote de la camiseta. Cuando alza la vista, se encuentra con el enano que la mira fieramente.  
«Llega tarde»  
«¿Por qué me miras a mí, enano de jardín?»  
Regina se baja a su altura con movimientos que recuerdan a los de una pantera cuando se acerca a su presa. Gruñón asustado retrocede, para después mirar a Emma.  
«Disculpad, es que pasamos a recoger a Henry y Ruby»  
James se levanta y se pone la chaqueta para protegerse de las ráfagas de viento que amenazadoras le hacen temblar. Después se dirige a Regina señalando la puerta de la biblioteca.  
«Adelante, debemos preparar este lugar lo más rápido posible para poder traer a toda la ciudad, así que, Regina…»  
Regina le pone una mano en el pecho para apartarlo y sube las escaleras sin poner cuidado a las miradas que los otros le daban. Abre la puerta y entra seguida de los demás.   
«Os abro camino»  
Pone una mano sobre la pared de madera decorada con un cristal que está enfrente de ellos. Un ligero ruido metálico anuncia la abertura que se encuentra escondida en la pared. Delante de ellos hay un ascensor no muy grande.   
«Alguien debe quedarse aquí. El ascensor se acciona manualmente, así que alguno debe quedarse para bajarlo y subirlo»  
«¿Por qué crees que tú bajaras con nosotros?»  
«Mi querida Blancanieves, es sencillo. Vosotros no es fiais de mí y por eso no dejareis nunca vuestro destino en mis manos. Sí, porque manejar este ascensor significa decidir si os dejo allí abajo para siempre, subiros o estamparos contra el suelo. Así que presumo que bajaré con vosotros. ¿Me he equivocado en algo?»  
Blancanieves se calla y asiente intentando hacer cualquier cosa menos mirarla a los ojos. Regina, por su parte, sonríe contenta por haber callado a esa insoportable. Mira a Emma que se le acerca.  
«Está bien, Gruñón, por favor, quédate aquí junto al doctor Whale, Ruby y Henry, Regina, explícales cómo funciona esta cosa. Debemos bajar de inmediato»  
Tras decir esto, entra en el pequeño ascensor seguida de Blancanieves, el hada Nova y James. Eran apenas cuatro y ya estaban estrechos. James contra la pared, Blancanieves apoyada completamente en él. Por otro lado, el hada madrina y Emma están espalda contra espalda, esperando la llegada de Regina.  
Regina intenta no mirar al pequeño Henry que indiferente le cuenta algo a Ruby en una esquina de la sala. Es como si todo lo que ha hecho por él, haberlo criado, protegido, fuesen recuerdos ahora completamente desvanecidos.  
¿No ha sido una buena madre? Aquella duda la asalta. En el intento de calmarse, comienza a explicar el funcionamiento del ascensor a Gruñón y al doctor Whale.  
«Escuchadme bien, usad solo esta manivela, contra reloj para bajar y en sentido de las agujas del reloj para subir. Estaremos en contacto a través de este interfono. No hay necesidad de apretar ningún botón, siempre está encendido. Intentad no estropear nada y no toquéis ninguna otra cosa, esta estructura es muy vieja y complicada, no me gustaría morir en una explosión o quemada como mi casa»  
Gruñón, recibida la indirecta, la amenaza con el pico, pero no obtiene ningún efecto  
«Te lo merecías»  
Regina se mete en el ascensor sin prestar atención donde se coloca y sonríe rabiosamente a los dos hombres que ya están accionando el ascensor.  
«Hablaremos de eso cuando os transforme en babosas»  
El ambiente se hace cada vez más oscuro, iluminado solo por una pequeña lámpara sobre sus cabezas. Regina mira hacia delante y se da cuenta en ese momento de donde se había colocado. Se encuentra entre la pared y Emma que está completamente aplastada contra ella. Sus rostros solo están separados por pocos centímetros.  
Emma, cuyas mejillas están completamente sonrosadas por la visión directa que tiene del escote de Regina, intenta coger un poco de aire entre sus cuerpos. Una ligera sacudida empeora la situación, ya que Emma pierde el equilibrio y se ve obligada a caer sobre Regina que instintivamente coloca sus manos en sus caderas para frenar la caída. Sus miradas se encuentran y es como una enorme explosión.  
Emma se siente lentamente arrastrada hacia aquel abismo castaño que son los ojos de Regina, mientras que esta siente el verde de la rubia entrarle hasta las venas. Blancanieves nota esa mirada abrazada a James que intenta mantener el equilibrio. Ve a las dos mujeres muy cerca, nariz contra nariz, que sin miran sin un arruga de expresión en el rostro. Sabe qué significa esa mirada. Es la misma mirada que ve en sus ojos y en los de James. La misma que había visto sobre el rostro de Cenicienta, de Belle, de Aurora. En suma, la típica mirada enamorada. Pero no algo sencillo, como un encaprichamiento. Aquello es la mirada del amor. Blancanieves se siente morir por dentro. Su hija y su madrastra. Relación compleja. Emma y la reina malvada que había arruinado la vida de muchas personas. Muy complicado. Blancanieves no quiere que algo parecido suceda, no porque sean dos mujeres. El amor es amor. Pero el hecho de que las dos mujeres sean Emma y Regina le resulta difícil de digerir. Cierra los ojos y hunde la cara en el pecho de su marido esperando que aquel descenso acabase pronto.  
Poco después con un golpe tocaron tierra. Ella y James son los primeros en salir seguidos de Nova. Emma y Regina están aún paralizadas. Las manos de esta última todavía sobre las caderas, mientras que la rubia todavía está apoyada sobre el pecho de la morena. Los latidos están acelerados y las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.  
«Os espabiláis, vosotras dos»  
James las hace volver a la realidad y a una velocidad inaudita se separan una de la otra, volviendo a respirar regularmente. Pero todavía no logran separar sus miradas. Emma da un paso hacia delante y sale de la cabina seguida de una Regina taciturna y con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas. Ha sentido su corazón, no el de Emma, sino el suyo. Su corazón que debía ser pequeño y reseco, escondido en alguna parte de su pecho se había reavivado. Durante años, si alguien hubiese tocado la parte oscura del pecho de Regina habría podido sentir un silencio casi aterrador.   
Regina se lleva la mano a su pecho y permanece a la escucha. Nada. Sin embargo, ella ha sentido claramente que algo se movía, había sentido una ligera presión que quería salir de dentro. ¿Se ha vuelto loca?  
«¿Vamos entonces?

Emma le sonríe aún un poco turbada por esa cercanía inesperada. Recostada sobre el pecho de la morena había sentido como un pequeño, pero grande, a la vez, ruido sordo proveniente del pecho de la mujer, mientras que su propio corazón por poco no sale de la caja torácica. Ve a Regina sacudir la cabeza y unirse a los demás.   
James enciende una lámpara de aceite mostrando una larga galería subterránea que acababa en una grandísima superficie rocosa y con desfiladeros. En suma, el lugar ideal para una dragón. Emma al bajar hasta allí, recuerda su duelo con Maléfica. Ella que no creía en Papá Noel, tenía que enfrentarse a un monstruo que escupía fuego mientras su hijo estaba entre la vida y la muerte.  
«No creo que sea adecuado para los niños»  
El hada Nova camina por el lugar constatando cuánto de peligro había.  
«Basta con poner barreras aquí, aquí y aquí. Tenemos en el ayuntamiento»  
Regina había pensado también en aquello y sabe que no es el lugar ideal para traer a los niños, pero es el único modo de salvación. Así que había que conformarse. Nova la mira por un instante y cambia de opinión sobre aquella mujer. Sí, era malvada, pero cuando se trataba de niños inocentes sabe qué hacer. En el fondo nuca la había visto tratar mal a Henry en esos años que ha vivido en la tierra.  
«Tendremos que hacer muchos viajes con el ascensor para traer aquí a toda la ciudad, y eso es otro motivo para darnos prisa»  
Regina se acerca a Nova y le guiñó un ojo  
«Eh, entonces, ¿hacemos esa magia?»  
Nova se separa algunos pasos, disgustada, y después se recoge las mangas del hábito azul  
«¿Qué tiene en mente?»  
«Desde hace tiempo se sabe que los hechizos más potentes son aquellos hechos de común acuerdo entre las fuerzas del bien y las del mal. Por ejemplo, para proteger algo que ambas partes usarían de forma devastadora. Así que he pensado en una mezcla de poderes. Algo basado en la resistencia y en la durabilidad. No nos interesa mucho la potencia, debe solo ocultar este lugar a mi madre el tiempo necesario para destruirla. ¿Qué piensa?»  
«Me es de verdad difícil admitirlo, pero es una óptima idea. Así que, ¿una especie de crisol entre las dos fuerzas?»  
«Entonces, muévanse, no quiero ser una entrometida, pero…»  
«Lo está siendo, Swan. Para la magia es necesaria la concentración, así que, por favor… cállese»  
Emma cierra la boca, ofendida, y se une a James y Blancanieves que planean la organización  
«Volviendo a lo nuestro Campanilla»  
«No soy Campanilla»  
«Sí, aunque sea aun crisol, es la palabra exacta. ¿Preparada?»  
Nova asiente y en silencio comienza a mover los brazos y las manos sincronizándose con los movimientos de Regina que hace un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse en sus poderes. Mueven el brazo derecho lentamente creando un pequeño círculo imaginario. Mientras repiten ese movimiento, con el otro brazo crean una espiral con la mano abierta. Poco a poco entre los dedos de ambas se forma una especie de nubecilla similar a vapor de agua.   
Emma se queda asombrada, como los otros, mirándolas. La atmosfera, antes seca y cargada de tensión, se tranquiliza dejando en el aire un olor a musgo como cuando entras en el barco de los piratas en el luna park. Entre los dedos de Nova la nubecilla que se forma es blanca y brillante y poco a poco, colorea aquel círculo imaginario que lentamente continua formando con el brazo derecho. Lo mismo hace Regina, pero esta vez su nubecilla es violeta, como la nueve que pocos días antes había cubierto Storybrooke.  
Cuando ambos círculos son bien visibles, con un gesto dulce como una caricia de sus manos, se unen en uno solo haciéndose siempre más grande. Regina continua llamando para sí al poder oscuro que, como un niño que no quiere bañarse, intenta escapar. Después, ambas mujeres dejan caer sus manos a los lados, mientras el círculo, como una cúpula, cubre todo el perímetro. Nova se sacude el polvillo imaginario del hábito, se baja las mangas y se gira hacia los otros  
«Hecho, debería funcionar»  
Blancanieves sonríe, seguida por James que felicita a la monja  
«Bien Nova. Ahora volvamos a la superficie, debemos organizarnos para…»  
Blancanieves, James y Nova se dirigen directamente al ascensor, mientras Emma observa perpleja a Regina que le da la espalda. No logra respirar bien y siente que las piernas le tiemblan. La debilidad la toma sin preaviso: ¿cómo puede pensar enfrentarse a su madre si no logra permanecer en pie después de un hechizo tan sencillo? Un dolor en la boca del estómago la obliga a doblarse y a apoyar las manos en las rodillas para intentar retomar la respiración.  
«¿Todo bien?»  
Emma se le acerca con miedo de tocarla. Durante todo el tiempo que lleva en Storybrooke no había visto a Regina así, ese color ambarino que la distingue del resto de los habitantes había sido sustituido por un color descolorido, casi de enfermo. Regina, al sentir la cálida presencia de Emma al lado, se endereza orgullosa, sonriendo sarcástica  
«De fábula»  
Un golpe de tos le borra la sonrisa que se transforma en dolor. Regina siente algo húmedo en la nariz, y saborea con la lengua un gusto metálico.  
«Solo faltaba esto»  
Se lleva la mano a la nariz que perdía pequeñas gotas de sangre, Emma preocupada se acerca con un pañuelo de papel en la mano. Casi inconscientemente Emma le sujeta la cara entre las manos intentando ver la gravedad del asunto. Regina, ante aquel toque, se siente derretir. Mira los ojos de Emma y se pierde en ellos por enésima vez. Esas sensaciones, esas emociones, solo una vez en toda su vida las había sentido. Con él, con…no, no puede permitirlo. Se separa bruscamente del toque de la rubia y sin aceptar el pañuelo corre hacia el ascensor.   
Emma se queda quieta durante un par de segundos, después baja la mirada y se une a los demás.  
«¿Qué tienes?»  
Blancanieves, que esta vez, está cerca de ella, había visto toda la escena, incluyendo la cara de desilusión de su hija cuando Regina se había ido sin darle las gracias.  
«Nada. Tranquila»

 

Una vez en la superficie, Blancanieves, Emma y James se pierden entre llamadas de teléfono y mensajes, organizando a toda la ciudad para el traslado. El doctor Whale junto con Gruñón, Nova y Ruby se han ido al hospital para ocuparse de todos los enfermos. Quedan sin hacer nada Henry y Regina. Uno que busca la manera de subir el volumen de su walkie-talkie, la otra que se mira en el espejo de una vitrina intentando eliminar los últimos residuos de sangre de la nariz.  
Cada cierto tiempo lanza una mirada fugaz hacia el muchacho que está demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta, Regina siente un dolor profundo cuando finalmente encuentra los ojos del muchacho que la miran con todo menos con amor. En sus ojos se lee claramente que todavía la considera la reina malvada.  
Cierra los ojos recordando los momentos anteriores a todo eso, cuando lo había adoptado.  
Había siso un subterfugio, aunque ella fuese la alcaldesa, el proceso de adopción hubiese sido largo, así que había hecho un pacto con Mr. Gold. Aquel malnacido. Le había metido en la cabeza el deseo de tener un hijo, le había llenado la mente de bellas palabras para convencerla. Era un día caluroso, agosto si no recordaba mal. Mr. Gold ya había arreglado todo, legalmente hablando. Le había dado cita en el ayuntamiento por la tarde. Allí ella le tendría lo que habían pactado a cambio. Se había pasado los días anteriores dejando vacía una habitación de la casa, pintándola y llenándola de todas las cosas útiles para un niño. Desde ositos de peluche hasta pañales, todo estaba listo.   
El coche oscuro de Mr. Gold se paró delante de la mujer que, impaciente y un poco temerosa, esperaba sobre la acera. Camina de arriba abajo, pensando que la suela de los zapatos negros de tacón que llevaba ya estaría consumida. La oscuridad ya había caído sobre Storybrooke y Mr. Gold, al salir del coche y abrir la puerta, la luz del vehículo iluminó el capazo. Regina tenía la sensación de encontrarse en un cuadro.   
Mr. Gold sonriendo depositó el capazo en el suelo y dulcemente sacó de él un pequeño fardo que depositó en los brazos de Regina. Ya se alejaba cuando Regina lo interpela  
«¿Está todo bien así? ¿Nosotros, quiero decir?»  
Mr Gold había sonreído  
«Oh, alcaldesa, estoy seguro de que si en un futuro necesito de su ayuda, estará más que disponible»  
Entró en el coche y por un momento Regina se lo pensó. Estaba por devolverle aquel fardo temerosa de deberle algo a un hombre como él. Pero, algo pequeño y cálido le agarra la cadena que sobresalía del escote de la blusa. Regina bajó la mirada sobre lo que era una pequeña y rechoncha manita que lenta y felizmente exploraba el pecho de la mujer. Regina no puede reprimir una sonrisa cuando un ronroneo reveló una carita tierna y sonriente que la miraba. Dejó que Mr. Gold se fuese, consciente de las consecuencias que le traería, pero al mismo tiempo consciente de la felicidad que aquel pequeño de ojos claros le daría. 

 

«Regina, ¿me has escuchado?» Regina vuelve a la realidad cuando Emma la sacude para que le preste atención  
«¿Qué pasa?»  
«Cora ha aparecido en el centro de la ciudad. Debemos ir»  
Regina abre la boca ante la sorpresa para después ser tomada por la manga de la chaqueta por Emma y empujada hacia el coche  
No es propio de su madre. Esperaba que Cora estuviera deleitándose en la idea de haberla asustado y que atacase con mucha calma y precisión. Y en su lugar, se hacía ver. Una sensación extraña la golpea en pleno pecho cuando una Emma encolerizada frena delante del carruaje de Cora.  
Esta última desciende rozando apenas el suelo y dándose la vuelta hacia el centro de la plaza. A su lado un hombre encapuchado, su criado, que simplemente se apoyaba en una pequeña jaula cubierta de una tela roja. El grupo saltó fuera del automóvil para colocarse frente a la bruja.  
«¿Qué quieres, bruja?»  
Cora explota en una estridente risa que hace temblar la tierra entera. Después, se acerca a su siervo acariciándole un hombro.  
«Estoy aquí para hacer una proposición, Príncipe»  
«No haremos ningún pacto contigo si es eso lo que intentas decir»  
«¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que la propuesta es para vosotros. Sois demasiado cándidos y buenos. Después de haber meditado toda la noche he decidido hacerte a ti, hija mía, una propuesta»  
Todos se quedan sorprendidos, y girándose se quedan mirando a Regina que todavía está cerca de la pequeña macha amarilla que Emma llama coche.  
«Vete al infierno madre»  
«Oh, bambina mía, ya he estado y he vuelto a por ti, ¿no te hace eso feliz?»  
Regina en una nube de humo violeta se transforma en su alter ego del mundo mágico. Un corsé burdeos le ciñe el pecho resaltando sus senos y el collar de diamantes que le adorna el cuello. El vestido desciende largo y libre hasta el suelo mientras los cabellos están recogido delante y se deslizan sueltos por la parte de atrás hasta la mitad de la espalda.  
«Déjalo ya madre, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo»  
Emma se queda ahí mirándola, quiere ir a su lado para darle las fuerzas necesarias. Con la piel tan blanca y los ojos tan profundos le parece una delgada ramita, víctima de la intemperie. Se obliga a quedarse quieta, sujetando a Henry que mira a Cora con desprecio.  
«¿Ni siquiera si te propusiese un cambio? ¿Ni siquiera si ese cambio fuese de una persona por ti amada? Ni siquiera si fuese…»  
Con un ligero movimiento de la mano, el siervo de Cora levanta la tela roja de la jaula, dejando ver en su interior a un hombre con el pecho descubierto, visiblemente enfadado y desaliñado. No es necesario que Cora termine la frase para hacerle comprender a Regina de quién está hablando.  
«Daniel» susurra. De repente le falta la respiración y la cabeza le duele. Se lleva una mano al estómago, cree que se va a desmayar, abre la boca de nuevo un par de veces para hablar. Se siente la boca seca, la lengua pastosa, la voz recluida quién sabe dónde. Mira a su madre que exhibía un gesto de satisfacción.  
Blancanieves da un paso hacia delante y habla en lugar de Regina  
«Pero Regina me dijo que estaba muerto. Que tú lo habías matado»  
Cora asiente.  
«En cierto sentido es lo que le hice creer. Pensé que este palafrenero me era más útil vivo que muerto»  
«¿Me hiciste creer que lo habías matado? Estaba allí entre mis brazos, sin vida. ¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué?»  
Es un grito desesperado lo que proviene de los labios de Regina. Un grito que hace temblar a todos los que estaban allí observando.   
«Hija mía, el amor es debilidad, ¿lo has dicho también tú o me equivoco? Este pequeño idiota te estaba distrayendo de tu verdadero potencial. Cosa que has demostrado a todos ahora»  
Los ojos de Regina están húmedos, pero intenta por todos los medios sofocar las lágrimas. No quiere llorar delante de esa mujer que dice ser su madre. El odio que siente hacia ella es secundario al dolor y al sentimiento de culpa. Durante todos estos siglos había llevado muerte y destrucción para vengar un hecho nunca ocurrido. Se siente una estúpida.  
«Déjalo ir»  
Daniel, ante aquellas palabras, como salido de un sueño, alza su mirada hacia Regina. Le sonríe, desesperado, mientras intenta ponerse en pie.  
«No es tan fácil, tesoro mío. Lo dejaré libre si tú te unes a mí y me ayudas a destruir a esos sosos humanos»  
«No»  
«¿Cómo que no?»  
«No te ayudaré a matarlos. Ahora, no. Hoy, no»  
Emma sonríe, en el corazón una sensación de orgullo hacia aquella mujer que finalmente había revelado su verdadera naturaleza. En el corazón, otra sensación, lo sabe, tiene miedo de intentar explicarlo, pero al mismo tiempo sabe perfectamente lo que es.   
Observa cómo Regina, mientras habla con Cora, no aparta la mirada de Daniel y de su prisión. Un golpe en su corazón la asusta y la hace sobresaltarse.  
«¿Qué pasa?»  
El pequeño Henry apoyado en su madre se da cuenta de ese ligero movimiento.  
«Nada, Henry, pero ahora ponte detrás del coche junto a Ruby»  
«No quiero»  
«Henry, te lo ruego»  
Ruby, recibiendo el mensaje, coge al chico casi en peso y se esconden detrás del coche, vigilando todo por encima del maletero.

«Hija mía, me ayudarás, Sí, porque si no lo haces, el pobre Daniel morirá. Esta vez de verdad»  
Tras decir esto, su criado saca de la jaula a Daniel que cansado y herido cae de rodillas ante Cora. Las manos y los pies encadenados. Mueve ligeramente los labios en un susurro silencioso. Blancanieves lee en los labios el nombre de Regina. También Regina se da cuenta, pero se debate sobre lo que debe hacer.  
Cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarse lo máximo posible. Los minutos pasan lentos mientras el silencio como un asesino serpenteaba entre ellos. Reabre de golpe los ojos, en la cara una máscara inexpresiva. Se gira hacia Emma y la mira fijamente, esta última con una expresión de terror. Si, Emma tiene miedo. Miedo de la elección de esta mujer que la está mirando. Regina aparta la mirada de ella para posarla en Ruby y en Henry que desde detrás del coche esperan la sentencia. Después, dirige su mirada a James y a Blancanieves, para después darse cuenta de que la mitad de la ciudad, que se preparaba para el inminente traslado, había llegado allí y esperaba su decisión.  
Vuelve a mirar a la madre y a Daniel. Suspira y da un paso adelante sonriendo lascivamente a su madre.  
«No» el grito de Emma es un grito estrangulado que paraliza a Regina. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a caminar hacia la madre que le sonríe. Cuando la tiene delante, Cora le pone una mano sobre el hombro con un gesto materno, mientras ella no aparta la mirada.   
«Tú no eres como ella, Regina. No puedes hacer eso. Te estábamos dando una segunda oportunidad»  
Blancanieves se le acerca junto con James que sostiene a su hija  
«Tiene razón, Regina. Todos estábamos dispuestos a dejarnos ayudar por ti» Como única respuesta, Regina sonríe con malicia, segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cora la mira  
«Déjalos estar, hija mía, estoy contenta de que finalmente hayas decidido unirte a mí. Sabes muy bien que es peligroso hacer enfadar a una reina»  
Regina se coloca frente a su madre y le sonríe burlona, mientras que con todo su ser llama para sí el poder  
«Oh, madre, lo sé. Pero debo corregirte, es peligroso hace enfadar a… ¡Regina!»  
Tras decir eso, con un movimiento fulminante de la mano arroja con todas sus fuerzas a su madre una decena de metros, cosa que deja sorprendida a la misma Cora.  
Con el mismo poder, coge a Daniel y lo aleja de la pelea sin darse cuenta de que detrás de ella se encuentra el siervo de Cora dispuesto a lanzarse contra ella con una espada.  
«¡Regina!»  
Esta vez quien chilla es James, que llama la atención de Regina, y le lanza su espada, recuperada hace poco de las cavernas de la biblioteca. Regina la coge al vuelo parando el golpe que ya se descargaba sobre ella. Comienza una lento retroceder, mientras recupera un poco las fuerzas en la mano izquierda. Cuando está segura del golpe, arranca del pecho del criado el corazón y lo convierte en polvo. El hombre cae al suelo desapareciendo en una nube gris.  
«No has debido hacerme esto, hija ingrata»   
Cora volando, golpea a su hija que aterriza unos metros más allá, bajo un árbol. El golpe le corta la respiración, pero velozmente se levanta para lanzar contra su madre un par de coches aparcados en ese lado.   
Cora fácilmente esquiva uno haciéndolo explotar, pero el otro la golpea de lleno arrojándola lejos.   
Regina permanece a la espera. El silencio se vuelve soberano, ninguna señal de Cora. James se acerca corriendo para sujetarla antes de que cayese al suelo. Todos se le acercan y, asombrados, permanecen en silencio. Emma se le acerca y la ciñe por la cintura, mientras Blancanieves la mira con respeto.  
«Gracias. Pensaba haberte perdido»  
«Intenta no recordarme que os elegido a vosotros»  
Suspira. Oye un lento susurro proveniente de fuera de la muchedumbre. Esta se abre dejando que la mirada de Regina se encuentre con aquellos ojos color del cielo y del mar.  
Daniel está ahí, todavía encadenado, pero feliz. Feliz de ver a Regina delante de él.  
«Daniel»  
Regina, cansada, hace señas a James y a Emma para que la dejen caminar y arrastrando los pies se acerca, como en sueños, a Daniel. Con un gesto de sus ojos las cadenas desaparecen. Daniel suspira feliz, un poco magullado, pero está bien.  
Están a pocos centímetros de distancia y para Regina es como si nunca se hubiera separado de él. Como si estuviesen todavía en aquellas caballerizas, aquella noche. Cautamente, acerca su mano al rostro de Daniel, temerosa, como si de un momento a otro, se despertase o él desapareciese en una nube. Sus dedos tocan la piel de Daniel y como por magnetismo su otra mano se apoya sobre su rostro. Acaricia cada curva, cada pequeña arruga. Después suspira, y una mano de Daniel le seca la lágrima que fugazmente se había escapado de sus ojos.  
Todos están mirándolos, con aire soñador, y aunque el odio hacia Regina era grande, se sienten felices ante lo que ven. También Gruñón deja que una ligera sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro.   
«Pensé que estabas muerto»  
Daniel le pone un dedo en los labios para callarla y vuelve a mirarla a los ojos, aquellos ojos chocolate que habían perdido durante tanto tiempo la esperanza y la alegría de vivir han vuelto a brillar. Emma sonríe aunque un tumulto de sensaciones en su corazón la ha destruido. Blancanieves la toma de la mano con gesto materno, intuye algo. En el fono era su madre, ¿no?  
«Sssh, Regina»  
Daniel le acaricia un mechón de pelo, mientras ella ha vuelto a ser la persona de siempre. Daniel, sorprendido, sonríe ante la ropa de dura y se pone a juguetear con el collar del que colgaba su anillo de compromiso. Después, toma en su mano la barbilla de Regina, que, mientras, había apoyado sus manos en el pecho del amado, y la acerca hacia él. El beso es lento y casto. Un ligero roce de labios que esconde mucho más. Es un ligero roce de almas que finalmente se han encontrado. Cuando se separan solo es para coger aire.  
Regina sonríe y todos se dan cuenta del cambio, es una sonrisa de felicidad. Una verdadera sonrisa de amor. Una sonrisa que Blancanieves solo había visto una vez. En aquellas caballerizas cuando ella le había hablado de Daniel. Cuando ella solo era una niña.  
Daniel abraza a Regina riendo a carcajadas, levantándola en peso y girándola en el aire. Regina es feliz. Por primera vez en su vida, es feliz. Cuando Daniel la deja en el suelo, se separa de él solo para mirarlo a los ojos. Como si su supervivencia dependiese de eso.  
Blancanieves y James se abrazan impregnados de la emoción del momento, mientras Henry de la mano de Ruby comienza a cambiar de opinión sobre Regina. Después un golpe.  
«Regina»  
Regina está en el suelo, desmayada. Un hilo de sangre desciende de la nariz. A su lado, Daniel que preocupado intenta despertarla. La primera en acercarse es Emma que ante la visión de Regina desmayada cree morir.  
«Llamad al doctor Whale»


	7. Chapter 7

Despertarse es mucho más difícil respecto a desmayarse. Había sido algo veloz, de hecho en un momento las piernas habían cedido y su cerebro se había apagado. Ni siquiera había sentido realmente el golpe, lo único que había percibido era el sonido de una voz que gritaba su nombre. La misma voz que ahora percibe de fondo.  
Intenta abrir los ojos, pero es más difícil de lo que hubiera pensado, y cuando lo consigue, su visión es completamente borrosa. Ve una mancha roja delante de ella que le está hablando. Cierra una par de veces los ojos para intentar apartar la dichosa niebla que le entorpece la visión. Cuando lo logra, ve que la mancha rosa es una chaqueta. Esa famosa chaqueta, adornada por esos hermosos cabellos rubios.  
«Hey»  
Emma está sentada a su lado. Apenas se da cuenta de que la morena se está despertando, se coloca a su lado sonriéndole. Regina bate varias veces sus párpados y comienza a mirar a su alrededor. Está sobre una cama, cubierta por una ligera sábana blanca. El olor a desinfectante llena el aire y el hombre, en bata blanca, que reconoce como Whale, le hace entender que se halla en el hospital.  
«Qué..»  
«Te has desmayado, Regina. Te desplomaste al suelo con una fruta madura»  
Regina se sienta, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.  
La habitación le da vueltas en la cabeza y tiene un sabor amargo en la boca.  
«¿Quién diablos ha utilizado mi cabeza como un saco de boxeo?»  
Intenta levantarse y bajar de la cama, pero dos manos delicadas, pero al mismo tiempo fuertes, la empujan para que se vuelva a echar.  
« ¡Tú no te mueves de aquí, Regina!»  
«Sheriff Swan, ¿quién te crees que eres para ordenarme nada?»  
El doctor Whale se acerca a la cama, fingiendo controlar las máquinas, claramente apagadas.   
«Ella no se cree nadie, pero yo, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, soy su doctor y por mucho que no quiera, estoy obligado a hacer todo lo necesario por su salud. Así que, su majestad, se quedará aquí por un tiempo»  
Emma sonríe al doctor, para después girarse hacia la morena que la miraba fieramente. Regina suspira y vuelve a mirar a su alrededor, dudosa y un poco asustada.  
«¿Dónde está Daniel?»  
El terror de haberlo soñado todo, de haber soñado con la lucha, pero sobre todo con Daniel la invade e inconscientemente comienza a temblar. Emma lo percibe y le toma la mano para tranquilizarla. Esos gestos para ella han llegado a ser algo demasiado habitual. ¿Qué le está pasando? Cogerle la mano, preocuparse por ella. Se siente extraña.  
«El doctor Whale le ha hecho un examen hace unas pocas horas y como no te habías despertado aún, James se lo ha llevado a Grany’s a comer algo, parece que no ve la comida desde hace bastante tiempo»  
«¿Hace unas pocas horas? ¿Desde cuándo estoy aquí? ¿Qué ha sucedido?»  
Intenta de nuevo levantarse echando a un lado de malos modos a Emma que se aleja de la cama dejando que Regina se alzase torpemente.  
«Has tenido un shock, estrés y mala alimentación, supongo. Has pasado las últimas cinco horas sin conocimiento, así que le aconsejo un poco de reposo»  
Después de haber recuperado el equilibrio, Regia se estira las mangas de la chaqueta y mira por la ventana. Quiere ir con Daniel y estar con él el máximo de tiempo posible. Se gira hacia Emma que la mira con expresión de no aceptar un no como respuesta.  
«¿Qué pasa, Swan?»  
«Has permanecido desmayada toda la mañana, así que ahora te llevo a casa y te quedarás allí hasta que estés mejor»  
Regina se le acerca peligrosamente.  
«Abre bien los oídos y escucha, porque solo lo diré una vez. Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, y que le doctor Whale se guarde sus palabras y su sonrisa deslumbrante para cualquier pobre enfermera a la caza de los hormonas perdidas en el reparto psiquiátrico. Ahora yo saldré de este hospital y me iré con Daniel. ¿He sido lo bastante clara?»  
El dedo de Regina está a pocos centímetros de la cara de Emma que mira a la morena con renovado odio. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota con ella? Se había ilusionado. Eso era. El objetivo de Regina había sido destruir a su madre, pero no para evitar que Storybrooke desapareciera. Es la misma Regina de siempre, la que había hecho desaparecer a Kathryn para culpar de su muerte a Mary Margaret, la misma que había separado a dos niños inocentes de su padre y sobre todo la misma que había intentado matarla.  
Nada ha cambiado. Una nueva rabia la golpea con fuerza en el corazón mientras Regina le da la espalda para salir del hospital.  
«¿Y quieres ir con Daniel después de lo que has hecho? ¿Después de las personas a las que has engañado, torturado y asesinado? No creo que te ame después de conocer la verdad, ¿no crees?  
Regina ante aquellas palabras, se para en el umbral, una mano apoyada en el marco, otra rodeando su anillo. Cierra más el puño hiriéndose la palma con las uñas, después se sobrepone y con la cabeza alta sale de la habitación, pero no hacia Daniel.

 

«Querréis decir que Regina, mi Regina, os ha condenado a vivir en este lugar sin final feliz»  
Daniel había acabado de comerse un pastel de chocolate que la abuela premurosamente le había casi ordenado comerse. En frente de él, James que, una vez llegados al lugar, le está contando todo lo sucedido desde su muerte.   
«Desgraciadamente sí, la maldición de Regina era muy poderosa y estábamos sin memoria. Mi hija Emma y mi nieto Henry, afortunadamente, la rompieron»  
«No puedo creeros, Regina no ha podido ser capaz de hacer una cosa parecida»  
«Daniel, lo siento, pero es la verdad. Pero algo sí puedo decirte, cuando una persona pierde el amor es capaz de todo, incluso de perder la razón. Y creo que es eso lo que le pasó a Regina. No puedo excusarla por los actos reprobables que hizo, pero puedo quizás entenderla. Si perdiese a Blancanieves no sé qué haría»  
James apoya la espalda en la silla y cruza los dedos de las manos, apoyadas en la mesa.  
«¿Qué crees que debo hacer?»  
«¿A qué te refieres?»  
«Regina, veo que ha cambiado, que ya no es la muchacha dulce que hubiera dado la vida por el prójimo. ¿Cómo puedo estar cerca después de todo lo que ha sucedido? ¿Después de todo lo que ha cambiado?»  
James resopla abatido  
«¿La amas?»  
«Con toda mi alma»  
«Entonces bastará con eso. No digo que sea fácil, que todo volverá a ser como antes. Eso no. Nada es ya como antes, para nadie. Lo que quiero hacerte comprender es que os adaptareis, de alguna manera, de algún modo, lograreis reencontraros. El verdadero amor es la magia más poderosa que existe un cualquier mundo. Blancanieves y yo somos la prueba»  
«Gracias, James. De verdad. Espero que Regina sea de tu misma opinión. Parece tan triste, tan apagada. No sabría…»  
«No puedo decirte que la conozca bien. Regina es bastante críptica como persona, con nosotros nunca ha dejado ver cómo es realmente, pero en mi opinión, detrás de la máscara de mujer enfadada con el mundo hay todavía algo bueno. Ten fe»  
«La tendré, James»

Blancanieves entra en el local, saluda a la abuela y a los dos hombres sentados en la mesa.  
«Emma me ha mandado un mensaje, Regina se ha despertado»  
James sonríe, cogiendo la mano de la mujer, y Daniel se levanta para ir al encuentro de su amada. Cuando se había desmayado entre sus brazos, casi muere de miedo y cuando aquella muchacha, Emma, la había llevado al hospital, había intentado despertar por todos los medios a Regina.  
«Tranquilo, cowboy, como era de esperar, Regina se ha despertado lanzando improperios a todo el mundo y creo que está viniendo para acá»  
Blancanieves había puesto una mano sobre el brazos de Daniel para pararlo, y más relajado se sienta y bebe un sorbo de jugo de su vaso.  
«¿Te ha gustado el pastel, hijo?»  
La abuela se había acercado lentamente al trío y después de haber puesto una mano sobre el hombro de Daniel, le sonríe alegremente.  
«Sí, muchas gracias, señora, estaba exquisita, de verdad»  
«Te ruego, muchacho, trátame de tú, no soy tan vieja. Mejor dicho, lo soy, pero preferiría no darlo a conocer por ahí»  
La abuela ríe haciendo que todos estallen también en una carcajada. La campanilla de la puerta anuncia la llegada de Ruby con el pequeño Henry, seguidos de otros habitantes de Storybrooke que, curiosos, se han reunido para conocer al recién llegado.   
Ruby, deja ir a Henry, y toma una silla y se sienta a horcajadas delante de Daniel que, perplejo, mira a la muchacha de largos cabellos negros y rojos.  
«Dime una cosa. ¿Cómo era Regina de joven?»  
Como respuesta, la abuela le da un coscorrón en la cabeza a la muchacha que masajeándose el lugar mira inocentemente a la abuela.  
«Diablos, ten modales. ¿No te he enseñado nada?»  
«Pero, ¿qué he hecho?»  
Daniel mueve la cabeza, divertido, ante la escena, pero se da cuenta de que todos están esperando una respuesta, entonces se acomoda en la silla y sonríe.  
«¿Cómo era? Regina era la persona más buena y más fuerte que yo nunca había conocido»  
Todos se paralizan convencidos de que aquel joven está hablando de otra Regina. Blancanieves sonríe ante la mirada de Daniel, la mirada de una persona que vagaba por recuerdos felices. Se estrecha más fuerte a James que está escuchando con curiosidad a Daniel.  
«Era perfecta. Cuando la conocí, tenía la fuerza de ánimo de mil caballeros, habría podido afrontar los monstruos más espantosos, pero tenía miedo de subir a un caballo. Era divertido ver la frente fruncida cada vez que se caía de la silla. Enamorarme de ella fue más fácil que respirar, parecía algo tan espontáneo que lo viví con toda la intensidad posible. Ella conseguía volver positivo el día más desastroso. Tenía una madre que la torturaba y la aterrorizaba, sin embargo, cada tarde tenía la fuerza y el coraje para salir a escondidas de su habitación solo para subirse a un árbol y observar las estrellas. Era una persona que siempre se levantaba, a pesar de todas las caídas. No se desmoralizaba nunca, cogía aire y recomenzaba. Era testaruda y orgullosa de una manera adorable»  
Todos los presentes parecen haber caído en un trance, como si estuviesen escuchando un nuevo cuento. Henry intenta con dificultad creer lo que dice Daniel. Intenta con dificultad creer que una persona ínfima y malvada como Regina pudiese ser aquella persona de la que Daniel hablaba. ¿En qué se había de equivocado? Desde que Blancanieves le había regalado el libro había dado a cada habitante de Storybrooke una identidad sin hacerse tantas preguntas. Miraba los rasgos generales y así daba con el estereotipo. Nunca se había preguntado ni por qué ni cómo. Como si todo fuese normalísimo. Se siente bastante confuso, la reina malvada era malvada y basta. Pero para ser sinceros, y pensándolo bien, Regina no respondía a esos cánones.  
«Sabéis, una vez vio un pequeño pajarito atrapado entre las zarzas, le dije que no entrase, que encontraríamos otro modo de ayudarlo, pero ella no me escuchó. Simplemente, tal y como estaba vestida, atravesó las zarzas hasta dar con el pobre animalillo herido. Salió con el vestido completamente destrozado y una pequeña herida sobre el labio. Y su única preocupación, ¿sabéis cuál fue? Preguntó si todavía me iba a gustar con una cicatriz sobre el labio»  
Todos sonríen ante esta historia. Blancanieves había notado aquella pequeña e insignificante cicatriz que sobresalía del labio superior de Regina, era algo que la caracterizaba. Y siempre se había preguntado qué habría hecho para producírsela. Se da cuenta de que está empezando a ver a Regina de manera diferente, con un lado mucho más humano que antes.  
«¿La amas de verdad?»  
Daniel sonríe y asiente a Blancanieves.   
«¿Cómo puedes amar aún a una persona que ha destruido todo un reino para lograr su venganza?»  
Gruñón se adelanta, rodeado de todos los otros enanos, con un corneto de crema en la mano.  
«Regina, según lo que me habéis contado, ha hecho cosas horribles y pagará por ello. La respuesta al dolor no es la venganza, estoy seguro y ella se ha equivocado. Lo que sé es que ahora ya no la amo como antes…»  
Daniel baja la mirada y sonríe. Nadie se da cuenta de la presencia cansada y parada en la puerta de entrada, apenas entrecerrada  
«…la amo todavía más. Porque es eso lo que hace el amor. En lo bueno y en lo malo, estaré a su lado. La reñiré, la aconsejaré, la consolaré. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarla a levantarse. Será algo estúpido…»  
«No es nada estúpido, te comprendo»  
Daniel sonríe a Gruñón, mientras la presencia se aleja del local silenciosamente, bajo un solo que se reflejaba en las pequeñas gotas saladas de su rostro.

 

«Hola, gente»  
«Emma»  
Henry corre hacia su madre y la abraza fuerte. Después, se separa y le sonríe, mientras todo el grupo se gira hacia la puerta para ver al recién llegado.  
«Eh, muchacho, ¿a qué debo este abrazo?»  
«Me acabo de dar cuenta de que todavía no habíamos festejado el buen resultado de la Operación Cobra»  
Emma se echa a reír, mientras Ruby, que se les ha unido, se queda algo perpleja.  
«¿Operación Cobra?»  
«Larga historia, Ruby. ¿Te puedo pedir una taza de chocolate caliente con nata y…»  
«…canela? En seguida, sheriff»  
Ruby se esfuma hacia la cocina ondeando su nueva falda vaquera.  
Emma se une a los otros y mira alrededor  
«¿Dónde está Daniel?»  
James le hace sitio en el banco rosa y le dice que se siente  
«Ha ido al baño. Pero, ¿y Regina?»  
«¿Cómo? ¿No ha llegado?»  
Blancanieves mueve la cabeza, seguida de Henry y de los otros.  
Ruby le lleva el chocolate.  
«Pensaba que vendría contigo»  
«No, se marchó del hospital por lo menos media hora antes que yo»

Emma comienza a preocuparse, sinceramente no quiso decirle aquellas cosas, había exagerado. Estaba enfadada, solo eso. El porqué todavía le era desconocido, aunque tiene algunas sospechas. Continúa recordando la manera en que Regina había mirado a Daniel cuando se encontraron. ¿Era la misma mirada que veía entre James y Blancanieves? Probablemente. Pero no veo cuál es el problema, continúa repitiéndose. ¿Qué siente? ¿Celos? ¿Y de quién? ¿Daniel? No. O quizás…  
Se bebe de un trago la bebida caliente casi abrasándose la lengua y manchándose el labio superior de nata. Henry se echa a reír seguido de Ruby que le señala la boca. Emma se limpia rápidamente el labio y sonríe intentado parecer lo más natural posible.  
«Oh, Emma, y Regina, ¿dónde está?»  
Daniel ha vuelto del baño y ha vuelto a sentarse en su lugar, mirando alrededor, buscando a Regina. El silencio retumba en el pequeño local. Emma no sabe qué decir. Regina. No sabe ni siquiera dónde buscarla. Blancanieves acude en su ayuda, con un plan muy preciso en la mente.  
«Emma nos acaba de decir que ha ido un momento a casa a cambiarse. Vamos nosotras a buscarla»  
Tras decir esto, se levanta, tirando consigo a Emma que intenta todavía armar un pensamiento coherente.  
«¿Qué? ¿Regina? Ah, sí, cierto, sabes cómo es, nosotras, las mujeres, podemos llegar a ser algo presuntuosas si no estamos bien vestidas. Vamos a buscarla»  
«Voy yo también»  
Daniel se levanta, seguido de James que tras una mirada elocuente a la mujer, agarra el codo del muchacho.  
«Déjalo, sabes, cosa de mujeres. Mientras tanto te llevo a ver tu nueva casa. Te ofrezco una habitación en la mía y te presto algo de ropa, ¿ok?»  
Daniel desconsolado asiente viendo cómo las dos mujeres salen rápido del lugar.  
Henry mueva la cabeza hacia Granny  
«¿Soy el único que no ha entendido lo que ha sucedió aquí?»  
La anciana sonríe y se acerca al asiento, y le hace señas para que siente.  
«Déjalo estar, jovencito, ¿quieres una trozo de tarta?»


	8. Chapter 8

Caminar le hace bien. No en lo que respecta a la salud, no, esa se podía obtener con horas de gimnasio o algo parecido. Caminar le hace bien al espíritu, Regina está segura, desde pequeña, cuando algo la turbaba o la afligía, caminaba. No importaba hacia dónde, lo importante era caminar. Y es eso lo que hace.   
Ya está en el límite de la ciudad, en el puente en el que tiempo atrás había “encontrado” a James. Aquel dichoso puente que separa Storybrooke del resto del mundo.   
El viento le acaricia el cabello y la cara, trayéndole algo de frescura a sus pensamientos. Se siente sucia, no en el sentido físico de la palabra, se siente sucia por toda la sangre y el dolor que había versado por la muerte de Daniel. Era un monstruo, había asesinado a muchas personas: al padre de Blancanieves, a su padre, a Graham y a tantos otros, y sin embargo, Daniel todavía la amaba, es más la ama aún más. Se siente extraña, como si hubiese preferido que Daniel la odiase.   
Y además no logra deshacerse de las múltiples sensaciones que experimenta cada vez que está cerca de Emma. Es como una descarga eléctrica que velozmente le atrapa el cuerpo y hace que se le ponga los pelos de punta, cuando la mira a los ojos es como si de repente el mundo fuera en blanco y negro y lo único que emanase fuera calor de su mirada de un verde casi irreal, luminoso. También Emma es amable con ella, como si el hecho de casi haber matado a Henry hubiese pasado a un segundo plano.   
Se siente tremendamente confusa, es como si el amor que sentía por Daniel fuese solo un recuerdo. El recuerdo del amor arrancado con injusticia por su madre. Su madre. Con aquel estúpido plan a largo plazo que la había transformado. ¿Por qué ha vuelto? Regina se paraliza de repente con un pensamiento preciso en la mente ¿Cómo ha vuelto? El hecho de que la hubiese estado controlando durante toda la vida, en este mundo, es comprensible, dado que, se sabe, todos los mundos están relacionados entre ellos. Incluso Jefferson lo ha demostrado muy bien. Pero lo que no comprende es cómo ha llegado hasta aquí. Cuando realizó la maldición, supo a quién o qué se dejaba atrás. A parte de Emma y de August, sabe muy bien a quiénes les había caído la maldición, así que ha tenido que encontrar otro camino para llegar hasta aquí, pero ¿cuál?  
«Si te estás peguntando cómo he hecho para llegar a esta realidad puedo responderte, querida»  
Regina tiembla e intenta reunir valor, girándose secamente hacia la madre que tranquila permanece en una esquina, frente a ella.  
«Tranquila, tesoro, no estoy aquí para el segundo round. Solo quiero charlar con mi hija»  
«Creo que el tiempo de las charlas se acabó desde hace mucho tiempo, madre»  
«Oh, Regina, ¿entonces no quieres saber cómo he hecho para llegar hasta aquí?»  
«¿Cambiaría algo el saberlo?»  
«No, pero sería un buen inicio para romper el hielo, tesoro»  
«Escuchemos»  
«Rumpelstiltskin»  
«¿Qué?»  
«No me digas que no se te había pasado por lo más recóndito de tu mente que yo me haya podido aprovechar de la magia de Rumpelstiltskin para llegar aquí»  
«¿Lo has hecho?»  
«Un ofrecimiento para viajar no se rechaza nunca, querida Regina»  
Regina resopla, dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Aquella estúpida conversación es infructuosa y solo está perdiendo el tiempo.  
«Regina, deberías pasar todo el tiempo que puedas con Daniel»  
Su madre ríe de placer cuando su hija se para, se gira y la mira con una mirada enfurecida.  
«¿Qué quieres decir?»  
«Solo digo que lo de esta mañana solo fue una pequeña trifulca y por supuesto no has ganado tú»  
«¡Cuándo ataques estaré preparada!   
«¿Qué te hace creer que no he atacado ya? Y con eso no me refiero a lo de esta mañana, Regina»  
«¿De qué estás hablando?»  
«No juego a cartas descubiertas, tesoro. No sería divertido si te reveló todo»  
«¿Es solo lo que es para ti? ¿Un juego? ¿Fingir que matas a Daniel, destruirme la vida y perseguirme allá donde vaya es solo un juego?»  
«Es tu final feliz, hijita. Solo que todavía no lo sabes. Para eso estoy aquí»  
«Basta madre, márchate. No quiero seguir escuchando tus estúpidos desvaríos. Márchate»  
«Como quieras, hija mía. Pero quiero darte un consejo que espero que aceptes. Nada es como parece. Nada ni nadie»  
«Márchate»  
Regina chilla con todo el aire que tiene en el cuerpo, mientras su madre desaparece en la nada con una estruendosa risa. Del cielo comienza a caer una ligera llovizna que le resbala por el cabello, para aterrizar sobre los pliegues del chaquetón. Se queda allí, quieta, observando un punto impreciso más allá del puente, después se gira y se encamina hacia el centro de la ciudad.

«¿Dónde diablos está?»  
Blancanieves y Emma ya llevaban unos cuarenta minutos en el coche amarillo, dando vueltas por la ciudad. Habían pasado por el ayuntamiento, por el hospital, por su casa y por lo que quedaba de la casa de Regina, pero nada. Ninguna huella de ella.  
«La encontraremos Emma»  
Blancanieves ve a su hija muy agitada, como si encontrar a Regina fuese una cuestión de vida o muerte. Continúa acelerando, después ralentiza ante pequeñas calles envueltas en la sombra, la mano que velozmente cambiaba de marchas, mientas los ojos escrutaban cada ángulo de Storybrooke.  
«¡Para!»  
Emma frenó de golpe, y para evitar chocar contra una farola, el coche casi gira de sentido. Cuando se para, ambas suspiran.  
«¿Qué pasa? ¿La has visto?»  
Blancanieves resopla y mira intensamente a su hija  
«No, pero de aquí no nos movemos hasta que no te hayas calmado»  
«¿Qué? ¿Me has hecho frenar para esto?»  
«Sí, para esto y para evitar que nos estampes contra una pared. Escúchame bien, Regina no puede haberse ido muy lejos, y además es bastante grande para cuidar de sí misma, así que, calmémonos»  
«Pero…»  
«Nada de peros, Emma. Si no se presentó en Granny’s quiere decir que necesita estar sola. Lo que me hace sospechar. He escuchado a Whale y ha dicho que se hizo dar el alta de malos modos»  
«¿Y entonces?»  
Emma intenta mirar hacia todos lados, excepto a su madre. Afrontar aquella conversación quiere decir tener que afrontar la confusión que desde hace días alberga en su mente y sinceramente no se siente preparada.   
«Siento curiosidad por saber qué os dijisteis cuando se despertó»  
«Nada. Sencillamente fui amable con ella y ella, como siempre, se comportó de forma arisca»  
«¿Es todo?»  
«Digamos que me sentí ofendida y le dije algo con respecto a Daniel y a todo el mal que había hecho»  
«Ahora se entiende todo»  
Blancanieves sonríe a la hija que finalmente había tenido el valor de mirarla a los ojos.  
«Dime por qué le dijiste todo eso»  
«¿Porque me ofendió?»  
«O…»  
«No, no hay un “o”, me ofendió y perdí los papeles»  
«Sí, como no. Y yo tengo los cabellos larguísimos y James los utilizó para trepar y salvarme de la torre que era mi prisión»  
«¿Qué quieres decir?  
«Quiero decir que me habré perdido 28 años de tu vida y que he recordado que tenía una hija hace pocos días, pero reconozco cuando dices mentiras. Pones la misma e idéntica cara que pongo yo cuando miento. Así que sé sincera…»  
«¿Qué tengo que decir? No sé por qué le dije esas cosas. No las pensaba de verdad. No sabría decirte por qué lo he hecho»  
«Celos»  
Un golpe de tos corta la respiración a Emma que pone los ojos en el cielo intentando comprender qué le ha dicho su madre  
«¿Qué? ¿Celosa? Pero no tiene sentido»  
«Sí, como no tienen sentido las miradas que os lanzáis tú y Regina demasiado a menudo. Como no tiene sentido la escena que tuve que presenciar en aquella cabina bajo la biblioteca o como la mirada aterrorizada que tenías en la cara cuando Regina se desmayó esta mañana»  
«Yo…»  
«No soy tonta, y sobre todo sé qué quiere decir estar enamorada»  
«Oh, no, Mary Margaret, yo no estoy enamorada de Regina. Te equivocas completamente»  
«Ciertamente, Emma, ¡cómo no! ¿Por qué no lo admites? Al menos podrás retomar la respiración ya que estás completamente roja»  
Emma expulsa el aire y retoma su color natural, para ponerse a juguetear con el colgante en forma de lobo que tiene en el llavero, regalo de Ruby.  
«No lo sé, de verdad»  
Emma se rinde a la evidencia y en el fondo, piensa que si hay alguien que la pudiera ayudar, seguro sería su madre.  
«¿Qué no sabes, tesoro?»  
«Lo que siento. Nunca la he odiado. Enfurecida con ella, un montón de veces, pero nunca la he odiado. Pero, de un tiempo a esta parte, no sé, la he llegado a conocer mejor. He comprendido sus razones, su dolor y algo ha surgido. Lo sé, es un error»  
«Si es amor, no es un error»  
«No sé si trata de eso, Mary. Y además, ahora está Daniel y Regina está feliz, así que…»  
Vuelve a encender el coche y reemprenden la búsqueda de Regina.

Regina está completamente empapada, ya es tarde avanzada, la lluvia ha dejado de caer y el sol dibuja pequeños arcoíris en los charcos cercanos a sus pies. Tiene hambre y lo único que quiere hacer es dormirse entre los brazos de Daniel.  
Está delante del ayuntamiento cuando un clakson la saca de sus pensamientos. Es el coche de Emma que aparca y desciende de él junto con Blancanieves.   
«Mamá e hija al rescate»   
Dice sarcástica Regina escurriéndose las gotas de lluvia del cabello liso y negro.  
«¿Dónde estabas Regina? Hace casi una hora que te estamos buscando.  
«Tranquila, Blancanieves, no tengo intención de escaparme de la ciudad»  
«Daniel está preocupado»  
«Swan, entonces debo apresurarme»  
Tras decir esto, da la espalda a las dos mujeres y sigue caminando.  
«¿Te alcanzamos?»  
Regina se gira hacia Blancanieves, sonriendo, asiente y se mete rápidamente en el coche.  
Emma y Blancanieves la siguen en silencio y un poco sorprendidas. Regina nota la mirada y se frunce el ceño  
«¿Qué pasa?»  
«Ha sido fácil convencerte»  
«Swan, siempre se acepta un ofrecimiento de viaje. Siempre»  
En su cabeza las palabras de su madre resuenan como una campana de fiesta. 

Llegan a casa de James en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. James está en el portal preparado para acoger a su amada. Blancanieves, al ver a su marido, sale del auto y le salta a los brazos y lo besa apasionadamente.  
Emma y Regina pasan por delante de ellos y entran en la casa, ambas un poco asqueadas.  
«Dios mío, tendré diabetes»  
«¡Muchachos, calmaos que traumatizareis a vuestra hija!»  
James y Blancanieves se echan a reír, después entra y cierran la puerta. La sala de estar es grande y muy luminosa. Regina desliza un dedo por el papel pintado mientras mira alrededor, acordándose de cuando, en aquella casa, había festejado junto a Kathryn el regreso del marido de esta. También una apariencia de amistad había desaparecido en la nada.  
«¿Daniel?»  
James observa a la mujer que distraídamente miraba las fotos colgadas en el pasillo que daba a la escalera por la que se subía a la planta de arriba. Los cabellos ligeramente húmedos le dan un aspecto desenvuelto, mientras la ausencia de su típico carmín rojo le dulcificaba el rostro ligeramente delgado y cansado.  
James se apresura a indicarle el piso de arriba, mientras Blancanieves se sirve algo de beber para ella y para Emma.  
«Piso de arriba, segunda puerta a la derecha, es su habitación»  
Regina sin agradecer trepa por las escaleras impaciente por encontrar a Daniel y poder alejarse del dulce perfume de los cabellos de Emma.  
«Oh, gracias, James, oh, de nada, Regina»  
James imita a Regina que, como única respuesta, gruñe algo incomprensible desde el piso de arriba.  
Emma, mientras tanto, baja la mirada y tristemente apoya el vaso del que ha bebido sobre la mesita de madera, y se deja caer en el sofá de detrás. Blancanieves se sienta a su lado, rozándole dulcemente la mano.  
«Deberías hablarle» le susurra al oído, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de Emma y un mirada confusa de su marido.  
«¿Qué?»  
«Nada James»  
«Déjalo, cariño»  
«¿Estáis quizás hablando sobre el hecho de que Emma debería hablar con Regina de lo que siente considerando que, en mi opinión, la misma confusión la siente ella?»  
Ambas mujeres abren la boca desmesuradamente, Emma se gira amenazadora hacia Blancanieves que alza las manos en señal de rendición y mueve la cabeza velozmente.  
«Yo no le he dicho nada, lo juro»  
«Hey, ¿acaso tengo una venda yo sobre los ojos?»  
Emma se levanta incómoda ante esta repentina conversación  
«Ok, esto es algo bastante incómodo. Estoy sentada en la sala de estar con mis padres, cuya existencia me era desconocida hasta hace pocos días. Padres que por una maldición tienen apenas un par de años más que yo. Los mismos padres que conversan conmigo sobre el hecho de que yo me haya enamorado de la mujer más despiadada y malvada que conozco. Necesito un trago»  
«¡Ajá!»  
Emma se estaba dirigiendo al minibar, se para, se gira hacia Blancanieves que satisfecha la apunta con un dedo  
«¿Qué?»  
«Acabas de admitir que estar enamorada de Regina»  
Emma salta sobre el sofá, asustando a Blancanieves que se encuentra con una mano de su hija sobre su boca, mientras que James se ríe por lo bajo.  
«Si quieres poner carteles, hazlo cuando yo no esté. Evitarás que muera de vergüenza»  
Blancanieves se quita la mano de Emma de la boca, para echarse a reír  
«Perdona, pero es verdad»  
Emma se gira hacia el padre que la mira amorosamente, para después mirar a su mujer  
«Está bien. De todas maneras ya no importa»  
Emma alza la mirada hacia el piso de arriba, refiriéndose a Daniel. Después vuelve a la idea del trago y se dirige al minibar sacando el whisky y sirviéndose una copa.  
«Oh, sí que importa, hija mía»

 

«Daniel, ¿puedo entrar?»  
Regina se desliza tímidamente tras la puerta entrecerrada que da a una pequeña habitación de tonos marfil. Hay un escritorio vacío y un pequeño taburete rojo al lado de un baúl de factura muy antigua. Frente a la puerta hay una gran cama de matrimonio donde, pensativo, está sentado Daniel. Regina se da cuenta de que lleva la ropa que James le ha prestado: vaqueros claros, una camisilla gris y una camisa de cuadros que ha dejado abierta. Daniel sonríe y asiente a la mujer que, ágilmente, entra y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.  
«Me he preocupado hoy cuando no te vi llegar»  
Regina se sienta a su lado, con las manos en los costados y la mirada perdida en el marco del espejo colgado en la pared al lado del escritorio.  
«Disculpa, es que tenía mucho en lo que pensar»  
Daniel sigue la mirada de Regina hasta el espejo y se pierde mirando el reflejo de la mujer.  
«Lo supuse, la excusa de la ropa no era muy buena»  
«¿Qué?»  
«Nada. Déjalo. Dime, ¿en qué has pensado?»  
Regina suspira abatida bajando la mirada hacia la vieja moqueta que recubre toda la habitación.  
«Imagino que ya te han contado en lo que me convertí. Lo que he hecho»  
«Sí»  
«He destruido familias»  
«Sí»  
«torturado personas»  
«Ya»  
«y matado a muchos inocentes»  
«Lo sé, James me lo ha contado todo»  
El silencio comienza a llenar la habitación. Regina no sabe cómo continuar, las reacciones de Daniel son extrañas y ella no logra descifrarlas.   
«Di algo, te lo ruego»  
Daniel se alza de la cama, se gira velozmente hacia Regina que asustada se endereza, pero para tranquilizarla, el muchacho le coge ambas manos y se las aprieta fuerte  
«El hecho es, Regina, que ya no te reconozco. Al menos, por lo que me han contado, creo que escucho hablar de otra Regina, después te miro a los ojos y lo que veo es a Regina, mi Regina que se ahoga en el dolor y en el resentimiento»  
«Cuando te vi en el suelo, muerto, yo… Mi madre… Tu corazón estaba en sus manos y ella lo aplastó delante de mí»  
Cálidas lágrimas comienzan a descender veloces por el rostro, mientras breves sollozos le roban la respiración. Daniel suelta sus manos, que van a apretar convulsivamente las sábanas, y le toma la cara atrayéndola a pocos centímetros de la suya.   
«Tu madre es un monstruo, pero reaccionar como lo has hecho tú ha sido un error garrafal. La venganza y el odio te han excavado la fosa sin que tú te dieses cuenta. Te amo, pero…»  
Regina abandona aquel toque y se levanta de la cama  
«¿Cómo puedes amarme después de todo lo que he hecho?»  
Daniel se acerca y le coge otra vez las manos. Regina baja la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas tratando de recordar las sensaciones que esas creaban tanto tiempo atrás cuando ella y Daniel se encontraban furtivamente.  
«Regina, te amaba, te amo y te amaré para siempre. No importa lo que suceda. Tendrás que pagar las consecuencias de lo que has hecho, pero lo afrontaremos juntos porque no podría darte la espalda. Eres todo para mí y en todos estos años separados, lo he comprendido aún más»  
«Pero…»  
«Nada de peros, no te dejaré nunca. Si también tú me amas…»  
«esa es la cuestión»  
Regina se grita, airada, a sí misma, haciendo sobresaltar a Daniel que le suelta las manos para mirarla intensamente a los ojos.   
«¿Ya no me amas?»  
«No es eso Daniel. Yo ya no soy capaz de amar. Cuando te perdí, cerré totalmente mi corazón a todo tipo de emoción, dejé que la rabia, el dolor y el odio me consumieran. Estoy tan destruida que tengo miedo de volver a sentir esas hermosas sensaciones de las que se escriben en los cuentos. No sé si aún seré capaz»  
«Aprenderás, amor mío. Solo necesitas tiempo y paciencia. Tus heridas sanarán como las de todos y poco a poco regresará la Regina que tanto amo. Estoy seguro de ello»  
«Daniel…»  
«No, Regina, ten fe. Lo que había entre nosotros no ha desaparecido, solo lo perdimos e vista»  
«Iremos con calma…»  
Daniel sonríe a la mujer y se sienta en la cama atrayéndola a él y rodeándola con un brazo. Regina se acomoda en sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, apoya su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.  
«Amor mío, todo el tiempo que necesites, Todo se arreglará, lo prometo»  
Con estas palabras en la mente y la camisa de él entre sus manos, Regina se duerme. Las lágrimas aún surgían lentas de sus ojos enrojecidos, en su mente solo un pensamiento dirigido hacia aquel ángel rubio de ojos verdes.


	9. Chapter 9

Los tres días siguientes pasaron relativamente tranquilos. Poco a poco, todos los habitantes de Storybrooke habían sido trasladados bajo la biblioteca organizando una pequeña ciudad subterránea. Geppetto junto con Archie y los siete enanos se habían ocupado de la electricidad, potenciando el contador de la biblioteca haciendo que miles de cables serpentearon por las cavernas.  
Ahora en grupos se dedican al abastecimiento, mientras James pasa los días coordinando las operaciones en el interior de las cavernas ayudado por Blancanieves que se ocupa de los niños y de Emma que patrulla la ciudad a la búsqueda de más personas y de objetos que podrían ser útiles.   
Regina, en cambio, se pasa el tiempo encerrada en casa, intentando encontrar alguna estratagema mágica para parar a su madre. Sale solo para tomar algo de aire y pasear con Daniel. Desde aquella tarde en casa de James no habían hablado sino de cosas relativas a lo que está pasando. Se limitaban a abrasarse y mirarse a los ojos. Un par de veces, Daniel, cuando estaban echados en la cama, había intentado acercarse a Regina acariciándole las piernas o el vientre, pero la mujer lo rechazaba siempre como si tuviese miedo de cualquier otro contacto que no fuera el abrazo. Pero Regina no tiene miedo de eso, de hecho había tenido una relación con Graham en el pasado. Se siente extraña cada vez que Daniel la toca, como si desease que las manos que sabiamente le acariciaba la piel fusen las de otra persona. No puede permitirse tales errores, no sin antes comprender qué significan todo esos pensamientos que le giran en la mente y hacen que siempre le duela la cabeza. Y como ni so fuera suficiente, en su cabeza resuenan las palabras ácidas de su madre «Nada es lo que parece. Nada ni nadie» Es enervante intentar entender qué le había intentado decir su madre con ese velado consejo. «¿Qué te hace pensar que yo ya no haya atacado?» Regina sabe que Cora está tramando algo. Algo tremendamente peligroso y casi seguramente ya en proceso. Pero, ¿qué?  
«¿Has encontrado algo?»  
Totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos, Regina no se había dado cuenta de que Emma estaba en la puerta de su habitación. Un café en la mano y una sonrisa estampada en la cara. Regina mueve la cabeza negando mientras la rubia entra y deposita el café sobre el escritorio, al lado del libro de magia de Regina, que pocos días antes había recuperado de la caja fuerte del banco.  
«A parte de que el poder oscuro se alimenta del odio. Bla,bla,bla. Que es como una forma separada de los otros, bla bla, bla. Pacto con los humanos, etc, etc… Nada. Nada que yo ya no sepa»  
Regina coge el café y cierra sus manos alrededor de la taza para calentárselas mientras ve cómo la figura rubia se sienta en la cama. Desde que Daniel había vuelto, la había evitado de todos los modos, tenerla al lado era una tortura. Cuando observa sus cabellos que ondean ligeros y rizados, cuando la mira morderse los labios al sentirse incómoda y cuando observa sus ojos que, según el tiempo, cambian de tonalidad de verde, siente que su cuerpo es recorrido por corrientes eléctricas. Es como si todo su cuerpo y su mente la empujasen a acercarse a aquel cuerpo, a aquella mujer tan fuerte como frágil. Después se acuerda de Daniel y todo se complica.  
«Dime qué estás buscando, quizás puede echarte una mano»  
«¿Qué sabes tú de magia? Sin ofender»  
Emma se echa sobre su cama que en estos momentos es la de Regina. Cuando su cabeza toca la almohada, una ola de perfume la envuelve, cortándole la respiración. Es el perfume de Regina, aquel perfume fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo, dulce con una nota de frescura, tan perceptible que la haría ser percibida desde los márgenes de una escollera. Respira a pleno pulmón, para después ponerse de lado y mirar a la mujer que lentamente bebe su café. Los cabellos un poco más largos de lo habitual dibujan curvas sinuosas que caen sobre el suéter de cuello alto que lleva puesto. Las piernas largas y sensuales, cruzadas una sobre otra, que acaban en dos bellísimos pies decorados con esas uñas pintadas con un esmalte rojo fuego. Emma se ve tragando saliva, después de haberse lamido los labios.  
Al darse cuenta de que Regina la mira perpleja, se repone y aparta la mirada.  
«Nada, no sé nada de magia, pero quizás explicándome lo que buscas te viene a la mente alguna idea»  
«Um»  
«Venga, Regina, ahora somos un equipo, lo quieras o no, así que déjate ayudar»  
«Uff. Digamos que estoy intentando comprender de dónde coge el poder mi madre»  
«¿En qué sentido?  
«La magia oscura no es como la magia blanca. Te acercas a ella cuando en tu alma albergas cualquier emoción malvada. En fin, si estás enfadado, desesperado o envidioso»  
«¿Así que no se nace con poderes oscuros?»  
«No, para nada. Por ejemplo, yo conocí ese poder a causa de mi dolor por la muerte de Daniel. Basta un sencillo hechizo, una especie de contrato por el cual el mal te permite usar sus dones a cambio de algo»  
«¿Qué cosa?»  
«Es diferente en cada persona»  
Para pensar mejor, Regina se levanta comenzando a caminar de aquí para allá seguida por la mirada de Emma que, mientras hablaban, se había sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.   
«El mal está hambriento. Hambriento de emociones que transforma en energía. Yo le prometí mi dolor y mi odio, el odio hacia Blancanieves, hacia mi madre y hacia todo aquel que era feliz en mi lugar. Se alimentó de mis emociones dándome el permiso para llegar a ser más poderosa. Se alimentó durante todo este tiempo dándome libertad sobre qué poderes quería usar y de qué modo. El único problema es que continúa alimentándose aunque ya no exista aquello por lo que se ha pactado. Como ahora. Por eso estoy débil, el mal, al ya no encontrar el odio o el dolor para alimentarse, coge directamente mi energía vital»  
«Pero es peligroso»  
«No si consigo mantenerlo a raya entregándole algo para que me deje vivir. El odio hacia mi madre es una buena moneda de cambio»  
«¿Así que estás diciendo que el mal ocupa el cuerpo de una persona y se alimenta de emociones específicas para después entregarle esos super poderes?»  
Regina emite un gritito divertido, y se para para mirarla  
«¿Super poderes? Digamos que sí. Más o menos es así. Pero las emociones cambian según las personas. En mi caso fueron el odio y el dolor, en el caso de Maléfica la envidia, pero en el caso de mi madre…»  
«¿Codicia?»  
«No creo que sea suficiente. Deben ser emociones más fuertes, muy fuertes. Es demasiado poderosa para haber alimentado su mal con avaricia. Así que lo que intento es comprender cómo lo ha obtenido para encontrar un punto débil»  
Regina se deja caer en la cama al lado de Emma y comienza a masajearse la sien  
«Piensa en tu vida»  
«¿Qué?»  
Emma pone una mano sobre el hombro de la morena para llamar su atención.  
«Piensa en todo lo que has hecho tú desde que la mataste. Al menos desde que lo intentaste. Sabemos que ella ha continuado controlándote, ha seguido tus pasos, entonces quizás ha visto algo de lo que tú no te has dado cuenta. Algo que tu odio por Blancanieves no te ha dejado ver y que ella ha usado para aumentar su poder»  
Regina está con la boca abierta. Pocos centímetros las separan y ambas pueden sentir la respiración de la otra sobre el rostro.  
«Debo admitir que es una gran idea»  
«Bah, no soy solo músculos y canela»  
Regina se echa a reír seguida de Emma que se ha sorprendido de la actitud de la mujer.   
«Músculos y canela, ¿en serio? Si un día renunciaras al puesto de sheriff, tienes las puertas abiertas para hacer de cómico»  
Emma asiente divertida, pero Regina se pone seria y la mira intensamente a los ojos. La mirada castaña de esta adquiere un matiz más oscuro.  
«Gracias»  
Esta vez es el turno de Emma de abrir la boca  
«¿Qué?»  
«Oh, Swan, no me lo hagas repetir»  
«No comprendo. ¿Por qué?»  
«Estoy aquí y no encerrada o muerta. Y gran parte del mérito es tuyo»  
«Solo hago lo que creo que es más justo»  
«Usarme como arma contra mi madre»  
Emma acerca peligrosamente su rostro al de Regina y mueve la cabeza  
«No, me estoy fiando de ti»  
La situación está que arde. Las bocas están tan cerca que, con un veloz movimiento, en una milésima de segundo, se rozarían.  
«¿Y por qué te fías de mí?»  
Unos pocos centímetros más y finalmente ambas habrían saboreado la boca de la otra, lo que ambas desean desde hace tiempo.  
«Porque me lo dice mi corazón»  
Regina se sobresalta al sentir cómo su corazón comienza a latir, entonces, ¿es verdad? En aquel ascensor no lo había soñado. Apaga su cerebro, intentando callar aquella vocecita que le dice que se pare. Emma traslada su peso a sus manos que están apoyadas delicadamente en el colchón y se inclina hacia la mujer. Los ojos fijos en aquellos labios carnosos y apetitosos.

«¡He llegado!»  
La voz de Blancanieves suena como un mensaje de alarma en Emma y en Regina, tanto que la primera impreca silenciosamente, mientras la segunda se alza de la cama de un salto, consciente de lo que casi hace.  
«Yo…me voy…»  
Sin dejar a la rubia posibilidad de respuesta, Regina sale de la habitación, y en la sala de estar se encuentra con Blancanieves a la que le dice que se va a dar un paseo. Y sale de la casa. 

La sombra camina hacia la mujer, lentamente, casi arrastrándose.  
«Ya es la hora»  
La sombra inclina la cabeza en señal de reverencia hacia la mujer que indiferentemente mira más allá de la sombra, hacia la ciudad.  
«Sí, mi señora»  
«Todo está listo, sabes lo que debes hacer y de quién te debes ocupar en primer lugar»  
«Ciertamente, mi señora»  
La mujer mira a la sombra que se encuentra ahora inclinada ante ella. Le hace una señal para que se alce.  
«Ella es la primera. Te lo advierto, quiero que no haya ningún obstáculo en el plan. O pagarás las consecuencias»  
La sombra asiente.  
«Mi señora, no la defraudaré»  
La mujer sonríe malignamente señalando hacia la ciudad.  
«Ahora vete»  
Después de una última reverencia, la sombra se dirige hacia la ciudad. Un plan muy preciso en la mente.

 

«Emma, ¿todo bien?»  
Blancanieves, desde que está mañana Regina dejara la casa con aquella cara de turbación, respira en el aire cierta tensión. Después de haber tomado una ducha, vuelve a la cocina donde se encuentra con su hija intentado lavar los platos como si en vez de lavarlos los quisiese consumir poco a poco.  
«¿Quién? ¿Yo? Todo bien, ¿por qué?»  
«No, ehm, solo que me pareces un poco…digamos que turbada»  
Emma continua restregando con el estropajo un plato ya suficientemente limpio, Blancanieves se le acerca cautamente.  
«¿Turbada? No, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?»  
Blancanieves señala el plato  
«¿El hecho de que desde que me ido a duchar estás fregando el mismo plato?»  
Emma, al darse cuente de lo que hacía, deja el plato en el fregadero y apoya el trapo sobre la encimera.   
«No, solo estaba pensando en todo este jaleo, las cavernas, la magia y…»  
«¡Regina!»  
Emma por poco se tropieza y cae, antes de recuperar el equilibrio y secarse las manos en un paño de cocina que se encontraba apoyado en una de las sillas cercanas a la mesa.   
«¿Qué?»  
«También Regina me pareció algo turbada, te diré»  
Emma se deja caer sobre la silla, antes ocupada por el paño que ahora descansa sobre la encimera.  
«No comprendo»  
«¿Qué ha pasado entre Regina y tú esta mañana?»  
Emma pone los ojos en blanco, pero intenta buscar algo de contención, buscando acordarse de respirar. Se siente enrojecer ante el recuerdo de los labios de Regina tan cercanos a los suyos.  
«Nada, nada»  
La escena es embarazosa. Blancanieves escruta a su hija, mientras esta se balancea en la silla sacudiendo la cabeza y las manos. Blancanieves de repente abre la boca, y los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas.  
«¡Oh, Dios mío! Habéis.. es decir.. Habéis estado. En fin no me hagas decirlo. Oh, cielo, ¿Has entendido, no?»  
Para ella es embarazoso hablar de esas cosas con una hija ya grande. Blancanieves se corrige, es difícil hablar de esas cosas, punto.   
Emma, intuyendo los pensamientos de su madre, se levanta de un salto de la silla haciéndola caer hacia atrás, todavía más roja que antes y comienza a hablar descontroladamente  
«¿Qué? Dios. Pero estás loca, no. Casi nos besamos, pero nada m…»  
Se para, observando la cara de satisfacción de Mary Margaret y con una mano sobre la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Enfadada, se acerca a su madre  
«Eres mezquina, ¿lo sabes?»  
«¿Qué quieres? No me lo habrías dicho, así que he optado por algo más…psicológico»  
«Te odio»  
«No me odias»  
«Te digo que sí»  
«Y yo te digo que no»  
«¿Cómo has hecho para engañarme?»  
«Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, a decir verdad, más de lo que ambas creeríamos»  
«No se lo digas a James»  
Blancanieves sonríe a la hija y le hace señas de que se siente junto a ella en el pequeño sofá de la sala de estar.  
«Uff, todo es un lío»  
«Beh, yo no diría eso si también ella iba a participar en el beso»  
«Aunque lo hiciese, está Daniel. El amor de su vida. Por el que casi destruye Storybrooke»  
«Emma…»  
«No, nada de Emma…solo fue un momento. Cuando todo esto acabe todo volverá a la normalidad, yo podré estar más tiempo con Henry y ella podrá volver con Daniel. Fin de la historia»  
Emma no quiere escuchar más. Había cruzado los brazos bajo el pecho y la mirada se había pedido en la pared de ladrillos, al lado de la puerta de entrada. Blancanieves le pone una mano sobre la rodilla con gesto cariñoso.  
Iba a decir algo, cuando el timbre suena  
«¿Esperas a alguien?»  
Blancanieves se levanta y va a abrir-  
«No, James todavía tiene para rato en las cavernas»  
Cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra con Daniel que sonriente la saluda, inclinándose para saludar también a Emma que se había quedado sentada en el sofá. Esta última, después de haber saludado sin ser vista, levanta los ojos al cielo. Fantástico, solo faltaba eso, piensa.  
«Hola, chicas, perdonad si molesto, busco a Regina, me había dicho que viniera a buscarla aquí»  
Blancanieves lanza una mirada a su hija que, en el sofá, con los ojos ligeramente brillantes, mira a través de la ventana.  
«Lo siento, Daniel, ha salido a hacer recados y todavía no ha vuelto, quizás si vienes más tarde…»  
«Puedo esperarla aquí»  
Amas mujeres lo miran.  
«Si no molesto, claro. Disculpadme, pero no se conducir y he venido a pie. Me llevaría mucho tiempo yendo y viniendo de casa de James»  
Blancanieves, a pesar de la situación, sonríe al muchacho y le hace entrar, sin mirar a su hija que se levanta para seguir lavando los platos.   
«Claro, qué maleducada, entra. ¿Quieres algo de beber?»  
Daniel entra rápidamente en la casa, y se sienta en una silla de la cocina.  
«No, gracias, estoy bien. Ah, Blancanieves, lo olvidaba, James me ha dicho que si podrías reunirte con él en el ayuntamiento, necesitaba algo…no sabría decirte»  
Blancanieves mira primero al muchacho y después a Emma que detrás de Daniel gesticulaba como una loza para hacerle comprender que no quería que la dejase sola con él.  
«Ah, ok, entonces me voy»  
«Voy contigo, Daniel, ¿no te importa si te dejamos en casa solo?»  
Daniel sonríe a la rubia, y mira otra vez a Blancanieves  
«A mí no me importa, pero según lo que me ha dicho James, quiere solo a Blancanieves. Creo que se trata de algo entre marido y mujer»  
Blancanieves, muy turbada, comienza a balbucear sobre el hecho de que debe entonces ir sola. Se despide rápidamente de los dos jóvenes y sale de la casa.  
Emma se gira hacia la puerta cerrada, y después hacia Daniel  
«Ok, Daniel, ¿te apetece un trago?

 

El día es bastante cálido respecto a los días precedentes, de hecho Regina pasea por delante del ayuntamiento con solo su camisa de cuello alto. El sol está alto en el cielo y sus rayos se reflejan, como jugando, en sus cabellos. Regina se sienta en un banco meditando sobre lo que casi ocurre un poco antes. ¿De verdad iba a besar a Emma Swan? De verdad. Y nunca había querido algo tan ardientemente. Si no hubiese sido por Blancanieves, quizás Regina habría saboreado aquellos labios. Quizás. Su voz continuaba diciéndolo que es un error, que Emma no merece una persona como ella, que Daniel debía ser su amor. Y es verdad, piensa Regina, mientras con sus recuerdos vuelve a aquella habitación, a aquella cama. Es algo más que físico, Regina lo ha comprendido. Que si fuese… No, imposible. ¿Ella enamorada? ¿Enamorada? No hubiese pensado nunca que usaría de nuevo aquella palabra refiriéndose a sí misma. Pero en el fondo, puede mentir a todos, pero no a sí misma. Siente algo fuerte por Emma. Daniel. Cielos, ¿en qué lío te has metido, Regina? Piensa mientras las manos se cierran alrededor del pequeño anillo que todavía está sujeto al collar que lleva al cuello.  
«Eh, James, ¿por qué…? Oh, hola Regina»  
En la esquina de la calle, aparece Blancanieves completamente jadeante. Regina se levanta sacudiéndose la camiseta de un polvillo imaginario.  
«Blancanieves»  
«Disculpa, he visto que había alguien y pensé que era James, me ha dicho que venga»  
«Tu príncipe estará todavía bajo la biblioteca junto a Daniel»  
«No, Daniel está en nuestra casa con Emma. Ha dicho que había ido a buscarte»  
«Ah, me dijo que iba a estar todo el día ayudando a James»  
Blancanieves asiente confusa y mira alrededor, constatando que exceptuando a ellas dos, no había nadie por allí. Viendo que Regina se sienta, ella hace lo mismo.  
«Quizás James llegue pronto. Lo esperaré»  
«Bien»  
«Escucha, Regina…»  
«¿Sabes que no tenemos que hablar por fuerza?»  
«Sí, pero…»  
«Si lo sabes, ¿por qué me hablas?»  
«Porque…»  
«Dios mío, eres irritante»  
«Oh, déjalo ya Regina»  
Ante aquellas palabras, la evil queen se calla girándose hacia Blancanieves que la mira contrariada.  
«¿Por qué te comportas así? Siempre a la defensiva, no estoy aquí para ofenderte»  
«Y entonces, ¿qué quieres?»  
«Sé lo que ha sucedió esta mañana entre tú y Emma»  
Regina se levanta aterrorizada, pone los ojos en blanco y pliega la comisura de los labios en una mueca.  
«Nada, no pasó nada»  
«Testaruda como mi hija. Sé que casi os besasteis y lo que quiero decirte es que, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotras, no seré un obstáculo. El verdadero amor…»  
«Ahora déjalo tú. Amor, amor un cuerno. No sucedió nada y nunca sucederá nada, Blancanieves. Yo amo a Daniel y basta»  
«Dilo con un poco más de convicción y te creeré»  
«Sí, sigo pensando que eres irritante»  
Blancanieves resopla. No sabe el motivo por el que se queda ahí hablando con Regina. Quizás porque quiere mucho a Emma y quiere ayudar de algún modo o quizás porque finalmente está comprendiendo qué hay detrás de la máscara de la Regina malvada.  
«Vamos a dejarlo. Solo digo que deberías vivir un amor y no el recuerdo de un amor»  
Regina se siente golpeada de pleno. ¿Es lo que está haciendo? Evita pensarlo, pero quizás es así. El amor por Daniel quizás no es más que un viejo, pero bellísimo recuerdo. Quizás su madre tenía razón en parte. Nada es para siempre. Quizás, poco a poco, el amor desaparece como todo en ese mundo. ¿Su madre que tenía razón? Regina rueda los ojos volviendo a la conversación de pocos días antes con Cora.  
«Regina, ¿todo bien?»  
«¿Eh? Sí, estaba pensando en la conversación con mi madre»  
«¿Qué? ¿La has vuelto a ver? ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho?»  
Regina resopla  
«A parte del hecho de que no estoy obligada a contaros todo, fue el mismo día en que Daniel apareció. Cuando desaparecí en la nada, después del hospital. Tranquila, no fue una conversación tan emocionante»  
Blancanieves, preocupada, se inclina hacia ella, sabiendo que, con aquel gesto, solo la iba a irritar más. De hecho Regina resopla y la mira de reojo, pero continua  
«Mencionó algo sobre que debería parar el mayor tiempo posible con Daniel antes del fin y algo sobre que nada ni nadie es como parece»  
«¿Qué?»  
«Sus palabras exactas fueron: “Nada es como parece. Nada ni nadie”»  
«Tengo la vaga impresión de que está tramando algo»  
«Creo que ya ha actuado. Pero no sé decirte, es muy hábil mi madre»  
«Así que, ¿crees que tiene otro plan a largo plazo? Un plan que ya ha comenzado»  
«Absolutamente sí. Motivo por el que me conviene pasar más tiempo con Daniel»  
Tras decir esto se levanta, pero Blancanieves, aún sentada, la detiene llamándola. Regina se gira hacia la muchacha, las manos en los costados, el aspecto cansado. Blancanieves quiere decirle que aunque Daniel es un buen chico y la ama, non debe dejar huir aquello que siente por Emma.  
«Escucha, Daniel es una muchacho dulce y te ama muchísimo. Lo demostró cuando nos contó cómo te hiciste esa herida en el labio por salvar aquel pajarito entre las zarzas. Tenía la mirada soñadora. Y…»  
Regina se queda perpleja. ¿Salvado un pajarito de entre las zarzas? ¿De qué está hablando Blancanieves? Regina se le acerca, mientras Blancanieves ya se está levantado.  
«¿De qué estás hablando?»  
Blancanieves como si fuese obvio señala la parte del labio que mostraba la pequeña cicatriz.  
«¿Cómo que de qué hablo? De cómo te hiciste la cicatriz del labio. Daniel nos dijo que entraste en un zarzal para salvar a un pajarito»  
Regina mueve la cabeza, en su mente tantos pensamientos que como un puzzle lentamente se unen.  
«Esta cicatriz me la hizo mi madre con la magia. Mucho antes de que Daniel fuera nuestro palafrenero»  
Blancanieves abre y cierra la boca, para después agitar las manos velozmente y mirar directamente a Regina a los ojos  
«Pero… ¿por qué ha tenido que mentir?  
«Por el mismo motivo que me ha dicho que pasaría todo el día con James»  
De repente todo estaba claro. Nada ni nadie es como parece. Su madre lo había dicho algo importante y ella no lo había comprendido. Daniel. El pajarillo entre las zarzas. Las mentiras. La invitación misteriosa a Blancanieves. Emma.  
Regina comienza a agitarse notablemente. Agarra a Blancanieves por los hombros y la sacude  
«¿Dónde has dicho que está Daniel?»  
Blancanieves no comprende a dónde quiere ir a parar Regina.  
«En…en casa con Emma»  
Regina la suelta aterrorizada. Si realmente está sucediendo lo que está pensando, se siente como una estúpida. Debía haberlo comprendido antes. Su madre es ingeniosa, pero aquello es un plan estúpido. Un plan en el que había caído.  
«¡Diablos!  
«Regina, ¿qué está pasando?»  
«Daniel…Emma está en peligro»  
Blancanieves comienza también a agitarse  
«¿Qué?»  
«Llama a James y reuniros conmigo en tu casa, ¡rápido!»  
Regina desaparece en una nube de humo violeta para trasladarse rápidamente a casa de Emma. Espera en el alma llegar a tiempo. No quiere perder. No de nuevo. No lo soportaría.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma no se encuentra cómoda en esta situación. Está encerrada en casa con el novio de la mujer que, quizás, amaba. La atmosfera está cargada de tensión y mientras Daniel está sentado en el sofá leyendo una revista, Emma intenta acabar de limpiar la encima después de haber limpiado como loca toda la vajilla.  
«¿En tu opinión, Paris le gustaría a Regina?»  
Daniel habla mientras con la mano pasa las hojas de una revista de vacaciones estivales de Mary Margaret. Emma levanta la mirada hacia el hombre, que se gira para mirarla y esperar la respuesta.  
«Ehm. Yo…no sabría decirte. Creo que sí, ¿quién no querría ir de vacaciones a París?»  
«No pensé precisamente en unas vacaciones»  
Emma hace una mueca y Daniel, leyendo la expresión de perplejidad sobre el rostro de la muchacha, se levanta del sofá, se dirige hacia ella y se da prisa en explicárselo.  
«Cuando acabe todo esto, quisiera llevármela de Storybrooke, iniciar una nueva vida juntos»  
Emma siente un dolor punzante en el pecho, como si le estuvieran extirpando los órganos internos. ¿Cómo es posible que imaginar a Regina lejos de ella le hiciese tanto mal? Pensar en estar lejos de sus ojos, de sus labios, incluso de sus ácidas puntillas es imposible. Sin embargo, es una posibilidad, ahora que Storybrooke está libre de la maldición, cualquiera, si quiere, puede marcharse. ¿Y por qué no Regina? Solo en el momento en que Daniel lo ha pronunciado, esa eventualidad podría ser real.  
«Ah…buena…buena idea. Estoy segura de que Regina estará contenta de irse de aquí»  
¿Qué podía decir? No tiene elección. No se había imaginado nunca la situación, pero quizás es mejor así. En el fondo no es que Regina amase esta ciudad. ¿Se alejaría Regina de ella?  
«¿Todo bien, Emma?»  
Emma vuelve en sí cuando siente un toque frio en su espalda cubierta. Es la mano de Daniel que le sonreía. Una sonrisa extraña, casi de miedo. Emma mueve la cabeza sonriendo.  
«Ehm, sí, sí»  
Daniel se le acerca aún más. Una luz diferente en los ojos.  
«¿Te gusta, verdad?»  
Emma se queda trastocada ante la pregunta. El rostro de Daniel está a pocos centímetros del suyo y una pátina gris cubre sus ojos, habitualmente claros. La mano de él se cierne sobre la muñeca de Emma en un agarre fuerte y gélido.  
«¿Qué? ¿Quién?»  
Daniel sonríe estrechando más la mano alrededor de la muñeca de la rubia. Emma intenta empujarlo, liberarse, sin éxito.  
«No te hagas la estúpida. ¿La querrías para ti, verdad? Puedo leer tu deseo cuando la miras, cuando le hablas. ¿No te da vergüenza?»  
«Déjame, Daniel, me estás haciendo daño. ¿Qué te pasa?»  
«Regina es mía, ¿está claro?»  
Emma comienza a tener miedo, el pecho de Daniel lentamente se alzaba y se bajaba como un toro que toma aire para atacar. Mira extrañada al muchacho, para después buscar la manera de zafarse de él.  
«Está bien, Daniel, tranquilo. Sé que es tuya, pero ahora déjame ir o te arrancaré la posibilidad de procrear, te lo juro»  
Daniel lanza una estrepitosa carcajada, después con la mano libre toma uno de los rizos rubios de Emma, para observarla con mucho interés.  
«Oh, sheriff Swan, te estás enfadando. ¡Mia qué miedo! De todas maneras, para tu información, no puedo dejarte marchar. Se me ha ordenado»  
Emma separa enfurecida la cara de la mano de Daniel que después de haber dejado el rizo se había puesto a acariciar la mejilla.  
«¿Ordenado? ¿Pero, estás mal de la cabeza?»  
Daniel, con el dedo, dibuja el contorno de la nariz de Emma, después desciende a los labios, que intentan morderlo.  
«Oh, tranquila. Sí, mi señora me lo ha ordenado. Ella te quiere muerta. Como a Regina, ¿sabes?»  
«Tu…Oh, dios, Cora»  
«¡Callada!»  
Daniel, con los ojos en llamas, con una fuerza sobrehumana, lanza a Emma contra la nevera, haciéndola caer al suelo.  
«No te atrevas a pronunciar el nombre de mi señora. Eres indigna»  
Daniel, en pocos pasos, se acerca Emma, que está un poco mareada por el golpe, y cogiéndola por el cabello la vuelve a poner de pie. Le pone una mano en el vientre, después la desliza hasta la espalda, mientras la muchacha intenta de todos modos liberarse de ese hombre.   
«Sabes, ahora comprendo por qué mi mujer se siente atraída por ti. Quizás mi divierta un poco antes de matarte»  
«Ni lo intentes»  
Lentamente, Emma logra estirar el brazo hasta el rodillo colgado al lado de nevera y con toda su fuerza golpea con él a Daniel en la espalda que, encolerizado, con un puño la empuja más allá, cerca casi de la puerta de entrada.  
Emma se golpea la cabeza contra la pared de ladrillos y cae al suelo sin conocimiento. Daniel se masajea la zona herida y estira los huesos. A continuación, mira a la rubia desmayada en el suelo y sonríe malévolamente.   
«Mi señora estará contenta. Mi señora lo apreciará. Ahora, rubita, nosotros. Nadie te vendrá a salvar, mi querida Salvadora»  
Se está acercando velozmente a Emma, que dolorida se está levantado. Ve doble y siente que algo caliente se le desliza por la frente. La puerta se abre de repente y una figura que Emma no logra distinguir se coloca entre ella y Daniel.  
«Déjala»

Se había materializado tan rápidamente ante la puerta de la casa que siente una ligera nausea en su estómago. El tiempo no está a su favor, así que Regina se aparta de encima esa sensación y se acerca a la puerta. Sus oídos pendientes de cualquier ruido que no tarda en llegar. Un golpe seco seguido de otro resuena en el portón. Acerca la mano al pomo y gira velozmente las llaves abriendo la puerta. Pone los ojos en blanco cuando, al dar el primer paso, ve a Emma encogida en el suelo, un hilo de sangre que emana de un pequeño corte sobre la frente. Delante de ellas, Daniel, o mejor dicho, algo que se parece condenadamente a Daniel. El rostro, la boca, la complexión y las palabras dulces dichas en los días anteriores son similares a las de Daniel. Regina se llama estúpida cuando, observándolo en profundidad, siente el poder oscuro bullir en él. No es Daniel, nunca lo había sido.  
Se interpone entre Emma y Daniel cuando ve que este se acerca rabioso   
«Déjala»  
Emma finalmente distingue la presencia que se ha puesto delante de ella y sonríe. El corazón vuelve a latir regularmente como si la sola presencia de Regina le infundiese toda la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y luchar. Daniel se queda petrificado. No se lo esperaba. Pero el miedo a pagar unas consecuencias de un fracaso hace que recobre la razón. Emma intenta levantarse, mientras Regina se arrodilla a su lado ciñéndola por la cintura y controlando la herida.   
«¿Cómo estás?»  
Emma sonríe sarcástica.  
«Para haber sido golpeada hace un momento por tu novio, bien. Pero la próxima vez coge un perro»  
»El perro ensucia»  
«Pero, por lo menos no golpea»  
«¿De verdad quieres discutir ahora de eso?»  
Emma mueve la cabeza, intentando levantarse, pero lo que consigue es marearse mucho. Regina se da cuenta y la vuelve a dejar en el suelo acariciándole el rostro.  
«Quédate aquí»  
Emma intenta pararla, pero está demasiado débil, así que mientras ella se apoya en la pared para encontrar un poco de equilibrio, Regina camina hacia Daniel que no había dejado de mirarla.  
«Hacéis una bonita pareja, ¿sabes?»  
«Cállate»  
«¿Por qué, Regina? ¿Tienes miedo al comprender que has logrado traicionar también a tu prometido que ha vuelto del más allá?»  
«Cállate. Tú no eres Daniel»  
Daniel empieza a reír.  
«Oh, sí que lo soy. O mejor. Soy su parte oscura. Mi señora me creó a partir de sus cenizas. Soy Daniel, solo que un poco más perfeccionado»  
«¿La parte negativa es una mejora?»  
«Ciertamente. ¿No me digas que tú no lo crees así, Regina? Eres la prueba»  
«Cállate»  
«La verdad es dura de escuchar, ¿eh?»  
Regina, harta de escuchar a aquel hombre, mueve velozmente las manos para lanzar un hechizo. Cuando el movimiento acaba, no sucede nada, y Regina se mira aterrorizada las manos.  
«¿Sorprendida? Mi señora logró anular cualquier magia en esta casa. Gran truco»  
Regina retrocede para proteger a Emma que, silenciosa, observa la escena. Daniel, ágilmente, se le acerca y la coge por un brazo, dándole una patada a Emma que ya se había levantado del suelo. Resultado: Emma se encuentra de nuevo en el suelo doblada por el dolor. Regina intenta acercarse a ella, pero Daniel le retuerce el brazo y la empuja lejos de la rubia, contra el sofá.  
Ella abre desorbitadamente los ojos cuando ve a Daniel completamente inclinado sobre ella.  
«Oh, no temas, Regina. No te mataré, por lo menos no tan rápidamente. Quiero conseguir lo que debía obtener después del matrimonio»  
Tras decir esto, posa una mano sobre un pecho apretándolo mientras un gesto de dolor asoma al rostro de Regina.  
«Déjame»  
«¿Por qué debería? Me toca Regina. Sé que te has divertido mientras yo no estaba»  
Daniel, con un gesto veloz de la mano, le toma el cuello del suéter y lo rasga revelando la piel ligeramente ambarina de Regina y un trozo del sujetador negro y azul que lleva puesto. Regina siente una quemazón en el cuello, allí donde las manos de Daniel se habían posado para rasgarle la camisa. Le pone las manos sobre el pecho intentando inútilmente separarlo de ella, pero él, aún más excitado, la empuja aún más contra el sofá. Una mano comienza a pasar por su cuello, por el valle de los senos, bajando y parándose sobre el vientre. Regina se siente perdida, mira más allá del hombre y ve a Emma que, turbada, intenta de todas las maneras levantarse y salvarla. Se siente tan impotente. La iba a violar y ella no logra ni siquiera coordinar brazos y piernas para levantarse. Debe hacer algo por Regina. No debe rendirse.  
«El rey Leopold y después aquel sheriff, ¿cómo se llamaba? Graham. Ellos se divirtieron contigo, ¿por qué no debería hacerlo yo? Eh»  
La mano baja hasta desabrochar los pantalones y tirando hacia abajo consigue quitárselos. Regina, ahora en ropa interior, comienza a llorar, mientras con la mente intenta hacer venir sus poderes, pero sin éxito. Es el fin, no sabe cómo reaccionar. Sin sus poderes, solo es una mujer indefensa. Cierra los ojos y se imagina que está lejos, muy lejos, con Emma de la mano y con un pequeño Henry en los brazos. Sonríe mientras Daniel le muerde sin delicadeza el cuello.   
Hubiera querido morir en la batalla contra su madre, si morir es su destino. Y no así. Reabre los ojos. No, tiene que luchar. No. Regina Mills no puede rendirse. Con fuerzas renovadas, muerde la oreja de Daniel que la suelta para llevarse las manos a la herida que salpicaba mucha sangre. Retrocede y deja a una Regina todavía algo turbada apoyada en el sofá. Se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado, entonces se le acerca otra vez, pero ahora con otra cosa en la mente.  
«¡Zorra! ¿Por qué?»  
Le asesta un puñetazo en el estómago que hace que se desplome en el suelo, y a continuación empieza a darle patadas. Regina se encoge sobre sí misma intentando amortiguar los golpes que le cortan la respiración.  
Después, nada. Alza la mirada y ve a Emma subida en la espalda de Daniel intentado estrangularlo. Las lágrimas le nublan la vista, pero observa que algo brillaba en la encimera de la cocina. Coge aire y arrastrándose se acerca a aquel objeto.  
Mientras tanto, Emma había puesto todas sus fuerzas para intentar atacar a Daniel. Cuando había visto a Regina en el suelo, inerme, sintió que algo le quema en las sienes y de repente se encuentra sobre Daniel. Regina. Tenía que salvarla.   
Daniel corre hacia atrás, hacia una columna contra la que estrella a Emma que cae al suelo con dolor lacerante en la espalda.  
«¿Sabes? También me divertiré contigo»  
La coge por el pelo y la estrella contra la mesa. A continuación, le aprieta la garganta cortándole la respiración con una mano, con la otra intenta arrancarle la camiseta. Emma cierra los ojos. Está de verdad muy cansada.  
A continuación siente un ligero gorgoteo y cómo Daniel afloja su agarre. Abre los ojos y se lo encuentra delante de ella, de pie, de la boca le brota una hilo de sangre y los ojos completamente exorbitados. Lo ve alejarse de ella y cuando le da la espalda ve un cuchillo de cocina clavado en su columna vertebral. Detrás de ellos, una Regina dolorida, pero en pie, las manos manchadas de sangre. Emma, mientras intenta levantarse, puede comprobar que no es su sangre.  
«¡Emma, Regina!»  
La voz de James suena a música en la mente de las dos mujeres que observan el cuerpo moribundo de Daniel que lentamente intentaba acercarse a su asesina. Blancanieves, que se encuentra en el umbral, al lado de James, se tapa la boca, ahogando un grito ante la visión de las dos mujeres heridas. James le pone una mano delante con gesto protector mientras comprueba que esa cosa, porque se trata de una cosa, no es ya una amenaza.  
Daniel siente la vida abandonando su cuerpo, aquello especie de vida que su señora le había dado para un fin preciso. Alarga la mano hacia el cuello de Regina y le arranca el collar con el anillo cayendo al suelo muerto. Poco después desaparece en una nube grisácea llevándose con él aquel símbolo de amor que había unido a Regina y al verdadero Daniel.  
Blancanieves corre hacia su hija, la ciñe de la cintura y la ayuda a mantenerse en pie, mientras James se acerca a Regina que, paralizada, mira fijamente el punto donde Daniel ha desaparecido, una mano en el cuello, la otra en el vientre. James la agarra cuando se deja caer al suelo.  
«Todo ha acabado»  
Dice seguro y mira a su hija.  
«¿Emma?»  
«Estoy bien, un poco magullada, pero haber pasado tiempo en prisión me ha servido de algo»  
Emma se aferra a su madre que la acompaña hacia la primera silla que ve libre, para ir a buscar el botiquín y un teléfono.  
«Me has asustado. Pensé que te perdía»  
«Tranquila, tengo la piel dura»  
James coge en brazos a Regina que, silenciosa, continua mirando al vacío. La tumba en el sofá y se sienta al lado mirando a su hija.  
«Teníamos que haberlo sabido»  
Blancanieves, tras constatar que su hija está bien, coge una manta, se acerca a Regina y la tapa.  
«Tenía que haberlo sabido. Yo…tenía…»  
Regina no dice nada más en todo el día, ni siquiera en el hospital donde permanecieron toda la noche.

 

«¡Diablos!»  
Cora lanza un sortilegio hacia el espejo a través del cual observaba a su hija y lo rompe en mil pedazos.  
«La verdad es que si quieres que una cosa salga bien tienes que hacerlo tú misma»  
«Tengo una propuesta»  
Cora se gira, y ve a la figura sonriente y desenvuelta que se sentaba en una de sus sillas.  
«Tú. No me digas. ¿Quieres hace un pacto conmigo?»  
«Diría que ese es mi trabajo»

La figura da un salto y se acerca a Cora mientras está sonríe divertida.  
«¿Y tu enamorada?»  
«Esta es una cuestión personal entre Regina y yo»  
«¿Qué me ofreces?»  
«Un portal. No para ella. Para otro»  
«Explícate»

 

Al día siguiente Emma ya está en pie. Tiene alguna tirita y algún moratón por aquí y por allá, pero está bien. Casi toda Storybrooke había ido a visitarla al hospital, sumergiéndola en flores o tartas caseras. Blancanieves le había hecho de enfermera personal sin dejarla ni siquiera para ir al baño. Solo alrededor del mediodía, bajo el consenso del doctor Whale, había podido dejar su habitación sin ser seguida. ¿Su destino? Obvio, la habitación de Regina. El doctor Whale le había dicho que aparte de algún moratón y alguna costilla magullada estaba bien. Lo que le preocupaba era la elocuencia de la mujer, que por costumbre era ácida y arrogante.  
Emma casi se echa a correr en los últimos metros que la separan de la habitación de Regina, toca y si esperar una invitación, abre la puerta, revelando una habitación, a diferencia de la suya, vacía y aséptica. ¿Es posible que nadie hubiera ido a verla? Regina está en la cama, en el centro de la habitación, con ojos cansados, hundidos y fijos en la pared de enfrente.  
«Eh, Regina»  
La mujer se limita a mirarla sin emitir ningún sonido. Se siente tremendamente culpable, había puesto en peligro la vida de Emma solo porque se había fiado de aquel hombre que decía ser Daniel. Podía morir.  
«¿Cómo te sientes?»  
Ninguna respuesta. Emma sin pedir permiso se sienta en el borde de la cama y estrecha entre sus manos la de Regina que, temblando, la aparta en seguida.   
«¿Qué te sucede?»  
Nada  
«Oh, pero ¿dónde está Regina Mills? Deberías decir algo sobre el hecho de haberme salvado la vida»  
«He puesto en peligro tu vida, Swan»  
«¿Qué?»  
Esta vez Regina mira intensamente los ojos de Emma como si aquel verde pudiese ser la cuerda que la arrastrara fuera del abismo de dolor y de sentimiento de culpa en el que lentamente se está hundiendo.  
«Daniel. Debía haberme dado cuenta de que no era él. Me dejé llevar por el momento y casi mueres»  
Emma le coge la mano sin claudicar a los intentos de Regina por soltarse.  
«¿Qué estás diciendo? Ayer, si no hubieses intervenido, me habría matado, o algo peor. Te debo la vida y créeme si te digo que me cuesta mucho admitirlo. Regina, nadie lo vio venir. Tu madre, por mezquina que sea, es condenadamente hábil»  
Regina suspira dejándose llevar por el roce cálido de las manos de Emma. Sonríe ante esas palabras infundiendo un poco de esperanza en la rubia. Inconscientemente, ambas entrelazan sus dedos sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Ambas con una gran necesidad de contacto. Se están acercando. Los rostros nuevamente tan cerca, cuando una enorme masa de globos de colores entra por la puerta. Ambas abren la boca ante la sorpresa, soltándose las manos.  
Detrás de esa cantidad de globos, está James sonriente y Blancanieves un poco incómoda.  
«He penado en dar un poco de color a esta habitación»  
James ata los globos a la cabecera de la cama, mientras Blancanieves deposita una caja blanca en las piernas de Regina que la mira perpleja.  
«Es una tarta, la ha hecho Granny»  
Regina mueve la cabeza mirándolos uno a uno  
«¿Una tarta? ¿Para mí? ¿Estás segura?»  
Blancanieves asiente satisfecha de haber dejado sin palabras a la Evil Queen que miraba con curiosidad el paquete color blanco.  
Emma se acerca a James, alejándolo de la cama de Regina  
«¿Dónde está Henry?»  
James la mira triste y desilusionado.  
«Rechaza categóricamente venir»  
Emma sonríe tristemente, y se gira hacia Regina que está discutiendo con Blancanieves sobre algo de la tarta. Ambos se acercan y James con un dedo prueba la tarta.  
«Tenemos que hacérselo pagar a Cora»  
Regina sonríe malvadamente observando un punto lejano  
«Lo pagará, eso es seguro»  
Todos miran atemorizados a la mujer que después de haber cortado la tarta, se come un pedazo. Blancanieves sonríe divertida.  
«Aunque esa mirada me da miedo, esta es la Regina que quiero»


	11. Chapter 11

La tarde pasa tranquila, sin muchas charlas, sino con el silencio sepulcral que se puede esperar después de haber arriesgado la vida. Emma, Blancanieves y James hablan alrededor de una mesa sobre alguna gracia de Gruñón, sucedida esa mañana mientras intentaba unir los cables de la luz.  
La única que está en su mundo es Regina, el plato inmculado y la mirada en el vacío. Emma, cada cierto tiempo, la mira esperando algún sarcasmo que habría abierto la puerta a las acostumbradas afrentas verbales, pero nada. Está allí, la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y sus manos apoyadas, cansadas, en la mesa. Emma y los otros habían intentado incluirla en la conversación, gastándole alguna broma, pero ella se limitaba a asentir o a responder con monosílabos.   
«Disculpad, pero creo que me iré a la cama»  
Regina se levanta de la silla, recoge su parte y mete todo en el lavaplatos, y desparece en el baño. Todo en el más completo silencio.  
Emma suspira, y recoge también su parte. James mira elocuente a Blancanieves sonriendo mientras se levanta para recoger el resto.  
«Blancanieves, ¿vienes a mi casa esta noche?  
«Como si no fuese obvia la respuesta»  
Emma se había levantado y sonriente se había acercado a su madre que estaba intentando quitarle los restos a un plato  
«¿Qué quieres decir?  
«Quiero decir que si es por mí puedes mudarte con James. De todas maneras, estáis casados, ¿no?»  
«No, es decir, sí… Cierto, solo es que no hemos tenido tiempo de pensarlo»  
«Lo he pensado yo. Así que, te vas a hacer las maletas y te mudas con tu maridito. ¿Algo en contra James?»  
James mueve la cabeza, un poco confuso, pero feliz.  
«No, en verdad. Si Blancanieves quiere… No quiero que…»  
«Está bien. Pero…espera un segundo. No será que me quieres quitar de en medio para quedarte a solas con…en fin»  
Emma se inflama y se pone del mismo color que el paño de la cocina, haciendo reír a James a Blancanieves.  
«¿Qué?...Ehm no, no. ¿Qué dices?»  
Viendo que no dejaban de reír, Emma se lleva una mano a la frente y se deja caer en el sofá.   
«¿Y vosotros sois mis padres? Dios, ¡qué suerte!»  
«¡Hey!»  
«Venga, ve a preparar la maleta, yo acabo aquí»  
Blancanieves toma la mano de James arrastrándolo a la habitación, mientras Emma se queda mirando la puerta cerrada del baño. Se queda mirándola fijamente hasta cuando James y Blancanieves salen de la casa saludándola. No se da cuenta de que está imaginándose a la morena delante del espejo.

 

¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Dónde está Regina? ¿A quién pertenecían esas ojeras y esa piel pálida? Regina, con las manos apoyadas en el lavabo, se mira en el espejo. Delante de ella, la realidad de los hechos, deben acabar con su madre rápidamente o ella moriría antes y todo lo que había sucedido no habría servido para nada. Más poder, necesitaba más poder, cierto, pero, ¿de dónde lo podría obtener? No es algo que se venda de forma líquida en la sección de congelados o entre las estanterías de un supermercado. Necesita urgentemente ese poder, el suyo se está convirtiendo en algo inútil y más se esfuerza en utilizarlo, más aquel proceso avanza rápidamente. La cabeza le duele de tanto pensar. Abre el pequeño armario encima del lavabo, coge una única aspirina que allí se encuentra y se la toma sin preocuparse en disolverla en agua. Comienza a chuparla lentamente, saboreando el gusto ácido del limón. Poder, poder. Las únicas personas que poseen poder oscuro en Storybrooke son Cora y Rumpelstiltskin, la primera la descarta. Rumpelstiltskin. Para Rumpelstiltskin todo tiene un precio. ¿Qué podría cambiar para obtener poder? Ya no tiene nada, a no ser esa mínima cantidad de poder que le queda y su vida…Vida. Pero, claro, piensa Regina. De todas maneras moriré.   
Cierra los ojos y respira. Lo que le falta es encontrar a Rumpelstiltskin, si, porque ese ser asqueroso, después de haber abierto un portal para su madre hacia el mundo real, ha desaparecido en la nada junto a Belle.  
«Bien, dudo que se haya ido de Storybrooke, querrá disfrutar del espectáculo de mi caída»  
Mañana comenzará a buscarlo.

«¿Todo bien?»  
Del otro lado de la puerta, Emma toca un par de veces, preocupada por el silencio del otro lado. Regina se recompone, se echa un poco de agua en la cara, y sale casi chocando con Emma que la mira perpleja.  
«Perfectamente Swan»  
«¿Segura?»  
«¿Qué no has comprendido de la palabra “perfectamente”» Dios, tú y tu familia toda azúcar sois tan desesperantes»  
Emma se ofende y agarra a Regina por un brazo, haciéndola detenerse y mirarla a la cara.  
«Pues resulta que esa familia toda azúcar te ha salvado la vida y te ha dado un techo bajo el que vivir»  
«Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, Swan. No estoy aquí porque os hayáis despertado un día con ganas de hacer caridad. Me necesitáis para destruir a mi madre. Solo por eso estoy aquí, incluso en esta tierra»  
Emma resopla, y le da un empujón que hace que Regina choque con la pared.  
«Regina eres insoportable. Cuando parece que damos un paso hacia delante en la relación, tu das diez mil hacia atrás. ¿Por qué?»  
Regina se siente en una trampa, no por el hecho de encontrarse contra la pared con la mujer que, quizás, amara a pocos centímetros de ella, sino por el hecho de tener tantas cosas que decir, muchas de las cuales no quería decirle a aquella rubia. La insolencia le parece un mejor modo para salvarse  
«Porque sois unos idiotas incompetentes con quienes no quiero tener nada que ver. Haces preguntas estúpidas Swan para ser la que ha salvado a la ciudad»  
Emma se rinde, es inútil hablar con esa mujer. Retrocede mirándola de reojo y resoplando, mientras la máscara de Regina se agrieta.  
«Basta, renuncio, es inútil. Eres…eres imposible. Pensé que eras diferente. Lo creí de verdad…Al infierno tú, y todo lo demás»  
Se gira para entrar en la cocina, pero escucha un susurro que proviene de esa mujer que, aún apoyada en la pared, mira al suelo  
«Te sientes pedido»  
Regina ya no puede más, está cansada de luchar contra sí misma, contra la madre y contra las personas que, por una vez, la tratan con amabilidad. Está cansada de todo. Emma se gira hacia ella.  
«¿Qué?»  
«Te sientes perdido. Ese es el problema cuando te aferras a alguien. Si este desaparece, te sientes perdido»  
La voz de Regina ha cambiado, el tono ya no es acido o cínico, más bien es derrotado. La misma voz que Emma había escuchado el día que la había sacado de la cárcel.  
«El amor es debilidad, Swan. Entregas tu corazón, para después encontrártelo hecho pedazos. Dime qué sentido tiene intentar ser amigo de alguien si te arriesgas a perderlo todo. Porque es lo que sucede. Todo pierde sentido y a veces, da también sentido. Lo que primero veías como tu final feliz se convierte en un cementerio de esperanzas y sueños donde incluso los hierbajos se niegan a crecer»  
«No creía que tú…»  
«No soy tan insensible como se cree. Lo querría ser, de verdad. Durante cada día de mi vida he protegido a menudo mi vida de los otros. Estaba tan llena de esperanzas que, como un enorme escarabajo, fue más sencillo aplastarme. Acercarme a vosotros, acercarme a ti, significaría arriesgar todo de nuevo. Y perder de nuevo todo. No ceo que pueda soportarlo, no ahora»  
La luz de la luna ilumina a Regina que, cansada, se gira hacia Emma, mostrando un rostro anegado en lágrimas. Habían salido sin preaviso, sin que Regina hubiese tenido tiempo de detenerlas o de esconderlas.   
Emma está ahí, delante, a pocos metros de distancia. Ahora comprende completamente el dolor de Regina, de una mujer herida tan profundamente hasta el punto de mostrar cicatrices visibles también en la superficie. Ve sus lágrimas caer lentamente mientas una mueca de dolor le desdibuja el rostro. No, no puede permitirlo.  
Con dos zancadas veloces acorta la distancia y sin pensarlo dos veces, le toma el rostro y la besa. El beso es desesperado. Regina no tiene tiempo para comprender qué está haciendo cuando Emma se separa bajando la mirada. Se va a excusar cuando Regina, agarrándola por el cuello de la camisa, la atrae hacia ella estrechando su cuerpo al suyo para besarla de nuevo. Sus labios se mueven lentamente, degustando cada pequeño momento. A continuación, la lengua de Emma roza los labios de Regina que se abren en una enorme sonrisa. Las dos lenguas comienzan una batalla llena de palabras no dichas y de sentimientos jamás expresados. Emma nota que Regina le muerde el labio y sonriendo se separa de ella para dedicarse al cuello de la morena que, a cada toque, gime. Las manos de Regina vagan ansiosas por la espalda de Emma, mientras que las de esta están bien aferradas a las nalgas de la Evil Queen. Regina cierra los ojos extasiándose con aquel roce, sintiéndose viva por primera vez. Siente un ligero mordisco en su cuello y sonríe.   
*Morirá ella también, ¿sabes? Cualquiera que se acerque a ti tendrá un pésimo final*  
Una voz, una voz extraña resuena en su mente. Regina abre los ojos, de repente, asustada.  
«No»  
Chilla y Emma, confusa, se separa del cuello de Regina. Esta la aleja de sí balbuceando, y huye para encerrarse en la habitación, el rostro empapado por las lágrimas y aquella voz estridente que le rebotaba en la cabeza.   
Emma le da una patada a la silla, tirándola al suelo. Continua pensando en ese momento cuando se había hundido en los labios de Regina. Amabas lo quieren, eso está claro, pero cada vez que dan un paso adelante, por un problema u otro, toda acaba en desastre. Y, dios, aquello sí que era un enorme paso hacia delante.  
«¿Qué diablos le pasa?»  
Se ha pasado un cuarto de hora delante de la puerta de Regina, tocando y pidiendo explicaciones, para después darse por vencida e ir a ahogar su rabia en la cocina frente a una buena copa de whisky. Mira la silla en el suelo, y ve que la ha roto. Siempre es así con Regina, cuando la hacía enfadarse, acababa rompiendo algo. Primero la tostadora, ahora la silla. Se está agachando para recoger los fragmentos de madera cuando tocan a la puerta.  
Va a abrir y se encuentra frente a Henry.  
«Hey, muchacho, ¿tú no deberías estar con Ruby?»  
Henry se encoge de hombros y entre en la casa encaminándose a la nevera.  
«En teoría, pero he venido a buscarte. Eres mi madre, ¿no? Debería dormir contigo»  
«Henry, por favor»  
El muchacho la mira divertido, antes de morder un trozo de tara encontrada en la nevera.  
«Tranquila Emma, una vez acabada la operación Black Mumba, pensaremos también en eso»  
«¿Black Mumba?»  
«Sí, nombre en clave de la operación “destruyamos a la segunda Evil Queen de turno”»  
«Creo haber escuchado ese nombre en una película que tu no deberías conocer, Henry»  
«¿Kill Bill? La he visto con Ruby la otra tarde. Tranquila, en todas las escenas fuertes le he tapado los ojos a Ruby. Palabra de Boy Scout»  
«Eres increíble. De todos modos, ¿has venido solo a buscarme y a comer de gorra de la nevera de Mary Margaret?»  
«¿Quieres decir la abuela?»  
«Henry…»  
«Sí, sí, vosotros los adultos. Sin embargo, no, he venido a vigilarte. No me siento seguro al dejarte con Regina»  
«¿Desde cuándo ya no es tu madre?»  
«Nunca lo ha sido. Tú eres mi madre, ella es la reina malvada de los cuentos. Emma, ¿estás?»  
«Henry, Regina, a pesar de lo ocurrido, te quiere mucho. Te crio cuando yo no estaba»  
«Pero ahora estás. Hey, espera un segundo, ¿por qué tienes los labios rojos?»  
Emma se lleva una mano a la boca, recordando los besos de hace poco. Se inflama.  
«Ehm…agrietados. Con este tiempo»  
«Um, ok»  
«Escucha, chico, se ha hecho tarde, es hora para todos de irse a la cama. Así que, deja que me ponga la chaqueta y te acomp…»  
«Tranquila, Ruby me lleva»  
«¿Te ha traído Ruby?»  
«Sí, ¿por qué?»  
Emma se asoma a la ventana y divisa el coche de la muchacha. Esta estaba echada sobre el capó mirando las estrellas. Cuando la ve, sonríe y la saluda alegremente.  
«Ok, entonces me voy, pero estate atenta con Regina»  
«¿Debe por fuerza ser parecido a mí?»  
Emma resopla mientras Henry, después de un abrazo, sale por la puerta. 

 

El pozo en medio del bosque es un lugar oscuro y tétrico, ni siquiera la luz logra penetrar entre las ramas de los árboles que ofrecen un seguro resguardo ante la intemperie. Un enorme estruendo luminoso hace entrecerrar los ojos a Cora y a su socio en los negocios. A continuación, el silencio vuelve a dominar en el bosque, dejándolo inalterado. Quizás no del todo.  
«Un placer volver a verte, querido»  
Una pequeña mancha grisácea y casi transparente se inclina delante de Cora y de su socio que alegremente se sentaba en una rama.  
«El placer es mío, su Majestad. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted o por su amigo?»  
«Matar a Regina»  
Cora indica a su socio que se esté callado y se acerca a la mancha  
«Te acuerdas de mi hija, ¿verdad?»  
La macha parece agitarse  
«Ciertamente, es ella quien me condenó a aquel mundo horrible del que me habéis salvado»  
«Bien, querido. Es el momento de la venganza»  
«¿De verdad me dejareis matar a vuestra hija? ¿Sangre de su sangre?»  
«Sangre impura. De todas maneras, sí. Con una condición»  
«¿Cuál, su Majestad?»  
«Quiero que sufra, quiero verla enloquecer»  
«Hecho»  
El socio de Cora baja de la rama saltando como un juglar en la corte y bate las manos alegremente  
«Oh, sí, tendremos un buen espectáculo»


	12. Chapter 12

Flashback

Regina estaba cómodamente tumbada en su cama, su estancia iluminada débilmente por las luces del día.  
«Venga, Regina, sal de la cama y arréglate»  
La madre había entrado en su habitación con cierto ímpetu comenzando a abrir las cortinas y a retirarle las mantas a su hija. Regina coge la almohada y se la pone sobre la cara cubriéndose también los oídos.  
«Pero, madre, hoy estoy libre. No tengo ninguna clase y más tarde Maléfica me espera para tomar el té. Pensaba dormir un poco más»  
«Levántate rápido, señorita, ¿no sabes que a quien madruga, Dios le ayuda? Además ya he avisado a Maléfica de que irás más tarde»  
Regina se incorpora, sentándose y observa perpleja a su madre envuelta en unos de sus habituales vestidos negros.  
«¿Qué? ¿Pero, por qué?»  
Cora le hace señales a la hija de que salga de la cama y de que se vaya a lavar.  
«Tenemos cosas que hacer. Tengo que presentarte a una persona que nos cambiará la vida»  
Regina se mete en la bañera que sus sirvientas habían preparado con anterioridad y comienza a lavarse.  
«¿Quién?»  
Estaba curiosa por saberlo. Aunque en todos esos años las personas que su madre le había hecho conocer eran poco recomendables.  
«Ya lo verás, hija mía. Ahora date prisa, está llegando. Ponte estos vestidos»  
Regina mira el largo vestido color burdeos decorado en la cintura con algunas gemas preciosas y bastante escotado en ambos lados. El estilo propio de la madre.  
«Pero, madre, no creo que…»  
«Calla y haz lo que te digo, por el amor de Dios. Te espero en el salón de baile, date prisa»  
Una vez acabado el baño, Regina se seca el cabello y deja que las sirvientas la vistan y le acomoden los cabellos en un moño. A continuación, la maquillan siguiendo las indicaciones dejadas por Cora. El maquillaje es pronunciado y oscuro. Su rostro es resaltado por un carmín rojo escarlata. Regina se mira en el espejo y no se reconoce. Parece que todo su cuerpo chillase «soy malvada», encerrado en ese vestido.  
Sale de la habitación y recorriendo los largos pasillos de su morada llega al salón de baile donde la madre la está esperando con un hombre que ronda los treinta, rubio y con unos ojos negros que asustan.  
«Oh, aquí está mi hija»  
Regina se acerca a su madre, haciendo una inclinación al desconocido, mientras este último le sonríe lascivamente.  
«Es más bella de lo que habéis contado, mi querida Cora»  
Cora sonríe, mientras las mejillas de Regina se enrojecían. ¿Quién era aquel hombre?  
«Permitid que me presente, mi querida Regina, soy Byron Richard»  
«Un gusto conocerle, señor Richard»  
«Oh, no. Llámame Byron, querida Regina»

Regina sonríe, una sonrisa de circunstancia, para después mirar confusa a su madre que disfrutaba del espectáculo.  
«Regina, estoy feliz de presentarte al nieto de Sarah Cole»  
Regina pone los ojos en blanco. ¿Sería de verdad posible que ese hombre fuese pariente de Sarah Cole?  
«¿Aquella Sarah Cole?»  
Byron sonríe  
«Si estás pensando en la primera bruja de Salem, si no la primera bruja de todas. Más poderosa que cualquier otro ser mágico, sí. Era mi abuela»  
Regina se queda con la boca abierta. Desde pequeña, su madre la había obligado a estudiar la historia de magos y brujas de todo el mundo, pero nunca habría pensado encontrarse con un descendiente directo de una de las primeras mujeres del mundo que utilizó las artes oscuras. ¿Qué estaba maquinando su madre?  
«Soy feliz de haberla sorprendido, querida Regina, y espero seguir sorprendiéndola después de nuestro matrimonio»  
Regina abre los ojos aún más y comienza a balbucear girándose hacia su madre que la miraba sonriente  
«¿Ma…ma…matrimonio?»  
«Ciertamente, hija mía, Byron necesita una mujer y tu encajas en sus gustos»  
«¿Qué?»  
«Le explico mejor, querida Regina. Necesito un heredero. Soy el último descendiente de Sarah Cole, y se perdería una estirpe muy poderosa»  
«¿Por qué..Por qué yo?»  
Byron sonríe, le coge una mano y la mira a los ojos. Regina siente un frío temblor recorriéndole la espalda cuando la toca.  
«Querida mía, simplemente porque usted es hija de una bruja muy poderosa. No habéis entrado aún en el mundo de las artes oscuras, pero eso no quita para que tengáis un talento natural para el mal. Lo tenéis en el ADN. De nuestra unión nacerá una criatura con tal poder mágico que me hará volver a ser el centro de atención. Gobernaremos este mundo gracias a nuestros hijos»  
Si en primer momento aquel hombre rubio le había dado miedo, ahora Regina tiene auténtico terror. Byron se inclina ante ella, y le besa la mano, mostrándole un pequeño anillo con una gema negra. La mirada de Regina no logra separarse de aquella pequeña joya que adornaba el meñique de Byron. Cierra los ojos intentando aguantar las lágrimas y esperando despertarse en su cama.  
«Ahora, pido disculpas, pero debo despachar otros asuntos, así que debo dejaros, mi querida Regina. Pero cuando nos casemos, os mudareis a mi morada. Un poco lúgubre, pero llena de poder, ya verá. Ahora, señoras»  
Byron se inclina de nuevo ante las mujeres, para después girarse y desaparecer tras la puerta. Regina se había olvidado de cómo se respira, una mano puesta en el corazón. ¿Debe casarse con ese hombre? ¿Con ese ser malvado? No.  
«No»  
«¿No, qué, querida?»  
Cora se había girado hacia su hija, con una mirada decidida en el rostro-  
«No me casaré con ese hombre. Es malvado»  
Regina siente cómo su pecho se acelera, mira a la madre que con una mano abierta la estaba elevando del suelo  
«Hija mía, no me importa lo que quieras tú. Esto es lo que yo quiero. Si te casas con Byron, yo seré más poderosa y finalmente gobernaré sobre este mundo de estúpidos»  
«Pero…»  
«Nada de peros, hija mía. Decido yo por ti. Ahora, ven, tenemos que encontrarte el vestido de boda perfecto para ti»  
Fin del flasback

El bosque estaba húmedo y fresco, pero al menos los pocos rayos de sol que le golpeaban la espalda la calentaban. Aquella mañana se había despertado antes que Emma y había salido a la búsqueda de Rumpelstiltskin. No ha dormido nada, toda la noche perseguida por aquella voz estridente que la había detenido el día anterior cuando estaba con Emma. Continuaba repitiéndole que cualquiera que se le acercase estaba en peligro.  
*Morirás tú y todas las personas a las que quieres, ¿lo sabes?*  
«¡Basta!»  
Regina se toma la cabeza entre las manos, chillando al viento y asustando a un par de cuervos que estaban posados en el pequeño pozo de piedra que tenía delante. Aquella mañana había tenido la brillante idea de buscar el pozo donde todo había comenzado. Pensaba que allí podría encontrar a Rumpelstiltskin.   
«¿Algo te preocupa, querida?»  
Regina se pone en guardia levantándose y encontrándose con Rumpelstiltskin que la mira divertido.  
« Rumpelstiltskin»  
«Sí, aquí estoy, Su Majestad. Pero, ¿cómo es que se encuentra por aquí?»  
Rumpelstiltskin saltaba por aquí y por allí, alegre, para después sentarse sobre un tronco. Sin duda ya no parecía el tranquilo y críptico Mr. Gold.  
«Sabes por qué estoy aquí, idiota»  
Rumpelstiltskin se levanta de repente, la mirada de piedra y un dedo señalándola.  
«No, no, no. ¿Dónde has dejado las buenas maneras? ¿Quizás sobre la piel de la sheriff?»  
Regina puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo lo sabía?  
«Cómo…»  
«¿Cómo lo sé? Yo sé todo, Majestad. Pero no estamos aquí para eso, ¿verdad?»  
«Quiero hacer un trato contigo»  
Rumpelstiltskin se le acerca, maledicente  
«¿Y qué le hace pensar que yo quiero hacer un trato con usted?»  
«Escucha lo que tengo para ofrecerte»  
Rumpelstiltskin, sonriente, asiente, se sienta y con el meñique hace un gesto de destaponarse un oído  
«Bien. Soy todo oídos»  
«Necesito más poder para enfrentarme a mi madre. Y quiero que protejas a Storybrooke y a sus habitantes para siempre»  
«Hasta ahora no he escuchado nada interesante»  
«A cambio te ofrezco, a su debido tiempo, mi vida y todo el poder oscuro»   
«¿En qué sentido?»  
«De todas maneras, yo moriré. Mi destino ya está decidido gane o pierda la batalla contra mi madre. Así que, cuando muera, tú estarás allí y podrás hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo y con todo mi poder»  
«Debo admitir que es interesante. Siempre he soñado con colgarla de una pica, Su Majestad»  
«Lo podrás hacer solo si aceptas el trato»  
«¿Quién le dice que me interesa proteger esta absurda ciudad?»  
Regina se le acerca, sonriendo, y se le inclina  
«¿Por qué? Porque tu amada Belle forma parte de ella»  
Rumpelstiltskin abre los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su amada. Asiente sonriente.  
«Está bien. Acepto el trato»  
«Una última cosa»  
Regina saca de la chaqueta una pequeña navaja y se hace un corte en la palma de la mano, le pasa la navaja a Rumpelstiltskin mostrándole la mano.  
«Quiero estar segura. Demasiadas veces me has engañado Rumpelstiltskin. Este será un pacto de sangre»  
Rumpelstiltskin se encoge de hombros y se hiere la mano, y la estrecha con la mano de Regina.  
Esta siente una fuerte ola de poder entrar en su pecho. Cae al suelo, inesperadamente, por el dolor.  
«Bien. El trato está firmado. Buena suerte»  
«No me sirve, idiota. Solo me enfada el no poder hacerte pagar el que hayas traído de vuelta a mi madre»  
Rumpelstiltskin rompe a reír  
«Oh, pero yo no he traído a vuestra madre. No voluntariamente. Ese portal lo abrí para otra persona»  
Regina logra, a duras penas, ponerse de pie, pero Rumpelstiltskin ya ha desaparecido en la nada.  
«¿Quién?»  
Lo único que se escucha en ese bosque es el crujido de las hojas que acompañaba la risa maléfica del hombre.

Flashback

«Ya era hora de que llegases. ¿Así se tratan a las amigas?»  
Maléfica ha hecho acomodar a Regina en el salón, mientras un mayordomo les servía el té.   
«Sé que no es hora del té, pero te he esperado porque beber el té sola no es lo mismo que beberlo en compañía, ¿no crees Regina?»  
Regina, sentada en la silla al lado de la mesita, tiene la mirada perdida en el vacío. Las manos apoyadas en el regazo a las que no hacía más que estrujar.  
«¿Regina? ¿Regina, pero que te pasa? ¿El gato te ha mordido la lengua?»  
Maléfica le pasa las manos por delante de la cara para capturar su atención  
«Me caso»  
Fue un susurro, pero que llegó rápidamente y sin problemas a los oídos de Maléfica que puso los ojos en blanco y casi se atraganta con el té.  
«¿Qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Tú, casarte?»  
«Byron Richard. El nieto de Sarah Cole»  
«¿Aquella Sarah Cole?»  
Regina asiente, para bajar nuevamente la mirada, y Maléfica para calmarse continua acariciando el pequeño unicornio negro, su compañero de vida.  
«Mi madre me ha dado como esposa a ese hombre solo para tener la posibilidad de llegar a ser lo suficientemente poderosa para destruir a todo el que ose acercarse a ella»  
«¿Y cómo llegaría a ser tan poderosa?»  
«Byron dice que de nuestra unión nacerá la criatura más poderosa de este mundo, hasta el punto de poner de rodillas a cualquier otro ser mágico o no»  
Maléfica enrojece ligeramente ante aquellas palabras  
«Oh. ¿Has intentado rebelarte?»  
Regina alza la mirada. Los ojos casi llameantes, las manos que apretaban convulsamente la tela del vestido.  
«Es inútil con mi madre. No tengo esperanzas. No quiero convertirme en malvada y menos tener un hijo que traería el Apocalipsis a este mundo»  
Maléfica cierra los ojos para pensar. El silencio había calado en la estancia, mientras tanto ella como Regina permanecían sentadas en esas sillas acolchadas cercanas a la mesita con las tazas de té ya frío.  
«Te ayudaré yo»  
«¿Qué?»  
«Soy bastante experta en magia como para echarte una mano. Podemos hacerlo desaparecer o mandarlo a alguna otra parte. Así, no estarás obligada a casarte y yo podré seguir tomando el té con mi mejor amiga, sin arriesgarnos a un Apocalipsis»  
«¿De verdad? ¿Estarías dispuesta a ayudarme?»  
«Hey, ¿soy o no soy tu mejor amiga?»  
«Eres mi única amiga, Maléfica»  
«Lo tomaré como un sí»  
Maléfica se levanta de la silla, coge la mano de Regina y la saca de la estancia.  
«Venga, adelante, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Derechas a la biblioteca. En los libros de mi madre habrá algo útil»  
Regina aprieta fuerte la mano de su amiga para darle las gracias, pudiendo ver en su futuro un pequeño destello de esperanza.  
Fin del flashback

Emma se había despertado tarde esa mañana. Se había dormido profundamente soñando continuamente con los pocos momentos de intimidad que la noche anterior había vivido con Regina. Está bebiendo su café cuando alguien toca a la puerta.  
«¡Hey!»  
«Hey, Blancanieves, ¿qué haces aquí?»  
Blancanieves entra seguida de James y de Ruby que agitaba una pequeña bolsa llena de croissants de Granny’s.  
«Primero, un “Mamá” se agradecería. Pero vamos a dejarlo. De todas maneras he venido porque esta es mi casa todavía. ¿Dónde está Regina?»  
Emma señala la habitación, mientras, junto con Ruby, da cuenta de un brioche de crema.  
«¡Todavía en la cama!»  
«¡Vete a despertarla!»  
James mira a su hija que movía la cabeza, mientas intenta que la crema del brioche no se caiga al suelo.  
«¡Ve tú!»  
Blancanieves se le acerca lentamente, mirándola de reojo.  
«¿Pasó algo ayer por la tarde que debería saber?  
Emma, roja como un tomate, casi se atraganta con la crema. Ruby mira la escena divertida, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en un escalón. Ya había acabado su desayuno.  
«No, nada. Solo es que si ella es arisca durante el día, no me imagino recién levantada»  
Ruby resopla saltando del escalón y estirándose todos los huesos  
«Oh, dios que cobardes. Voy yo. Si hay que hacer algún trabajo sucio, llega Ruby Redhood»  
Sin dejar tiempo para rebatir, Ruby corre hacia la habitación de Regina, abre y entra.  
«Ha pasado algo, no lo niegues  
Blancanieves se había sentado al lado de su hija, mientras James se había echado en al sofá.  
«Y me lo dirás»  
Ruby llega poco después, perpleja  
«¿Despierta?»  
«Bah, es difícil despertar a alguien si no hay nadie durmiendo en la habitación»  
Emma abre la boca.  
«¿Qué?»  
«Regina no está en la habitación»  
Blancanieves y James se miran, mientras Emma se levanta y corre a coger su chaqueta.  
«¿A dónde diablos se ha ido ahora?»

Regina apenas había salido del bosque cuando escucha que una rama se rompe, y al girarse se encuentra con el pequeño Henry que la miraba.  
«¿Qué haces aquí, Henry?»  
«¿Qué haces tú aquí, Regina?»  
Regina al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Henry se siente mal.  
«¿Ya ni siquiera me llamas mamá? Fantástico»  
«Tú eres la reina malvada y mi madre es Emma»  
«Para mí tú eres y siempre serás mi hijo»  
Henry se pone a su lado, mientras ella camina con paso acelerado hacia la ciudad.  
«Lo que no entiendo es cómo una persona malvada como tú decide ser mamá»  
«No entiendes muchas cosas, Henry, pero no importa»  
Henry resopla, intentando seguir el paso de su madre adoptiva, mientras que esta intenta por todos los medios no llorar   
«¿Quieres traicionarnos de nuevo? ¿Estás del lado de tu madre?»  
Regina se para y se gira hacia el muchacho que la mira a los ojos. Se baja a su altura y lo agarra por los hombros.  
«No, no estoy engañando a nadie, Henry. Lo sé, he cometido tantos errores en mi vida que no merezco tu confianza. Pero todo lo que hice, justo o errado, ha sido luchar por ti. Por ti, que has sido el único destello de felicidad en mi vida. Yo te quiero y te querré siempre»  
Henry se zafa de su madre, confuso, y saca de la mochila el viejo y polvoriento libro de cuentos que Blancanieves le había regalado  
«Pero aquí dice que tú eres el mal»  
«El mal es solo cuestión de puntos de vista, Henry»  
Apoya la mano sobre el libro y siente una pequeña sacudida en sus yemas.  
«Henry, nada es blanco o negro. Todo tiene un porqué, incluso las cosas más malvadas o más terroríficas»  
Quita la mano del libro, se levanta y comienza a caminar  
«De todas maneras, tranquilo. Cuando todo esto acabe, no me verás más. No haré ningún mal a nadie. Es una promesa»  
Tras decir eso, desaparece en la niebla, dejando a un Henry confuso con aquel libro de cuentos entre sus brazos.


	13. Chapter 13

La campanilla del local de Granny sonó alegremente cuando Regina traspasó el umbral. No estaba segura de lo que hacía ni del modo en que reaccionarían las personas que estaban dentro. Se acerca lentamente a la barra con los ojos bajos y pide un café tímidamente a Granny. Siente todas las miradas de los otros clientes sobre ella.  
*Te quiero muerta, ¿sabes? Tres metros bajo tierra si no más*  
Regina mueve la cabeza con ímpetu ganándose una mirada confusa de parte de Granny que le servía el café. Regina lo agarra, y le da las gracias dejando un billete en la barra. Granny lo coge y en completo silencio le da el cambio y continúa con lo suyo. Regina coge el cambio, se lo mete en el bolsillo, se da la vuelta y sale del local.  
«¡Quién lo viera! La reina de los fracasados»  
Regina se gira, a su derecha, cómodamente sentado está Whale, comiendo un plato de huevos. Se limpia la boca, se levanta, deja el dinero y saluda a Granny.  
«Whale»  
Regina sigue su camino, pero Whale la coge de un brazo, agarrándola fuerte y haciéndole daño.  
«Whale, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Te han obligado a prestarme ayuda cuando tú hubieras querido dejarme allí, y te sientes ahora herido? ¿Quieres hacérmelo pagar?»  
Regina saca todos sus aires de superioridad acercándose a un milímetro de la cara de Whale, mientras este la mira con odio, con la mano todavía aferrando el brazo de la mujer.  
«Te lo repito, esa sonrisa desaparecerá de tu cara, antes o después»  
Regina sacude el brazo intentando liberarse mientras todo el local mira la pelea entre los dos. Granny se acerca a Whale para convencerlo de dejarla  
«Por el amor de Dios, Whale, no vale la pea. No somos como ella. Déjala ir. No quiero peleas en mi negocio, ¿está claro?»  
«Pero dejémoslo ya con esta respetabilidad. Hago lo que quiero y Regina debe pagar por lo que ha hecho»  
Granny retrocede un poco al ver la mano de Regina rodeada de una niebla violeta. Con un movimiento veloz, la lanza contra el pecho de Whale que acaba en el fondo del local contra una pared.  
Regina sonríe, aquel poder es tan fuerte como para prevalecer por encima de ella misma. Se siente fuerte y poderosa. Usarlo para hacer el mal a alguien es una especie de placer, por mucho que fuese un error. En un solo movimiento se transforma en la Evil Queen temida por todos y casi volando se aproxima a Whale.  
«Todavía no comprendo quién eres, mi querido doctor. Pero estoy segura de una cosa, que eres un completo imbécil. ¿No conoces el dicho de no despertar al perro que duerme?»  
Regina con un gesto de la cabeza levanta a Whale del suelo, y este se encuentra colgando bajo el techo. La mirada aterrorizada, mientras la mujer alzaba la mano abierta hacia él.  
«Además nunca has sido una gran cosa como doctor»  
Estaba por desencadenar sobre él todo su poder cuando entran Emma, James y Blancanieves.  
«Regina»  
Esta última grita a la morena, haciendo que esta se gire y deje caer al suelo a Whale que arrastrándose se refugia detrás de una mesa. Emma miraba perpleja a Regina, como si no la reconociese. En la mirada una nueva luz que volvía aún más oscuros los ojos de Regina.  
«¿Qué quieres Blancanieves?»  
No sabe exactamente que le está sucediendo. ¿Acaso todo aquel poder oscuro la está manipulando convirtiéndola en la vieja Regina? Probablemente. Pero no hacía nada para impedirlo. Por primera vez se sentía bien. No más dolores de cabeza, no más nauseas ni agotamiento. ¿Cómo había dejado de ser la Evil Queen más temida del mundo? Después un susurro le hace recordar el motivo. Emma ha dado un paso hacia delante, una seria preocupación en la mirada. Mira a Regina mientras alarga una mano hacia ella. Cuando sus sutiles dedos tocan la piel expuesta de la espalda de Regina, esta siente un sobresalto en el corazón..  
*Ella, la parte más bella de ti. Será la última en morir. Verá los horrores que traerás y morirá mirándote a los ojos*  
Aquella voz estridente retumba en el cerebro de Regina que, intentando hacer que desaparezca, se lleva las manos a la nuca y se tumba en el suelo en posición fetal. Su largo vestido de reina malvada ha desaparecido.  
«¡No!»  
Emma se le acerca, intentando comprender qué cosa le aflige. Regina la aleja malamente para alzarse y huir del local.  
«Loca, es una loca delirante»  
Whale se levanta del suelo señalando la puerta e intentando recolocarse la corbata con una mano. Emma se le acerca y lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa.  
«Cállate, Whale. Ella no será una santa, pero todos sabemos que a ti te gusta provocar»  
James pone una mano sobre el hombro de su hija, señalándole que deje a Whale. A continuación, Blancanieves, que se había acercado a Granny para saber lo que había pasado, vuelve al lado de su marido y le coge la mano  
«Venga, vámonos, James»  
Emma, sin decir, una palabra, sale del local seguida de Blancanieves, mientras James ordena a los que allí estaban que se fueran a las cavernas, para poder cerrar el plan de evacuación de la ciudad.  
«¿Has visto tú también su mirada?»  
Emma estaba sentada en un banco meditando, ¿si lo había visto? Cierto. Por un momento, cuando tenía a Whale bajo su control, aquella de allí no era Regina. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Acaso ha sido el beso de la otra noche lo que ha desencadenado esto? Después la vio frágil como nunca, las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo, las manos agarrándose la cabeza como si un profundo dolor le lacerase la mente. Tenía que descubrir que estaba pasando. Se levanta, dispuesta a encontrar a Regina.  
«¿A dónde vas?»  
Blancanieves, que estaba al lado de James, se echa a correr detrás de la hija.  
«¡Tengo que descubrir que le pasa a Regina!»  
«Voy contigo»  
«¿Qué? No es necesario»  
«Creo que sí, ustedes dos juntas no llegáis a nada. Yo también voy»  
Hace una señal a James, que la despide con un beso, y se une a su hija en la búsqueda de Regina. 

 

Flashback  
«Quizás haya encontrado algo»  
Maléfica estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada de un montón de libros polvorientos abiertos, mientras Regina se mantenía en equilibrio sobre la gran escalera de la biblioteca de la rubia. Al escuchar aquellas palabras, casi se tira de las escaleras, y se sienta al lado de su amiga. Ya llevaban dos días buscando cualquier cosa para escapar del matrimonio con Byron y el tiempo no estaba a su favor.  
«¿De verdad?»  
«Bah, no soy el Mago Merlín, pero quizás podamos hacerlo»  
«Explícate»  
Maléfica señala un dibujo esquemático sobre una página del libro que sostenía en la mano.  
«No podemos matarlo. Es más fuerte que nosotras dos juntas, así que lo único que podemos hacer es mandarlo a otro lugar de manera permanente»  
«Perdona, pero eso ya lo sé»  
«Dios, ¡qué impaciente que eres! He encontrado una fórmula o algo parecido que trasladaría a cualquiera a un lugar terrorífico al igual que la maldad de la persona que pondríamos bajo este encantamiento»  
«Diría que en este caso sería un lugar muy horrible»  
«¡Oh, no!»  
La cara, primeramente, sonriente de Maléfica se transforma en una máscara de horror. Regina la zarandea asustada  
«No me gusta ese “oh no”»  
«Aquí dice que el hechizo debe hacerse sobre un objeto personal, como una joya, de la persona a la que se quiere hace desaparecer. No creo que poseas un objeto de Byron»  
Regina baja la mirada, derrotada, y mueve la cabeza. Piensa en aquel hombre que pocos días antes había entrado en su vida convulsionándola para peor. Piensa en el momento en que le había besado la mano, agarrándosela con aquella mano fría y blanca. Un momento.  
«¿Un pequeño anillo valdría?  
Maléfica mira perpleja a su amiga alzando las cejas y asiente cerrando el libro polvoriento.  
«Sí, creo que sí. Pero no creo que lo tengas Regina»  
Regina cierra los ojos satisfecha, posando una mano sobre la espalda de Maléfica que continua sin comprender  
«Sé cómo hacerme con él. Tú estudia la fórmula, esta tarde tendré el anillo y podré finalmente ser libre»  
Fin flashback

«Emma, diablos, Emma, ¿quieres ir un poco más despacio? No consigo seguirte el ritmo»  
Emma se detiene para esperar a su madre. Llevaban media hora buscando a Regina por todos lados. La ciudad ya desierta parecía un enorme cementerio polvoriento, a la que le hacía compañía solo alguna bandada de pájaros que se preparaba para emigrar.  
«¿Se puede saber qué sucedió ayer entre Regina y tú? Y no me digas que nada, porque estoy cansada de que me apartes de tu vida. Soy tu madre»  
Emma se gira hacia Blancanieves encolerizada  
«Eres mi madre hace más o menos una semana. No te ofendas si me tengo que acostumbrar»  
Blancanieves se para, decepcionada ante las palabras de la hija  
«Escucha, si hubiese sido por mí, no te habría abandonado para que vivieras 28 años sola. Pero era la única solución para ti y para los demás»  
«Lo sé, lo sé…pero eso no cambia que me quedé sola. Tuve que salir adelante completamente sola durante toda mi vida y después de golpe conozco a mis padres. Padres que son casi de la misma edad que yo y protagonistas de los cuentos que nadie cuando era pequeña me contó para hacerme dormir»  
Los ojos de Blancanieves ya húmedos se dirigen al suelo, mientras Emma permanece mirando a su madre.  
«Emma, no pretendo que de un día para otro me llames mamá, pero quisiera ser partícipe de tu vida. Sé que me he perdido mucho de ti y que todos estos años pasados en soledad no volverán. Quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí para ti»  
Emma mueve la cabeza tristemente y acercándose a la madre y agarrándole las manos, se lsa aprieta fuertemente  
«Perdóname Blancanieves. Sé que estás ahí para mí. Siempre lo supe, incluso antes de descubrir que eras mi madre. Es solo…hay tanto para digerir. Quiero solo un poco de tiempo. Solo eso»  
Blancanieves la abraza fuerte, para después separarse y asentir. Vuelven a ponerse en marcha, hombro con hombro  
«¡Nos besamos!»  
Blancanieves se detiene de nuevo, la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco.  
«Blancanieves, no debemos pararnos cada vez que hablo»  
«¿He entendido bien? ¿Tú y Regina? Si, en fin»  
Emma asiente, la coge del brazo y la arrastra por la acera  
«Ayer por la tarde, cuando te fuiste, ella se abrió a mí. Tiene tanto miedo de encariñarse con alguien que se comporta como una verdadera idiota. Y nos besamos»  
«¿Y después?»  
«Después nada, habíamos llegado a un cierto punto…sabes cómo va…»  
Blancanieves mueve las manos  
«Nada de detalles, te lo ruego. No creo que esté preparada»  
Emma sonríe.  
«De todas maneras, de repente gritó “No”, me separó de ella y se encerró en la habitación»  
Rodean el depósito de coches de Tritón, el padre de Ariel, para continuar hacia la calle principal.  
«¿Y no habéis hablado después?»  
«No, porque después vino Henry y no he tenido otra ocasión»  
«¿Piensas que es por eso por lo que ha tenido hoy esa reacción?»  
«No lo sé, pero cuando estaba en el suelo, parecía sufrir muchísimo»  
Blancanieves abraza a su hija y le sonríe  
«Venga, verás que la encontraremos»

Flashback  
El plan ya está listo. Lo que tiene que hacer es sencillo. Conseguir el anillo que Byron lleva en el dedo. Maléfica la espera en el gran jardín del castillo, preparada para hacer el hechizo. Regina camina lentamente por los pasillos que llevan a la sala principal junto a Byron que la lleva del brazo.  
«Me parecías algo asustada por el matrimonio hace unos días, mi dulce Regina»  
Regina respira profundamente y saca su sonrisa más fascinante acercándose al hombre rubio.  
«Byron, querido. Soy una muchacha muy joven. El matrimonio siempre da miedo. Pero he hablado de ello con mi madre, he comprendido cuán importante es nuestra unión»  
«Mujer inteligente, querida. Veréis que os convertiréis en la mujer más poderosa de todo este estúpido mundo y mi ayudareis a gobernar con fuerza»  
Regina asiente sonriendo e inclinándose levente para mostrar el enorme escote que le adornaba el pecho.  
«Byron, solo querría una cosa»  
«Dime, querida»  
Regina señala el pequeño anillo que el hombre llevaba y sonríe.  
«Me he fijado en seguida en ese pequeño anillo que llevas en el dedo. Ya sabes cómo somos nosotras las mujeres. Nos sentimos atraídas por los objetos preciosos. Mi única petición es llevar ese anillo»  
«¿Tanto lo deseáis?»  
Regina se detiene colocándose delante de Byron y apoya su mano enguantada sobre el pecho del hombre y lo mira a los ojos.  
«Haría cualquier cosa por eso anillo»  
Byron la toma por un brazo apretando la presa y mirándola a los ojos  
«¿No estarás maquinando algo, querida?»  
Regina tiene que auto controlarse lo máximo posible, esperando que el hechizo que había realizado Maléfica para que Byron no pudiese leerle el pensamiento funcionase.   
«Querido, aunque no quisiese casarme, no tendría elección. Lo que quiero es algo que simbolice que me convertiré en la mujer de un hombre muy poderoso. Algo con lo que presumir delante de las amigas»  
Byron la suelta y lentamente se saca el anillo del dedo meñique, haciéndole señales para que estirase ella su mano. Regina sonríe y se deja poner el anillo en la mano que rápidamente besa el hombre.  
«Sois una mujer astuta y con altas expectativas, mi querida Regina. No veo la hora de hacerla mi mujer»  
«Tampoco yo veo la hora, Byron. Estoy que no quepo en mí»

Fin del flashback

*sangre a raudales, Regina. Es todo culpa tuya*  
Regina se había refugiado en el parque infantil que ella misma había construido para Henry. Sus manos sostienen su cabeza como si de un momento a otro fuese a explotar.  
«Sal de mi cabeza»  
Chilla al viento asustando a los cuervos que estaban posados en una rama.  
*¿De qué tienes miedo, Regina? ¿De no ser lo bastante fuerte?*  
«¡Vete!»  
Regina se deja caer en la tierra, con las manos aun apretando su cabeza.  
*Nadie escapa de su destino. Lo sabes muy bien, como lo sabía Graham cuando te rechazó. ¿Qué sentiste al estrujar su corazón hasta hacerlo polvo? Te sentiste herida por su rechazo*  
«¡Déjalo, no sabes nada!»  
*Oh, sé más de lo que puedas imaginar. Hay tantas cosas aquí, en tu cabeza. Dolor, desilusión, mentiras, sentimiento de culpa. Un verdadero banquete*  
«¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Por qué no te muestras? ¿Tienes miedo de un enfrentamiento real?»  
Regina se levanta y mira a su alrededor  
*Es inútil que hagas eso, Regina. No me das miedo, estoy en tu cabeza, recuerdas. Sé exactamente lo que sientes. Miedo y sentimiento de culpa. Haces bien porque esta pequeña ciudad morirá por tu culpa*  
«¡Déjalo, basta!»  
*Y de todas maneras, ¿quién soy? Bah, me decepcionas, pensaba que eras una mujer astuta e inteligente. Pero no importa, nos volveremos a encontrar en el futuro*  
«¡Acabemos ya y mátame!»  
Regina siente retumbar en su cabeza una fragorosa carcajada  
*No es mi objetivo. O mejor, no es el principal. A su debido tiempo, dejarás este mundo, pero primero quiero que disfrutes el final de toda esta gente. El final de Emma Swan*  
«No te atreva a tocarla. O juro que…»  
*¿Qué cosa Regina? No te temo. Sé quién eres verdaderamente y eres todo excepto peligrosa. Jajajaja. Será divertido destruirte*  
«¡Basta!»  
«¿Qué cosa?»  
La voz en la cabeza desaparece, Regina se da la vuelta y ve a Emma y a Blancanieves que la miran espantadas.  
«Regina, ¿estás bien?»  
«Divinamente»  
Regina se endereza y se arregla las arrugas de la chaqueta, haciendo retroceder las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.  
«¿Por qué mientes siempre?»  
Aquella pregunta era una súplica salida del corazón. Emma se le acerca poco a poco, como antes en el restaurante. Regina recuerda las palabras de esa voz estridente que vagaba por su mente provocándole dolores alucinantes y retrocede  
«Aléjate de mí»  
Emma está harta. Harta de guardarse sus sentimientos. Harta de ser rechazada. Harta de luchar. Harta.  
«Basta, Regina. ¿Por qué continúas caminando por este infierno sola? ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayudemos? Cada día te miro a los ojos y te veo morir, quisiera ayudarte, pero eres tan testaruda al rechazarme. Diablos, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?»  
Regina da un paso al frente, las lágrimas ya eran evidentes y corrían por sus mejillas.  
«Porque todo aquel que está cerca de mí muere o desaparece en la nada. Todos»  
Silencio. El único ruido que se escucha es el chirrido de los columpios movidos por el viento.  
«Tienes miedo»  
Blancanieves, hasta ese momento a un lado, se acerca a las dos mujeres.  
«¿Qué?»  
«Regina, tienes miedo de que alguien te quiera. Tienes miedo de ser amada, porque significaría arriesgarlo todo de nuevo»  
«Yo no…no soy capaz»  
«Amar a alguien no es algo que se aprenda en la escuela, Regina, y tú lo sabes mejor que yo. También tú amaste antes de todo esto. Y estoy segura que ahora tu corazón quiere volver a amar. ¿Por qué no lo dejas hacer?»  
Emma se acerca aún más y coge la mano aterida de frío de Regina entre las suyas  
«Estoy harta de luchar. Sabes muy bien que algo existe, sea lo que sea. Deja que tu corazón se abra. No desapareceremos en la nada. No desapareceré en la nada. »  
Regina se tensa ante las palabras de Emma, dichas con tanta tranquilidad, delante de la madre que sonreía.   
«Es demasiado. Yo no…no puedo ser amada por nadie. He pasado mi vida odiando y siendo odiada y es mejor así. Así van las cosas»  
«Así van solo porque es más fácil para ti, Regina. Venga, vamos, tú no eres así, He conocido a la verdadera Regina, aquella que no dudo ni un segundo en salvarme la vida cuando era pequeña»  
«Pero he hecho cosas horribles. No se puede retroceder. Estaba orgullosa de lo que hacía. Yo…»  
«Regina, déjalo ya. Es inútil que te construyas un muro tan grueso para salvarte del dolor cuando está dentro de ti. Eso te está devorando viva. Has hecho cosas monstruosas en el pasado, pero, eso mismo, en el pasado. Deberás vivir con tu sentimiento de culpa, pero eso no quiere decir que tu vida no pueda mejorar»  
Emma aprieta más fuerte su mano alrededor de la de Regina que imprevisiblemente entrelaza sus dedos con los de Emma, bajo la mirada feliz e incrédula de las otras dos. Regina observa sus manos entrelazadas y se asombra de sí misma.  
«Yo…necesito volver a casa»  
Blancanieves asiente, y precede a los dos en el camino de guijarros que llevaba a la calle, mientras Emma está decidida a no soltar la mano de Regina. No ahora que parece que algo se ha mejorado.  
«¿Por qué no has actuado?»  
Rumpelstiltskin saltaba de aquí para allá, presa de la agitación, rodeando al hombre que observaba a las tres mujeres en el parque de juegos.  
«Era el momento perfecto»  
«No, querido. Quiero que se ilusione un poco. Siempre hay tiempo y yo tengo su mente a mi completa disposición»  
«Quieres hacerla sufrir»  
El hombre con una larga túnica negra sonríe a Rumpelstiltskin.  
«Oh, haré mucho más con ella. Se volverá loca. Lentamente perderá cada asidero y perderá la luz de la razón. Y en ese momento su madre le dará el golpe de gracia»  
«Parece que la tienes cogida con ella. ¿Qué te hizo?»  
«Dejémoslo así. Yo le ofrecí el poder y ella lo despreció»


	14. Chapter 14

La cabeza le dolía, y muy fuerte. Agarra fuertemente con la mano la sábana como si así todo el dolor pudiese salir y quedarse en ese trozo de tela. Regina se gira en la cama y alarga la mano para pasar la tela por debajo de la otra almohada. Pero lo que su mano roza no es el suave tejido de la funda de la almohada. Media soñolienta, Regina percibe un olor agrio, y con la mano toca algo rígido y húmedo. Abre los ojos y espera a que estos se acostumbren a la oscuridad, pero después los abre desorbitadamente y emite un jadeo estrangulado. Delante de ella, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, está Emma. Un pequeño río de sangre le descendía de la boca y en medio del pecho tenía clavado un enorme cuchillo, parecido al que había usado para matar al falso Daniel.  
Regina, aterrorizada, salta de la cama, y retrocede hasta la ventana mirando con pavor la escena. La cama está llena de sangre y el cuerpo de Emma yace inerme y pálido entre las sábanas, ya rojas. Regina, aún sin respiración, cae de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón a mil. La mirada se dirige a sus manos empapadas de la sangre de la mujer tendida en la cama.  
«¡No!»  
Regina grita, sentándose en la cama. Con los ojos desorbitados, busca a su derecha el cuerpo con el que había soñado. Con una mano en el colchón se da cuenta que no hay nadie nada más que ella en la cama. La habitación está en penumbras y el reloj de la pared marca las dos de la mañana.   
Regina, en plena crisis de pánico, comienza a llorar, y los sollozos le impiden casi respirar. Emma. Había sido tan real que a Regina le parece que aún puede sentir el olor de la sangre. Cierra los ojos y está intentando regularizar la respiración cuando la puerta se abre ruidosamente y deja ver a una Emma en pijama, tremendamente asustada.   
Emma estaba acostada en su habitación cuando un grito helador la había arrancado del sueño. En un momento comprendió qué había sido, y se precipitó a la habitación de Regina encontrándosela a lágrima viva y acurrucada sobre sí misma. Regina, al ver a Emma, abre más los ojos, llevándose los brazos al pecho e intentando respirar.  
«¿Qué ha pasado?»  
Emma se acerca a la cama velozmente, y apoya una mano en la espalda de Regina que intentaba proferir alguna palabra.  
«Tú…Sangre…Yo…Tanta sangre»  
Entre una palabra y la otra, una respiración que se cortaba por un sollozo. Las lágrimas que, ya libres, caían y bañaba el rostro de Regina parecían pequeños diamantes.  
Emma, al intuir que Regina está teniendo un ataque de pánico, hace la cosa más lógica que su instinto le dice. Rodea la cama, se sube y toma entre sus brazos a Regina que aún estaba rígida, hecha un ovillo sobre sí misma. Emma comienza a acunarla, mientras que con una mano le acaricia lentamente sus oscuros cabellos. Es tan frágil, piensa. No es la Regina fuerte que había conocido y mucho menos la Regina cruel que toda la ciudad temía. A sus ojos parece una pequeña niña desesperada buscando a alguien que la quiera.   
«Estoy aquí. Ssssh»  
Comienza a hablar, mientras Regina, poco a poco, se va relajando entre sus brazos. El perfume de Emma es algo paradisiaco. Siente que lentamente el terror se esfuma con su rostro apoyado en el pecho de la rubia que dulcemente le pasa sus suaves dedos por su cabello. Regina, de repente, se siente segura. Y no le importa nada más sino respirar a pleno pulmón el aroma de Emma.  
Las manos, antes cerradas, se apoyan en el pecho de la mujer percibiendo bajo ellas el lento latido. Emma enrojece ante ese toque. Nunca hubiera pensado encontrase en una situación en la que su acérrima enemiga la estrechase contra ella. Cuando se da cuenta de que Regina se ha calmado, se tiende en la cama y la atrae hacia ella, sin dejarla de abrazarla.  
Regina cierra los ojos, la frente apoyada en Emma, los cálidos brazos de esta última estrechándola contra ella. Emma cierra los ojos, la lenta respiración de la morena acariciándole el pecho, las piernas entrelazadas a las suyas. Ambas suspiran y se duermen. 

 

Flashback  
Después de comer, Regina se escusa pretextando un leve dolor de cabeza. Una vez lejos de miradas curiosas, corre hacia los jardines, hacia Maléfica que, con un pergamino en la mano, la esperaba impaciente.  
«¿Sabes desde cuándo estoy aquí congelándome?»  
Maléfica resopla abrigándose con su cálida capa. Regina la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla  
«Lo sé, lo sé y me haré perdonar por esto»  
«¿Tienes el anillo?»  
Regina le muestra orgullosa la joya que lleva en el dedo, mientras una enorme sonrisa socarrona aparece en el rostro de su amiga.  
«He visto a ese Byron. ¿Estás segura de no quieres cambiar de idea? Es atractivo. Hermoso y tenebroso»  
Como única respuesta, Maléfica recibe una amable torta por parte de la amiga que la mira contrariada.  
«Oh dios, ni siquiera se puede desdramatizar. Bien, pongámonos a trabajar»  
Regina se quita el anillo, y lo pone sobre uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín. Maléfica pone una mano sobre él y se prepara para pronunciar el hechizo, cuando una enorme ola de poder la envuelve.  
Delante de ellas se encuentran Byron y la madre de Regina que con oscuridad en sus rostros miraban a las dos muchachas.  
«Cora, debo decirlo, tu hija es muy astuta»  
«Por desgracia sí, mi querido Byron. Solo siento que lo hayas descubierto en estas circunstancias»  
Regina, a la defensiva, se levanta y se pone delante de Maléfica para protegerla.   
«Pequeña Regina, ¿pensabais de verdad que no había sospechado nada después de aquella payasada en el pasillo para conseguir el anillo?»  
«No cuesta nada desear»  
«Regina, cállate y muestra buenas maneras a Byron»  
«¿Buenas maneras, madre? Ok, entonces con buenas maneras rechazo gentilmente la propuesta de matrimonio»  
Cora se pone roja de furia ante aquellas palabras y avanza algunos pasos. Byron le indica que se pare, y se pasa detrás de la oreja un mechón rubio.  
«Yo me encargo, mi querida Cora. Regina, aquello no era una propuesta de matrimonio, era un orden»  
«Entonces declino la orden»  
«¿Ah sí? ¿Queréis declinarla? ¿Y pensáis que yo os lo permitiré?»  
Maléfica, lentamente, se había aproximado, sin ser vista, al amillo y con una mano suspendida sobre el objeto, estaba pronunciando el hechizo mientras Regina la cubría con su cuerpo.  
«¿Y si la rechazo? ¿Qué queréis hacer? ¿Matarme? Bah, sería mejor que estar aquí en este mundo»  
Byron da unos pasos hacia delante mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras Maléfica pasaba discretamente el anillo a Regina.  
«Mi querida Regina. Vos no tenéis idea de lo que soy capaz. No me limitaría a matarte. Sería demasiado sencillo. Amo entrar en las mentes. Destruirlas lentamente desde el interior hasta matar el alma. Con un solo gesto podría haceros ver alucinaciones tan reales que moriríais de un infarto»  
«Y entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacéis? Porque no me hacéis enloquecer»  
«¡Regina!»  
«Déjalo, madre, preferiría estar loca si tengo que afrontar una vida entre vuestras garras»  
«¡Oh, qué valiente sois Regina! De todas maneras, no os mato porque me sois útil. Todo aquí. Ahora dadme la mano y volvamos al banquete. Fingiremos que nada ha pasado y vuestra amiga se salvará»  
Byron le tiende la mano abierta, Regina mira rápidamente a Maléfica que le asiente divertida.  
«Ciertamente, mi señor»  
Con un veloz movimiento de la mano, planta en el centro de la palma el anillo que poco antes le había dado Maléfica. Byron abre los ojos desorbitadamente, mientras del anillo brotaba una intensa y cálida luz. Maléfica agarra a Regina por el vestido y ambas retroceden y Cora, que en un primer momento se había acercado al hombre, hace lo mismo. Byron comienza a gritar ante el dolor, mientras aquella luz lo arrastraba hacia el interior del anillo.  
«¡Regina, me las pagarás!»  
Fueron las últimas palabras antes de desaparecer junto con el anillo en una nube negra.  
El silencio cala en el jardín, Maléfica aún apretaba el vestido de la morena, mientras esta intenta darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho.  
«Lo hemos hecho»  
Susurra mientras Maléfica soltaba su vestido para entrelazar su mano con la de Regina y sonreírle. Lo habían logrado. Regina era libre. Pero por poco.  
«Sí, queridas, lo habéis conseguido»  
Cora se había aproximado lentamente a su hija, y la miraba malignamente a los ojos. Después mira del mismo modo a Maléfica.  
«Vuelve a tu casa y no te atrevas a entrar en nuestras tierras. Y considérate afortunada de que no te haya matado inmediatamente»  
Las dos muchachas se miran aterrorizadas y Regina suelta la mano de Maléfica asintiendo.  
«Ve, Maléfica»  
«Pero…»  
«No te preocupes…y gracias. Has sido la mejor amiga que nunca he tenido»  
Maléfica sonríe a la amiga para después escapar del jardín, lejos de aquella terrible familia. Lejos de su única amiga.  
Fin del flashback

«¿Estás segura de que podemos entrar así?»  
James está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mientras Blancanieves sacaba del bolso las llaves y abría la puerta.  
«Amor mío, esta es aún mi casa. Y además quiero prepararle el desayuno a Emma»  
James la agarra por la cintura y le da un beso en la nuca  
«¿Sabes? Me gusta tu lado materno»  
Blancanieves sonríe mientas deja el bolso y el abrigo en el salón y se dirige a la cocina.  
«Menos mal, porque te debes ir acostumbrando. He perdido 28 años de su vida. Quiero recuperarlos»  
James sonríe y la acompaña a la cocina.  
«Venga, te echo una mano»  
Blancanieves abre la nevera, pero después se queda parada. James la mira perplejo.  
«Un momento. No sé qué le gusta. Es decir, a parte del chocolate con nata y canela»  
Se queda parada pensando mientras la mirada iba de la nevera a la encimera buscando alguna sugerencia  
«Lo tengo. Le prepararé un poco de todo»  
James sonríe mientras Blancanieves le pasa los huevos y la harina.  
En una hora preparan un desayuno para un pelotón militar. Tortitas con sirope de arce, chocolate caliente, leche caliente con miel, creps de nutella, fruta, café, huevos y bacón. En suma, la mesa estaba abarrotada de un montón de delicias.  
«¿No crees que has exagerado, Nieves?»  
James contemplaba la mesa, mientras Blancanieves sacaba lo último después de haber limpiado la cocina. Se acerca al marido sonriendo y colocándose el paño de cocina sobre el hombro.  
«Pero, ¡no!. Verás que le gustará. Ve y despiértala. Y ya que estás, despierta también a Regina, también tendrá hambre»  
«¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?»  
«Porque eres un príncipe, ¿o me equivoco? Venga, nada de resoplar»  
James se ve empujado por Blancanieves al pasillo. Se acerca a la puerta de Regina acordándose del dicho “muerto el perro se acabó la rabia”. Abre la puerta, y abre tanto la boca que siente un dolor en la mandíbula.   
Blancanieves, al ver que nadie llegaba, va en busca del marido que se había quedado paralizado delante de la puerta de Emma.  
«¿Se puede saber por qué…»  
Las palabras mueren en su boca cuando dirige su mirada hacia la cama de su hija.  
Regina estaba echada rodeada por los brazos de Emma. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia mientras que las piernas estaban totalmente entrelazadas. Una pierna de Regina rodeaba completamente la cintura de Emma atrayéndola hacia ella. Blancanieves, aunque la imagen que tiene delante es un poco desconcertante, no puede sino sonreír seguida por James.  
Inesperadamente, Regina se mueve y desliza su mano por la espalda de Emma, escondiéndola bajo la camiseta de esta, directamente en contacto con la piel de la rubia. Emma gruñe de satisfacción, estrechándose aún más a Regina, sonriendo en el sueño. Blancanieves da un paso hacia delante para agarrar la puerta y cerrarla.  
Lentamente, la pareja se va al salón donde se sientan en el sofá.  
«¿Has visto lo que creo haber visto, Nieves?»  
Blancanieves suspira  
«Si te refieres a nuestra hija completamente arrimada a Regina, creo que sí. No creo en las alucinaciones colectivas»  
«¿Qué hacemos?»  
James la mira a los ojos.  
«Nada. Están tan monas juntas. No me permitiría meterme en medio. No es que de saltos de alegría, pero…»  
James le pone una mano en la rodilla calmándola.  
«Me refería a qué hacemos para despertarlas»  
Blancanieves sonríe pensando en las dos mujeres abrazadas en la cama, se levanta, va hacia la cocina y coge una cacerola.  
«¿Para despertarlas? Tengo una idea»  
Tras decir esto, con un gesto divertido en la cara, tira la cacerola al suelo.  
«Umpf»  
Emma gruñe restregando la nariz en la almohada. Se ha despertado con un fuerte ruido que provenía de la otra estancia. Abre un ojo y después el otro, para darse cuenta de dónde se encuentra, pero sobre todo con quién. A pocos centímetros de su nariz, está el rostro de una Regina que dormía feliz. Estaba sonriendo, Emma siente que su corazón se hincha de felicidad al verla de esa manera, así, abrazada a ella, serena y tranquila.   
Regina tuerce un poco la nariz, y abre los ojos lentamente  
«Pero, qué diablos…»  
Abre desorbitadamente los ojos al ver tan cerca los ojos verdes de Emma que se había enrojecido ligeramente por la situación. A su vez, Regina también enrojece y baja la mirada  
«Hola»  
«Hola»  
Regina se da cuenta de la mano que aún tenía bajo la camiseta de Emma y enrojece aún más, sacándola rápidamente.  
«Disculpa»  
Emma aferra a Regina por la cintura cuando nota que esta intenta deshacer el abrazo. La mira a los ojos  
«No. Por favor. Hemos hecho pasos de gigante. No retrocedamos»  
Regina se paraliza ante aquellas palabras. ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Darle igual todo y todos? ¿Y cómo puede hacerlo si era evidente que Emma le importaba? Tiene que ser honesta con ella misma, honesta. Basta ya de endosarse la máscara de la malvada, sobre todo porque en aquellas circunstancias es poco creíble. Sonríe a Emma, volviendo a colocar la mano donde estaba antes, provocándole un agradable escalofrío a la rubia. Permanecen en silencio, mirándose hasta que otro ruido metálico rompe la atmosfera obligándolas a levantarse.   
Emma iba delante de ella cuando entran en el salón. Se detiene provocando que la morena chocara contra su espalda.  
«¿Por qué diabl…Oooh»  
Una mesa repleta de delicias estaba esperándolas solo a ellas, mientras James y Blancanieves ya estaban sentados a la misma sonriéndoles entre divertidos e incómodos. Sí, porque Regina sin darse cuenta, cuando chocó contra Emma la había rodeado con brazo.  
Viendo a la pareja, las dos mujeres se alejan algunos milímetros, sonrojándose y tragando saliva un par de veces. A continuación Emma habla  
«¿Qué hacéis aquí?»  
Blancanieves se levanta de la mesa sonriéndole  
«Pensé en darte una sorpresa y hacerte el desayuno. Conociéndote, te hubieras hecho un café, y ya está. Queríamos darte una sorpresa»  
Emma mira perpleja primero a la madre y después al padre, que encoge loa hombros en señal de excusa.  
Regina se apoya en el marco de la puerta  
«Blancanieves, la sorpresa implica no hacer ruido si no se quiere ser descubiertos»  
La mordaz frase llega directa al blanco, pero Blanca en vez de callarse la mira divertida  
«Mi querida Regina, quisimos despertaros con mucha tranquilidad, pero no pudimos. Estabais muy absortass»  
Regina enrojece de un golpe, tragado saliva fatigosamente y bajando la mirada, mientras Emma, por poco no se ahoga con una tortita que se estaba comiendo.  
James también se había puesto rojo, mientras Blancanieves, satisfecha, había vuelto a sentarse a su lado y le servía una taza de café. Emma mira desolada a Regina que está roja como un tomate, le hace señas para que se siente a su lado.   
«Comamos, será lo mejor»

Flashback  
Hace tres días que se encuentra encerrada en los calabozos del castillo. Tres días que no veía la luz del sol, si no aquella franja clara que entraba por la rejilla. Su madre iba a verla cada tarde para gritarle insultos. También llega esa tarde.  
«Entonces Regina. ¿Cómo es tu estancia aquí?»  
Regina, sentada en un montón de paja, alza la mirada hacia la madre.  
«¿Por qué me odiáis tanto, madre? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo misma y aun así recibir vuestro amor?»  
Cora sonríe a la hija para después arrodillarse a su nivel.  
«Bambina mía, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que puedes ser más que tú misma? ¿Por qué conformarse con ser una patética dama cuando podrías llegar a ser la mujer más poderosa de este mundo?»  
«Porque no quiero. Quiero ser feliz, pero no a costa de otras personas. Quiero casarme con el amor de mi vida. Quiero vivir bien junto a la persona que amo sin hacerle mal a nadie»  
Cora se levanta, y mira a su hija asqueada  
«Eres una estúpida, hija mía. No existe nada de lo que estás diciendo. Lo único concreto es el poder y lo quieras o no, llegarás a ser exactamente como yo. Aunque te tenga que tener aquí encerrada para la eternidad»  
«La estúpida sois vos, madre»  
Como respuesta, Cora le da un bofetón hiriéndole el labio con el anillo que lleva. Regina se tapona la herida con un trozo de tela del vestido, mientras la madre abandonaba la celda.  
«Antes o después comprenderás qué es lo verdaderamente importante. Hasta ese momento, este es tu lugar»  
Fin del flashback

Una vez acabado el desayuno, todos salen para ir a buscar a Henry a casa de Ruby para llevarlo debajo de la biblioteca.  
«Emma»  
«Hey, chico»  
Henry acoge a su madre y a los abuelos con una sonrisa encantadora, reservando una mirada perpleja a Regina, que apoyada en el coche, retira la mirada.  
«No quiero ir a las cavernas con los otros. Quiero luchar también»  
James coge la mochila del muchacho y la mete en el coche, haciendo señas para que todos bajasen.  
«Hey, Henry, ya hemos hablado de eso. No quiero luchar sabiendo que te tengo al lado. Tengo, tenemos que estar concentrados»  
Henry se pone de morros  
«Pero no quiero arriesgarme a perderte otra vez»  
Regina se le acerca de repente y lo agarra dulcemente por los hombros  
«No la perderás Henry. Volverá sana y salva. Todos lo harán. Lo prometo. Y esta es una verdadera promesa Henry. A costa de mi vida a Emma no le pasará nada. »  
Ha dicho todo tan rápido que no estaba segura de haber hablado de forma correcta, gramaticalmente hablando, pero los ojos llenos de confianza del muchacho le hace comprender que todo había sido escuchado con mucha atención. Henry asiente, se separa de Regina que se alza mirando a los ojos a Emma que le acaricia el costado  
«Gracias»  
*¿Estás realmente segura que sobrevivirán, Regina?*  
Todos abren los ojos desorbitadamente, espantados. Regina mira al grupo  
«¿Lo habéis escuchado también vosotros?»  
Emma asiente, mientras James y Blancanieves estrechan a Henry y Ruby se acerca a las mujeres.  
«¿Quién diablos es?»  
«No lo sé, pero hace un tiempo que escucho su voz en mi cabeza»  
Emma abre la boca sorprendida y coge la mano de la morena  
«¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho?»  
*Porque tiene un miedo espantoso a perderos, ¿no?*  
James grita al viento  
«¿Quién eres?»  
*Oh, si tenéis un poco de paciencia lo descubriréis*  
Todos caen al suelo desmayados. Emma y Regina todavía dadas de la mano.


	15. Chapter 15

Ruby se despierta la primera, a su lado los cuerpos inermes del resto del grupo y a su alrededor la oscuridad completa.  
«¡Nieves!»  
Sacude a la mujer que lentamente se despierta, así como el resto del grupo. Ruby ayuda a Blancanieves y a Henry a levantarse, mientras James se dirige a las dos mujeres que dadas de la manos yacen un poco más lejos. Coge por los hombros a Emma y le da ligeras palmadas en las mejillas.  
«¿Qué diablos?»  
«¿Estáis bien?»  
Emma se sienta, y con una mano toca el hombro de Regina que lentamente abre los ojos. Ambas se miran y asienten a James que las ayuda a levantarse.  
«¿Henry?»  
«Afirmativo»  
Grita el muchacho que apretaba la mano de Blancanieves.  
Se reúnen todos, miran a su alrededor y después miran a Regina, que más confusa que los demás, se masajeaba la sien. Se da cuenta de las miradas y se encoge de hombros.  
«Yo no tengo nada que ver, lo juro»  
Emma resopla  
«Eso lo hemos entendido. Pensábamos que ya que la única que tiene magia eres tú, podrías hacer algo»  
Regina cierra los ojos intentado percibir cualquier cosa que la pudiese ayudar a salir de aquella situación. La mano de Emma aún aferrada a la suya. Se da cuenta de eso solo después de que esta última se separase de ella para dar un paso hacia delante en la oscuridad. Regina siente nostalgia de ese simple contacto. Se restriega las manos y abre los ojos. Henry le tira de la chaqueta llamando su atención, en los ojos una veta de miedo.  
«¿Entonces?»  
Regina lo mira, acariciándole una mejilla, cuánto extrañaba a su hijo. Después mira a los otros y sacude la cabeza tristemente.  
«Lo siento. Parece una bola de energía, pero es algo que no había visto en mi vida»  
Emma se gira y se acerca a Henry.  
«Tranquilo, chico. Regina, ¿no sabes a quién puede pertenecer esa voz?»  
Regina sacude la cabeza, mientras Ruby rueda los ojos  
«Sin embargo debe ser alguien que conoces, la tiene bien cogida contigo»  
Regina resopla  
«Escúchame bien, me hice muchos enemigos en mi vida como para recordar uno. Sería difícil escribir una lista ahora»  
Blancanieves se entromete entre las dos mujeres.  
«No peleemos, no sirve de nada. Estamos todos metidos en esto y todos juntos encontraremos una solución. Solo me pregunto qué cosa quiere de nosotros si solo la tiene tomada contigo»  
Regina iba a rebatir cuando Blancanieves le hace señal para que estuviera callada  
«No me malinterpretes, Regina, a pesar de nuestro pasado, no me divierte verte sufrir. Solo es que no me queda claro el plan de esa “voz”»  
Dice haciendo el signo de las comillas con las manos, y se gira hacia James  
«A lo mejor es Cora»  
Regina sacude la cabeza al Príncipe  
«No, es un poder distinto, aunque no descartaría que fuera un secuaz suyo. Un secuaz muy poderoso»  
«No soy el secuaz de nadie, Regina»  
Esta vez la voz no era un eco estridente, sino una voz masculina que parecía provenir de un punto impreciso en la oscuridad, delante de ellos. Regina da un paso hacia delante, los ojos desorbitados, algo en aquella voz, algo le era horriblemente familiar.  
«Esa voz…la recuerdo»  
Emma aún abrazada a Henry la mira intensamente como si con su sola mirada pudiera protegerla de cualquier cosa  
«¡Regina, ven aquí!»  
Regina no escucha las súplicas de Emma, avanzando y separándose del grupo  
«Comienzas a recordar Regina»  
Una sombra alta empieza a distinguirse en la oscuridad como si, poco a poco, bajo ella, se encendieran muchas velas.  
«Si quieres, te echo un mano. Te había ofrecido una vida acomodada, una vida en el poder y tú la rechazaste echándome en el olvido»  
Regina se pone una mano en el vientre como si de un momento a otro todos sus órganos fuesen a explotar. La voz atravesada por el terror  
«No…no puede ser… Tú no eres…»  
La sombra aparece a pocos centímetros de ella mostrando finalmente a un hombre alto con una espesa cabellera rubia y ojos negros, profundos como pozos.  
«Byron. Exactamente»  
Le sonríe, provocándole un frío temblor a lo largo de su espalda. A continuación, le coge la mano y se la besa sin que ella oponga resistencia. James da unos pasos hacia delante. Detrás de él Blancanieves y Ruby con una mirada confusa en el rostro y Emma, que se debatía entre permanecer ahí y proteger a su hijo o alejar a ese ser de Regina.  
«¿Quién es, Regina?»  
Regina no responde. Está paralizada delante de aquel hombre al que hace tantísimos años había aprisionado en el olvido. Él le sonríe.  
«¿Cómo, Regina? ¿Nunca les has hablado de mí a tus amigos? Me desilusionas»  
A continuación, se dirige a James, que ante la vista de aquellos ojos vacíos y oscuros, se queda paralizado  
«Soy solamente un viejo amigo»  
«¿Qué quieres de nosotros?»  
«¿De vosotros? Nada. ¿De Regina? Todo. Digamos que no se comportó bien conmigo y debo darle una buena lección. Solo seréis los espectadores y a lo mejor, algo más. Justo para hacer el juego más interesante»  
Regina logra desbloquearse y llena de odio y poder su mente  
«¿Qué juego?»  
Byron le dirige la mirada sonriéndole, mostrando la perfecta dentadura en contraste con sus ojos negros  
«El juego que te hará enloquecer. Literalmente»  
Esta vez Emma no se queda parada. Entrega a Henry a Blancanieves y corre hacia Regina. Su carrera se detiene antes de comenzar cuando siente que es elevada del suelo. Regina la mira aterrorizada, mientras Byron reía y hacía girar a la rubia sobre sus cabezas. Blancanieves y Ruby intentan inútilmente agarrarla.  
«Déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver»  
Con una mano intenta arrojar lejos a Byron, pero este esquiva rápidamente el flujo de poder de la morena.  
«¿Qué ven mis ojos? Esta mujer significa mucho para ti, ¿verdad? ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Sin embargo, te equivocas al decir que no tiene nada que ver, pero por ahora la dejaré ir. Quiero que el juego se prolongue bastante para verte sufrir»  
Baja el brazo haciendo que Emma cayese al suelo, que algo magullada es ayudada por James y Regina.  
«Entonces, ¿a qué juego quieres jugar?»  
Con un veloz movimiento de la mano. Byron hace aparecer en la oscuridad una vieja puerta de madera mal tratada.  
«Detrás de esta puerta están tus recuerdos y tus emociones. Cada puerta lleva a un recuerdo específico de tu vida. Atravesadlas. Quiero que tus amigos vean quién eres realmente y quiero que tu corazón se rompa por tus sentimientos de culpa y por tu dolor. No son muchas en realidad, pero serán difíciles de atravesar, al menos para ti, Regina»  
«¿Solo eso? ¿Quieres que pase a través de mis recuerdos?»  
Byron ríe de placer encontrando esa pregunta bastante estúpida.  
«Mi dulce Regina, quizás para ti será más o menos sencillo. Pero, ¿para los otros? ¿Qué pensarán de ti después de este viaje? Hay muchas cosas que no saben de ti. Sobre todo esta adorable rubita que parece muy interesada en ti»  
Emma gruñe silenciosamente cuando el rubio la señala lascivo y sonriente  
«¿Aceptas el desafío?»  
Regina está preocupada. Ciertamente, había muchas cosas de ella que nadie sabía y traerían más dolor a los demás. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer? Si no aceptaba, se quedarían ahí para siempre, si no algo peor. Cierra los ojos respirando el aire húmedo que como una droga la acercaba a la puerta. Reabre los ojos y mira a Byron que felizmente esperaba su respuesta.  
«Acepto, pero con una condición»  
Él siente curiosidad, y el resto del grupo se acerca a ella  
«Dime»  
«Cualquier cosa me pase, ellos se salvarán. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero ellos volverán sanos y salvos a casa»  
Blancanieves le toma un brazo llamando su atención  
« No estás obligada a hacerlo, Regina»  
«Acepto, mi querida Regina. Bien, ahora solo os queda atravesar la puerta. Buen divertimento»  
Byron, tal y como había llegado, desaparece en la oscuridad, dejando con la boca seca al grupo.  
«¿Quién es este Byron?»  
Antes de atravesar la puerta, James quiere explicaciones. Regina asiente y comienza a contar.  
«Byron Richard, nieto de Sarah Cole, una de las primeras brujas de Salem. Una de las más poderosas»  
Emma alza la vista al cielo  
«Solo nos faltaba una caza de brujas»  
«Así parece. Sin embargo, él acordó con mi madre mi matrimonio. Nuestra unión hubiera sido una de las más poderosas de nuestro mundo. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, y logré, por medio de un hechizo, encerrarlo en un mundo horrible del cual evidentemente ha conseguido escapar»  
Blancanieves se le acerca y Henry permanece sentado en el suelo junto a Ruby  
«Una vida normal, ¿no, Regina?»  
«No sabes cuánta razón tienes»  
James se acerca a la vieja puerta, estudiándola atentamente. La rodea y constata que en la parte posterior no hay manillar.  
«Así que, este Byron ha logrado escapar de aquella especie de cárcel. En mi opinión, aquí están metidas las garras de Cora»  
«En el pasado nunca lo logró, pero bien puede ser que haya encontrado ayuda o algo parecido»  
Ruby se levanta, seguida de Henry y se acerca  
«Así que, ¿solo hay que abrir esta puerta y ver qué hay dentro?»  
Regina asiente, agarrando el pomo herrumbroso de la puerta. Emma la aprieta un brazo sonriéndole.  
«Sea lo que sea lo que hay detrás, recuerda que todo estamos a tu lado»  
Regina mueve la cabeza tristemente, y gira el pomo.  
«No creo que permanezcáis a mi lado después de este viaje»

Abre completamente la puerta mostrando un pequeño salón decorado para una fiesta. Entran todos, se sobresaltan cuando la puerta con un enorme ruido, desaparece en la nada.  
«¿Dónde estamos?»  
Regina mira alrededor. El salón era pequeño y acogedor y muy familiar. La chimenea, a su derecha, estaba encendida y crepitaba alegremente. Más allá del gran ventanal, enfrente de ellos, la nieve caía lenta recubriendo cada centímetro de tierra. Una mujer de largos cabellos castaños estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo un viejo y polvoriento libro.  
«No me digas que aquella…»  
«Mi madre. Sí, ella es Cora, Ruby»  
«Pero, ¿nos puede escuchar o ver?»  
Emma se acerca a Cora y mueve sus manos delante de ella cuando una niña de cinco años, más o menos, la traspasa para ir hacia la madre.  
«¡Oh, dios, qué sensación más extraña!»  
James sonríe, al igual que Blancanieves que agarra a su hija para traerla de nuevo al grupo. Henry toma la mano de la madre y la mira  
«Creo que te has respondido tú sola»

La niña se acerca a Cora sonriendo  
«Madre, madre»  
Blancanieves abre los ojos  
«Si esa es Cora, aquella niña eres…»  
Regina asiente tristemente y retrocede, alejándose de aquel recuerdo que es uno de los más tristes de su juventud.  
«Sí, soy yo. Es el día de mi quinto cumpleaños»  
Emma la mira, intentando comprender qué podría haber de triste en un recuerdo como ese.  
«¿Qué sucedió el día de tu cumpleaños?»  
Regina señala la escena que se presentaba delante  
La niña tenía espesos y rizados cabellos negros que le llegaban a la espalda. La piel ligeramente ambarina resaltaba con el vestidito rojo que llevaba.  
«Regina, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no saltes por la casa como si fueses presa de convulsiones? No es elegante»  
La niña baja la cabeza  
«Perdonad, madre. Solo quería mostraros qué me ha regalado mi padre por mi cumpleaños»  
La pequeña Regina muestra orgullosa a la madre un pequeño caballito de mar de madera con dos pequeñas ruedas en la base. La madre mira el objeto y después mira a la hija  
«Es un regalo insulso»  
«¿Por qué decís eso, madre?»  
«Porque tu padre es insulso. No deberías malgastar el tiempo de esa manera. Te mete ideas extrañas en la cabeza»  
La niña pone el regalo en la mesita, al lado de la madre, y agarra la tela del vestido de esta de forma suplicante  
«¿Por qué habláis siempre mal de él? Después de todo, es vuestro marido, es mi padre»  
Cora, harta de la hija, se levanta quitándosela de encima, y se dirige a colocar el libro en la repisa al lado de la chimenea.  
«No es nada. No es ni siquiera tu padre, Regina. Es solo una comodidad. Su dinero nos permitirá convertirte en una gran mujer»  
La niña comienza a llorar  
«No es verdad. Él es mi papá»  
Cora se le acerca y la sacude por un brazo  
«Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños, Regina. La cruda verdad. No es tu padre»

Regina retrocede recordando aquella conversación pasada donde todas sus certezas se habían derrumbado. Solo era una niña y su madre le había escupido en la cara cosas que no comprendía bien. Cierra los ojos llevándose los brazos al pecho.  
Quiere marcharse de allí. Nota que alguien la abraza por la cintura y al abrir los ojos se encuentra con Blancanieves. Tiene que ser ella. La última persona que hubiera pensado la está sosteniendo. Mientras tanto, la pequeña Regina daba puñetazos a la falda de la madre  
«No es verdad. No. ¿Por qué decís eso, madre?»  
Con un gesto veloz, Cora abofetea a su hija que cae al suelo, se acerca a la mesita, coge el caballito de madera y lo lanza a las llamas de la chimenea.  
«Compórtate, hija mía. No serás hija de ese idiota, pero con certeza sí lo eres mía y la sangre de mi sangre no llora. Ahora, vete a tu habitación y no salgas hasta la hora de la cena»  
La pequeña Regina mira cómo el pequeño regalo se consume entre las llamas. Asustada por la madre, se levanta y lentamente sale del salón.

«¡Qué bastarda!»  
Ruby se había quedado sin palabras. Regina se separa de Blancanieves, mientras frente a ellos una puerta de madera roja aparece al instante. Regina se coloca delante de su madre que miraba el fuego de la chimenea. Emma se le acerca.  
«¿Todo bien?»  
Regina la mira a los ojos  
«Sí, todo bien»  
Da una última mirada a la madre, y se dirige junto con los otros a la puerta.   
La segunda puerta los hace aparecer en un establo. Un pequeño establo lleno de cuñas de caballos. Regina se acerca a la pequeña ventana del establo y fuera reconoce el lugar donde se encuentran  
«Es el establo de mi casa. Creo saber de qué recuerdo se trata»  
De repente, un hombre alto, de ojos claros, entra en el establo acompañado de un caballo, y comienza a quitarle la silla y las bridas  
«Daniel»  
Regina asiente a Henry que lentamente se le había acercado. Emma siente en aquel momento un arranque de celos, aunque no sabe explicar por qué. En el fondo, también ella había tenido amantes en el pasado. Aunque no tiene que verlos todos los días en los recuerdos de la pareja. ¿Pareja? ¿Había llamado a Regina de esa manera? Sí. ¿Era lo que en el fondo deseaba, no? Se pierde mirando a Regina, que, soñadora, observa al hombre que cepillaba al caballo.  
Poco después en el establo entra una joven Regina vestida de amazona. En su rostro una mirada triste. A continuación, la joven Regina mira a Daniel sonriendo  
«Disculpa por lo de antes. No debí enfadarme contigo»  
Daniel se le acerca. Ruby se acerca a Henry y le cubre los ojos.  
«¿Qué haces?»  
«Henry, eres demasiado pequeño»  
Daniel toma una mano de Regina y le sonríe.  
«No te preocupes. Solo tienes que encontrar un modo para disculparte»  
Los dos muchachos se miran y se besan apasionadamente. Los brazos de ella en el cuello de él. Los brazos de él rodeándole la cintura. Regina siente un golpe en el corazón cuando se vuelve a ver entre los brazos de Daniel. Su primer amor.  
Un frío temblor recorre velozmente su espalda cuando de repente la escena se desvanece ante sus ojos. Todos se quedan bloqueados ante las nuevas imágenes. Una joven Regina que hablaba con una niña de mejillas rosadas  
«¡Pero sí soy yo!»  
Regina intenta respirar regularmente mientras Blanca señala a la niña. La pequeña Blancanieves está de rodillas en la nieve, enfrente una Regina sonriente que le sostenía sus manos.   
«Entonces, ¿amáis a ese hombre?»  
La joven Regina asiente apretando aún las manos de la niña. La Regina grande siente cómo sus ojos se humedecen mientras inconscientemente retrocedía como para escapar.  
«No»   
Susurra. Es un susurro leve, pero lo bastante fuerte para ser escuchado por el grupo.  
El nudo en la garganta aumenta, mientras la escena demasiado conocida seguía adelante.  
«Debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Sobre todo a mi madre»  
«Pero…»  
«No, Blancanieves, mi madre no debe saberlo. No comprendería. ¿Me lo prometes?»  
La niña sonríe abrazando a Regina que acepta el abrazo  
«Os lo prometo»  
Todo el grupo se gira para mirar a Blancanieves y a Regina, ambas con la mirada en el suelo, ambas tristes.  
«Fue también culpa mía»   
James se le acerca  
«¿Qué?»  
«No respeté la promesa. Le dije a la madre de Regina que ella quería escapar con Daniel»  
James la toma en sus brazos para acunarla  
«¿Qué pasó después?»  
Ruby señala la escena que cambiaba mostrando a una Cora enfadada en los establos junto a Daniel y Regina.  
«Eso»  
Cora se había acercado a Daniel susurrándole algo, mientras de lejos Regina la miraba sonriendo.  
«Hazlo desaparecer»  
Regina se había arrodillado en el suelo. Aquel recuerdo es demasiado doloroso. Aquel recuerdo es demasiado para ella. Era el inicio de todo. De su caída. De todo el dolor y el odio que había sembrado por el mundo. Emma se le acerca, tomándole una mano y apretándosela, mientras inerme ve cómo Cora, en un movimiento, arrancaba el corazón del pecho de Daniel.  
«Nooo»  
Regina y la joven Regina chillan a la vez. Esta última se lanza sobre el cuerpo de Daniel intentando despertarlo.  
«¿Por qué madre?»  
«Es nuestro final feliz, querida mía»

De repente una puerta amarilla aparece a su lado, y Regina se lanza convulsamente a ella y entra queriendo huir de aquella horrible escena que le está destruyendo el alma. Detrás de ella Emma y los demás que gritan su nombre.  
Después de la tercera puerta, Regina se echa a llorar.  
«Byron, eres un malnacido»  
No logra alzarse y está ahí silenciosamente contra una pared, mientras el resto del grupo mira alrededor. Ahora se encuentran en una caverna, iluminada solo en el centro por un pequeño candil.   
Regina no se da cuenta de dónde están hasta que Henry se sienta cerca de ella.  
«¿Estás bien?»  
Regina se gira hacia su hijo que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.  
El muchacho comenzaba a creer otra vez en ella. Quizás no había comprendido bien las cosas. Quizás, en el fondo, Regina tenía razón al decir que las cosas no son blancas o negras.  
«Sí. No te preocupes. Siento haberte metido en este jaleo, Henry. Lo último que quisiera es ponerte en peligro»  
«Lo sé»  
Permanecen así en silencio hasta que Regina se calma totalmente y puede levantarse para intentar comprender dónde se encuentran. James había inspeccionado toda la gruta, y Blancanieves y Ruby se habían perdido mirando la bóveda de aquella gruta. Inusual. Demasiado alta. Emma está aparte sentada sobre una roca. De repente, de una galería subterránea aparecen Cora y Regina, seguidas de una ser saltarín.  
«Rumpelstiltskin»  
Susurra entre dientes James que se había unido al grupo.  
«Es el día en que presté juramento a las artes oscuras»  
Rumpelstiltskin y Cora hablan alegremente mientras Regina está retirada.  
Ruby se sienta al lado de Emma mirando a Regina.  
«Pero, ¿por qué no te escapaste?»  
«Mi madre, un especie de hechizo me tenía pegada a ella. No podía hacer nada si no aceptar todas sus condiciones. Condiciones horribles»  
«¿Qué?»  
«Han muerto personas porque no logré pararla»

La escena mientras tanto continuaba. A la derecha de Cora aparecen tres personas. Una dama y dos hombres vestidos de mayordomo.  
«Madre, ¿qué hace aquí la madre de Maléfica y sus sirvientes? Habéis dicho que no le haríais daño»  
«Pequeña mía, deberíais saber que las promesas son para los estúpidos. Serán el sacrificio por tu juramento»  
«¿Qué? ¡No! No quiero el poder. Os lo ruego, dejadme en paz. Dejadlos en paz»  
Como en trance, la mujer y los dos hombres se lanzan al fuego siendo consumidos en pocos minutos.  
«¡Noooo!»  
La joven Regina está en lágrimas delante de esa escena macabra, ante la que Ruby esconde los ojos de Henry que resopla intentando liberarse del agarre de la muchacha.  
« Rumpelstiltskin, ahora, dejaré a vuestro cuidado a mi hija»  
El ser saluda con una inclinación a la mujer que desaparece en la nada y se acerca a Regina liberándola del hechizo. Esta, al verse libre, corre hacia la salida  
«No hacéis bien en escapar, querida»  
La joven Regina se para y se gira hacia Rumpelstiltskin  
«Tengo una oferta para vos. Haríais bien en escucharla. Algo que podríais usar contra vuestra madre»  
Ante aquellas palabras, la joven se acerca a Rumpelstiltskin  
«Hablad»  
«Bah. Os quiero dar suficiente poder para enfrentaros a ella»  
«No quiero el poder. Quiero que me deje en paz»  
«Con el poder podréis escapar a donde queráis»  
«¿Por qué me decís esto? ¿Creía que erais amigo de mi madre?»  
«Soy amigo de todos y de nadie, querida»  
«Yo no soy como mi madre»  
«Si no lo sois, entonces no debéis temer al poder»  
«Mi madre me ha hablado de vos. No hacéis nada por nada»  
«Digamos que me haríais un favor si os libráis de Cora»  
«¿Por qué no lo hacéis vos? Sois bastante poderoso, por lo que veo»  
Rumpelstiltskin se le acerca y le acaricia un brazo.  
«Un pequeño pacto que hice cuando vos nacisteis. No puedo tocarla. Pero vos sí»  
«No soy una asesina»  
«Y yo no soy un ser saltarín. Querida, todo cambia y además siento claramente la llamada de la venganza en vuestro corazón. Hacia vuestra madre y hacia… Oh…hacia la pequeña Blancanieves»  
Ante aquellas palabras, Blancanieves traga saliva, mientras la joven Regina cae al suelo, llena de dolor.  
Emma se levanta de la roca para acercarse a Regina que paralizada observaba la escena sintiendo fuertes punzadas en el cerebro.  
«¿Qué sucede?»  
« Rumpelstiltskin me está haciendo revivir todo el dolor y el miedo de toda mi vida. Fue así como me convenció»  
De hecho, un poco después, una joven Regina se levanta del suelo ayudada por Rumpelstiltskin  
«¿Aceptáis?»  
«¿Una vez libre de mi madre podré hacer lo que quiera?»  
«Sí, solo hay un pequeño pero»  
«¿Qué?»  
«Deberás deshacerte del rey. El hechizo de Cora que te une a él es muy fuerte»  
«Yo…»  
«Si no lo hacéis, estaréis obligada a vivir a su lado hasta el fin de vuestros días»  
«Acepto»  
Una nube violeta rodea a la joven Regina, cubriéndola, mientras Rumpelstiltskin sonreía satisfecho.

Regina señala una puerta que a lo lejos los esperaba.  
«¿Qué pasó después?»  
Emma se pone delante de la puerta, mirándola a los ojos  
«El mal penetró en mí reprimiendo todo sentimiento positivo. Y me convertí en la que todos conocen. La malvada Regina»  
Blancanieves la lleva aparte  
«¿Me odias mucho?»  
«Te he odiado, solo Dios sabe cuánto. ¿Ahora? No lo sé. No creo»  
Henry corre hacia Regina cogiéndola de la mano. Esta se sobresalta ante ese roce  
«Venga, continuemos, quiero volver a casa»  
Tras decir esto, Emma abre la puerta a un nuevo recuerdo. Un nuevo dolor.  
Vuelven a la oscuridad más absoluta. Delante de ellos imágenes que se repiten de los recuerdos de Regina. La muerte de Daniel. Su juventud encerrada entre las ambiciones de la madre. El rechazo por parte de toda la comunidad del Bosque Encantado. Los engaños de Rumpelstiltskin. La muerte de la madre por su mano por medio de un arco maldito  
«Pero, ese…»  
«Sí, Blancanieves, es el mismo arco que Rumpelstiltskin te entregó para matarme»  
Otras imágenes pasan, entre ellas la muerte del rey, la maldición y la llegada a Storybrooke. La adopción de Henry es el recuerdo que hace que este estreche aún más la mano de Regina.  
Byron aparece de la nada haciendo menguar la oscuridad  
«Debo admitirlo, eres fuerte. Habría apostado que te iba a encontrar delirando»  
«Apuesta equivocada»  
Regina, de forma protectora, se pone delante de Henry, mientras los otros se le aproximan.  
«¿Te has divertido bastante?»  
Byron se echa a reír  
«Divertirme, me he divertido. Sobre todo mirando las caras de horror de tus amigos cuando miraban en las últimas imágenes los recuerdos de las personas que has matado»  
Regina se sobresalta dejando la mano de Henry, mientras Emma se le acerca.  
«Déjala en paz. Ahora nos tiene a nosotros»  
«Oh, lo sé muy bien. Y es por eso que le arrancaré lo que más ama. O mejor dicho, lo que ha aprendido a amar»  
Con un batir de dedos hace caer a Regina al suelo que llena de dolor grita como una loca. Delante de ellos, como en una gran pantalla, se proyectan las alucinaciones de Regina.  
Mucha sangre y los cuerpos de Emma y de los otros sin vida en el suelo. James y Blancanieves tienen la garganta cortada y las manos alrededor de las heridas. La sangre que sale a borbotones. Ruby y Henry, en el suelo, la primera desgarrada, mientras el segundo con una enorme herida en la espalda se arrastraba hacia el último cuerpo. Emma. Como en el sueño, Emma, con los ojos y la boca abiertos completamente, yace inerme con un enorme cuchillo de cocina clavado en el pecho. Alrededor de ellos, otros cadáveres no identificados empapados en sangre.  
Regina está en el suelo mientras Byron ríe como un loco, y todo el grupo alrededor de ella intentando despertarla.  
«Regina, es solo una ilusión. Estamos todos aquí. Te lo ruego»  
Blancanieves y James la sujetan firmemente mientras Emma le coge el rostro entre las manos e intenta mirarla a los ojos. Regina sigue viendo delante de ella tal cantidad de sangre que le hace sentir nauseas. Chilla mientras voces lejanas la están llamando.  
Henry le sacude la pierna, preocupado.  
«Mamá. Despiértate, por favor»  
Ante aquellas palabras, Regina recupera un poco de lucidez, lo suficiente para pedir suplicante ayuda.  
«Inútil. Lo máximo que podéis hacer es encerrarla en un manicomio»  
Blancanieves mira a James y después a Emma que aterrorizada lloraba y abrazaba a la morena.  
Ruby está a un lado, con las manos sujetando las piernas de Regina.  
«Bésala»  
Emma se gira hacia Ruby  
«¿Qué?»  
«Venga, estoy todo el tiempo en vuestra casa, ya es sabido.. Se ve que estas chiflada por ella. Bésala, quizás funcione»  
Emma mira primero a James que se encoge de hombros y a Blancanieves que asiente.  
«¿Me he perdido algo?»  
Pregunta preocupado Henry, callado inmediatamente por Blancanieves.  
Emma mira los ojos de Regina para después pararse sobre sus labios carnosos  
«Espero que funcione Regina. Cuando esto acabe podrás golpearme por lo que estoy haciendo delante de todos»  
Tras decir esto, la agarra y la besa, un beso casto pero que encerraba todo el amor que la rubia sentía. De repente, una enorme ola de poder inunda la oscuridad haciéndola desmayarse. Cuando Emma se separa de Regina siente que esta ha vuelto en sí. La abraza y siente que el abrazo es correspondido por la otra parte. Cuando se separan, no se hubiera podido saber quién estaba más roja de las dos.  
«Gracias»  
Todos se aclaran la voz. James mira hacia otra parte, mientras Blanca ayuda a las dos mujeres a levantarse.  
«¿Hemos vuelto?»  
«Creo que sí, aunque no estamos delante de mi casa»  
Todos miran alrededor después de escuchar a Ruby, para comprender que se encontraban en el ayuntamiento  
«Bien, al menos todo ha acabado. ¿Estáis bien?»  
James hace una revisión general para controlar que todo estuviera bien, y va a abrazar y besar a Blancanieves.  
«Nada ha acabo, queridos»  
De la puerta del ayuntamiento llega Byron que sonriente alarga la mano hacia el grupo arrojándolo lejos.  
Regina siente que el odio y el poder la invaden. Velozmente se levanta y se encamina hacia Byron. Lo golpea con un dedo en el pecho. El hombre acaba varios metros más atrás, aún en pie.  
«Oh, bien, un desafío»


	16. Chapter 16

La tensión es alta mientras Regina y Byron están quietos, uno frente a otro, mirándose a los ojos. Regina se había transformado en la Evil Queen mientras poco a poco el poder maligno le corre por las venas. Se siente poderosa, y en su cabeza solo las ganas de destrozar a Byron.  
Al fondo de la sala, Emma y los otros, en un grupo, miran la escena aterrorizados. James había intentado intervenir para ayudar a Regina, pero con un simple movimiento de dedo, el rubio enemigo lo había lanzado nuevamente al suelo.  
«Has cometido un gran error, Byron»  
Regina abre la mano, que había mantenido bajada, para hacer aparecer una pequeña nube violeta. Mira a Byron que se limita a sonreír elegantemente.  
«¿Eso crees Regina? ¿Qué error he cometido?»  
«Me has subestimado. Ya no soy aquella muchachita inocente que apenas conocía el significado de la magia. Te destruiré como a un pequeño insecto»  
Byron se echa a reír  
«No te das cuenta Regina, pero eres la misma. Con estas ridículas personas te has ablandado, si puedo decirlo. ¿Todo ese poder y lo utilizas para protegerlos?»  
Regina da un paso hacia delante. La larga capa negra que rozaba el suelo. Los pantalones de piel, del mismo color que la capa, brillaban bajo las lámparas de neón del ayuntamiento.   
Byron hace lo mismo sin abandonar la sonrisa sarcástica que le había acompañado durante todo el día.  
Emma está preocupada, siente que Henry se aferra más a su brazo, mientras el grupo mira a Regina dispuesta a luchar. Regina emana un aura potente y al mismo tiempo maléfica.   
Byron se mueve velozmente a la derecha levantando un banco y lanzándolo contra Regina que con un movimiento de la mano lo hace cambiar de trayectoria, para después lanzarle la bola de fuego al centro del pecho que hace que se doble en dos debido al dolor. Regina levanta las manos hacia el cielo y una pequeña nube negra se va creando encima de ella, mientras un gruñido divertido, que hiela la sangre de Henry, nace en su garganta. Pero antes de que poder descargar su hechizo, tiene que echarse al suelo para evitar otro banco lanzado por Byron que se había levantado y alisado la camisa negra.  
Regina se encontraba en el suelo mientras Byron creaba una pequeña descarga eléctrica que sin embargo golpea en el vacío, ya que Regina se desmaterializa justo para evitar la descarga, y se aparece a la espalda de Byron para intentar golpearlo con una bola de energía. Sin embargo, Byron es rápido, le agarra el brazo deteniendo el ataque y aproximando peligrosamente sus rostros.  
«¿No te he dicho que estás más hermosa?»  
Regina se desmaterializa de nuevo, para volver a la posición inicial. Durante ese movimiento no percibe un veloz ataque de Byron que la golpea en el pecho cortándole la respiración y dejándola contra la pared.   
Siente cómo le duele cada pequeño músculo, mientras una insana rabia le va creciendo en el interior. Está acalorada, siente que el mal está tomando posesión de ella, de nuevo, como había pasado en el restaurante. Sabe que es una equivocación, habían pasado muchas cosas que la habían ayudado a liberarse de esa forma malvada y ahora está recayendo. Sabe que no es justo, pero al mismo tiempo se siente tan ligera, tan fuerte, ¿cómo rechazarlo? En el fondo, se dice, es por una buena causa. Matar a ese malnacido de Byron es una excusa bastante aceptable.  
Se levanta del suelo sujetándose un brazo con una mano. Le duele mucho pero hay cosas más importantes que hacer.  
Emma mira toda la escena con la boca abierta, de ambas figuras se desprende un enorme poder. Mitad del ayuntamiento ya está destrozado, mientras Regina y Byron se disponen a destruir lo que queda. Emma está perpleja ante la habilidad de la morena a la hora de moverse en el combate. Volaba de una parte a otra con extrema facilidad sin perder, sin embargo, de vista al enemigo. La capa, como la larga cola de un gato, le daba el empuje y el equilibrio necesario en cada movimiento. Parece una mínima ventaja hasta que Byron la lanza con fuerza contra la pared.  
Ante ese gesto, Emma deja el agarre de Henry, que al igual que los otros la llama preocupado, y corre hacia la morena que lentamente ya se estaba levantando.  
«Regina»  
Pocos pasos entre las dos mujeres, pocos pasos que no son recorridos porque Emma se queda paralizada ante la mirada de Regina. Gira la cara hacia ella, la mirada furibunda, los ojos velados por una niebla violeta heladora y una mueca maligna en los labios. Con un gesto de la mano, Regina la empuja hacia atrás prestando atención a no hacerle daño. Después, sin girarse hacia aquellos ojos verdes, si lo hubiera hecho toda su concentración y su rabia se hubieran esfumado, se acerca velozmente a Byron que la miraba divertido.  
«Debo admitirlo, eres resistente. Muy resistente, y esos pantalones apretados me distraen la mayor parte del tiempo. Un punto a tu favor. Pero me pregunto si también tus amigos son tan resistentes como tú»  
Byron con un movimiento de su cabeza hace explotar en mil pedazos los cristales y dirige todos los fragmentos hacia el pequeño grupo que asustado no podía hacer otra cosa sino mirar aterrorizados la escena. Blancanieves y James, instintivamente, se ponen delante de Henry que, aterrado, se había escondido entre los brazos de Ruby, mientras Emma está todavía paralizada mirando al vacío. ¿De quién era aquella mirada? No era Regina. Alguien, alguna cosa había poseído a su Regina. Sí, porque ahora podía decirlo. Por muy testarudas y orgullosas que fueran las dos, se pertenecían. Ya podían todos irse al diablo si decían lo contrario.  
Siente que alguien la agarra por un brazo y empujada hacia Blancanieves que la estrecha entre sus brazos antes de agacharse completamente en el suelo como los otros. Los fragmentos de cristal se paran a pocos centímetros de ellos. Cuando Emma abre los ojos y mira alrededor, lo que ve son unas largas piernas delante de ella. Regina, veloz, se había puesto delante del grupo y parado el golpe de Byron deteniendo los cristales. Regina respiraba entrecortadamente, los ojos en blanco y los brazos abiertos ante ella. A pocos milímetros de su rostro, los fragmentos tiemblan, y caen al suelo tintineando. Baja los brazos, mientras un pequeño arañazo se abría en su mejilla.  
Se gira hacia el grupo para comprobar que todo estaba bien y recibe una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Ruby que se levantaba para mostrarle que Henry estaba sano y salvo. A continuación mira a Blancanieves y a James que asienten, y deja caer la mirada sobre su rubia. Abra la boca en un gemido ahogado cuando la ve en el suelo dolorida. Un fragmento de cristal incrustado en el brazo. Se acerca rápidamente para comprobar la gravedad.  
«Perdona. No puede controlarlos todos»  
Regina estaba verdaderamente enfadada consigo misma. Emma le da una palmada para reconfortarla, mientras Blanca se ocupaba de cubrirle la herida taponando la sangre.  
«Nos has salvado Regina. Esto no es nada, estoy bien»  
Regina y Emma se pierden una dentro de los ojos de la otra. ¡Qué fácil era perderse! Era como un náufrago que de pronto es rescatado por un barco de pesca. La seguridad, la felicidad, el amor por la vida estaban encerrados en aquellas miradas.  
«¡Oh, qué linda escena! Veo que no has podido salvar a todos Regina»  
Byron avanza hacia el grupo señalando el brazo de Emma. Regina siente de nuevo esa inmensa rabia hervirle en la sangre y explosionar en su corazón. Se levanta lentamente ignorando los susurros de Emma que, dolorida, intentaba mantener a la morena a su lado.  
«Has despertado algo que era mejor dejar dormido Byron»  
El hombre rubio lanza de nuevo una fragorosa carcajada haciendo enfadar aún más a Regina que siente un dolor que, poco a poco, del estómago se abría pasa en todo su cuerpo.  
«De verdad que eres divertida, Regina. Nunca habría pensado divertirme tanto, pero qué se le va a hacer, ya hemos llegado casi al final. Conoces el dicho, ¿no? “Lo bueno si breve, dos veces bueno”, y esto ya ha durado suficiente.  
Regina sonríe sorprendiendo a Byron que pensaba que ya la tenía en jaque.  
«Tienes razón Byron, es hora de acabar. Me he aburrido bastante»  
Poco a poco, esa neblina que velaba los ojos de la morena se expande fuera de ellos recubriendo a Regina y lentamente toma forma de un enorme dragón. Transparente y vaporoso, el dragón era gigantesco y en el interior de su barriga está Regina que lo guiaba moviendo las manos en una lenta danza. Los ojos ya completamente privados de pupilas.  
«¿Qué?»  
Byron se queda con la boca abierta. Se espera todo de Regina. Todo excepto esa extraña magia que en toda su vida se había encontrado. Retrocede mientras el enorme dragón movía lentamente su cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Regina ya no era ella, se siente atrapada en un pequeño rincón de su mente, mientras alguien guiaba su cuerpo y practicaba una magia que siempre había intentado crear, pero sin éxito.  
«¿Qué está pasando?»  
James miraba aquel enorme dragón hecho de vapor violáceo que lentamente danzaba hacia su víctima que estaba paralizada contra la pared.  
«No lo sé, nunca había visto a Regina de esa manera»  
Blancanieves aprieta la mano de su marido.  
«Bueno, sea lo que sea lo que esté haciendo es una pasada»  
Ruby recibe la mirada contrariada de todo  
«¿Qué pasa?»  
«Esa no es Regina»  
Emma, ligeramente pálida debido a la herida, se acerca a Henry que con los ojos desorbitados miraba a su madre adoptiva.  
«¿Qué has querido decir?»  
«Mary Margaret, ¡mírala! Mira en sus ojos, ¡Esa no es Regina!»  
Blancanieves lo piensa un momento y después asiente. Regina está a punto de atacar al indefenso Byron,  
«¿Qué pasa Byron? Ya no eres tan jactancioso. Me he hartado de todo esto, ya es hora de acabar.  
«Te lo ruego, ¡no!»  
Riendo Regina entrelaza rápidamente sus dedos a los de él, mientras el enorme dragón se separaba de ella y rodeaba a Byron que, presa de lacerantes dolores internos, se plegaba en el suelo. Todo duro menos de un segundo. Byron está en el suelo sin conocimiento, sus ropas desgarradas y con heridas por todas partes, mientras que el dragón había vuelto a su posición. Alrededor de ellos un enorme abismo, el resto del grupo en el suelo, aterrorizado, y un fuerte viento que entraba por las cristaleras rotas.  
Oscuridad. El último neón muere lentamente, la única luz proviene de las ventanas abiertas que ilumina solo pequeños espacios. Con un movimiento de la mano derecha, Regina levanta a Byron del suelo, mientras que con la otra destruye los bancos en mil pedazos atrayendo hacia ella un millar de trozos de madera puntiagudos preparados para descargar el mortal golpe.   
Byron abre los ojos aterrorizado. No había calculado esto. No estaba en los planes y Cora no le había dicho la verdadera fuerza de Regina, por eso él la había subestimado.  
«¿Qué quieres hace conmigo?»  
Regina sonríe y con un gesto de la cabeza encaja dos palos en la ropa de Byron para dejarlo colgado de la pared. Mientras tanto, Blancanieves y el resto se habían levantado y se habían acercado a la pareja.  
«¿Qué quiero hacer? Simple. Quiero hacerte sufrir hasta que implores que te mate. Simple como promesa, ¿verdad?»  
Byron abre aún más los ojos de forma desorbitada al ver cómo los trozos de madera se acercaban cada vez más. A continuación, grita. Uno se le ha clavado en la mano, mientras Regina reía divertida ante la escena. Está a punto de lanzarle otro trozo de madera, esta vez directo al ojo, cuando la voz de Henry hace resurgir a la pequeña Regina que se encontraba encerrada en un rincón de su mente.  
«Mamá»  
El madero se detiene a pocos centímetros de la cara de Byron que estudiaba un modo para escarpar de las garras de Regina. Esta se gira enfadada hacia el motivo que la había retrasado en su decisión de matar a Byorn.  
«Mamá, déjalo»  
«¿Ahora me llamas mamá?»  
Henry retrocede preocupado, y los demás se le acercan.  
«Para Regina. No tienes que matarlo»  
«¿Qué quieres de mí Blancanieves? ¡Sé lo que hay que hacer!»  
«No es verdad. Por algún motivo no eres tú. Es un gran error lo que vas a hacer. Sabes tan bien como nosotros que ya no podrías volver atrás»  
«Escucha, Principito. No quiero escuchar tus sermones, ¿está claro?»  
Regina se gira hacia su víctima preparada para acabar su trabajo cuando el susurro de Emma, que se había acercado, le hace helar la sangre.  
«Si lo haces perderás todo. A todos nosotros. ¿De verdad, quieres perder a Henry? ¿De verdad quieres perderme a mí? Tú no eres como él»  
«Soy peor que él. Sabes muy bien lo que he hecho. Lo has visto con tus ojos. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre este ser y yo?»  
El muro que el poder malvado había creado entre Regina y el resto del mundo lentamente se estaba derrumbando y aquella niebla violácea estaba desapareciendo con el viento.  
«Escúchame Regina. Eras una mujer desesperada, cometiste tus errores y pagarás las consecuencias el resto de tu vida, pero no eres como él. No eres una persona sádica, hambrienta de poder y de sangre como él. Eres mejor que él. Puedes ser mejor que todos nosotros»  
También la nube en la mirada de Regina desaparece lentamente revelando sus grandes ojos castaño oscuro, ligeramente brillantes  
«Yo…»  
Emma la agarra por un brazo, ante aquel toque Regina deja libre a Byron. El agarre sobre el brazo no desaparece, es más, se intensifica cuando Regina acaricia inconscientemente la mano de Emma. Sus miradas una vez más encadenadas.  
«¡Atención!»  
Ruby grita indicando que Byron, liberado, intentaba lanzar descargas eléctricas directamente a Emma. Regina se da cuenta a tiempo y se mete entre Byron y Emma, recibiendo el golpe en pleno vientre y cayendo hacia atrás junto con Emma.  
En el suelo, la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo le da la posibilidad de golpear a Byron arrojándolo lejos, para verlo desaparecer en una nube. Había acabado. Byron había escapado, eso es verdad, pero por hoy se había acabado.  
«¿Estáis bien?»  
Regina se levanta, un enorme agujero en su vestido a la altura del vientre dejaba al descubierto buena parte de la piel, roja y sangrante. Tiende una mano a Emma que primero la estrecha fuerte antes de levantarse.  
«¿Oh, Dios, Regina estás sangrando!»  
Blancanieves, después de haber constatado que Emma estaba bien, se acerca a Regina para examinar la herida de la morena. Regina la empuja ligeramente, se pasa una mano por la herida curándola del todo.  
«¿Cómo…»  
«¿Magia?»  
«Pregunta estúpida»  
A continuación, Regina toma el brazo de Emma que reacio lo descubre. Regina hace el mismo gesto precedente dejando solo un ligero enrojecimiento donde antes había una gran herida. Henry aparece al lado de las dos mujeres, abraza a Emma fuertemente quien responde al abrazo, sin abandonar la mirada abatida de Regina que observa melancólica la escena.  
«Hey, chico, me estás ahogando»  
Henry sonríe separándose de Emma y mirando a Regina. De repente, se lanza a los brazos de la mujer que sorprendida pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, mientras que el muchacho no da señales de querer separarse de ella.  
Blancanieves abraza a James mirando la escena y sonríe. Henry con los ojos cerrados hunde su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Regina, mientras que esta lo abrazaba con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par. Una lágrima le surca la cara. Ruby sonríe a Emma alzando el pulgar.  
Regina no sabe cómo explicar aquellas emociones. Era una fuerte agitación que le revolvía el estómago, mientras en la cabeza miles de pensamientos viajaban a gran velocidad. Allí donde sentía el cuerpo de Henry, el calor venía triplicado y Regina se sentía quemar. El corazón latía tan rápido que quería salirse de la caja torácica.   
Es la primera vez que Henry la abrazaba así. Rodeando con sus pequeños brazos el cuello y respirando el perfume de su mamá adoptiva. Henry se siente finalmente feliz. Ha comprendido. Se había pasado una vida buscando a su verdadera madre pensando que Regina no lo quería y pensando que solo era una mujer malvada. Por una lado le estaba agradecido a Byron, le había abierto finalmente los ojos. Finalmente ha comprendido quién es su madre, quién es verdaderamente. Él que había buscado a su verdadera mamá, no había comprendido que tenía dos. Dos estupendas, dos fantásticas mamás que lo amaban incondicionalmente.

 

«Eres un incompetente»  
Una bofetada vuela en el bosque, mientras Rumpelstiltskin se ocupa de sanar las heridas de Byron.  
«¿Incompetente yo? Sois vos quien no me habéis informado de la verdadera fuerza de vuestra hija. Aquel hechizo. ¿De dónde provenía?»  
Cora mueva la cabeza intentando no perder el control, y mira al hombre  
«No lo sé, pero te dije que no la subestimases. Desgraciadamente ha crecido muy rápidamente y por lo que parece muy bien»

Rumpelstiltskin, terminado su trabajo, se sienta en una rama canturreando.  
«Si el sentimiento de culpa no logra funcionar, en un modo más brutal tú debes pensar»  
Cora resopla mientras Rumpelstiltskin reía alegremente  
«Calla. No estoy de humor para cancioncillas con rima»  
«Pido perdón, querida. ¿Qué queréis hacer ahora?»  
Byron se levanta y se acerca a Cora, mientras que con una mano se lleva sus rubios cabellos hacia atrás.  
«¡Podría probar con algún otro horrible recuerdo!»  
Cora le señala que se calle  
«No. Hemos visto que ese tipo de ataque no funciona. Encontraré algo»  
«Por lo que parece la madre de las crueldades está sin ideas»  
«No hagas que me arrepienta de haber hecho un trato contigo Rumpelstiltskin»  
«¿Debo recordarte Cora con quién estáis hablando? No es nuestro primer pacto, y quizás me debáis a mí el estar todavía con vida»  
«Entonces, ¿por qué me habéis salvado de una muerte segura?»  
«Vedlo así. Amo la letra pequeña de las cláusulas. Aquella letra pequeña que no se sabe que existe hasta que es descubierta y destruye la vida de las personas. Bien, ella es mi letra pequeña»

 

Habían dejado el ayuntamiento reducido a escombros, y mientras Regina, Blancanieves y Emma se dirigían a casa, James acompaña a Ruby y a Henry a las cavernas.   
«¿Me explicáis por qué todos los malvados de los cuentos la tienen cogida con nosotros?»  
Henry estaba tan cansado que no tuvo fuerzas para replicar por enésima vez cuando Emma lo había obligado a irse al refugio.  
«¿No crees que no seríamos los héroes del cuento sin nuestros malvados?»  
Ruby asiente divertida mientras conduce su coche hacia la biblioteca, y James y Henry, detrás, miran por la ventana.  
«Sin embargo, ¡qué coñazo!»  
«Eh, ese lenguaje. Sin embargo, es verdad, es un poco estresante como vida»  
El silencio vuelve a hacerse protagonista, el rumor del coche era el único ruido perceptible junto al tintineo de los numerosos brazaletes de Ruby. Henry es el primero en romper el silencio.  
«¿Mis madres están juntas?»  
James se pone rojo con un tomate y Ruby casi pierde el control del coche. Esta se aclara la voz.  
«Pero, ¿qué cosas dices Henry?»  
Henry pone los ojos en blanco, resoplando  
«Soy un niño, pero no soy estúpido. Por lo normal la gente se besa cuando se quieren, ¿no?»  
Ruby mira por el espejo retrovisor a James que intenta por todo los medios dar con las palabras adecuadas.  
«Verás Henry. Emma y Regina ha estado muy juntas durante este tiempo y…»  
«…se han enamorado?»  
James se aclara la voz asintiendo  
«Sí, supongo que sí. Pero…supongo también que ni siquiera ellas saben qué están sintiendo, así que mejor no hablar de eso delante de ellas. Mejor no hablar en general»  
«Yo sería feliz»  
«¿Qué?»  
Habían llegado a la biblioteca y Ruby frenó de golpe. Se gira hacia el muchacho que la miraba asombrado  
«Pensaba que odiabas a Regina»  
Henry se encoge de hombros  
«Siempre pensé que era la reina malvada, pero nunca me paré a pensar por qué. Ha sufrido mucho y ha cometido muchos errores, como hemos hecho nosotros. Y además Regina es mi madre, a pesar de todo, se ha pasado su vida ocupándose de mí»  
Ruby tiene la boca abierta, para ser un niño, Henry es muy inteligente y sobre todo muy maduro. También ella ha cambiado de opinión con respecto a Regina después de aquel pequeño viaje a sus recuerdos. Y además, ¿quién era ella para juzgar? Sobre todo ella que había descuartizado al amor de su vida. Sonríe mirando a James que dulcemente despeinaba los cabellos de Henry  
«Estoy orgulloso de ti, Henry»  
«¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho?»  
James sonríe mientras descienden del coche y entran en la biblioteca.  
«Nada. Esa es la cuestión. Eres un muchacho fantástico»

 

Habían llegado a casa y Blancanieves se había precipitado a la cocina para preparar una chocolate caliente para las tres. Emma y Regina están sentadas en el sofá, una al lado de la otra, visiblemente incómodas. Ambas querían hablar del beso delante de todos y de otras muchas cosas, pero con Blancanieves por medio resulta un poco difícil. Permanecen en completo silencio, también cuando Blancanieves sirve el chocolate y comienza a hablar de lo odiosa que es Cora y de lo horrible que es que haya encontrado un nuevo aliado. Emma y Regina se limitan a asentir y a sorber el chocolate, mientas que miran convulsamente el reloj.  
«¿Me estáis escuchando?»  
Las dos mujeres retornan al mundo de los vivos mientras Blancanieves las observa perpleja. Emma mira a Regina recibiendo de esta una mirada elocuente.  
«Sí, es decir, no, realmente no. Disculpa, Regina y yo tenemos que hablar»  
Blancanieves asiente no comprendiendo.  
«Solas. En privado. En fin de cosas privadas»  
«Ok, ya entiendo, está bien»  
Regina se levanta, harta, y señala a Blancanieves con un dedo  
«No quiero ser siempre la antipática de turno. Pero si no lo hago, aquí nadie se da por enterado. Lo que Emma está intentando decirte es que te deberías marchar y dejarnos solas. No sé, tontea con tu príncipe o canturrea junto a tus pajaritos, tú verás»  
Blancanieves se pone roja como un tomate intuyendo de qué quieren hablar en privado. Se levanta rápidamente y sonriendo incómoda agarra el abrigo.  
«Ah, eh.., comprendido. Debéis hablar en privado. De cosas privadas, solo vosotras dos. Creo…creo que iré con James… No a tontear, que quede claro. De todas maneras…ehmmm, adiós»  
Como un rayo sale de la casa, dejando a las dos mujeres aliviadas y divertidas al mismo tiempo.  
«No me acordaba de que tu madre era tan divertida»  
Emma se echa a reír, mientras Regina toma las tazas ya vacías y las coloca en el fregadero.   
«Divertida y desesperante»  
Emma se levanta de la silla y se acerca a Regina que le daba la espalda  
«Lo siento»  
Regina no se da la vuelta. Emma sabe que la ha puesto en un aprieto. Besarla así, delante de todos, cuando ni siquiera ellas saben qué cosa está pasando. Regina suspira cerrando los ojos.  
«Lo siento, en serio. Sé que.. en fin…besarte delante de todos no ha sido muy apropiado, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer y…»  
No tiene tiempo de acabar la frase, porque Regina, girándose rápidamente, le agarra la cara con sus manos y la besa. Un beso dado con empuje y con pasión, pero que encerraba tanto miedo y tanto dolor. Emma, en un primer momento, se queda sorprendida y desconcertada, pero recordando a Regina presa de las alucinaciones, la acoge entre sus brazos, estrechándose a ella y empujándola contra la encimera.  
Sus labios se mueven al unísono redescubriéndose de nuevo y permitiéndose una acogida con más calma. Las lenguas se encuentran de repente recomenzando su eterna lucha mientras las manos de Regina se hunden entre los rizos rubios de Emma haciendo presión para recibir más contacto. Cuánto había echado de menos esos labios, solo había bastado un único beso para volverla dependiente. Regina no sabe a dónde conducirá esto, pero en ese momento le da igual todo, solo quiere concentrarse en el sabor de la rubia y en sus manos que sabiamente le provocan escalofríos a lo largo de la columna.   
De pronto, la rubia, agarrándola por los lados, levanta a Regina en peso para sentarla sobre la encimera, e incrustar su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Se separan cuando ambos cuerpos comienzan a tener necesidad de oxígeno, pero no se alejan, apoyan sus frentes, una contra la otra y abren los ojos mirándose cada uno en la mirada de la otra.  
«¿No debíamos hablar?»  
«Fuiste tú la que me interrumpiste»  
Emma se acerca al rostro de Regina restregando su nariz con la de la morena que frunce el ceño  
«¡Qué maleducada!»  
Ambas suspiran empapándose de las sensaciones que sus cercanos cuerpos crean. Las manos de Emma todavía aferradas a las caderas de Regina, mientras las de esta provocan ligeros temblores a la altura del cuello de la rubia.  
«Lo que quiero entender es qué es todo esto»  
«Yo, yo no lo sé…o quizás sí»  
«¿En qué sentido?»  
Una mano de Emma viaja desde la cadera de Regina hasta su rostro acariciándoselo  
«En el sentido de que sé lo que siento, pero tengo miedo a sentirlo. La última vez mi madre mató a la persona que amaba. Y…no lo sé»  
Emma se separa de la frente de Regina para mirarla a los ojos  
«En aquella época estabas sola e indefensa contra tu madre, Regina. Te aseguro que esta vez no tocará ni un pelo a nadie. Además tengo intención de quedarme a tu alrededor algo de tiempo. Justo para hacerte recordar cuándo odias al sheriff Swan»  
Regina sonríe alzando la mirada hacia la rubia, para después cerrar los ojos y aspirar a pleno pulmón su perfume. Regina baja de la encimera, se separa de Emma y se arregla el pelo  
«Creo que me iré a la cama un rato. ¿Vienes?»  
Emma la mira perpleja  
«¿De verdad tienes intención de acostarte a esta hora Regina?»  
Regina eleva la mirada resoplando. Mira a Emma con una mirada maliciosa.  
«¿En serio Swan, le he ofrecido un sitio en mi cama y se preocupa por la hora?»  
Emma se le ilumina una bombilla y al verla desaparecer detrás de la puerta, corre tras ella riendo.  
«¡Cómo no he caído!»


	17. Chapter 17

Primer timbrazo  
Emma se da la vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a Regina  
Segundo timbrazo  
Regina siente que Emma se mueve y se gira ella a su vez para pasarle un brazo por una lado  
Tercer timbrazo  
Ambas gruñen, mientras Regina desliza una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Emma para apoyarla sobre el vientre de la rubia.  
Cuarto timbrazo  
«Dios, te ruego, Swan, si no respondes, lo quemo»  
Emma sonríe, mientras de mala gana se aleja de aquel cálido cuerpo para estirar el brazo a la mesita de noche. El teléfono continuaba sonando mientras la rubia miraba la pantalla “Henry”.  
«Es Henry»  
Regina sonríe recordando el caluroso abrazo que el hijo le había dado hacía algunas horas. Atrae de nuevo hacia sí a Emma, que se incrusta perfectamente entre los brazos de la morena. Regina resopla, el incesante resonar del móvil le retumba en la cabeza  
«¿Qué esperas para responder?»  
Emma se da la vuelta sobre su lado derecho para ponerse cara a cara con Regina, y le da un ligero beso en los labios. Finalmente desbloquea el teclado para responder a la llamada  
«¿Sí?»  
«Hey, Emma, ¡soy Henry!»  
«Lo sé, chico, lo he leído en la pantalla. ¿Todo bien?»  
«Sí, sí, solo quería llamarte»  
Emma se sienta al notar extraña la voz del muchacho. Regina la imita, con una mirada de preocupación en la cara.  
«¿Seguro que va todo bien Henry?»  
«Ehm…sí. Pero querría hablarte de una cosa»  
«¿De qué?»  
«No puedo decírtela por teléfono»  
Emma se encoge de hombros para señalar a Regina que no sabe a qué se refiere el hijo. Regina se acerca al teléfono para escuchar la conversación.  
«Un adelanto Henry. Me estoy empezando a preocupar seriamente»  
«Es algo que tiene que ver contigo… y con…mamá…La otra mamá»  
Emma se nota enrojecer, mientas ve cómo Regina se muerde el labio y la mira preocupada»  
«Ah…Oh…Ehm»  
«¿Te va bien se vienes a las cavernas más tarde?»  
«Sí…sí, muy bien»  
«Ok, te espero…ah, y saluda a mamá de mi parte»  
Tras decir esto, el muchacho cuelga. Emma, aún sorprendida por la conversación, se gira hacia Regina que no había respirado después de saber el motivo de la llamada de Henry. Se miran por un largo instante, después Regina se esclarece la voz levantándose de la cama y estirándose la ropa. Apenas echadas en la cama se habían dormido la una en los brazos de la otra, sin tiempo para cambiarse de ropa.  
«¿Qué haces?»  
«Debes ir con Henry. Voy contigo. Quiero buscar en la biblioteca algunos libros de magia negra»  
Emma alza la mirada, sale de la cama y agarra una muñeca de Regina  
«¿Conoces el significado de “más tarde” Regina?»  
«¿Qué quieres decir?»  
«Quiero decir…»  
Regina se ve arrastrada hacia la cama y envuelta en los brazos de la rubia. Emite un gritito de queja mientras Emma comienza a besarle el cuello, provocándole profundos temblores por todo el cuerpo.  
«…que tenemos mucho tiempo entre “ahora” y “más tarde” a lo largo del cual podemos profundizar en un par de cosas»  
Las mejillas de Regina se tiñen de rojo cuando Emma comienza a acariciarle un muslo. Emma, con la otra mano, separa el cabello para tener pleno acceso a su cuello al que estimula y tortura con besos y mordiscos. Emma retrocede para poder acostar debajo de ella a Regina, que con los ojos cerrados, gemía ante cada roce de la rubia.  
Otro timbrazo hace resoplar a Regina que se separa de Emma de mala gana. Esta vez es su teléfono.  
«Te ruego, no contestes»  
Regina mira a la suplicante rubia que la mira, mientras aún echada martillea nerviosamente los dedos sobre el colchón. Regina mira la pantalla del móvil sorprendiéndose de que Henry le mandase un mensaje.  
«Es Henry, dice que con “más tarde” quería decir “rápido” Dios»  
Emma, que mientras tanto se había levantado, se echa de nuevo en la cama resoplando.  
«Exactamente hijo tuyo»  
Regina ríe, mientras Emma le tira una almohada en plena cara  
«¿Te tengo que recordar quién lo ha criado?»

Blancanieves, después de la incómoda situación en su casa, había corrido a las cavernas junto a James y Henry. Ruby y Archie, junto con Nova, estaban ocupados en organizar lo que dentro de poco sería una vida temporal bajo la ciudad. James se ocupaba de calmar a los ciudadanos más impacientes como los siete enanos y Whale que no perdía ocasión para lanzar cualquier sarcasmo al príncipe. James ya no podía más. No se le da bien dar discursos para calmar a la gente, normalmente es Blancanieves quien sabe infundir esperanza a cualquiera que la escucha. Ella habla y él actúa. Quizá por eso son una pareja formidable. Dos elementos que combinan perfectamente, porque son diversos entre sí.  
«¿Entonces? ¿Qué haremos? ¿Esperar a que Cora nos encuentre y nos mate?»  
«Whale, basta ya. Sabes muy bien que estamos estudiando la manera de hacerla desaparecer Sabes también que este traslado es solo por el bien de la ciudad»  
«Cierto, porque vivir en una especie de catacumba es perfecto para protegerse»  
James pone los ojos en blanco. Whale es el peor, desde que Regina lo había atacado, se había vuelto aún más insoportable. Nota que alguien le aprieta la mano y cuando se gira ve la sonrisa de su mujer. El hombre sonríe dando un beso en la frente a su mujer que da un paso al frente, para enfrentarse a la muchedumbre.  
«Yo me encargo, querido»  
A continuación, se dirige a Whale y a todos los que están protestando por todo lo que estaban haciendo.  
«Escuchadme atentamente. Sé que este lugar no es lo idóneo, pero, de verdad, estamos más seguros aquí que en la superficie. No sabemos cuándo o cómo atacará Cora, pero lo que sabemos es que este refugio está protegido por la magia, pero sobre todo, Cora no sabe que existe, así que os pido que tengáis fe y paciencia. Estoy segura que Regina…»  
Whale da un paso hacia Blancanieves  
«¿Qué pasa con Regina? Encontrará otra manera de engañarnos y de unirse a la madre. Pero, ¿sois todos tan idiotas? ¿En serio pensáis que Regina ha cambiado?»  
El grupo comienza a murmurar, mientras otras personas se unen para escuchar el pequeño debate.  
«Whale, gracias a Regina hemos escapado de todos los ataques de Cora. ¡Recuérdalo bien!»  
«Estás loca. Habéis visto todos cuando me atacó en el restaurante. ¿Es una persona en quien confiar?»  
Granny se acerca a Whale, con un palo de béisbol como arma.  
«Habría que decir, querido amigo, que tú la provocaste bastante»  
Whale se calla mientras el murmullo de la muchedumbre comenzaba a retumbar en aquel lugar.  
Archie se aproxima a Blancanieves y a James, mientras Ruby acompaña fuera a Henry.  
«Señores, la cuestión no es confiar o no en Regina, sino todo está en que nuestros soberanos confían en ella y nosotros confiamos en nuestros soberanos. En todos estos años en el Bosque encantado siempre nos han gobernado sabiamente. Así que, amigos míos, ¿estáis dispuestos a creer en Blancanieves y en príncipe James? Yo, personalmente, sí»  
La muchedumbre comienza a asentir, mientras sobre los rostros de James y Blanca se deja ver la gratitud hacia Archie.  
«Oh, venga, confían en ella solo porque se lleva a la cama a su hija»  
James, ante aquellas hirientes palabras, se acerca velozmente a Whale y lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa  
«No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hija»  
Blancanieves y Archie se acercan a James que lleno de cólera suelta a Whale al que Blancanieves mira.  
«Ha sido un golpe bajo, Whale. Aunque así fuera eso no cambia nuestro juicio sobre Regina. Ha salvado esta ciudad, te guste o no, y además es la única persona que tiene alguna posibilidad para derrotar a Cora»  
Blancanieves se dirige nuevamente al grupo  
«Escuchadme. Estoy tan asustada como vosotros. Esta amenaza es más grande que cualquier otra amenaza a la que nos hemos enfrentado, incluida Regina»  
«Bonito discurso de aliento»  
«Whale, solo intento ser sincera. Lo que quiero deciros es que solo lo lograremos si tenemos fe. James, los demás y yo misma lucharemos por vosotros y si es necesario daremos la vida. Cada mínimo detalle, cada elección ha sido hecha por el interés de la ciudad y de cada habitante. Y de entre esas elecciones Regina es una de las más seguras. Sí, tengo plenamente confianza en esa mujer y lo digo yo que me he pasado mi vida huyendo de ella, podéis creerme. He tenido la posibilidad, junto con otros, de conocer mejor a esa mujer y lo que he aprendido es que Regina no es la bruja sádica que todos pensáis. Solo es una mujer sola y desesperada que cometió muchos errores. No la justifico, solo quiero haceros comprender que ha encontrado el camino justo y que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Está cambiando, está volviendo a ser aquella mujer que en el pasado me salvó la vida. Lo que siente por Emma, no lo sé. Solo sé que ahora pongo la mano en el fuego por Regina. Lo que quiero saber es si os fiais de mi juicio. ¿Os dejareis guiar por mí y por mi marido en esta batalla?»  
La muchedumbre se calla. Archie asiente, orgulloso, a Blancanieves mientras esta mira con esperanza a las personas que tiene delante.  
«Yo tengo confianza en usted, majestad»  
Una muchacha se inclina ante Blancanieves, seguida, poco a poco, por los demás. James sonríe y se acerca a Whale que dubitativo, está en pie en frente de todos  
«¿Y tú, Whale?»  
«¿Tengo alguna otra alternativa?»  
Whale pone los ojos en blanco, la da la espalda a James que resopla, y se marcha. Todo vuelve a la tranquilidad, volviendo cada uno a su trabajo. James abraza a Blancanieves que se echa a reír.  
«¿Te he dicho ya cuánto te amo?»  
«Mmmm, déjame pensar, ¡hoy no!»

«Llegáis tarde»  
«Hey, chico, sabes que no establecimos ninguna hora por teléfono, ¿verdad?»  
Henry se encoge de hombros, le coge una mano y la aleja de Regina y de Ruby que se quedan sin saber qué hacer.  
Después Regina entra en la biblioteca, seguida de una curiosa Ruby que andaba de aquí para allá, sonriendo como si ahí fuera no hubiese una bruja que quisiera hacerlos desaparecer a todos.  
«Las personas locamente felices me ponen de los nervios»  
Ruby frunce el ceño ante las palabras de Regina, mientras esta coge un libro encuadernado en negro de una estantería.  
«Yo no estoy feliz»  
«¿Y entonces por qué continuas saltando a mi alrededor como un grillo? Me fastidia»  
«¡Qué carácter! Solo tengo curiosidad»  
«¿De qué?»  
«¿Qué buscas?»  
Regina, que hasta ese momento le daba la espalda, se gira hacia la muchacha que, vestida de rojo, se había sentado en una mesa de madera.  
«¿Quieres ayudarme?»  
Esta vez es Regina la que frunce el ceño confusa. ¿Aquella muchacha quiere ayudarla? Se sorprende cada día más de la bondad de ánimo de estas personas.  
«¿Qué hay de malo? Debo admitirlo, soy una inútil en cuanto a magia se refiere, pero si puedo ayudar»  
Regina se lo piensa  
«Ok. Está bien. Vete a aquella sección y tráeme cualquier libro que en el índice presente entradas del tipo “Adquisición, poderes, tramite, métodos no tradicionales” o cualquier cosa parecida»  
Ruby asiente, y comienza a buscar en la sección indicada por Regina.  
Después de unos diez minutos, durante los cuales Ruby había pasado, en riguroso silencio, a Regina algunos libros, la muchacha se acerca a la mujer  
«No sabía si quiera que nuestra biblioteca estuviera dotada de una sección “magia negra”. Un poco extraño»  
Regina, que intentaba hojear con interés un enorme libro con una cubierta de piel, alza la vista hacia Ruby  
«La añadí yo apenas llegamos a Storybrooke. Siempre pensé que podría serme útil»  
«¿Y lo hace?»  
Regina resopla cerrando el polvoriento libro y poniendo su atención en otro montón más pequeño.  
«Cuando se habla de magia negra todo se convierte en algo muy difícil. Aquí se habla de cómo robar los poderes en una noche de luna llena, nada más»  
Lanza el libro al suelo, nerviosa.  
Ante ese gesto, observa la mirada triste de Ruby, que de repente había dejado de saltar y se había puesto a mirar a través de la pequeña ventana.  
«¿Qué sucede?»  
Ruby, de vuelta de sus pensamientos, mira a Regina que, con los brazos cruzados, la mira preocupada.  
«Nada»  
«Oh, venga, lo admito soy una inútil con los sentimientos, pero si puedo ayudar»  
«Uhm..Ok. Lo que ocurre es que dentro de dos días es luna llena y…»  
«Y no sabes si con la vuelta de la magia te transformarás en lobo»  
Ruby asiente, intentando aparentar no estar muy asustada, cosa que, sin embargo sí estaba.  
Regina mira alrededor incómoda. ¿Qué puede decirle? ¿Irá todo bien? No, ciertamente. Después el rostro se le ilumina y rápidamente coge un vaso vacío que estaba cerca de la mesa y se acerca a Ruby.  
«Qué…»  
Sin darle tiempo a hablar, le arranca algunos cabellos y los mete en el vaso.  
«¡Ay! ¡Qué diablos pasa contigo! Si no te diste cuenta, esos eran mis cabellos, no la extensión. Me duele»  
Regina le pone una mano delante de la cara, mientras pone el vaso en la mesa.  
«Calla»  
Ruby, ofendida, se calla, mientras Regina mueve la mano por encima del vaso, poco a poco, de su mano se desprende un polvo violeta que se mezcla con los cabellos que, por la magia, desaparecen dejando en su lugar un pequeño anillo de plata.  
«Fantástico»  
Regina, extasiada, coge el anillo y se lo da a Ruby que aún confusa la miraba con un extraño gesto en la cara.  
«Pensé que estabas con Emma. ¿No estarás pidiéndome en matrimonio, verdad?»  
Regina, resoplando, vuelve a ser la de siempre y continúa leyendo.  
«No hagas que me arrepienta. Ese anillo está encantado, si te llegas a transformar, tendrás pleno control de ti misma y de tus actos. Así evitarás hacer daño a alguien»  
Ruby la mira estupefacta. Mira fijamente el anillo que le ha dado Regina. Es un sencillo anillo de plata con una florecilla de piedra rosa en el medio.   
«Para, para, ¿qué quieres a cambio?»  
«¿Me estás confundiendo con aquel sádico de Rumpelstiltskin? No quiero nada. Póntelo y acabemos ya. Tengo que encontrar un libro»  
Ruby sonríe, no se esperaba algo parecido de parte de Regina. Poco a poco está conociendo a otra mujer. Una mujer que no tiene nada que ver con la malvada Evil Queen. Es más, aquella mujer comenzaba de verdad a gustarle.  
«Gracias»  
Regina se hace la indiferente continuando su búsqueda en las estanterías, pero siente que esa extraña muchacha, completamente vivaz, la abraza.  
«Gracias de verdad»  
Regina sonríe respondiente topemente al abrazo, un poco confusa por todas aquellas emociones nuevas que le estaban llenando el corazón. Cuando se separan vuelven silenciosamente al trabajo, pero ambas felices de haber encontrado otra amiga.

«Hey, chico, si sigues tirándome así me partirás los dedos. ¿Quieres pararte?»  
Habían descendido las escaleras de la biblioteca y caminando habían llegado al restaurante de Granny. Henry finalmente suelta la mano de Emma que, confusa, comienza a masajeársela.  
«¿Entonces?»  
Henry le indica que se siente en el banco que, un poco más allá, decoraba la acera.  
Emma, más preocupada, obedece la orden, mientras él, serio, se le pone delante.  
«Es algo serio»  
«Henry, ve al grano, se me está congelando el culo aquí»  
«Como madre deberías usar un lenguaje más apropiado, ¿lo sabes?»  
Emma pone los ojos en blanco cerrándose su chaqueta.  
«Henry, por favor, puedes ir directamente al meollo de la cuestión, porque, sentada en este banco, la parte posterior de mi cuerpo está sufriendo un drástico descenso de temperatura»  
Esta vez es Henry quien pone los ojos en blanco, divertido.  
«Quiero saber si amas a Regina»  
Emma abre desorbitadamente los ojos, y por poco no se encuentra con el culo en el suelo. Sentarse en el borde del banco no había sido una buena elección. Se enderezo tomándose su tiempo.  
«¿Qué?»  
«¡En el libro de cuentos hay una nueva historia!»  
«¡Qué!  
«Eh, eh, ¿estás aquí? El libro que me dio la abuela. Ha aparecido por sí sola otra historia»  
«¿De verdad? ¿Y qué cuento es?»  
Henry saca el libro de su mochila y se sienta al lado de Emma que lo mira estupefacta.  
«No es un cuento, habla de ti. De ti y de Regina»  
«¿Cómo?»  
Henry resopla mientras pasa las hojas velozmente, y se para sobre un dibujo específico.  
«Mira. Sois tú y ella»  
Emma abre la boca al ver aquel dibujo que representaba a dos mujeres de la mano. Dos mujeres parecidas en todo a ella y a Regina. Gira la página para encontrarse con otro dibujo en el que se ve la batalla que había tenido lugar contra Byron.  
«¿Qué dice el libro?»  
«Se detiene aquí. En la batalla. Después, páginas en blanco»  
«No tiene sentido»  
«Sí, el libro siempre ha estado unido a Storybrooke y a sus habitantes. Puede ser que con la magia haya como…cobrado vida»  
«¿Cobrado vida? Chico, es un libro»  
Henry la mira ofendido  
«¿Debo recordarte quién arriesgó la vida para hacerte comprender que la maldición era real?»  
Emma levanta los brazos en signo de rendición sonriendo al hijo.  
«Ok, ok comprendido, pero ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo y con Regina?»  
«En el libro están las historias más importantes y, ciertamente la tuya lo es. De hecho el cuento de Blancanieves es el primero de todos. Creo que lo que va a suceder aquí, en el mundo real, el libro ya lo sabe por lo que os ha traído entre sus páginas»  
«Creo que no lo capto»  
«A veces me parece que de los dos, eres tú la que tienes diez años»  
«Hey, soy tu madre, deberías usar otro lenguaje»  
Ambos se echan a reír, mientras Henry volvía meter el libro en la mochila.  
«Os vi el otro día al acabar el combate con Byron. Teníais aquella mirada. La mirada que se intercambian continuamente los abuelos. Soy un niño, pero estas cosas las comprendo. ¿Os habéis enamorado?  
Emma se estira, y Henry se abraza a ella por el frío.  
«Sabes, chico, por lo normal, afronto estas discusiones delante de un vaso de Whisky, pero no sería pedagógico para ti. Además…no lo sé Henry. Creo que sí, pero sabes cómo es tu madre. Es difícil sacarle las palabras de la boca sobre este tema. ¿Sería un problema para ti?»  
Henry sacude la cabeza  
«Al principio, pensaba que sí. Después de lo sucedido con Byron, he pensado mucho en ello y recordé que cuando era pequeño ella siempre estuvo ahí. Y a pesar de todo ha sido una gran madre. Y creo que tanto tú como ella os mereceos un poco de felicidad»  
Emma mira sorprendida a su hijo y después le sonríe.  
«¿Por qué me miras así? Sí, será un poco extraño, pero también guay. Tener dos mamás, una que ha matado a un dragón, la otra que podría transformar a todos en lombrices. Estupendo»  
Emma se echa a reír abrazando fuerte a su hijo, mientras una pequeña lágrima le desciende por la mejilla, y muere en su sonrisa  
«Henry, eres el hijo que cualquiera desearía»  
«Lo sé, me lo dicen mucho últimamente»  
Estaban todavía abrazados cuando un ruido metálico capta su atención. El ruido provenía del pequeño camino lateral que llevaba al hostal detrás del restaurante. Emma se separa de Hennry y se acerca al lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Ve una sombra desaparecer y decide sacar su pistola.  
«Henry, corre a la biblioteca y avisa a Regina y a Ruby. Hazlas venir aquí»  
«No quiero dejarte aquí»  
«Tranquilo Henry, y haz lo que te digo. Corre»  
Henry, de mala gana, obedece a su madre, mientras esta comienza a seguir a la sombra.

Belle está intentando quitar el polvo de un estante lleno de baratijas de Rumpelstiltskin cuando este le coge la mano asustándola  
«Ya no eres mi criada. No tienes que hacer eso»  
Belle sonríe a Rumpelstiltskin dejando el trapo sobre la mesa y abrazando al hombre.  
«Mantiene mi cabeza ocupada. Esta historia de Cora me preocupa. He escuchado que han encontrado un lugar seguro, ¿por qué no vamos con ellos?»  
Rumpelstiltskin se separa de Belle, pensativo.  
«Porque es más seguro si estamos alejados de ellos por ahora»  
Belle se sienta en una silla mirando a su amado de través, intentado comprender qué turbaba al hombre.  
«¿Qué me estás escondiendo Rumpelstiltskin?»  
«Nada»  
«Por favor. He pasado 28 años encerrada en un manicomio. No me trates también tú como una estúpida»  
Rumpelstiltskin se arrodilla frente a Belle para mirarla con ojos llenos de adoración  
«Nunca lo haré, mi amor. Te pido perdón»  
«Solo quiero saber qué escondes»  
«Regina»  
«¿Qué?»  
«Se ha puesto en contacto conmigo para hacer un trato»  
Belle se pone de pie seguida de Rumpelstiltskin que le agarraba una mano.  
«Me ha pedido más poder para acabar con su madre»  
«¿Qué has pedido a cambio»  
Belle está asustada, aquella faceta de Rumpelstiltskin siempre la había odiado y asustado.  
«Ella es quien ha decidido todo. Me ha ofrecido su vida y el poder que la quede después de su enfrentamiento con Cora»  
«¿Qué? ¿Y tú has aceptado? Su vida. ¿La matarás?»  
Belle se aleja de él asqueada, mientras él permanece paralizado en el sitio.  
«No, no. Lo que sucede es que ella va a morir de todos modos. El poder oscuro no puede ser usado para el bien sin un precio»  
«Dios mío, tenemos que decírselo a los demás»  
«¿Por qué?»  
«Porque no importa lo que haya hecho en el pasado. Nadie merece morir. No, si está intentando redimirse»  
«Te encerró durante 28 años en un manicomio»  
«Lo sé, pero eso no cambia lo que pienso»  
Rumpelstiltskin se le acerca y le acaricia la blanca mejilla  
«Te ruego, Belle, no se lo digas a nadie»  
Belle lo mira de forma torva y a continuación abre desorbitadamente los ojos  
«Tú…tú has hecho un trato también con Cora. ¿Verdad?»  
Rumpelstiltskin responde bajando la mirada.  
«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo? Yo te amo, pero no soporto lo que estás haciendo. Más allá de que estás sacando partido por dos lados, estás ayudando a Cora en sus deseo de destruirnos a todos»  
«Es mi naturaleza»  
«Déjalo ya. No es tu naturaleza. Solo es un modo para hacerte la vida más fácil. ¿Por qué no puedes ser bueno? ¿Por qué no puedes hacer como Regina e intentar ayudar a esta ciudad?»  
Rumpelstiltskin se enfada dándole la espalda a la muchacha  
«Yo no soy Regina. Te acabo de encontrar y no daré mi vida por esta ciudad para perderte de nuevo»  
Belle se acerca a la puerta de entrada y la abre  
«Eres un cobarde, eso es lo que eres. Tienes miedo»  
«¿A dónde vas?»  
«Quiero ser de utilidad en la ciudad»  
Y tras decir esto atraviesa el umbral, mientras un Rumpelstiltskin turbado lanzaba contra la pared todo lo que caía en sus manos.

«Necesito un café»  
Regina ya no podía más. Había inspeccionado todos los libros de magia negra sin encontrar un mínimo indicio. Ruby estaba echada en el suelo, dormida, con un libro abierto sobre la cara. Regina se da cuenta, y resoplando, leda un golpe en un hombro con el pie. Ruby se incorpora de pronto asustada.  
«Abuela, lo juro, no fui yo quien se acabó tu reserva de Gin»  
Regina se echa a reír mientras la otra se daba un masaje en el hombro dolorido.  
«Muy divertido, sí»  
«¿Qué quieres? Eres tú la que se ha dormido»  
«Ya no podía más. La magia es aburrida»  
«Como con todas las cosas, la teoría es aburrida, sí. Pero ahora abandono el intento»  
«Necesito un café»  
Regina sonríe tendiéndole una mano a la muchacha para ayudarla a levantarse  
«En eso mismo estaba pensando»  
«Tengo las llaves del Granny’s, podemos ir allí»  
Regina asiente, poniéndose la chaqueta, ante de salir al frío.  
«Un cubo de café, o una cisterna»  
Las dos se encaminaban hacia el local cuando escuchan a Henry a sus espaldas  
«¡Mamá, Ruby!»  
Regina mira alrededor, preguntándose dónde estaría Emma y comienza a preocuparse. Henry se lanza a sus brazos para después agarrarla por una manga y arrastrarla.  
«Mamá, Emma ha escuchado ruidos cerca del restaurante de Granny. Ha sacado su pistola»  
«¿Qué?»  
Ruby comienza a correr, las llaves del coche en la mano, mientras Henry y Regina se le están acercando. Regina agarra también de la mano a Ruby.  
«Tardaremos menos si nos teletransportamos»  
Tras hablar, desaparecen en una nube violeta para reaparecer delante de la puerta del restaurante.  
«Henry, ¿dónde era?»  
Henry señala el camino lateral  
«El ruido provenía de ahí detrás»  
«Ok, espéranos aquí»  
«No. Yo también voy»  
Regina pone los ojos en blanco y mira a Ruby  
«Ok, pero te pegas a Ruby, ¿me lo prometes?»  
Henry toma la mano de Ruby asintiendo y los tres se aproximan al local

A Emma tiene un dolor fuerte de cabeza. Se había acercado a la parte de atrás del restaurante cuando alguien la golpeó en la cabeza. Abre lentamente los ojos para encontrarse atada a una silla en lo que debía ser la despensa del restaurante.  
Intenta varias veces desatarse, para después intentar coger el cuchillo que siempre lleva escondido en la bota  
«¿Buscas esto?»  
Delante de ella Byron reía, mostrándole el pequeño cuchillo de caza.  
«¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿No te bastó recibir lo tuyo por parte de Regina?»  
Byron enfadado tira al suelo el cuchillo y agarra la cara de Emma, apretándola con fuerza  
«Escúchame bien, rubita. Te conviene estar callada si no quieres acabar mal. Debes solo tener paciencia, después te dejaré ir»  
«Entonces, ¿por qué toda esta puesta en escena?»  
«Solo es un pequeño regalito para Regina»

«No es mi cumpleaños»  
La voz de Regina es como una panacea para Emma, que sonríe mezquinamente a Byron, que se gira de repente hacia el grupo que acaba de atravesar el umbral.  
«Regina. Qué placer tenerte aquí. Veo que has traído amigos»  
Ruby instintivamente se pone delante de Henry para protegerlo, mientras que Regina hacía lo mismo con ella.  
«Al grano Byron. Deja ir a Emma y todo acabará bien»  
«Oh, cuánta prisa. Apenas habéis llegado. Déjame disfrutar un poco este momento de gloria»  
«¿Momento de gloria? ¿Y debido a qué? Por si todavía no lo has entendido, soy más fuerte que tú en todos los frentes»  
Byron se echa a reír, mientras que con un dedo delineaba el contorno de la mejilla de Emma. Regina siente que sus músculos se tensan ante aquel gesto.  
«Deja libre a mi madre»  
Regina se gira hacia Henry que había escapado de los brazos de Ruby y se había colocado a su lado  
«Oh, crío, he dicho que lo haré, pero primero quiero darle este último regalito a Regina»  
Byron hace aparecer una pequeña ampolla, con un líquido verde, en su mano. Regina abre los ojos desorbitadamente.  
«Es…»  
«Sí, Regina. Es lo que crees. La poción de Rumpelstiltskin»  
Ruby se acerca a Regina  
«¿De qué está hablando?»  
«Es la misma poción que Blancanieves bebió para olvidar a su verdadero amor, James»  
«Ah, ahí te equivocas. Cora le ha hecho alguna modificación. Digamos que la ha potenciado»  
«No querrás»  
«Oh sí, mi dulce Emma. Lo quiero. Al beber esta poción, no solo olvidarás que alguna vez has amado a Regina, sino que la odiarás hasta el punto de desear su muerte»  
Regina da un paso al frente. Los ojos fijos en los de Emma que, aterrorizada, intenta desatarse y alejarse. Regina está tan ocupada mirando a Emma que no se da cuenta de la ola de energía que la tira al suelo junto con Ruby y Henry. Cuando se levanta, es demasiado tarde. Byron había acercado la ampolla al rostro de Emma y obligado a esta a beberé hasta la última gota.  
«Ha sido un placer volver a verte Regina, hasta la próxima»  
Mientras Byron desaparecía en la nada, Regina se había lanzado hacia Emma desatándola mientras está intentaba escupir la poción. Emma siente de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Toma el rostro de Regina ente sus manos y la mira.  
«Algo me está pasando Regina. Ya no seré la misma. Te lo ruego, encuentra una solución. No quiero dejar de amarte. Sí, Regina, te amo. Te amaré por siempre»  
Tras decir esto la besa, pero después siente un dolor en la cabeza y la empuja haciéndola caer al suelo.  
Henry se acerca a Regina y la ayuda a levantarse, mientras Ruby hace lo mismo con Emma que mira con odio a la Evil Queen.  
«¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?»  
Dice empujando Ruby que la mira sorprendida  
«Hemos venido los tres a salvarte. Emma, ¿no te acuerdas?»  
Emma se separa de Ruby para atrapar a Henry por la mochila y separarlo de Regina.  
«¡Estate lejos de mi hijo, monstruo!»  
«Te lo ruego. Lo que estás sintiendo no es real. Byron te ha hecho olvidar lo que sentimos la una por la otra»  
Regina está en lágrimas. La poción había hecho efecto velozmente cancelando la palabra “nosotras” del corazón de Emma.  
«¿Lo que sentimos? No sé tú, pero yo sé muy bien lo que siento. Te odio. Por mí, podrías morirte»  
Regina siente que su corazón se rompe definitivamente en dos, mientras Henry y Ruby miran aterrorizados la escena.


	18. Chapter 18

Blancanieves y James apenas habían salido de la biblioteca para volver a casa, cuando un asustado Henry, seguido por Emma, Ruby y Regina, por poco no le salta encima.  
«Hey, ¿qué ocurre, campeón?»  
James se arrodilla frente a Henry, agarrándolo cariñosamente por los hombros, mientras Blancanieves se acercaba a Emma y a Ruby.  
«Mamá...»  
Emma interrumpe al hijo, señalando asqueada a Regina que estaba a un lado, separada, los ojos húmedos y la mano en el pecho.  
«¿Alguno me puede explicar por qué acabo de descubrir que esa está viviendo en mi casa?»  
Blancanieves abre desorbitadamente los ojos desplazando su mirada confusa de Emma a Ruby.  
«Creo que estoy perdida»  
Regina suspira y da la espalda al grupo para sentarse en un banco. Blancanieves mira a Ruby mientras Emma furiosa entra en la biblioteca con Henry. James se acerca a la loba.  
«¿Qué ha tramado Regina?»  
Ruby sacude rápidamente la cabeza  
«¡Byron!»  
La pareja abre asustada la boca  
«¿Qué?»  
«Nieves, ¿te acuerdas de la poción que Rumpelsriltskin te dio para ayudarte a olvidar a James?»  
Nieves asiente recordando aquel periodo de su vida en el que había tomado aquella tremenda decisión.  
«Byron capturó a Emma, y mientras intentábamos salvarla se la hizo beber»  
Blancanieves posa su mirada en Regina, que, sola. en el banco, había recogido sus piernas hasta el pecho y escondido su rostro entre ellas.  
James, con tristeza en su rostro, coge a su mujer por la mano y vuelve su mirada hacia Ruby que no había acabado de hablar.  
«El problema es que Cora la ha potenciado. No solo Emma no recuerda haber amado a Regina, sino que la odia de una manera que nunca he visto. Le ha deseado la muerte»  
«Dios mío. Mi Emma, James…»  
«Tranquila, Nieves. Encontraremos una solución»  
Blancanieves abraza a su marido, mientras que con una mano estrechaba la de Ruby.  
«Ruby. ¿Cómo está Regina?»  
Ruby baja la mirada, y después mira a la morena que, inmóvil, parece una estatua apoyada en el banco.  
«No ha dicho una palabra desde que Byron desapareció. Nos ha seguido como un peso muerto, mientras Henry intentaba convencer a Emma de lo que había pasado. Me preocupa. No expresa ninguna emoción. La he visto enfadada, divertida, desesperada, pero así…No lo sé, es como si estuviese apagada»  
James mira primero a Ruby, a Regina, y finalmente a Blancanieves.  
«Vamos a casa. Estar aquí cogiendo frío no ayudará a resolver nada»  
«¡No la quiero en mi casa!»  
Emma había aparecido de la nada seguida de Henry que miraba a los abuelos tristemente  
«Pero, ¿dónde va a dormir? No podemos dejarla en medio de la calle»  
«Por mí estaría bien»  
«¡Emma, déjalo ya, esta no eres tú!»  
«¡Dios, Mary Margaret, después de todo lo que nos ha hecho, ¿quieres darle un techo bajo el que vivir?»  
Ruby se entromete  
«Viene conmigo. Henry, ¿te va bien mudarte con Emma? Así Regina puede dormir en mi casa»  
Henry asiente, mientras Ruby se gira hacia Regina  
«Bien, entonces, vamos. Regina, vienes conmigo»  
Regina, sin proferir una palabra, se levanta de un salto del banco dando una rápida mirada a Emma y dirigirse hacia el coche rojo de la loba y subir en él.   
Ruby se gira hacia Blancanieves que se encoge de hombros, a continuación corre por las escaleras y sube al coche partiendo a toda velocidad hacia su casa.  
Blancanieves se vuelve hacia su hija enfadada que la mira confusa  
«Henry, vete al coche»  
«Pero…»  
James toma al nieto de la mano acompañándolo al coche amarillo.  
«Vamos Henry»  
Emma mira confusa a la madre, para después sentarse en los escalones de la biblioteca. Está cansada y muy enfadada. Enojada por algo que no llega a comprender.  
«No puedes comprender, Emma. Byron te ha hecho un hechizo. No eres tú esta persona»  
«Oh, basta ya. ¿Qué hechizo me ha hecho? ¿Olvidar el amor de Regina? Pero, ¿quién la ha querido alguna vez?»  
«Tú, por ejemplo»  
«Mary Margaret, Regina casi mata a mi hijo y destruye vuestra felicidad, ¿cómo podría enamorarme de una persona así? Es un monstruo»  
«Pero, ¿te estás escuchando? Aunque no hubieses amado a Regina, no hablarías así. No la odiarías tanto. No eres tú»  
«Quizás eres tú la que no conoces»  
«Soy tu madre Emma»  
«Una madre que no me ha visto en los últimos 28 años»  
«Sabes muy bien por qué»  
«Nada cambia el saberlo o no. Así que ¡cerremos la conversación! Necesito ir a casa y dormir»  
Blancanieves cierra los ojos y suspira asintiendo. No puede hacerla razonar, no ahora que está bajo los efectos de aquella maldita poción. Sigue a la hija hasta el coche y parte con James.  
Encontrarían un modo para hacer retornar a Emma a la normalidad, aunque a Blancanieves en ese momento le preocupa más el estado de salud de Regina. Ha sido un duro golpe.

«Así que, aquel es el baño. Te he dejado preparadas toallas, una bata y ropa limpia para mañana. Tranquila, he elegido la ropa menos apretada que tengo en el armario, espero que vayan bien. El sofá se abre y se convierte en una cama de dos plazas. Las sábanas son estas, te las dejo aquí»  
Ruby saltaba por toda la casa indicando a Regina las diferentes estancias y dejando sábanas de diferentes y encendidos colores sobre una mesita al lado del sofá.  
Regina miraba alrededor, pero sin mirar en realidad. Simplemente sigue con la mirada los dedos de Ruby, mientras las palabras de esta llegan atenuadas a sus oídos.  
«Para cualquier cosa, aquella es mi habitación. La nevera está llena de bebida fría y si quieres algo más fuerte aquel es el mini bar. ¿Ok?»  
Regina asiente, y se sienta lentamente con movimientos casi robóticos sobre el sofá negro que era el protagonista de la estancia decorada modernamente y con colores muy vivos.  
Ruby la mira durante un instante, indecisa sobre qué hacer, pero avanza hacia ella y se sienta a su lado y la mira durante un largo minuto.  
«Regina, ¿todo ok?»  
Regina no responde, se limita a mirar a través de la ventana. Su dolor es tan grande que le impide cualquier movimiento, se gira hacia Ruby que con sus grandes ojos de cachorro la mira preocupada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué merecía ella un final feliz? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Primero Daniel, después Henry y finalmente Emma. Todos, de alguna, manera, se alejaban de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto? Siente el calor invadirle los hombros cuando premurosa Ruby coloca allí su mano.  
«Hey…»  
Regina se aclara la voz, apartando lentamente la mano de Ruby de su hombro. De nuevo se endosa la máscara fría y calculadora y sonríe  
«Bien. Ahora es mejor ir a dormir»  
Ruby se da cuenta del cambio, pero no se preocupa. Se levanta mirando el pequeño anillo que hace poco le había dado Regina y velozmente se va a asear y echarse en la cama.  
Regina, cuando está segura de que Ruby duerme profundamente, se levanta y se encierra en el baño. Lo primero que nota es la moqueta rojo fuego por todo el baño. Inusual como pavimento. Se quita los zapatos y saborea la sensación que aquella blanda superficie le provoca en la piel de los pies, mira a su alrededor.  
El baño es bastante grande: por un lado había un enorme espejo rodeado de muchas lamparitas cono los de las estrellas de la televisión, por otro había diversas repisas llenas de objetos dispares. Lo que la sorprende es la pequeña bañera de hidromasaje que presidía el baño, sobre ella una alcachofa de ducha bastante amplia como para cubrirla entera.   
Con calma se quita toda la ropa, la dobla y la deja a un lado. Desnuda, comienza a dejar correr el agua caliente en la bañera. Lentamente, se acerca al espejo para observar su reflejo desnudo. Respira profundamente, y se cubre el pecho derecho y constata que está tan delgada que puede ver las costillas. Se pasa una mano sobre el vientre acariciando la linera que todavía aparecía sobre la piel después del encuentro con Byron en el ayuntamiento.   
Mientras que una mano se paseaba por el vientre, con la otra toca la pequeña cicatriz del labio rememorando el día en que la madre le había levantado la mano. Cierra los ojos, cerrando sus brazos alrededor, en un abrazo, intentando auto consolarse.  
Se separa del espejo y se aproxima a la bañera para dejarse sumergir en el agua caliente y espumosa. El vapor que salía del agua le humedece las mejillas enrojecidas por el calor. Apoya la cabeza en el borde y cierra los ojos intentado poner en orden sus propios pensamientos. ¿Cómo podría deshacer aquel hechizo? Quizás algún antídoto o alguna fórmula mágica pudieran funcionar. Pero para hacerlo debía sin embargo volver mañana a casa de Blancanieves y recuperar su libro de magia. Regina no sabe si será capaz de mantenerse ante la mirada disgustada de Emma, después de lo que le había dicho antes de transformarse. También ella la amaba, pero por miedo no se lo había dicho todavía y ahora se encuentran en esta situación.  
Respira profundamente y sumerge la cabeza bajo el agua abriendo los ojos. Se siente tan perdida, tan sola que por un momento piensa en no emerger y quedarse ahí para siempre, bajo aquella pátina traslucida. Sin embargo, cuando le falta la respiración, sale a la superficie mirando alrededor. Nada ha cambiado. Toma una pequeña esponja y después de mojarla comienza a lavarse.  
Sale de la bañera cuando el agua comienza a enfriarse. Coge el demasiado corto albornoz y se lo pone intentando gotear lo menos posible sobre la moqueta. Velozmente se viste la bata de Ruby, deja arreglada la bañera y se seca el cabello.  
Antes de salir, echa una mirada al espejo y abre los ojos desorbitadamente. Vestirse había sido algo tan mecánico que no se había dado cuenta del tipo de bata que Ruby le había prestado. Era tan corta que con un simple movimiento habría revelado la ropa interior negra que llevaba. Sacude la cabeza ante la idea de que aquella ropa fuese en verdad la menos corta del armario de aquella extraña muchacha.  
De vuelta al salón, mira el sofá. Aleja el pensamiento de abrirlo y prepararlo para dormir. Coge una manta, se rodea con ella y se sienta. Delante de ella, un enorme ventanal a través del cual la luna destacaba esplendida iluminando toda la estancia. Cada mínimo movimiento le parece un esfuerzo enorme, mientras en su mente la imagen de Emma, que la llamaba “monstruo” continua rebotándole.  
También abandona la idea de echarse y dormir, y se pierde contemplando la oscuridad que siente en su corazón mientras la luna se refleja en sus lágrimas.

«Voyyyy»  
Blancanieves está a punto de perder la paciencia, ya llevaba un cuarto de hora tocando en la puerta de Ruby. Ya conoce a la muchacha, cuando le abre la encuentra todavía en pijama y el pelo todo revuelto.  
«Hey, Nieves, entra»  
Blancanieves sonríe y entra en la casa. Mira alrededor.  
«Eh, Red, ¿dónde está Regina?»  
Ruby se entristece de pronto señalando la puerta que daba al balcón. Allí, sentada en una pequeña tumbona, está Regina intentando leer un libro.  
«Esta mañana se levantó temprano y se ha atrincherado ahí fuera. Ni una palabra. Nada de nada. En mi opinión, hace mucho que se ha vestido»  
«¿Ha dormido al menos?»  
«No creo, he encontrado el sofá y las sábanas dobladas, intactas donde se las había dejado anoche»  
Blancanieves continua mirando a Regina que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Después se acerca a su amiga.  
«¿Tú cómo estás?»  
«¿Yo? Bien ¿Por qué?»  
Muerde un croissant que nunca faltan en su casa.  
«Dentro de poco es luna llena. ¿No tienes miedo…»  
«Sí, un poco. Pero gracias a Regina estoy más segura de mí misma»  
Blancanieves la mira extrañada  
«¿En qué sentido?»  
Ruby levanta la mano mostrando el pequeño anillo de plata.  
«Me lo ha dado ella, lo ha hechizado. Si me transformo en lobo, seré capaz de controlarme al cien por cien. Fantástico, ¿no?»  
Blancanieves mueve alegremente la cabeza, sonriendo confusa. Regina la sorprendía cada día más.   
«Sí, es en realidad fantástico Ruby. Nunca me lo hubiera esperado de Regina»  
Ruby toma un trozo de papel y se limpia la boca sucia de azúcar, y bebe un vaso de jugo.  
«Yo tampoco. Pero, ¿qué te parece? Regina nos está sorprendiendo a todos en estos días. No quiero que lo que acaba de suceder vuelva a hacer que se encierre. No dice nada. Parece la misma Regina Mills que hacía de alcaldesa algún tiempo atrás. Casi da miedo»  
Baja del asiento donde estaba sentada, y Blancanieves deja su bolso en el sofá de piel.  
«Hablaré con ella»  
«Bien. Nieves. Qué se yo. Hazla llorar o algo parecido. Debe desahogarse»  
Desaparece en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, mientras Blancanieves sale al balcón.  
«Hey, Regina»  
Regina no se mueve y continúa leyendo.  
«Blancanieves»  
«¿Cómo estás?»  
«Bien»  
«¿Segura?»  
«No veo en qué te puede interesar, pero de todas maneras sí, estoy segura»  
Blancanieves resopla y vuelve a entrar en la casa seguida de Regina que tiene la piel de gallina. Esta coloca el libro en su lugar en la estantería de donde lo había cogido, y se gira hacia Blancanieves.  
«¿Qué pasa?»  
Blancanieves la mira de a través  
«Me explicas por qué actúas así»  
Regina alza una ceja intentando no dejar transparentar ni una emoción en su máscara. Había decidido ser así. Sufriría menos, en apariencia al menos.  
Blancanieves se le acerca  
«Te pones a la defensiva cuando te suceden cosas malas. Encontraremos una solución para Emma»  
«Lo sé»  
«¿Lo sabes? ¿Solo me sabes decir eso?»  
«¿Y qué debería decirte? Encontraremos una solución y Emma volverá a ser tu Emma de siempre»  
«Regina, vete al infierno»  
«Estás extraña hoy Blancanieves. ¿Te has despertado mal?»  
«Eres tú la extraña Regina. El amor de tu vida se ha olvidado de que te ama y tú ni siquiera versas una lágrima»  
Se le aproxima lentamente, mientras Regina retrocede. Si Blancanieves hubiera insistido, se hubiese derrumbado como una hoja en otoño.  
«¿Por qué no lloras Regina? ¡Desahógate, diablos!. Ya sabemos quién eres verdaderamente, ¿por qué no expresas lo que sientes? Quizás es porque no te importa nada. Quizás porque nunca te ha importado Emma. Solo era un pasatiempo, ¿eh?»  
Blancanieves no piensa lo que está diciendo. Solo es un modo para hacer caer a Regina. Puede ver el dolor escavar en el corazón de Regina a través de sus ojos. El temblor de las manos, los nudillos blancos de apretar demasiado los puños en claro contraste con su rostro estatuario e inmóvil.  
«¡Basta! ¡Yo la amo!»  
Regina había gritado, un ligero temblor en los labios y los ojos húmedos.  
«Yo…yo la…amo»  
Esta vez es un susurro, mientras la mirada bajaba y sus manos caían a los lados. Había explotado.  
Ruby, al oír aquel grito en el salón, había entrado silenciosamente, mientras Blancanieves se estaba acercando amorosamente a Regina que la mira confusa.  
«No te acerques»  
Da unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras Blancanieves la estrecha entre sus brazos.  
«¡Déjame, déjame, por favor!»  
Blancanieves, ante aquellas palabras, la estrecha más fuerte hasta sentir las piernas de Regina ceder y sus manos apretar su bufanda.  
«Por…favor»  
Ambas están arrodilladas, Blancanieves comienza a acariciar la espalda de Regina, mientras esta estalla en un llanto desesperado y cargado de dolor. Regina se aferra convulsivamente a la bufanda de Blancanieves, mientras esta le susurra que toda irá bien, que todo mejorará.  
«Yo…no puedo. Yo…»  
«Shhh, ya no estás sola Regina. Ya no»  
Ruby se había acercado a la pareja y se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas al lado de ellas, apretando una mano de Regina entre las suyas.

Cora sonreía satisfecha, mientras Rumpelstiltskin insólitamente silencioso permanecía sentado en una silla en la morada de la mujer. Byron se está sirviendo el té cuando Cora le da una palmada orgullosa  
«Bravo. ¿Has visto que si te empeñas y me escuchas las cosas van mejor?»  
Byron asiente, alegre, soplando en el té hirviendo.  
«Ha sido más fácil de lo previsto, debo decir»  
«Ahora solo nos queda esperar»  
Rumpelstiltskin se levanta de la silla para acercarse a los dos  
«No creo haber comprendido vuestro plan, querida»  
«Sencillo, Regina estará tan atenta en deshacer el hechizo que canalizará su energía y su poder en ese objetivo»  
«¿Queréis agotarla?»  
«Exactamente. No sé cómo ha adquirido poder, pero lo ha hecho. Si consigo que lo malgaste en cosas inútiles como salvar a esa muchacha, estaremos en ventaja»  
«¿Y si encuentra una solución para deshacerlo?»  
«Querido mío, no me interesa si esa rubita vuelve a amarla o no. De todas maneras morirá. Estará convencida de haber ganado una batalla»  
«Mezquina»  
«Oh, sí, mi querido Rumpelstiltskin. Y aún no has visto anda»

Belle deambula por la ciudad. Está completamente desierta y hace media hora que busca la biblioteca donde sabe que encontraría el refugio y a los soberanos. Ve un coche al final de la calle que se dirige hacia ella, y comienza a hacer señales para que se detenga.  
El coche se detiene dejando ver en su interior a una joven mujer rubia, un niño y otro hombre joven.  
«Perdonad, pero estoy buscando la biblioteca  
«¿Quién eres?»   
«Mi nombre es Belle»  
El hombre se mueve y la mira a los ojos  
«¿Aquella Belle?»  
«¿Disculpa?»  
«La sirviente amada por Rumpelstiltskin»  
«Sí, soy yo»  
«Ok»  
«No os preocupéis, no soy una espía ni nada parecido. He venido porque quiero ser útil y porque tengo información»  
La rubia le sonríe señalándole que suba.  
«Tranquila, no lo pensábamos. Sube que te llevamos a la biblioteca»  
Belle sonríe subiendo al coche.  
El niño la escruta alegre, mientras ella lo mira confusa  
«¿Tengo algo que no va?»  
«No, no, solo que eres más bonita de como te imaginaba»  
Belle enrojece ante ese cumplido  
«Oh, gracias. ¿Tú eres?»  
«Soy Henry»

«Hey, Nieves»  
James se acerca a su mujer que apenas había entrado en la biblioteca con Ruby y Regina. La besa apasionadamente.  
«Esta mañana te has escapado temprano»  
«Perdona querido, es que quería ver cómo estaba Regina»  
James alza la mirada para mirar a la mujer en cuestión. Caminaba lentamente casi arrastrándose, los hombros doblados y la mirada baja revela unos ojos rojos y enormes ojeras.  
«No creo que esté bien»  
Blancanieves asiente tristemente, y se va a saludar a Emma y al pequeño Henry que está al lado de una muchacha de cabellos castaño claro y ojos clarísimos. Le da la mano.  
«Creo que no te conozco»  
La muchacha se la aprieta alegremente.  
«Un placer conoceros, yo soy Belle»  
Dice mirando también a Ruby que se había acercado interesada en la recién llegada. Blancanieves sonríe.  
«Ella es Ruby y yo soy Blancanieves»  
Blancanieves se da cuenta de que la joven Belle se pone rígida  
«¿Su majestad?»  
Belle entonces se agacha en una reverencia balbuciendo algo sobre el hecho de no haberla reconocido antes  
«Tranquila Belle, llámame solo Blancanieves. Aquí no hay ningún reino que gobernar. Estamos todos al mismo nivel, ok»  
La muchacha asiente cuando escucha que es llamada por Regina, que desde el fondo la había reconocido.  
«Belle»  
«Regina»  
La morena se acerca a la muchacha incómoda y confusa sobre qué hacer. Regina se martiriza la mano durante un cuarto de hora antes de proferir una palabra.  
«Belle, te debo…sí, en fin…»  
«Acepto tus disculpas, Regina»  
Regina abre los ojos, confundida y aún incómoda, cuando Belle la toma de la mano y la mira a los ojos.  
«¿Cómo has…»  
«¿Sabido que te estabas disculpando por haberme encerrado en un manicomio? Por tus ojos. No he vivido en la ciudad, pero los rumores de lo que sucedía me llegaban. Y sé que has cambiado y ahora que te veo, tengo la certeza»  
«¿Y no me odias?»  
«No. Y no creo que sea capaz de odiar a nadie»  
Regina suspira, los ojos húmedos y las mejillas rojas. ¿En serio no la odiaba? ¿Qué les estaba pasando por la cabeza a todas estas personas que, después de todo el mal que había hecho, lograban aún sonreírle y perdonarla?  
«Gracias»  
Susurra ligeramente mientras James y los otros conversaban entre ellos.  
Emma está a parte y mira torvamente a Regina. ¿Por qué todos eran amables con ella? ¿Por qué no estaba en la cárcel? ¿O es más, a tres metros bajo el suelo? ¿Y por qué ella no logra apartar sus ojos sin experimentar un sentimiento de vacío en el corazón? Está tan confundida que no se da cuenta de que Regina ha percibido su mirada y se estaba acercando.  
«Swan»  
Emma se levanta de un salto encontrándose a pocos centímetros de la morena que, como una niña inquieta, jugueteaba con la cremallera de su chaqueta. El odio la invade haciéndole emitir un gruñido espantoso  
«¿Qué quieres?»  
«Sé que nunca me creerás, pero Byron te ha hecho beber una poción que te ha hecho odiarme. Pero encontraré el modo de volverte a la normalidad. Prometido»  
Emma frunce el ceño y se acerca a Regina  
«Solo una cosa Regina. Mantente alejada de mí y de mi hijo. Habrás podido engañar a los demás, pero no me trago este supuesto cambio tuyo. Estate atenta, al primer paso en falso…»  
Emma levanta el índice apuntándola, mientras Regina, asustada, da unos pasos hacia atrás.  
«Al primer paso en falso te mataré»  
«Tú no eres una asesina»  
«No me pongas a prueba»  
Tras decir esto, pasa por su lado, empujándola por el hombro y adentrándose en la biblioteca.  
Henry se acerca rápidamente a Regina, que paralizada miraba fijamente el espacio vacío donde antes estaba Emma.  
«Todo irá bien, mamá»  
Henry toma la mano de Regina, y la abraza, mientras esta le corresponde.  
«Perdona, Henry»  
Henry levanta la mirada, sorprendido  
«¿Por qué motivo?»  
Regina se arrodilla para poder estar a su altura y suspira  
«Por todo. Te he tratado mal haciéndote creer que estabas loco con las historias del libro. Perdóname por no haberte tratado como a un hijo, perdóname por haberte usado contra Emma y perdóname por no haber sido la madre que merecías»  
Henry se abalanza para abrazarla y estrecharla fuerte  
«No pasa nada mamá. Has sido la mejor mamá que se pueda tener, quizás un poco posesiva, pero estabas asustada. Ahora que sé toda la verdad, lo entiendo. Y yo te quiero mucho. Perdóname tú por no habértelo demostrado nunca»  
Regina se echa a reñir de felicidad estrechando contra ella a ese pequeño ser por el cual había luchado tanto. Se llama estúpida, si se hubiera comportado así desde el principio, Henry hubiera sido suyo.   
«Gracias Henry. Gracias»  
Se separa del abrazo sonriendo y enjugando con el pulgar una lágrima del hijo.  
«Ahora vete con Emma»  
¿Qué?»  
«Quiero que estés con ella. Cuéntale todo lo que ha sucedido desde que la maldición se rompió. Quizás la ayude a recordar. Mientras tanto buscaré una manera para ayudarla»  
El muchacho asiente y se marcha corriendo hacia Emma.  
James llamo a Regina.  
«Regina, pensábamos ir donde Granny para hablar sobre algunas cosas. Belle nos trae novedades»  
Regina asiente y sigue al grupo preparándose psicológicamente. Seguro que han descubierto su trato con Rumpelstiltskin.

Una vez en el restaurante, Ruby sirve a cada uno un refresco, y se sienta junto a los otros. James se dirige a Belle que comía con gusto una rosquilla glaseada.  
«¿Entonces?»  
«Buenísima. Sea lo que sea está buenísima. Nunca he probado nada parecido»  
James frunce el ceño divertido mientras Blancanieves se echa a reír y Regina pasa una servilleta a Belle que se está chupando los dedos.  
«No quería decir la rosquilla. Quería decir las novedades»  
Belle enrojece ante la incomodidad, mientras Ruby, sonriendo, le traía otra rosquilla.  
«En realidad, no son propiamente novedades. Es información que he descubierto por Rumpelstiltskin»  
«Pero, ¿quieres traicionar a Rumpelstiltskin?»  
Blancanieves se había acercado más, sorbiendo su té caliente mientras Ruby, sentada sobre el borde del asiento rojo del local se arreglaba el maquillaje.  
«No, él sabe que estoy aquí»  
Todos la miran extrañados  
«Hemos peleado porque no quiero que se comporte así y le he dicho que venía a unirme a ustedes para ayudar. Sabe que he venido para contar todo lo que ha hecho»  
James asiente  
«¿Y qué has descubierto?»  
Belle se muerde la rosquilla, la mastica y rápidamente se la traga con un sorbo de jugo de naranja.  
« Rumpelstiltskin, desde que la magia ha vuelto, ha hecho tratos importantes, uno obviamente con Cora. No sé precisamente de qué se trata, pero conociéndolo debe ser algo para quitar de en medio a Regina. Sin ofender»  
Regina se encoge de hombros y sorbe su café, mientras Ruby se sienta a su lado y le quita el azúcar que no había usado para endulzar su cappuccino.  
«¿Y el segundo trato?»  
Belle traga saliva, tomándose tiempo, después mira a Regina que no separaba los ojos de su taza de café ya vacía  
«Ehm…»  
«Conmigo»  
Todos se giran hacia Regina que distraídamente dejaba la taza sobre su plato. Blancanieves la mira con furia  
«¿Qué? ¿Cómo has podido?»  
«Nieves tiene razón, pensábamos que estabas con nosotros»  
Belle se entromete alzando la voz  
«Ha prometido su vida a cambio de la posibilidad de salvaros a todos»  
Un silencio gélido apaga las acusaciones. Regina se hunde en el asiento mirando más allá de la ventana.  
«Explícate»  
Belle iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Regina la calla sonriéndole  
«Yo me hago cargo»  
A continuación se dirige a los demás  
«Necesitaba más poder para destruir a mi madre. Así lo pacté con Rumpelstiltskin»  
Blancanieves se inclina nuevamente hacia delante  
«¿Qué le has prometido a cambio?»  
«Mi vida»  
Ruby abre los ojos de forma desorbitada, tirando la taza de cappuccino que tenía delante. Coge rápidamente el trapo y seca el líquido antes de que acabase en el suelo.  
«¿Qué?»  
«La verdad es esta. Venza a Cora o no moriré igualmente. Así que al menos habrá que buscar la manera de ganar y salvaros»  
James la detiene  
«¿Qué quiere decir que de todas maneras morirás?»  
«Usar la magia oscura para el bien tiene un precio para aquellos como yo»  
«¿Y el precio sería…»  
«Mi vida. Por eso cada vez que uso la magia para algo bueno me sangra la nariz o me desmayo. El poder oscuro es un ser vivo que concede a quien lo desea el poder usarlo. Pero solo para el mal. Su naturaleza. Yo estoy haciendo exactamente lo contrario y no me lo permitirá por siempre»  
Todos permanecían en silencio durante la explicación de Regina. Completamente aturdidos ante el comportamiento casi heroico de la mujer, Blancanieves estaba verdaderamente preocupada. Emma no se acuerda de que ama a una mujer que durante toda su vida había sufrido y que por amor ha cambiado su vida salvando a las personas que amaba.  
Tiene que hacer algo. No puede permitir tal cosa.  
«Pero habrá un modo para evitar todo eso»  
«Si dejo de practicar magia, esta se acumula en mi interior y explotaría. Preferiría no experimentarlo»  
De nuevo el silencio  
«Tranquilos, cuando me haya ido, Rumpelstiltskin os protegerá de cualquier amenaza»  
«¿Cómo puedes saberlo?»  
«He pactado también por eso. Mi alma y mi poder restante a cambio de la fuerza y de su promesa de proteger siempre Storybrooke. Ha aceptado»  
Belle mira a la mujer sorprendida. Aquella parte de la historia no la sabía.  
«¿De verdad ha aceptado?»  
«Sí, Belle. Rumpelstiltskin es exactamente como yo. Solo que un poco más enervante. Te ama con todo su corazón, sabe que protegerte a ti y a Storybrooke es lo justo»  
Ruby, una vez acabado de limpiar, se vuelve a sentar al lado de Regina.  
«¿Ahora qué hacemos?»  
«Querría encontrar un modo de pasar junto a Emma mis últimos días en esta tierra»  
James mira a su mujer, la mirada perdida en el vacío y los dedos golpeando en la superficie clara de la mesa. Conoce esa mirada, está maquinando algo. Después se le ilumina la cara, y aprieta la mano de James.  
«¡El arco!  
«¿Qué arco?»  
«El arco que Rumpelstiltskin me dio para matar a Regina. ¿Recordáis? Me hizo volver a ser la Blancanieves de siempre cuando por error herí a James. Podría funcionar si hacemos que Emma hiera a Regina. Es drástico, pero…»  
«No funcionará»  
«¿Por qué?»  
«Porque, primero, el arco se quedó en el Bosque encantado, y segundo, aquel objeto tiene la capacidad de restituir al cazador como a la presa. Sin ofender, pero ¿en qué se transformaría Emma al herirme? ¿Una mujer confundida, depresiva y desesperada, pero sobre todo llena de rabia? No. Emma debe volver a ser la misma»  
El brillo en los ojos de Blancanieves desaparece ante aquella razonable explicación. Belle interviene un poco confundida.  
«Perdonadme, sé que no es asunto mío, pero creo que me he perdido algo»  
Ruby le sonríe y comienza a explicarle todo. De Cora y Byron y de cómo este último engañó a Emma. Belle, al acabar la explicación, mira a Regina que silenciosa, se había levantado para abrir una ventana y tomar algo de aire.  
«Lo siento. Pero me habéis dicho que la poción que han usado con Emma es la misma creada por Rumpelstiltskin»  
«Sí, solo que potenciada»  
«Entonces, ¿por qué no preguntarle a él? A lo mejor conoce un modo de destruir su efecto»  
Regina se acerca a Belle, le aprieta un hombro y le sonríe  
«Óptima idea. Cierto, será difícil sacarle algo a Rumpelstiltskin, pero al menos es un comienzo»  
Tras estas palabras, se pone la chaqueta, nerviosa y feliz, y sale del restaurante, seguida por todos excepto Belle y Ruby.   
«¿Tú no vas?»  
«No estoy preparada para volver a él. ¿Y tú?»  
«Te hago compañía. ¿Has probado los muffins?»  
«Tienen un nombre extraño. ¿Qué son?»  
«Ya lo verás»  
«¡ Rumpelstiltskin!»  
Regina grita entrando en la tienda. Es el último lugar donde buscar y espera de verdad encontrarlo ahí.  
«Mi querida Regina. Soy muchas cosas, pero no sordo»  
Rumpelstiltskin aparece desde detrás de la cortina verde que separaba la tienda de la parte posterior.  
«Veo que ha venido todo el equipo Scooby»  
James se adelanta y se pone al lado de Regina  
«Vamos al grano. Estamos aquí para saber si existe un modo de anular los efectos de tu poción. La que Byron ha utilizado con Emma»  
Rumpelstiltskin continúa sonriendo y mirando a Regina.  
«Oh, he sabido de tu desgracia. ¿Ya no os ama? ¡Qué enorme desgracia!»  
Regina, presa de la rabia, lo coge del cuello y lo levanta en el aire  
«Veo que habéis olvidado las buenas maneras»  
« Rumpelstiltskin cállate. Estoy harta de tus subterfugios. Quiero saber si hay un modo para que Emma vuelvas a ser la de antes»  
«¿Sabes que el cerebro necesita oxígeno para trabajar?»  
Regina, harta, lo deja en el suelo, mientras Blancanieves la toma por un brazo para calmarla.  
«Muchas gracias»  
«Ahora, habla»  
«Tranquilo, príncipe. Sí existe un especie de antídoto que anulará sus efectos»  
«Dámelo»  
«Desafortunadamente no lo tengo. Pero poseo la receta, por así decir»  
Regina está perdiendo la paciencia, se acerca de nuevo al hombre que no deja de sonreírle.  
«¿A qué esperas para decírmela?»  
«Pensaba que me conocías Regina. No hago nada por nada»  
Regina resopla.  
«¿Qué quieres a cambio?»  
Él le hace señas para que se acerque, le toma la cabeza y le susurra al oído algo incomprensible para James y Blancanieves. Cuando Regina se separa tiene los ojos en blanco.  
«¿No crees que ya has tomado bastante?»  
«A mí me parece que no Regina. Os recuerdo que si sobrevivís a vuestra madre y al poder oscuro a mí no me quedaría nada. Así que lo que pido, a mi parecer, es más que lícito»  
Regina lo piensa. Es demasiado, pero por Emma esto y mucho más. Cierra los ojos y asiente  
«Acepto»  
Rumpelstiltskin apoya su mano sobre el vientre sonriendo mientras Regina siente un ligero calor allí donde él tiene la mano apoyada. Con la otra mano hace aparecer un folio de pergamino sobre el que estaban escritos los ingredientes  
«Adoro hacer tratos con vos»  
Regina le arranca de la mano el folio junto con James y Blancanieves, para a continuación palidecer.  
«¿El humo de la Oruga azul?»  
Traga saliva varias veces.  
«Pero se encuentra en el País de las Maravillas, no hay manera de llegar allí»  
Rumpelstiltskin sonríe  
«Me he limitado a mostraros cómo se hace el antídoto. Es vuestro problema encontrar los ingredientes. Si hay un modo o no para llegar al País de las Maravillas no es asunto mío»  
Regina empuja al hombre, para después salir enfadada seguida de James y Blancanieves.  
«¿Qué le has prometido Regina?»  
«Nada importante Blancanieves. Ahora déjame pensar»  
James se acerca cogiendo la lista y volviéndola a leer  
«Todos estos ingredientes se pueden conseguir fácilmente menos el humo de la Oruga azul? ¿Qué cosa es?»  
«Es un ser extraño que se encuentra en la País de las Maravillas. Es un mundo paralelo al nuestro y al de los cuentos. He estado una vez, un lugar de locos»  
«¿Cómo piensas llegar allí?»  
Regina cierra los ojos, y los abre en seguida para echarse a correr al mausoleo del cementerio  
«Quizás tenga una idea»  
Si al menos funcionara. Pero necesitaría dos cosas. El sombrero y a Jefferson


	19. Chapter 19

«¿Por qué estamos aquí Regina?»  
Habían entrado en el mausoleo de la familia Mills y ahora James, Blancanieves y Regina se encuentran de frente a la tumba del padre de esta última.  
«Necesito una cosa»  
Blancanieves se apoya en la pared mirando confusa a Regina y recuperando el aliento después de la larga carrera.  
«¿Qué cosa? Aquí no hay nada»  
Regina apoya las manos en un lateral de la tumba, haciendo primero un corto saludo a los restos de su padre, para después empujar con toda su fuerza sobre el mármol. La tumba rechina, y lentamente se mueve bajo los empujes de Regina, revelando una trampilla con una pequeña escalera. Con una agitación de las manos, las antorchas de los lados de la escalera se encienden y Regina comienza a descender.  
«¿Qué diablo es este lugar?»  
James la estaba siguiendo y ayudando a Blancanieves a descender las empinadas escaleras.  
Regina caminaba deprisa sin preocuparse de lo endeble que eran aquellos escalones ya viejos y agrietados. Cuántas veces había bajado por aquellas escaleras buscando un poco de paz entre sus baratijas y sortilegios.  
«Es una especie de tienda. Aquí he conservado muchos hechizos y objetos mágicos que me han pertenecido durante años»  
«¿Y qué es aquella pared?»  
James señala una pared hecha de millares de cajones de bronce, todos del mismo tamaño. De la pared provenía un lento, pero regular sonido, como un latido o un ruido sordo lejano. Regina se gira a observar aquellos cajones que señalaba James. Traga saliva un par de veces, antes de responderle  
«¡Mi error más grande!»  
Continúan y atraviesan un arco de piedra, para llegar a una estancia con multitud de estantes, sobre los cuales descansaban cientos de cofres de distintos tamaños.  
«No toquéis nada»  
«¿Se puede saber qué buscas?»  
Regina se pone a buscar, recorriendo a lo largo y ancho toda la estancia, mientras James y Blancanieves curioseaban entre varios estantes.  
«Mira, cariño»  
Blancanieves señala una caja de madera bastante grande de manufactura árabe. James la coge y la deja en el suelo, y hace saltar la pequeña cerradura.  
Cuando la abre, ambos saltan hacia atrás ante la vista de una especie de serpiente de dos cabezas. O mejor dicho, es una serpiente que en el lugar de la cola tiene otra cabeza, y ambas se dirigían hacia ellos letalmente.  
«Os he dicho que no tocarais nada»  
Regina había llegado en su ayuda y cierra velozmente la caja y la vuelve a poner en su lugar.  
«¿Qué era?»  
Regina calla. No sabe qué responder. ¿Qué mentira inventar? Suspira rendida. Diría la verdad.  
«Es la serpiente más venenosa del territorio de Agrabah»  
Blancanieves recuerda dónde había oído ese nombre, mientras Regina la miraba y notaba que el sentimiento de culpa le cortaba la respiración.  
«Agrabah. ¿Es la criatura que mató…?»  
Regina asiente silenciosa bajando la mirada, acordándose de cómo había manipulado al genio para convertirlo en un asesino y de cómo había matado prematuramente al padre de Blancanieves.  
La situación se hiela por un instante. James, que había intuido el recuerdo ligado a esa serpiente, permanecía aparte, mirando a su mujer que con tristeza observaba a Regina. Esta, con ojos húmedos, se gira hacia las estanterías buscando el objeto que tanto deseaba, al final toma una caja cilíndrica y sonríe.  
«Encontrado»  
Rápidamente, sale de aquel angosto lugar subiendo de dos en dos los escalones, seguida fatigosamente por James y Blancanieves que dejaba atrás el triste recuerdo.  
«¿Entonces?»  
Regina abre la caja y saca un viejo y harapiento sombrero de copa negro por fuera, mientras que en su interior se puede apreciar un tejido suave y rosado. Blancanieves se acerca examinando el sombrero que Regina tiene aferrado entre las manos.  
«¿Un sombrero? ¡Toda esta exaltación por un sombrero!»  
«Es más que eso Blancanieves. Es un portal. El portal que nos permitirá coger el humo de la Oruga azul»  
James se acerca a las dos mujeres, y es agarrado por el brazo por Regina  
«Necesito que me hagas un favor. Debes encontrar a un tal Jefferson. ¡Rápido!»  
James la mira confuso, después toma el sombrero entre las manos, y le hace señas para que se calle.  
«Para Regina. ¿Nos puedes explicar que estás maquinando?»  
Regina resopla, y comienza a hablar.  
«Este sombrero pertenece a Jefferson, el sombrerero loco de Alicia en el País de las maravillas»  
«¿De verdad existe?»  
«Por lo que parece. El sombrero es un portal hacia otros mundos, entre ellos, al del País de las maravillas. El único problema es que solo su creador puede controlar este portal. Por eso necesito a Jefferson»  
«Has dicho que ya has estado»  
«Sí, antes de Storybrooke. La reina de ese mundo, la Reina de Corazones, tenía prisionero a mi padre porque me consideraba una gran amenaza»  
«Comprendido. Entonces, ¿por qué no vas tú a buscar a ese Jefferson? Yo no sé cómo es»  
Regina baja la mirada.  
«Entre Jefferson y yo no hay un buen entendimiento. Rige una regla para ese portal. El mismo número de personas que entran debe salir. Ni uno más ni uno menos. Al liberar a mi padre de la Reina de Corazones abandoné a Jefferson en aquel mundo para regresar a casa con mi padre»  
«Penosa jugarreta»  
«Ya»  
Blancanieves da unos pasos hacia atrás.  
«Así que, ¿quieres encontrar a Jefferson, hacerle abrir el portal, ir hacia el otro lado donde te espera una mujer que te odia, recuperar ese dichoso humo de la Oruga azul y regresar?»  
«Sí, ese es el plan. El único problema es encontrar a Jefferson y convencerlo para que abra el portal»  
James asiente  
«Ok, está bien, ¿y quieres ir sola? ¿Crees verdaderamente que la poción de Rumpelstiltskin funcionará?»  
«James, obvio que iré sola. Vosotros debéis quedaros aquí para proteger la ciudad de un eventual ataque de mi madre. Por lo que respecta a Rumpelstiltskin, es de todo menos un mentiroso. Sellado un trato, mantiene su palabra, así que, sí, la poción funcionará»  
Blancanieves se acerca de nuevo a Regina que había vuelto a meter el sombrero en su caja.  
«A propósito de tratos. ¿Qué le has dado a cambio a Rumpelstiltskin?»  
Regina se encoge de hombros indiferente  
«Nada importante»  
«¡Regina!»  
«James, ¿me harías el favor de ir a buscar a Jefferson? Pregunta a Henry, en su libro estará su historia y su retrato»  
James mira a su mujer que con la mirada suplicante asiente, le da un beso en la frente y corre fuera del cementerio.  
Regina suspira, y con su magia empequeñece la caja que contiene el portal y se la mete en la chaqueta.  
«Así será más cómodo. Ahora vamos a buscar los otros ingredientes de la lista. Para algunos debemos ir al bosque, para otros bastará el supermercado»  
Blancanieves corre hacia Regina y la toma por un brazo deteniéndola.  
«¿Qué le has dado a cambio?»  
«No ceo que…»  
«Dímelo»  
Regina suspira de nuevo. Lo hacía demasiado a menudo, inconscientemente se lleva una mano al vientre recordando el toque de Rumpelstiltskin.   
«Me ha quitado la posibilidad de tener un hijo»  
«¿Qué? ¿Y tú has aceptado Regina? ¿Cómo has podido?»  
Esta vez Regina en vez de suspirar, resopla sonoramente, echando a un lado a Blancanieves y continuando su caminata fuera del cementerio. Blancanieves en seguida volvía a estar detrás de Regina  
«¿Qué no has comprendido de la frase “moriré pronto”? No cambia nada el que pueda o no tener hijo, ¿no crees?»  
Blancanieves detiene de nuevo a Regina, tirándole de la chaqueta.  
«Pero, encontraremos un modo de evitarlo»  
«No hay ningún manera. ¿Crees que ya no lo he pensado? Ok, en principio quería morir, pero después de Emma, he pasado horas intentando descubrir cómo sobrevivir a todo esto. Y ¿sabes qué he descubierto?»  
Blancanieves se queda parada, con la mano aún en la chaqueta de Regina que con la mirada encendida la miraba a los ojos  
«No se puede. No puedo escapar. Es mi destino. Moriré, así que si para pasar los restantes días de mi vida con Emma debo renunciar a tener hijos, pues ok, adelante»  
Sacude rápidamente la mano de Blancanieves de su chaqueta para girarse de nuevo y continuar su camino.  
«Pero, ¿no desearías un hijo?»  
Regina se detiene de repente, dando de todas las maneras la espalda a Blancanieves que, un poco más allá, se aferra su chaqueta esperando una respuesta.  
«Está Henry…»  
«No es eso lo que te he preguntado. ¿No querrías que una vida creciese dentro de ti poco a poco, que te hiciese saber su presencia con una patadita cada mañana, que se alimente de ti y que se duerma entre tus brazos cada noche?»  
¿Qué si lo quería? Claro que sí, diablos. Antes de adoptar a Henry había pensado en la inseminación artificial. Sí, también había pensado en los tobillos hinchados, las náuseas matutinas y en el peso de un hipopótamo, pero no le importaba. La idea de poder crear una vida con sus ojos o su cabello. Una pequeña vida que se le pareciese en los movimientos y en el carácter. Sangre de su sangre. Después, había pensado en la adopción solo por el simple hecho de que jugaba un papel importante y temible en Storybrooke. Era la dura y con una barriga y los antojos sería todo menos dura.  
«No»  
Una respuesta seca y sin entonación que hace tambalear a Blancanieves. Ella ha dicho “no” mientras el temblor de sus piernas, la rigidez de su columna y los puños cerrados chillaban a voz en grito “Sí”  
«Entonces Blancanieves, ¿quieres echarme una mano con esta lista o piensas estar ahí como una farola todo el día?»

James ha vuelto a casa y esperándolo estaban Emma y Henry, inmersos en una partida de ajedrez.  
«Jaque mate»  
Emma resopla, mientras el muchacho golpeaba su rey haciéndolo caer fuera del tablero.  
«Hey, chico, ¿dónde has aprendido a jugar tan bien al ajedrez?»  
Henry se deja caer de mala manera en una silla mientas bebe un vaso de jugo de pera.  
«Me ha enseñado mamá»  
Se endereza al ver a Emma que lo mira con un extraño gesto en el rostro.  
«¡Henry!»  
«Sé que me has dicho que no hable de ella, pero siempre será mi mamá»  
«Yo soy tu madre. Escucha, el darte en adopción fue la mayor estupidez que he hecho en este mundo, pero el error más grande fue permitir que una mujer como Regina te adoptase»  
«Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, ella ha sido una buena madre»  
«Por favor, no hablemos de eso, ¿ok?»  
Henry asiente en el momento en que el abuelo entra en la casa.  
«Hola abuelo»  
«Hola Henry, Emma. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?»  
«Hola. Tu nieto me acaba de dar un paliza al ajedrez»  
«Oh, bravo, Henry»  
Henry sonríe, mientras Emma se levantaba de la mesa con el tablero en la mano y una sonrisa estampada en la cara.  
«Bien, después de esta derrota, yo y mi vergüenza nos vamos a esconder en la habitación a guardar este juego infernal»  
Tras decir esto, desaparece tras la puerta, y James se acerca al nieto.  
«Henry, ¿cómo va?»  
Henry se encoge de hombros, derrotado, y se echa como un peso muerto en el sofá, seguido del abuelo.  
«No quiere creer un palabra de lo que le he dicho con respecto a ella y a mamá. Cuanto más hablo más antipática se pone»  
James abraza fuertemente al nieto, antes de sonreírle.  
«Tranquilo, encontraremos una solución para traer de vuelta a Emma»  
Henry asiente triste.  
«A propósito de eso, necesito de tu ayuda para encontrar a una persona»  
«¿A quién?»  
«Jefferson»  
«No sé quién es»  
«Me ha dicho tu madre que es la única persona que nos puede ayudar. Debe abrir un portal. A través de un sombrero. Ha dicho que es muy probable que su historia esté en tu libro de cuentos. Tiene que ver con el País de las maravillas o algo parecido»  
Henry se pone a pensar en a quién puede estar refiriéndose James, y de pronto tiene una idea. Pero, ¡claro!  
«El sombrero loco»  
James lo mira confuso, su nieto saca el libro y pasando rápidamente las hojas señala una imagen de un hombre que intentaba coser un sombrero.  
«Sin embargo nunca lo he visto en la ciudad»  
James sonríe orgulloso al nieto  
«Yo sí Henry, después de la maldición vino en búsqueda de su hija, Grace.  
«¿Grace? Está en mi misma clase»  
James se levanta.  
«Pero, ¿qué quiere hacer mi madre con Jefferson?»  
«Hemos encontrado una poción para deshacer el hechizo de Byron, pero necesitamos un ingrediente que se encuentra es ese mundo de las maravillas. Tu madre quiere a Jefferson para que abra el portal e ir a buscarlo. Ahora debo encontrar rápidamente a este sombrerero loco»  
Henry se levanta sonriendo y coge la chaqueta, pero al mirar al abuelo se vuelve a sentar desilusionado.  
«Henry…»  
«Sí, lo sé, debo estar con ella. Está bien. Pero al ajedrez no juego más, es dura de engañar.  
James abre los ojos.  
«¿Qué? ¿Has hecho trampas? Pensaba que Regina te había enseñado a jugar»  
«Sí, pero ella siempre me ganaba»

 

«Mi señora»  
Cora y Rumpelstiltskin están alegremente sentados, bebiendo un té y charlando de esto y lo otro como viejos amigos. Byron acaba de entrar en la estancia, vestido elegantemente con un semblante un tanto preocupado.  
«Byron, has llegado justo a tiempo para las anécdotas de Rumpelstiltskin»  
«Mi señora, tenemos un problema»  
Cora deja sobre la mesa la taza de té, y mira al rubio.  
«¿Qué tipo de problema?»  
«Regina ha encontrado el modo de liberar a Emma de la maldición. Alguien le ha dado la receta para una especie de antídoto. Ahora quiere abrir un portal hacia el País de las maravillas para recuperar un ingrediente de la lista»  
Cora frunce el ceño mirando divertida a Rumpelstiltskin que tranquilamente sorbía su bebida caliente y aromatizada.  
«Y ¿quién le habrá dado la receta? Poco importa. Repito, no es importante lo que haga Regina para salvar a aquella buena para nada. Cuanto más poder consuma, mejor para nosotros»  
«¿Así que la dejamos hacer?»  
Cora se acerca a Byron y, sonriente, le apoya una mano en el pecho y lo mira directamente a los ojos.  
«No veo por qué no. Ya tendrá suficientes problemas para permanecer con vida en aquel mundo de locos. Se dice que la Reina de Corazones no aprecia mucho a mi hija. Qué se las apañe con ella»  
Cora se echa a reír, seguida por Byron que había hecho aparecer de la nada una copa de sidra, mientras Rumpelstiltskin permanecía en silencio bebiendo su té.  
« Rumpelstiltskin te noto ausente»  
«Sencillamente, vuestra majestad, prefiero reír victoriosamente al final»  
«¿No será que aquella muchachita llamada Belle te está ablandando?»  
Rumpelstiltskin se levanta tirando al suelo la tetera y acercándose peligrosamente a Cora que no dejaba de sonreír, mientras el hombre la amenazaba con el dedo índice.  
«Su majestad no debe ser tan descarada. Acuérdese de quién soy. Belle es asunto mío y por lo que a mí respecta no me estoy ablandando»  
Tras decir esto, desaparece en la nada regresando a su vieja casa en los límites de la ciudad. Belle, su adorada Belle, obviamente no está. En el fondo, era también su culpa. Totalmente su culpa. ¿Por qué se estaba metiendo en tantos problemas? Tratos a diestro y siniestro. Pasaba sus días con Cora, para después pactar con Regina mantener la ciudad a salvo. Quizás estaba perdiendo el norte. Se sienta en una silla y mira la pequeña taza desportillada en la vitrina de enfrente. Quizás deba cambiar. Pero Regina le había hecho tanto daño. En primer lugar, escondiéndole a Belle. Hay que decir que también él ha hecho de lo suyo. Se masajea las sienes intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Lo único de lo que está seguro es de Belle. En su vida quiere a Belle. Absolutamente.

 

Jefferson se encuentra fuera de casa, intentando arreglar junto a su hija algunas flores, cuando delante de él aparece James.  
«Si es porque no estoy en el refugio, olvídelo. Dentro de poco mi hija y yo nos iremos de Storybrooke»  
James permanece un momento aturdido ante ese hombre de verdad extraño. Está de rodillas delante de una maceta con un traje de chaqueta, un largo abrigo de color ciruela y una gran pajarita fucsia. Una ropa inusual para hacer jardinería. La hija, Grace, está a su lado: las manos escondidas en dos guantes amarillos y en sus ojos unas gafas demasiado grandes para la cara de la niña, con la montura amarilla y con lunares rojos. Una familia extravagante.  
«No estoy aquí para eso»  
Jefferson mira a James, se levanta y se limpia las manos en el abrigo. Sonríe a la hija que alegremente se había puesto a recitarle una poesía a una pequeña begonia que no quería florecer.   
«Entonces, ¿por qué estáis aquí?»  
«Necesito vuestra ayuda»  
«Solo soy un sombrerero, y no creo que hayáis venido hasta aquí para haceros un sombrero a medida»  
«Regina me ha hablado de vos. Necesitamos que abráis el portal hacia el País de las maravillas»  
Jefferson se pone de repente serio, y después se echa a reír. Se detiene de repente y mira a James.  
«No»  
James, desconcertado ante la reacción de Jefferson, insiste.  
«¡Por favor!»  
«No. Regina ya me ha engañado una vez. Abandoné a mi hija y no lo haré de nuevo. Además, odio el País de la maravillas, está tan…tan lleno de maravillas. En fin, patético»  
Tras decir esto, sonríe a James y se pasa las manos por la cabeza y se arregla la pajarita.  
James da un paso hacia delante con las manos alzadas y la mirada suplicante.  
«No tenéis que atravesar el portal. Solo debéis mantenerlo abierto el tiempo necesario para permitirnos llegar hasta allí y volver. Nada más»  
«¿Por qué queréis ir a esa jaula de locos?»  
«Hay una cosa que una vez recuperada nos dará la posibilidad de deshacer el hechizo bajo el cual está mi hija»  
Jefferson cierra y abre la boca, jadeando, para después voltear el abrigo y girarse a pensar  
«No, no…Pero quizás… Broma, no. Te cortan la cabeza, ¿sabes? De verdad. Lo sé porque me sucedió a mí. Miraba mi cuerpo en el suelo, mientras un imbécil me sostenía por los cabellos. Traumático. Nunca me había visto desde atrás»  
James le suplica  
«Se lo ruego. Sé que Regina os separó de vuestra hija, pero si ahora no nos ayuda perderé a la mía. Sé que puede comprenderme»  
Jefferson se pierde mirando a su hija Grace, que, hundiendo los dedos en la tierra, se había hecho pequeñas líneas marrones bajo los ojos y había declarado la guerra a los insectos que se divertían comiendo las hojas de sus flores. Titubeante, mira a James.  
«¿No tendré que atravesar el portal?»  
«Exacto»  
«¿Solo tendré que controlar que permanezca abierto durante vuestro viaje?»  
James asiente otra vez  
«Está bien. Pero os advierto, a la primera señal de problemas, me marchó con mi hija. ¿Trato hecho?»  
James sonríe y le tiende la mano que fue estrechada por Jefferson que reía feliz  
«¡Trato hecho!»

Al terminar el día, cuando el sol ya había desaparecido y en su lugar resplandecía la luna, Blancanieves y Regina, ayudadas por Belle y Ruby, habían conseguido todos los ingredientes.  
Habían apenas llegado al jardín público donde James y Jefferson las esperaban. Regina baja la mirada, no es capaz de mirar a Jefferson a los ojos sin culpabilizarse por todo. Continua con la mirada baja hasta que se ve obligada a levantarla para ver qué está sucediendo a su alrededor.  
Abre desorbitadamente los ojos cuando junto al grupo ve también a Emma y a Henry.  
«Emma ha insistido en venir»  
James se le acerca susurrándole en un oído.  
«Bien, entonces, ¿nos damos prisa?  
Jefferson está impaciente, salta de aquí para allá, mientras Ruby y Belle se sientan con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.  
«¿Dónde está el sombrero? Sin sombrero no puede hacer nada»  
Regina saca de la chaqueta la pequeña caja, y la vuelve a agrandar y se la da a Jefferson que feliz de volver a tener el sombrero entre las manos sonríe.  
«Bien, entonces, que os quede claro una cosa. En el País de las maravillas no hay reglas, Es decir, sí las hay, pero la Reina de Corazones se las inventa en el momento solo para tener una excusa para córtale la cabeza a la gente. Consejo: no os dejéis atrapar. En cuento entréis en el sombrero, os encontrareis en frente de un centenar de puertas. Atravesad la del espejo y no toquéis las otras. No podréis regresar. Una última cosa que al parecer Regina no comprendió en su momento. El mismo número de personas que entra debe también salir»  
Regina asiente y habla  
«Sobre eso no hay ningún problema. Iré sola»  
«Eso ni se menciona»  
Blancanieves se entromete acercándose a Regina.  
«Voy contigo»  
«Oh, ¡está si es que buena! Tú no irás a ninguna parte. No con Regina»   
Emma se acerca alejando a Blancanieves de Regina.  
«No podemos dejarla marchar sola Emma»  
«Dejando de lado que no comprendo el motivo de toda esta payasada, tú no irás con Regina»  
Regina asiente a Blancanieves.  
«Tiene razón, debéis quedaros aquí para proteger este mundo de Cora. Me las arreglaré, ya he estado allí, sé cómo moverme»  
«Mamá, no quiero que vayas sola»  
Henry se acerca a su madre de forma suplicante, mientras Belle y los otros se habían reunido en círculo alrededor de ellos. Regina se arrodilla ante su hijo, y le sonríe.  
«Hey, ¿tienes o no tienes una mamá que sabe usar la magia? Estaré de vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos»  
«No me dejes»  
«Te perdí una vez. No te volveré a dejar Henry. Pero esto tengo que hacerlo, por Emma»  
El silencio había calado en aquel pequeño parque de juegos. Henry apretaba la mano de su madre y esta le sonría llena de esperanzas.  
«Disculpad, no quisiera interrumpir este gran momento, pero dentro de poco es la hora del té y no quiero perdérmela»  
Belle lo mira extrañada  
«¿Té? Pero si son las diez de la noche»  
«Siempre es hora para un buen té. Así que Regina, date prisa»  
Regina se acerca a Jefferson que se estaba preparando para abrir el portal dejando en el suelo el sombrero de copa  
«Te acompaño yo»  
Ruby se había levantado de un salto y corre hacia Regina y Jefferson.  
«¿Qué?»  
«Te acompaño yo. Venga, siempre he soñado con marchar fuera de Storybrooke y ahora tengo la posibilidad»  
«¿Te das cuenta de que no serán unas vacaciones Ruby?»  
«Sí, Blancanieves. Pero, en fin, razonemos, ¿quién podría acompañarla? Tú y James seguro que no. Henry, lo descartamos a priori. Emma, sería extraño y Belle, bueno, Belle, sin ofender, ha estado encerrada en un manicomio durante 28 años, no creo que lo consiguiera»  
Belle alza el pulgar sonriendo.  
«Totalmente de acuerdo»  
«¿Así que quieres acompañarme?»  
«Regina, no creo que sea analfabeta. Sí. Admítelo, tendremos más posibilidades si somos dos»  
«Es peligroso»  
«Por eso te será útil una dulce muchacha lobo»  
Regina suspira mientras Jefferson ya ha abierto el portal que se agrandaba poco a poco frente a ellos, como un enorme agujero negro. La Evil Queen asiente, mirando primero a todo el grupo, regalando una larga mirada llena de amor a Emma.  
«Haré que vuelva la verdadera Emma»  
A continuación entrelaza sus dedos a los de Ruby, que, en el momento antes de saltar, sonríe  
«¡Kawaboonga!»  
Ambas caen un par de metros hacia abajo para encontrarse después en la completa oscuridad


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicas. Llegamos al capítulo 20, el más extraño de todos, el que se desarrolla en el País de las Maravillas. Tengo que pedir perdón de antemano por si cometo algún fallo de traducción en este capítulo, porque hay un personaje que no he localizado su versión en española así que he mantenido el nombre en italiano (palli-pedoni) y además la intervención del gato en italiano está en rima, y aunque lo he intentado creo que no me han salido muy bien esas rimas. Pero como son meras cuestiones formales que no afectan al contenido de la historia, no creo que sea un gran problema. Este viaje al País de las Maravillas se desarrolla en este capítulo y en el próximo

«Vaya mierda de vuelo»  
Ruby se sienta masajeándose la espalda con una mano mientras intentaba ver dónde se encontraban.  
«La otra vez fue más sencillo, creo que se debió a que Jefferson estaba conmigo. ¿Todo bien?»  
Ruby se estira los dedos y resopla todavía con la vista nublada  
«Creo que sí. Afortunadamente he caído sobre algo blando»  
Regina abre finalmente los ojos, y se palpa después la cabeza que le estaba doliendo. Mira alrededor, frunce el ceño y pellizca a Ruby en un hombro.  
«Has caído sobre mí»  
Ruby se gira hacia la mujer y descubre que está sentada sobre las piernas de Regina, mientras que esta la mira confusa. Se levanta de un salto y ayuda a Regina a levantarse.  
«Ehm, perdona»  
Regina sacude la cabeza e intenta estirar las arrugas de la camisa, después mira a su alrededor. Se encuentran en una sala circular con el suelo de parqué y alrededor de ellas más de millar de puertas de formas y de colores diferentes.  
Ruby se acerca a una puerta de color teja y acaricia el pomo de oro  
«No la abras»  
Regina la coge de un brazo alejándola de aquella puerta, para a continuación detenerse delante de un enorme espejo, y señalárselo a Ruby.  
«Esta es la entrada al País de las Maravillas»  
Ruby toca con el índice la superficie reflectante que, como un espejo de agua que se encuentra con una piedra, se encrespa un momento para volver a la calma.  
«Wow, creo que nunca he visto algo parecido»  
Regina le sonríe como si sonriese a un niño pequeño que por primera vez ve las luciérnagas.  
«Escúchame Ruby, cuando pasemos al otro lado, debes prometerme que me escucharás y que harás todo lo que te diga. El País de las Maravillas parece un lugar estupendo donde estar, pero todo es una máscara»  
«¿Qué quieres decir?»  
Regina permanece un momento en silencio eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para describir el mundo que iban a visitar en seguida.   
«Imagínate todas los miedos y las locuras que se pueden encontrar en la mente humana. Mételas todas juntas en clave de ironía, añade un poco de sarcasmo y quítale toda la razón. Lo que aparece es el País de las Maravillas. Puede parecer divertido, pero cuando comprendes que es lo contrario ya es demasiado tarde»  
Ruby mira el espejo acariciando el marco taraceado, después se gira hacia Regina que la miraba con ansia.  
«Ok, prometo ser buena»  
Regina sonríe y asiente, para a continuación ver que Ruby la coge de la mano y le guiña un ojo.  
Atraviesan a la vez el espejo y, de repente, se ven transportadas a un enorme prado en el que se aprecia un estrecho camino de tierra que se perdía a lo lejos. El cielo era azul sin sombra de nubes, y frente a ellas se extendía una grandísima llanura hecha de altísima hierba, enormes setas y flores altas como rascacielos.  
Ruby abre la boca soltando la mano de Regina y dando unos pasos hacia delante para tocar la hierba, para asegurarse de que fuese real. Se gira hacia Regina abriendo los brazos y abriendo aún más la boca sonriendo  
«¡Es fantástico!»  
Regina mira alrededor, controlando que no hubiese ningún peligro cerca, y después sonríe a Ruby que no dejaba de mascullar alegremente mientras con la mano tocaba cualquier cosa que se encontraba a mano.  
«Venga, date prisa. Antes encontremos esa especie de oruga, antes nos vamos»  
Ruby se aclara la voz, intentando encontrar el control para seguir a Regina que había comenzado a caminar.  
«Es…todo…todo enorme»  
«Ya…no confíes demasiado»  
Ruby frunce el ceño, mirando alrededor  
«¿En quién? No hay nadie»  
Regina sacude la cabeza, acercándose a un grupo de begonias que le llegaban al pecho  
«Necesito hablaros»  
Ruby se acerca a Regina intentando comprender con quién hablaba, y se da cuenta de que efectivamente la mujer estaba hablándole a las flores.  
«Ehm…Regina, son flores. No hablan»  
«Eso es lo que tú dices flacucha»  
Ruby da un salto hacia atrás al sorprenderse de que una de las flores le respondiese.  
«Matilda, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no se usa ese tono con los recién llegados?»  
Una begonia más grande golpea dulcemente su hoja sobre el tallo de la begonia que le había hablado primero a Ruby.  
«Mamá…»  
«Nada de mamá. Ahora calla, que hablo yo con este amable ser de dos tallos»  
La begonia más grande se dirige a Regina que se había doblado para encontrarse de frente a la flor.  
«Pido perdón por mi hija. Pero ya sabe, cuando son tan jóvenes y fértiles tienen tantos pétalos en la cabeza y no saben lo que dicen»  
Regina sonríe asintiendo, mientras Ruby está con la boca abierta justo detrás de ella.  
«No se preocupe querida. Entiendo perfectamente. Pido perdón por haber interrumpido vuestra diaria fotosíntesis, pero necesitaría indicaciones»  
Ruby decide acercarse al grupo de flores, y se sienta delante de la que antes le había respondido mal.  
«No se preocupe, estamos a vuestra disposición, y Matilda, discúlpate ante la señorita»  
La begonia más pequeña tiende a Ruby una hoja  
«Perdón, no quería faltarte el respeto»  
Ruby sonríe, sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo divertida al encontrarse hablando con una flor.  
«Tranquila. En realidad soy una flacucha. Soy Ruby»  
Le aprieta suavemente la hoja, y se ponen a hablar de moda y colores, discurso que Regina deja de escuchar porque intenta hablar con la begonia más grande.  
«Yo soy Gilda, encantada de conocerla. ¿Cómo podemos ser útiles?»  
«Yo soy Regina. El placer es todo mío. Querría preguntarle si conoce el camino para llegar hasta la Oruga azul»  
La begonia asiente señalando un camino en mitad del prado a su derecha.  
«Ese es el camino, ciertamente. La acompañaría encantada, pero sabe cómo es, en este lugar hemos echado…raíces»  
Tras decir esto, comienza a reír seguida por las otras begonias. Regina pinta su cara con una sonrisa de circunstancia seguida de Ruby que querría haber mostrado la piel de gallina después de aquella horrible intervención. Se alzan para mirar el camino señalado por las flores.  
«Tendréis que recórrelo entero, y por desgracia tendréis que atravesar los territorios de la Reina. Conservad pegadas vuestras cabezas»  
Las begonias se echan otra vez a reír, mientras Regina levantaba la mirada al cielo.  
«¿Cuánto cree que se tardará en llegar a la Oruga azul?»  
La begonia mueve las hojas y toca a otra flor  
«Eh, Britilde. ¿Cuánto crees que se necesite para llegar de aquí a aquella chimenea de la Oruga azul?»  
La flor en cuestión se estira, para a continuación sacudirse y perder un pétalo.  
«¡Valor! Creo que con esos pétalos que tenéis, un día. O más, o menos»  
Regina se aproxima de nuevo al grupo de flores  
«¿No conocéis un modo para llegar en menos tiempo?»  
La begonia más pequeña chilló contenta y Ruby se pregunta cómo una flor puede chillar  
«Claro, basta con los palli pedoni»  
Todas las flores suspiran asustadas y algunas de ellas se encierran en sus capullos provocando la curiosidad de las mujeres  
«¿Los palli pedoni?»  
«Matilda, qué idea más mala has tenido»  
«¿Qué son los palli pedoni?»  
«Son las monturas de la Reina de Corazones. Con ellos solo tardaríais una tarde, pero arriesgaríais la cabeza. La reina no quiere que nadie utilice sus criaturas»  
Ruby mira a Regina que le asiente y se acerca después a la última flor que había hablado  
«¿Dónde encontramos esas cosas?»  
«Si seguís este camino, llegareis a una enorme plaza. Normalmente dejan estacionadas las monturas ahí»  
«Muchas gracias. Adiós»  
Ruby se pone al lado de Regina que ya se había puesto en marcha hacia el próximo destino cuando una pequeña margarita llamó su atención  
«¿Te llamas Regina?»  
Regina asiente  
«Sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué?»  
«Porque nuestra reina, hace muchos años, emitió un mandato en el que dice que quienquiera que encuentre a una mujer de nombre Regina debe avisar a la guardia real. Quiere cortarle la cabeza»  
«No soy yo»  
«Lo espero por usted»

Ya llevaban una hora caminando bajo el sol, completamente en silencio.  
«¿No crees que empezarán a preocuparse en casa?»  
Regina intuyendo la preocupación de Ruby le sonríe tranquilizándola  
«Aquí el tiempo transcurre de manera distinta. Un día aquí, en nuestro mundo solo serían unas tres o cuatro horas»  
Ruby asiente  
«¿Quieres decir que también las fases lunares son distintas aquí?»  
«Eso no lo sé, lo siento»  
Ruby mira al cielo aún azul. El sol relucía esplendido mientras una pequeña nube, de color verde, paseaba alegre a su lado.  
«¿Así que podría transformarme en este mundo?»  
«Si la luna llena se presenta, sí. Pero no te preocupes, el anillo que di funcionará»  
«No es eso lo que me preocupa»  
Regina se para y se gira hacia la muchacha.  
«¿Qué es entonces?»  
«Es que no espero con ardor el momento de la transformación. Será rápida y muy dolorosa»  
Regina no sabe qué hacer. Consolar no era realmente uno de sus gestos más utilizados, pero después de haber comprobado que durante ese período Ruby y Blancanieves la habían consolado bastante, prueba a hacerlo. La toma de la mano estrechándosela fuertemente  
«Estaré yo a tu lado. Te ayudaré a afrontar el dolor»  
Ruby sonríe.  
«Wow»  
«¿Qué?»  
«Si me hubiesen dicho que en un futuro me encontraría siendo consolada por Regina Mills, me habría partido de risa»  
«Por si te ayuda, si me hubiesen dicho que en un futuro me enamoraría de mi peor enemiga, que fraternizaría con Blancanieves y que te tendría como ayudante, me habría partido de risa también yo»  
Se miran durante un momento y se echan a reír de verdad, después Ruby estornuda y Regina hace aparecer un pañuelo de la nada.  
«¿Todo bien?»  
«Sí, es que soy alérgica a los…»  
Un gato violeta y rosa aparece delante de ellas, felizmente echado sobre una rama  
«gatos»  
Regina mira al gato que de manera horrorosa le sonríe  
«No, tú no»  
«La mujer de negro se ha asustado y para protegerse un pequeño lobito ha portado»  
Regina mira de forma hostil al ser que acababa de hablar en rima.  
«Regina, dime que eso no es un gato que habla en rima»  
Regina sacude la cabeza  
«Ruby él es el Gato de Cheshire. Uno de los seres más enervantes de este mundo»  
«Cuánta mala educación, cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que a su padre liberó de esta prisión»  
El gato gira 360 grados la cabeza emitiendo un grito que asusta a Ruby que entre un estornudo y otro había retrocedido algunos pasos  
«Ha pasado algo de tiempo, saco de pulgas. Me gustaría conversar contigo, pero debo irme. Vamos Ruby»  
Toma a la muchacha de la mano y se aleja, pero vuelve a encontrarse al extraño gato sentado cómodamente sobre una piedra, y sonriéndole mientras la miraba  
«Cuánta prisa tiene mi querida amiga, pero de una cosa sé que va a ser advertida, este viaje será su ruina si a salvar a su amada está decidida»  
Regina se tensa, parándose de repente, mientras Ruby se acerca al gato manteniendo una mano en la nariz intentando no estornudar.  
«¿Qué quieres decir?»  
El Gato de Cheshire la mira a los ojos  
«Digo solo que Regina ha de morir si salvar a Emma ha de decidir. Pequeño lobo, no te desesperes, de tu vida preocuparte no debes»  
«Primero, no me llames pequeño lobo, si no juro que te castro. Y segundo, ¿qué quieres decir con que morirá si quiere salvar a Emma?»  
«Déjalo Ruby. Es mejor seguir. Antes encontremos a la Oruga azul, antes nos vamos»  
Ruby pasa por encima del gato seguida de Regina que lo empuja con un pie sin preocuparse por si le hace daño.  
Este último aparece de nuevo frente a ellas  
«¡Qué cojones! Empiezo a odiar este sitio»  
Regina asiente  
«Eh, queridas mías. Estamos todos locos aquí, en este país. Pero en fin, nos lo decimos, mejor estar locos que estar sanos y pagar la cuenta. De todas maneras para responder a la pregunta de tu amiga peluda, ¿pensabas de verdad que llegar a la Oruga azul resultaría un camino de rosas? La Reina de Corazones quiere hace tiempo tu cabeza y espera solo tu visita para hacer fiesta. Será divertido verte escapar del caballero sin alma, él tomará tu energía penetrándote con una lanza del todo anónima»  
Regina resopla masajeándose las sienes e intentando no perder el control, mientras Ruby intenta no darle una bofetada al gato. Continua haciendo alusiones a su mitad lobo, alusiones que Ruby odia.  
«La Reina de Corazones me quiere muerta, ¡qué novedad!. Ahora, tus rimas me están dando ganas de hacerte explotar, pero te daré la posibilidad de irte y de que nos dejes en paz. ¿Un caja de Friskies?»  
Ruby sofoca una carcajada, mientras el Gato de Cheshire desaparecía en la nada  
«A mí no me debes nada Regina cara, sepas solo que para los guardias de su majestad tu vida es una cosa preciosa y bastante rara»  
Tras decir esto desaparece en la nada dejando a las dos mujeres con la boca seca y en completo silencio. Ruby se mueve y toca el hombro de Regina.  
«¿Hablaba en serio?»  
«Espero que no Ruby. Espero verdaderamente que no»

«Creo que esta es la plaza»  
Después de caminar durante una media hora larga, el camino había desembocado en una pequeña extensión llana y de tierra, en el centro de la misma hay una fuente enorme en forma de corazón.  
«Regina, no veo caballos por aquí»  
Regina rodea la plaza asintiendo a Ruby. No había animales por allí. Solo enormes columnas pintadas, tiradas en el suelo.  
«¡Demonios!»  
«¿Y si aquel grupo de hierbas nos han mentido?»  
«Espero por nuestra vida que no Ruby. Calla, alguien viene»  
De un pequeño sendero lateral, aparece un caballero con una túnica blanca con corazones rojos sobre la armadura. Regina y Ruby tienen tiempo de esconderse detrás de un seto. El guardia se acerca a la fuente para beber un sorbo de agua.  
«¿A qué adivino? Este es un guardia de esa lunática Reina de Corazones»  
Regina asiente divertida  
«Bien, probemos a preguntarle dónde podemos encontrar esas monturas»  
Regina se transforma en la Evil Queen y sale al descubierto. El guardia escupe el agua que tiene en la boca y la abre ante la vista de la mujer. Obviamente sabe quién es. Detrás de ella, una muchacha con largos cabellos y extraños ropajes estaba sentada en el suelo. El guardia intenta sacar su espada, pero Regina con un veloz movimiento de la mano le desarme sonriéndole.  
«Oh, pobre. Espero no haberte asustado, pero verás tengo algo de prisa»  
De forma lasciva, se acerca al hombre que paralizado miraba el profunde escote del corsé de Regina.  
«Tú..tú…tú eres…»  
«Intenta decirlo con todas las palabras, mono tartamudo»  
«¡Tú eres Regina!»  
«¡Tómbola!»  
Ruby sonríe y se acerca a Regina que con un gesto de la cabeza había levantado al guardia del suelo.  
«Siento el olor del miedo desde aquí Regina. Venga, bájalo»  
Regina obedece dejándolo caer. El guardia se alza recuperando la espada y apunta con ella a Regina, que se echa a reír.  
«Hombres, si no mostráis algo largo y peligroso no sois felices. Solo quiero información»  
El guardia permanece en silencio mirando primero a Ruby y después a Regina. La espada que temblaba.  
«Dinos dónde están los palli pedoni y te dejaremos vivo»  
«Pero. ¿Para qué querríais las monturas de la reina?»  
Ruby avanza. La mirada famélica sobre el guardia, se lame los labios, y pasa, sonriente, una mano sobre la espada.  
«Asunto nuestro. Entonces, ¿quieres decirnos dónde están o prefieres que te deje aquí, con mi amiga? Ella sabe ser una verdadera malvada»  
Regina sofoca una carcajada para sostener a Ruby, mientras el guardia se piensa la idea de abrir la boca para hablar.  
«La reina quiere tu cabeza, si os ayudo, perderé la mía»  
«¡Qué novedad! La reina quiere lo que nunca podrá tener. La cuestión es si tú quieres morir lentamente sufriendo las penas del infierno o ayudarnos y fingir que no nos has visto»  
Ruby asiente dando valor al guarida para que hablase.  
Este suspira, derrotado, enfunda la espada y señala las columnas que estaba en el suelo. Y silba. Poco a poco, las columnas comienzan a temblar, y se levantan arqueándose.  
«Son ellos los palli pedoni»  
Regina mira sorprendida esas especies de enormes gusanos amarillos, rojos y azules, que emitían rebuznos y que corrían de un lado a otro alrededor de ellos. Ruby se acerca a uno de ellos y le acaricia una extremidad  
«¿Y estos son los caballos?»  
El guardia asiente y señala la parte que Ruby estaba tocando.  
«Para ser exactos, eso es el trasero»  
Ruby se pone roja, Regina reía burlonamente mientras se acercaba a otro de los palli pedoni. Este se le acerca rebuznando y mostrando enormes ojos azules. Como si la química que tenía con los caballos funcionase también con estos extraños seres, monta en la grupa de esta insólita criatura que emite un chillido divertido.  
Ruby tose incómoda.  
«Si no abre los ojos es imposible detectar cuál es el derecho o el revés»  
Detectada la cabeza, sube lentamente también ella a la grupa, pero mira confusa al animal.  
«Solo tengo una pregunta Regina ¿Cómo diablos los guiamos?»  
Regina se había pedido en hacer caricias sobre lo que debía más o menos ser el cuello del animal cuando vuelve a poner atención a Ruby  
«Tienes razón»  
Con un gesto de la mano hace aparecer encima de las criaturas unas especies de riendas a las que las mujeres se agarran. El guardia levanta la mano y señala un sendero secundario detrás de los arbustos.  
«Bien. Te doy las gracias. Ahora te estás aquí, digamos que una hora, una hora y media. A continuación, si quieres avisar a la reina, eres libre de hacerlo. Aunque, si fuese tú, no me arriesgaría»  
Cuando termina de hablar, comienza a trotar, seguida de una torpe Ruby, hacia el centro desapareciendo de la vista del guardia.  
«Diablos, es más fácil conducir una moto sin carnet»  
Ruby intentaba que el animal caminase derecho, que, sin embargo, saltando de aquí a allá, se salía cada dos por tres del sendero. Regina se le pone al lado, y acaricia la cabeza del animal calmándolo.  
«Shhh, tranquilo. Venga, Ruby, no es tan difícil. Como montar a caballo»  
Ruby observa a Regina que sin sujetar las riendas hacía caminar a las dos criaturas a paso ágil  
«¿Quién te enseñó a cabalgar?»  
«Daniel»  
Regina sonríe tristemente, mientras Ruby se llama mentalmente estúpida.  
«Perdona»  
«Tranquila. Después de lo que ha sucedido es un capítulo cerrado. Amé a Daniel con todo mi corazón, de verdad, pero ahora lo que siento por Emma me ha hecho comprender qué es el verdadero amor. Por eso estoy aquí montando una especie de bastoncillo gomoso. Por ella»  
Regina abre la boca sorprendida  
«¿Qué ocurre?»  
Ruby la mira confusa mientras Regina baja la mirada.  
«Nada, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a exteriorizar así mis sentimientos. Pensaba que era una debilidad»  
«De las dos la más fuerte eres seguramente tú, y eso no cambiará solo porque me hayas dicho que amas a Emma. Además, el amor es la cosa más poderosa del mundo»  
Regina sonríe y comienza a cabalgar más rápido seguida de Ruby que ante el miedo de caer se ha abrazado al palli pedoni que alegre y feliz seguía a Regina a lo largo del camino.


	21. Chapter 21

«¿Henry estás seguro de que no quieres volver a casa? Tienes cara de cansado»  
Blancanieves se había acercado al nieto que, algo adormilado, estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas al lado de Belle, que leía el libro del muchacho.  
Henry levanta la vista hacia la abuela sonriendo y aguantando un bostezo.  
«No, me quedo aquí»  
«Pero te avisamos si tienes que volver»  
«No, abuela, quiero estar aquí»  
Blancanieves sonríe al nieto despeinándole la cabellera morena y mirándole a los ojos.  
«Al menos, intenta dormir un poco»  
«Tu abuela tiene razón. ¿Qué te parece si te cuento una bella historia, ¿eh?»  
Belle, que quiere ser de ayuda, rodea los hombros de Henry con un brazo, mientras con la otra mano alejaba el libro de cuentos.  
Henry mira primero a la abuela y después a Belle que sonreía alegre. Asiente cansadamente y se deja caer apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Belle. Blancanieves coge su chaqueta y cubre a Henry, y le pone la mano en el hombro a Belle para darle las gracias.  
«Un placer»  
Belle comienza a contarle una historia al pequeño que, debido al cansancio, ya había cerrado los ojos y había partido al mundo de los sueños.  
Blancanieves se endereza y mira alrededor. Jefferson, silencioso, está al lado del sombrero/portal, que continuaba girando ininterrumpidamente, mientras sorbía su deseado té, a su derecha James y Emma charlaban en voz baja. Se acerca a estos dos últimos.  
«En mi opinión estáis todos locos»  
«Emma, dios, eres testaruda como tu madre»  
Blancanieves arruga la frente y mira al marido  
«¿Yo qué tengo que ver?»  
James se gira hacia Blancanieves que con los brazos cruzados esperaba una explicación.  
«Nada, Nieves, es solo que tu hija se niega a creer todo lo que ha sucedido después de que la maldición fuera deshecha»  
Emma resopla, y se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.  
«Si me contáis cosas imposibles, ¿cómo hago para creeros?»  
«¿Ves? ¡Dios mío!»  
Blancanieves sonríe al marido y le toma una mano para tranquilizarlo. Él la mira y le sonríe a su vez, para después acariciarle una mejilla y darle un beso en la frente.  
«Hey, ¿se han acabado los bizcochos? ¿Qué es un té sin bizcochos?»  
A lo lejos, Jefferson movía los brazos señalando la taza que tenía en las manos. James pone los ojos en blanco y mira a su mujer, le suelta la mano y se dirige hacia Jefferson.  
Blancanieves lo observa alejarse, y focaliza su atención en su hija que distraídamente deshojaba una margarita. Se sienta a su lado.  
«¿Cuál es tú último recuerdo Emma?»  
Emma suspira. Se siente extraña. Alberga una gran rabia en el pecho que, sin un buen motivo, desemboca en un odio profundo hacia Regina. Sí, la odia, pero racionalmente no sabe por qué. Al mismo tiempo se siente vacía, como si hubiese perdido algo por el camino, algo esencial.   
Mira a la madre  
«Me acuerdo de Henry enchufado a las máquinas del hospital y de cómo Regina le había envenenado. Me acuerdo de haber matado a un dragón y de Henry que se despertada de pronto. Después, nada»  
«Uhm, es…»  
«Te lo ruego, no me repitas aquello que según vosotros ha sucedido en estos últimos días, porque de verdad es imposible de creer»  
«No, tranquila, quiero saber…¿cómo te sientes?»  
«Bien»  
Blancanieves mira a la hija, le apoya una mano en las piernas y la mira directamente a los ojos. Emma resopla.  
«Ok. Me siento extraña. Como si debiese recordar algo, pero no sé qué cosa. Es frustrante, porque pienso en ello todo el tiempo»  
«¿Te sientes como si te faltase algo importante, verdad?»  
«Sí, exactamente. Además, tengo esta sensación horrible que corre por dentro cada vez que Regina está cerca. La odio con todo mi corazón, pero al mismo tiempo siento que este odio me trae solo dolor. No sé»  
«Para mí está todo claro»  
Emma mira a su madre un momento y después aparta la mirada para dirigirla a las estrellas ya altas en el cielo. Regina y Ruby se habían marchado hace solo una hora, pero todos deseaban que regresaran ya para cerrar este asunto.  
«¿Qué comprendes?»  
«Lo sabes muy bien Emma. Es inútil que te lo diga, porque me replicarías»  
«Pero…»  
«Prueba a unir lo que te llevamos contando desde hace días y lo que te sucede por dentro. Me parece que se puede llegar a una conclusión bastante simple»  
Emma resopla de nuevo, en la mente una gran confusión.  
«Vamos a dejarlo»

 

«¿Cuánto falta?»  
Ya se había hecho de noche en aquel extraño mundo y de la Oruga azul ni la sombra. Regina resopla mientras mira hacia atrás donde estaba Ruby que, una vez en confianza con el palli pedoni, estaba estirada sobre la grupa mordisqueando una espiga.  
«Si me lo preguntas otra vez, te juro que…»  
«Perdona, es que estoy muy cansada»  
Regina detiene a los caballos y mira al cielo cubierto de estrellas de diferentes colores.  
«Quizás es mejor que acampemos»  
«¿Qué? ¿Pero no vamos a coger eso que necesitamos? ¿Y si la Reina de Corazones nos está siguiendo?»  
Regina baja del palli pedoni acariciándole el cuello y recibiendo como respuesta un alegre rebuzno.  
«Llevamos algo de ventaja con respecto a la reina y además estamos cansadas. Agotadas no serviremos para nada»  
Da unos pasos hacia delante, hacia el bosque que las rodeaba mientras Ruby se enderezaba sobre la silla. Pero, apenas hubo salido del camino, Regina siente que sus pies se hunden lentamente en un eco de risas proveniente del terreno. Maldice e intenta volver sobre sus pasos.  
«Arenas movedizas, maldición»  
En poco segundos el terreno con sus risas histéricas se traga a Regina hasta las rodillas.  
Ruby se baja del caballo y corre hacia Regina cuando esta la detiene.  
«Para, no me sirves si te quedas atrapada también tú»  
«¿Por qué no usas la magia?»  
«Ya lo he probado, pero según parece, sobre esta cosa mi magia no funciona»  
Ruby mira alrededor, volviendo a sentarse en el palli pedoni.  
«Espera una momento»  
Ruby pone oído percibiendo las risas divertidas que provenían directamente de aquel terreno arenoso.  
«¿Son arenas movedizas que ríen»  
Regina pone los ojos en blanco, las arenas ya le llegan al vientre.  
«¿Caballos con forma de gusanos, flores parlantes y gatos cantarines que te hablan en rima y de verdad te sorprendes de un par de manchas de tierra que se parten de risa mientras yo soy absorbida más rápido de lo que creía?»  
Ruby corre de nuevo hacia ella pidiéndole perdón con la mirada y comenzando a preocuparse seriamente cuando del cuerpo de la morena solo quedaba sin cubrir el pecho.  
«Estate completamente quieta. Si estás completamente inmóvil, te hundirás más lentamente»  
«¿Desde cuándo eres una experta en arenas movedizas?»  
«Y yo qué sé. Siempre dicen lo mismo en las pelis de Indiana Jones»  
Regina desencaja los ojos levantando los brazos para que la tierra que ya le estaba tragando lentamente el pecho no lo hiciese también con estos.   
«Indiana, ¿qué?»  
«Indiana Jones, ese arqueólogo atractivo que debe recuperar tesoros escondidos. Quién sabe cómo, pero siempre cae en arenas movedizas»  
Regina histérica comienza a gritar  
«¿En serio me estás contando la trama de una película mientras estoy plantada como una flor en un jardín?»  
Ruby se asusta ante la mirada furibunda de Regina, pero una idea le viene a la cabeza.  
«Para, para, quizás tenga una idea»  
Con un movimiento casi inhumano sube al palle pedoni que anteriormente cabalgaba Regina, mientras esta intentaba de todas las maneras mantener la cabeza alta, las arenas ya le llegaban al cuello. Ruby toma por las riendas a ambos caballos y con un movimiento que le había enseñado James hace que los palli pedoni se echen.   
Al tenderse, se convierten en una enorme columna sobre la cual Ruby se estira y alarga una mano hacia Regina que ya estaba casi totalmente sumergida.  
Después de varios intentos, en uno de los cuales casi cae también Ruby en la trampa, sus manos se tocan cuando de Regina ya solo quedaban estas. Ruby con toda la fuera que tiene tira hacia sí haciendo emerger a Regina. Después, poco a poco, retrocede hacia el sendero arrastrando consigo a la morena que mientras tanto intentaba respirar normalmente.   
Se dejan caer una al lado de la otra, extenuadas. A continuación Regina, algo temblorosa, apoya el dorso de su mano sobre el pecho de Ruby y sonríe  
«Te debo la vida. Gracias»  
Ruby agarra la mano de Regina que se mantenía en su pecho y la estrecha.  
«De nada. Ahora sí que estoy de verdad cansada»  
Regina, lentamente, se levanta y va a recuperar los palli pedoni.  
«También yo. Pero esta vez más a buscar un lugar más tranquilo, ¿te parece?»  
«De acuerdo, también porque las arenas que ríen me inquietan un poco»  
«Oh, pero todavía no has visto las truchas y las tortugas que bailan el tango»  
Ruby desencaja los ojos mientras sube al palli pedoni  
«¿También existen?»  
Regina sonríe  
«No lo sé, pero me espero de todo en este maldito lugar»

Después de otro cuarto de hora de viaje, finalmente se detienen en un pequeño claro a lo largo del camino. Después de haber comprobado que no había otras sorpresas, atan los palli pedoni a un árbol y encienden un fuego.  
La luna sonriente se asomaba en el cielo  
«¿Cómo te sientes?»  
Ruby, que se estaba calentando las manos cerca del fuego, mira perpleja a Regina que estaba sentada a su lado. Esta señala el cielo.  
«Hay luna llena»  
Ruby observa la enorme bola brillante que se suspendía sobre sus cabezas.  
«Relativamente bien. Me siento como si por primera vez tuviese una elección. Mi cuerpo está listo para transformarse, pero espera mi orden. Es algo fantástico»  
Regina sonríe observando a la muchacha que continuaba mirando la luna con la boca abierta. La dentadura perfecta que resaltaba en aquel rostro circundado por larguísimos cabellos morenos.  
«Estoy contenta de que el anillo esté funcionando»  
Ruby baja la mirada hacia la mujer que se le sentaba al lado. El fuego reflejándose en sus enormes ojos color chocolate. Los cabellos, que ondulados, enmarcaban aquel rostro ligeramente ambarino.  
«¿Regina?»  
Regina se gira hacia Ruby, mirándola a los ojos. Ruby sonríe dándole un dulce y alegre empujón.  
«Gracias. De verdad, Para mí es muy importante lograr controlar esta cosa»  
Regina asiente y vuelve a observar el fuego que, alegre, chisporroteaba en la noche.  
«Lo sé. De todas maneras no tienes que darme las gracias. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo el daño que he causado»  
«En el fondo, no ha sido tan grave»  
Regina se gira de nuevo y mira perpleja a la muchacha que se había puesto a juguetear con una rama  
«No me malinterpretes. Has hecho cosas erróneas, eso sí, pero comprendo tus razones. Estabas completamente sola y las personas que debían protegerte te hirieron»  
Hace una larga pausa y continúa  
«Cuando yo…yo maté…sí, en fin maté a mi novio, estaba perdida. Quería morir y al mismo tiempo hacérselo pagar a quien estuviese detrás de mi “enfermedad”. Algo imposible de todas maneras. Si no hubiese estado mi abuela, si no hubiese estado Nieves quizás hubiese perdido la razón como tú»  
Regina escuchaba perdida la historia de Ruby que lentamente se le estaba abriendo como una flor en primavera.  
«La soledad es la causa de todo mal. Si hubiese estado alguien a tu lado. Alguien que realmente te hubiese querido no hubiéramos llegado a esta situación»  
«¿Tú crees?»  
Ruby le toma una mano, sin dejar de mirar el fuego  
«Estoy segura»  
Regina sonríe intentando mantener un bostezo.  
«Venga, durmamos un poco, mañana tengo la intención de encontrar a esa maldita Oruga azul y volver con Emma y Henry lo más rápido posible»  
Ruby asiente echándose cerca de Regina que reaviva el fuego y se echa ella también.  
«¿Regina?»  
«¿Mmm?»  
«Quiero decirte que la mayor parte de nosotros te ha perdonado. Nieves, James, yo y otros. Para mí el pasado está cerrado»  
Una lágrima se desliza por el rostro de Regina, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma  
«Gracias Ruby, gracias»

Regina mueve la nariz. Oye extraños ruidos que provienen del bosque que tienen cerca, se levanta para ir a ver. Es difícil apartar a Ruby de su cuerpo, ya que por la noche la muchacha se había alargado apoyando cabeza y brazo sobre Regina. La separa rápidamente recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido adormilado. Después de haberse alzado, se restriega los ojos y se estira la espalda lanzando una ojeada a los palli pedoni, que tranquilos, dormían felices.   
Presta atención al bosque y a los extraños ruidos que provenían de allí. Intercepta algo brillante entre las hojas y maldice. Corre hacia Ruby y la despierta en seguida.  
«¡Despierta! Los caballeros de la Reina de Corazones nos han encontrado»  
Ruby se quita velozmente de encima la somnolencia y mira alrededor. Ya es casi de día, aunque la luna todavía se balanceaba alegre sobre ellas.  
«¿Qué hacemos?»  
Regina le pone una mano sobre la boca haciéndole señas para que se quede callada cuando cuatro guardias con largas espadas las rodean.  
Se coloca a su lado y le susurra al oído  
«Te he hecho invisible a sus ojos. Ellos me quieren a mí»  
Ruby va a replicar, pero Regina le señala de nuevo que se esté callada.  
«De alguna manera, me la apañaré, encuentra a la Oruga azul y hazte con el humo. Nos encontraremos después»  
Uno de los guardias agarra a Regina por un brazo haciéndola levantarse y la apunta con el arma  
«Estaos quieta, su majestad quiere desde hace tiempo vuestra cabeza. Mostradme vuestras manos»  
Regina obedece, y es esposada  
«¡Seguidnos!»  
Los guardias comienzan a caminar, en el medio Regina, que no había dejado ni un minuto de mirar a Ruby que, desconcertada, se había quedado en silencio sentada en el suelo. Desaparece en el bosque del mismo modo en que habían aparecido los guardias para atraparla.  
La Reina de Corazones esperaba a Regina sentada en su trono con forma de corazón. Se encontraba en el centro de su enorme jardín donde flamencos rosas y extraños pájaros con forma de bola de varios colores saltaban de aquí para allá. La corte susurraba asustada ante la vista de Regina, que orgullosa, atravesaba la pequeña lengua de cemento que llevaba ante la presencia de la mujer de rojo. Su vestido negro resaltaba sobre los azulejos blancos y el rápido martilleo de sus tacones hacia sobresaltar a los guardias que tenía al lado.  
La Reina de Corazones, detrás de su enorme velo rojo, escudriña a Regina, mientras que esta se niega a inclinarse ante su presencia. Habla al criado que tiene al lado y este repite las mismas palabras de su majestad.  
«Inclinaos ante mi presencia»  
Regina sonríe  
«No me he inclinado nunca en mi vida, no comenzaré ahora»  
La mujer de rojo habla de nuevo a través de su criado  
«No podéis faltarle el respeto a quien os tiene en un puño»  
«Ya me escapé una vez de esta jaula de locos»  
«No creo que escapéis ahora»  
Regina intenta usar la magia, pero se queda con la boca abierta. Había pensado alejarse para salvar a Ruby, y a continuación usar la magia para escapar, pero no había previsto que los guardias le atasen las manos con una cuerda que le bloqueaba sus poderes.  
«Estáis atrapadas, Regina»  
Regina esconde su sorpresa y sonríe burlona  
«No soy tan fácil de capturar»  
Opta por un movimiento más drástico, de repente se gira hacia los guardias, que la mantenían, arrastrando la larga capa por el suelo y los golpea. Estos se doblan de dolor permitiendo a Regina escapar hacia el laberinto. Iba a entrar en él seguida de los guardias cuando la mujer de rojo se alza del trono y habla  
«No os conviene, querida. Sabes al igual que yo que sin ayuda es difícil atravesar mi laberinto»  
Regina se detiene, tiene razón. Sin ayuda de la magia no tiene salida. Los guardias la atrapan y la vuelven a llevar ante la reina.  
«Llevo siglos esperando este momento. Ahora tendré vuestra cabeza, querida»  
Regina resopla intentando liberarse del férreo agarre de los guardias.   
Una mujer gordezuela, llena de granos y verrugas, maquillada exageradamente se le acerca y le pone la mano sobre su vientre plano  
«Su majestad, de este cuerpecito todo huesos solo se podrá hacer caldo. Podremos cebarla, pero se necesitara tiempo»  
La mujer regordeta es callada en seguida  
«Calla, harás tu dichoso caldo a su tiempo»  
La mujer de rojo baja la escalinata que la separaba de Regina y se le acerca. Le acaricia una mejilla y después el cuello.  
«Será divertido ver cómo te cortan la cabeza, querida mía»  
Regina se aleja del agarre de la mujer.  
«Y entonces, acabemos ya»  
«No, querida. Este es un gran acontecimiento. Será una fiesta. Todo el País de las Maravillas reunido para admirar tu cabeza en una pica, ¿qué te parece?»  
«Un poco macabro»  
«Tranquila, añadiremos festones de colores y confeti»  
La mujer, a continuación, se dirige a los guardias  
«Llevadla a las mazmorras»

Ruby se había puesto en camino a lo largo del sendero que el día anterior recorría con Regina. Los palli pedoni estaban agitados, quizás porque sentían la ausencia de aquella mujer que con un solo toque sabía tranquilizarlos. Ruby está preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo se fía de Regina. Sabe que encontraría un modo de escapar y unirse con ella.  
Ahora su objetico es encontrar el ingrediente que faltaba y estar al acecho. Mientras pensaba, comienza a escuchar una extraña cantinela que provenía del final del sendero. Baja del palli pedoni, lo ata a una rama y se acerca a aquel sonido.  
Se sorprende al ver que aquella cantinela formada por extraños sonidos la hacían dos hombres. Dos hombres con sobrepeso. Dos gemelos que llevaban extravagantes pantalones con tirantes rojos, una camisa amarilla, una enorme pajarita azul y un sombrerito rojo con una banderita amarilla que serpenteaba a cada movimiento.  
Los dos hombres la ven y se acercan, mientras Ruby retrocedía indecisa sobre qué hacer. La rodean, y asustada sonríe  
«Ok, ¿quién sois vosotros?»  
Se da cuenta de que sobre sus puños están grabados sus nombres  
«¡Pinco…Panco y Panco…Pinco!  
Ruby desencaja los ojos, indecisa si reír o comenzar a preocuparse de verdad.  
Uno de los dos da un empujón al otro que emite un sonido semejante al de un claxon.  
«Si nos crees títeres, deberías pagarnos para vernos»  
El otro responde rápido al empujón con otro empujón, Ruby mira a su alrededor asustada  
«Y si nos crees personas vivas deberías saludarnos»  
Tras decir esto, comienzan a improvisar un golpeteo produciendo sonidos extraños con la boca como trasfondo. Saltan de aquí para allá, en el sendero, dando vueltas alrededor de Ruby que no puede dejar de reír. Acabada la danza, se vuelven a colocar delante de Ruby.  
«Esto es lógico»  
Ruby da unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse  
«Bieen. Adiós»  
Se gira para volver hacia los palli pedoni, pero aquellas dos extrañas criaturas le corta el camino y comienzan a cantar.  
«Tú comienzas al revés…»  
«Y ya la primera cosa que hacer teniendo conocimiento es…»  
Juntos entonan un canto, mientras improvisan un giro cogiendo de las manos a Ruby.   
«Aprieta la mano, placer, placer, placer. Este es mi placer y después presentación. ¡Esta es la educación!»  
Dejan caer a Ruby al suelo, que enfadada se levanta e intenta arreglase el pelo que durante aquella payasada había acabado sobre los ojos.  
«Bien, yo soy Ruby y me voy»  
Pinco Panco y Panco Pico la toman por el brazo y la detienen.  
«Ah, no, marcharte no puedes»  
«…Estás de visita en nuestra casa!»  
Ruby resopla, ya cansado de aquella broma  
«Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer»  
Los dos seres desaparecen antes sus ojos, para después multiplicarse y aparecer detrás de los setos  
«¿Quieres jugar al escondite?»  
Después vuelven a aparecer antes sus ojos riendo y enseñando la lengua  
«¡Cordero que bello cabello!»  
Ruby comienza a preocuparse de verdad. Disparan palabras sin sentido.  
«Escuchad, debo irme»  
«¿Quieres asistir a un encuentro de boxeo?»  
Tras estas palabras, los gemelos comienzan a pegarse frente a Ruby que los mira asustada.  
«Sois muy amables, pero de verdad debo marcharme»  
Ruby los pasa y continua caminando hacia los palli pedoni que tranquillos pastaban la hierba bañada de rocío.  
«¿Por qué?»  
«Porque debo encontrar a la Oruga azul»  
«¿Por qué?»  
Comienza a hacer enervante esto, piensa Ruby mientras intenta dejar atrás a los dos gemelos que continuamente le bloqueaban el camino.  
«Porque necesito una cosa que él tiene, para después encontrar a mi amiga»  
«Oh, tiene una amiga»  
«Sin cabeza»  
Ruby se detiene ante aquellas palabras, se gira hacia lo gemelos que permanecen en silencio.  
«¿Qué?»  
«Tu amiga perderá la cabeza. Barco de vela, una vela enorme con diseño de langosta»  
«Las langostas no bailan el limbo»  
Ruby se acerca peligrosamente a los dos  
«¿Qué queréis decir?»  
«Las langostas no logran doblarse hacia atrás, así que no son óptimas aliadas para una competición de limbo»  
Ruby pone los ojos en blanco  
«Me refiero a lo que habéis dicho sobre mi amiga»  
«Oh, tiene una amiga»  
«Basta ya»  
«Tu amiga perderá la cabeza hoy»  
«La Reina de Corazones dará una fiesta en su honor. Donde habrá una competición de limbo. ¿Eres capaz de bailar?»  
Ruby desencaja los ojos. Regina no puede salvarse. Corre hacia los palli pedoni, ignorando las reclamaciones de los dos gemelos.  
Salta a la grupa del primero y vuelve sobre sus pasos lo más rápido posible. Tiene que salvarla.

El tiempo pasa y no consigue liberarse. Aquellas dichosas cuerdas son más gruesas y resistentes que lo que había pensado.  
«Bravo, Regina, has calculado todo a la perfección y ahora te encuentras aquí, sola, hablando contigo misma cuando deberías estar allí fuera intentando volver a casa»  
La celda en la que se encuentra es una especie de habitación de juegos, en el suelo había coches y muñecas y la pintura de la estancia es rosado peladilla y verde claro. Dentro de poco llegarían los guardias y se no encuentra un modo de escapar tendría que decir adiós a su vida. Oye un movimiento de llaves detrás de la puerta. Aquí estamos, piensa.   
Los guardias abren la puerta, la cogen en peso y la sacan de la celda. Las luces del día la envuelven obligándola a cerrar los ojos y agarrase a los guardias para no caer al suelo. Cuando se habitúa a las luces mira alrededor. Se encuentra en una gran plaza octogonal en la que, clavada en el centro, se halla una lanza.   
«¿Quieres familiarizarte con tu nuevo emplazamiento, querida?»  
La mujer de rojo se pone a su lado y la precede en su camino hacia el centro de la plaza. Alrededor de ellas, una muchedumbre exultante compuesta de diferentes seres mágicos. Había mujeres barbudas y hombres con carmín y peluca. Conejos con grandísimos relojes como collares y jarrones de flores que saludaban a su paso.  
Una vez en el centro es obligada a arrodillarse, mientras la Reina de Corazones se sentaba enfrente en su pequeño trono brillante.  
«¿Algo que decir antes de encontrarte colgada?»  
Regina sonríe levantándose y mirando con ojos retadores a la Reina de Corazones.  
«Querría saber por qué la tenéis tomada tanto conmigo»  
La mujer ríe de gusto detrás de su velo rojo.  
«Simplemente porque habéis llegado a ser la mujer más poderosa de todos los mundos existentes. No quiero que me hagáis competencia»  
Regina sonríe.  
«¿A vos? ¿Vos que ni siquiera habéis salido nunca de vuestro palacio? Yo he atravesado mundos, vos no lográis atravesar esta plaza sin pedir ayuda a uno de vuestros criados»  
La Reina de Corazones da orden a un guardia para que abofetee a Regina que, después de escupir la sangre que provenía de un corte en el labio, continua riendo.  
«Vuestra majestad, es sencillo gobernar un mundo como el vuestro. Donde la locura no se oculta y donde el delito más grave es hacer pasar rosas blancas por rosas rojas pintándolas. Mi mundo es diverso, los locos no se distinguen de las personas normales y el mal podría esconderse en un amigo fraterno, antes bien que en un acérrimo enemigo»  
La mujer le señala que se calle, mientras dirigía una mirada a los setos de rosas que goteaban pintura roja en el suelo. A continuación indica a los guardias, comenzado a gritar, seguida de la muchedumbre en delirio.  
«¡Cortadle la cabeza!»  
Un verdugo se acerca a Regina agarrándola por el pelo, y en la otra mano una enorme hacha. Regina cierra los ojos convencida de su ya cercano fin.  
Escucha el veloz movimiento del brazo del verdugo que, sin embargo, se detiene a la mitad. La muchedumbre se calla y Regina nota disminuir el agarre sobre sus cabellos, y luego desaparecer. Cae de rodillas, y mira a sus espaldas. El verdugo está en el suelo, con una espada clavada en la espalda. Detrás de él un guardia con una capucha.  
«¿Qué…?»  
El guardia se baja la capucha dejando ver larguísimos y lustrosos cabellos morenos que rodean una sonrisa socarrona.  
«¡Ruby!»  
Ruby corre hacia Regina y usando un pequeño cuchillo la libera de las cuerdas, y la ayuda a levantarse.  
«Hey, Regina. ¿Me equivoco o es ya la segunda vez que te salvo la vida?»  
Regina, ya en pie, comienza a usar sus poderes para arrojar lejos a todos aquellos que intentan acercárseles.  
«Pero, ¿cómo has podido…?»  
«En el camino me encontré con dos gemelos verdaderamente cansinos. Me dijeron que había una fiesta en honor de tu cabeza»  
«Pinco Panco y Panco Pinco»  
Regina sonríe y se acerca a Ruby que, espada en la mano, controlaba que nadie se acercase.  
«¡Guardias, cogedlas!»  
La Reina de Corazones gritaba como una loca desde su sitio mientras la muchedumbre asustada corría a su lado escapando.  
Regina mira más allá de la mujer de rojo y se da cuenta de que los refuerzos estaban llegando.  
«Ruby, no sé si lo lograremos. Son demasiados incluso para mi magia»  
Ruby mira a la masa de guardias que, rápidamente, se acercaban a ellas. Siente dentro sí una fuerza extraña, una fuerza que le hace tener una idea.  
«Quiero probar una cosa»  
Deja caer al suelo la espada y se quita la armadura, para ponerse a correr hacia el enemigo. Regina abre los ojos y comienza a gritarle  
«¡Ruby!, ¿qué haces? ¡Vuelve!»  
Ruby la ignora y sigue corriendo, mientras dentro de sí siente que la fuerza continua agrandándose. Cierra los ojos y emprende un salto humanamente imposible.  
Regina abre desmesuradamente la boca al ver que quien aterriza en el suelo ya no es Ruby sino un enorme lobo castaño oscuro. Había aterrizado sobe los guardias que sorprendidos intentan escapar de sus fauces.  
«Bravo, Ruby»  
La Reina de Corazones se acerca Regina, mientras esta miraba a Ruby que bajo la forma de lobo parecía divertirse.  
«¿Cuál es tu secreto? Dime. ¿Cómo logras siempre todo lo que quieres?»  
Regina sonríe cogiendo por la garganta a la mujer y lanzándola lejos.  
«Las personas fuertes logran siempre obtener lo que necesitan, querida. No es ningún secreto»  
Se aleja de la mujer que chillaba desesperada que le cortaran la cabeza. Lanza a lo lejos a un par de guardias, pero enseguida se encuentra rodeada. En aquel momento, un tremendo aullido corta el estrépito de los gritos y Ruby aparece junto a Regina a la que empuja con su morro sobre su lomo.  
«No querrás que… Oh, sí que lo quieres. ¡No voy a subir sobre tu lomo Ruby!»  
Ruby resopla con su enorme hocico, para después gruñir y empujar otra vez a Regina.  
«Ok, está bien, tú ganas»  
Con un salto, sube a la grupa de Ruby que se echa a correr hacia el bosque, olisqueando el aire y reconociendo el olor de los palli pedoni que había dejado en el sendero. Detrás de ellas, los guardias tienen serias dificultades para seguirlas. 

Aparecen de nuevo en el sendero, delante de ellas los palli pedoni, un poco intranquilos por el enorme lobo que los miraba. Regina desciende lentamente de Ruby, y espera que esta se transforme.   
«Ha…sido…magnífico»  
Ruby están tan exaltada que salta de aquí para allá, mientras Regina la contemple entre perpleja y divertida.  
«Debo admitirlo, ha sido una buena jugada. ¿Quieres una galleta? Te lo mereces, Fido»  
Ruby la mira enfurruñada, para luego echarse a reír seguida de Regina.  
Era tanta la adrenalina en sus cuerpos, tanta que necesitan un tiempo para que Regina se dé cuenta de que Ruby está totalmente desnuda. Enrojece y la señala todavía riendo.  
«¿No tienes frío?»  
Ruby la mira confusa y al momento se da cuenta de a qué se refiere.  
«¡Mierda!»  
Regina hace un gesto con la mano y le coloca nuevas ropas.  
«Con esto estamos iguales»  
«¡Qué! Yo te he salvado la vida dos veces»  
«Y yo he tenido que subirme a tu espalda peluda, valdrá algo»  
«Suena mal, Regina»  
«Lo sé. Venga, andando, casi hemos llegado. No veo la hora de dejar este maldito lugar»  
«Idem»  
Suben a la grupa de los palli pedoni y se ponen en marcha  
«De todas maneras, Ruby. Gracias»  
«¿Eh?»  
«Estoy en deuda contigo. Me has salvado de nuevo la vida»  
Ruby le sonríe y mira hacia delante  
«Tranquila. Sabes, debes admitir que formamos una buen equipo»  
Regina sonríe  
«¿Ah sí? La Evil Queenn y la Wolf Girl. Parece el título de una película de fantasía»  
Se echan a reír, y a continuación ambas se callan y miran hacia delante.  
En un lateral del camino, se encuentran con una seta gigante, tan alta como ellas, de la que emanaba una nube densa y grisácea.  
«Creo que hemos llegado»  
Bajan de los caballos y liberan a los palli pedoni de las riendas.  
«Gracias pequeños. Gracias por todo»  
Regina pellizco amorosamente la espalda de los dos animales que, contentos, se ponen a correr para volver a casa.  
Después, junto a Ruby se acerca a la nube de humo.  
«Ni siquiera en la zona de fumadores del restaurante de la abuela hay tanto humo»  
El olor acre era más persistente cuanto más se acercaban.  
Cuando se encuentran delante de la seta, lo que ven sorprende aún más a Ruby. Hay un enorme ciempiés con semblante humano que, tranquilamente, fumaba de un gran narguile cerca de la seta.   
«Eeee iii ooo uuu»  
La Oruga azul cantaba alegremente, mientras que con dos patas se abanicaba, con otras dos se masajeaba la espalda y con una fumaba de la boquilla del narguile.  
«Eee, iii, ooo, uuu»  
Pronunciaba todas las vocales, mientras expulsaba por la boca el humo apenas inspirado, haciendo que este tomara la forma de las letras pronunciadas.  
Regina rueda los ojos ante esa payasada, quiere acabar lo más rápido posible. Echa una mirada al final del camino, allí está el otro portal a través del cual había accedido la otra vez a este mundo con Jefferson   
«Al menos, tenemos la salida cerca»  
Señala a Ruby el espejo.  
Mientras observaban el portal, el Oruga se da cuenta de su presencia y se les acerca silencioso, para después echarles encima una bocanada de humo ante la que Ruby comienza a toser, mientras que Regina con aire de superioridad agita la mano delante de la cara.  
«¿Qué ser vosotros?»  
Regina se da prisa en responder  
«Visitantes»  
«Yo no comprender. ¿Quiénes ser vosotros?»  
«¿Vos sois la Oruga azul?»  
«Yo soy una incógnita. Por ahora, la Oruga azul»  
Ruby se entromete  
«¿Oruga azul? Parece un enigma»  
La Oruga mira a la muchacha, aspira otra bocanada de humo y lo echa fuera en forma de nudo  
«Resuélvelo»  
«No lo lograría»  
«¿Por qué?»  
«Nunca he sido muy buena con los enigmas»  
Regina da un codazo a la muchacha que se está perdiendo en tonterías.  
«Ruby, la guardia real nos están persiguiendo, mejor ir al grano»  
La Oruga ignorando a la mujer se dirige a Ruby  
«Tú parecer muchachita que en el pasado venido aquí. Ella no sabía quién era o cosa era. Alicia ese era su nombre»  
Ruby acordándose del viejo cuento que había leído en uno de los libros de la biblioteca sonríe  
«Imagino que ahora ella se ha despertado y ha vuelto a casa con su gatito»  
La Oruga se acerca al rostro de la morena inundándola de una bocanada apestosa de humo, mientras una pequeña nube rosada en forma de niña bailaba alrededor de ellos.  
«Ella, yo creer, muerta»  
Ruby abre la boca y Regina pone los ojos en blanco entrometiéndose de nuevo.  
«Pido perdón, pero debemos pedirle prestado un poco de humo de su narguile»  
La Oruga pasa la boquilla del narguile a Regina  
«Siempre dispuesto para ayudar a resolver los enigmas»  
Del narguile, en cambio, no sale nada y Regina, que mientras tanto había sacado una pequeña ampolla, mira atravesado a la Oruga, que, a su vez, confuso observa el objeto que sujetaba entre las patas.  
«Quizás es por esto»  
Ruby ríe señalando hacia un par de patas de la Oruga que están apretando con fuerza el tubo que unía la boquilla al narguile. La Oruga destrenza rápidamente las patas del tubo, acercando de nuevo la boquilla a Regina que captura el humo y lo encierra en la ampolla.  
«Bien, podemos irnos»  
«Antes, escuchad mi canto»  
La Oruga, echando el humo por las enormes narices, sonríe y comienza a recitar una extraña estrofa.  
«El cocodrilito un día por el río desciende y nadando sorprende a unos peces en un grupito»  
Ruby escucha extasiada al extraño ser mientras Regina no puede sino sonríe ante aquella imagen. Ruby parece una niña, se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en los pies.  
«¿Es todo…»  
La Oruga se queda perpleja, mientras sus patas, dotadas de vida propia, intentan trepar, deslizándose, a la hoja en la que se había apoyado. Después de colocarse bajo la mirada divertida de Ruby continúa  
«Y sus garras afiló, sus fauces abrió y los peces se comió»  
Ruby se queda con la boca abierta desilusionada ante aquel final que le parece de todo menos adecuado para una estrofa infantil.  
Va a hablar cuando Regina la toma por los hombros asustada y la levanta en peso señalándole a un par de guardias que detrás de ellas estaban acercándoseles.  
«Demonios, corre»  
Ambas a echan a correr hacia el portal, mientras a su lado sentían zumbar las flechas y las lanzas que afortunadamente caían al suelo.  
«Dame la mano Ruby»  
Ruby toma la mano de Regina y a poco metros del espejo saltan hundiéndose en su interior. No hubo necesidad de regresar a la gran sala circular. Sienten que son elevadas del suelo. Están volviendo a casa.

Emma estaba harta de estar ahí sentada. Habían pasado cuatro horas y el sol ya estaba apareciendo. Henry todavía estaba dormido entre los brazos de Belle que leía el libro del pequeño, Jefferson y James, que se había rendido a beber una taza de té con el sombrerero, charlaban sobre la innatural duración de la hora del té.   
«Basta, me he hartado»  
Emma se había levantado despertando a Blancanieves que se había dormido a su lado.  
«¿A dónde vas?»  
Emma se da la vuelta hacia la madre que se había despertado y la estaba siguiendo.  
«Me marcho a casa y me llevo a Henry»  
Henry, al escuchar los gritos de su madre, se despierta y observa a las dos mujeres discutir.  
«No puedes marcharte, estarán de vuelta dentro de poco y después…»  
«¿Después qué? ¿Qué?»  
Jefferson al notar movimientos en su sombrero se aclara la garganta  
«Emma, no seas cría, ¿qué te cuesta esperar un poco más?»  
«¿Qué me cuesta? Debería estar buscando un modo de destruir a Cora y en lugar de eso estoy aquí esperando el regreso de Regina. ¿Qué me importa ella?»  
Jefferson se aclara de nuevo la voz llamando la atención de Belle y de Henry que se acercan intuyendo lo quiere hacer notar.  
«Perdonad»  
Las dos mujeres no lo escuchan  
«Te importaba Regina antes de esa maldita poción Emma»  
«Basta ya con esa historia de la poción por favor»  
«¡No, basta ya contigo!»  
De repente un fuerte silbido hace que las mujeres dejen de pelear y se giren hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Belle, un poco temerosa, saca los dedos de la boca y sonríe, mientras Jefferson le hacía una inclinación.  
«Gracias querida. Ahora si vosotras dos habéis acabado el espectáculo, creo que ha llegado la hora»  
Jefferson señala el sombrero que iluminándose arroja hacia fuera a Regina y a Ruby haciéndolas caer en el suelo.  
«¿Por qué el aterrizaje es siempre así?»  
Ruby se levanta rápido lo que hace que se maree un poco. Regina mira alrededor para convencerse de que estaba en casa.  
Todos sonríen y suspiran de alivio, mientras se acercan a las dos mujeres. Ruby corre a abrazar a Blancanieves.  
«Al fin habéis vuelto. ¿Todo bien?»  
Ruby asiente alegremente, mientras detrás de ella Regina observaba perdida los ojos de Emma. No puede creerlo, ella está ahí, en todo su esplendor. Cuánto la había echado de menos, sus largos cabellos rubios, sus ojos verdes y aquel aroma que aún a esa distancia la hace sentirse bien.  
Pero Belle grita  
«¡Cuidado!»  
Regina, instintivamente, se da la vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con un guardia de la Reina de Corazones. Siente una punzada de dolor en el vientre, mientras el guardia se alejaba feliz. Se mira las manos, manchadas de sangre. Su sangre. La punta de una lanza hundida en su estómago.  
Cae de rodillas, mientras todos se le acercan y James empuja al guardia hacia el portal.   
«¡Cierra ese maldito abismo Jefferson!»  
Jefferson obedece inmediatamente, mientras Regina se siente rodeada por un cálido abrazo.  
*Será divertido verte escapar de su caballero sin alma, tomará tu energía atravesándote con una lanza del todo anónima*  
Dichoso Gato de Cheshire, tenía razón, pensó.


	22. Chapter 22

La estancia está iluminada solo por una pequeña vela creando una atmosfera de misterio. Al lado de la ventana, donde la luna, en todo su esplendor, se deja ver, una vieja rueca de madera giraba lentamente bajo los suaves toques de Rumpelstiltskin que, con la mirada fija, hilaba. La casa está tan vacía sin Belle, piensa. Está preocupado, ya había perdido una vez la posibilidad de estar a su lado, la sola idea de estar sin ella una segunda vez lo hace sentir impotente. Ponerle obstáculos a Regina y al resto del grupo ya no era tan divertido como en el pasado.  
A esta hora, Belle, está seguro, ya les habría contado lo que había descubierto. Regina estaba cambiando, estaba cambiando por la persona que amaba, también él amaba, amaba a Belle con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Entonces, ¿qué lo detenía para cambiar? Hace girar la rueca un par de veces y después la detiene, en la cesta una madeja de hilo de oro. Aquel objeto, ya desde hace mucho tiempo, lo usaba para borrar los malos recuerdos, pero ¿lo había logrado alguna vez? El hecho es que no quiere olvidar. Como ahora no quiere olvidar a Belle. Oh, sí, haría lo correcto, al menos una vez. Se levanta del diminuto taburete y lleno de fuerza y esperanzas sale por la puerta.

«Regina, Regina»  
Blancanieves había tomado rápidamente en sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso de Regina que, todavía con los ojos desorbitados, mira el punto del portal por donde el caballero de la Reina de Corazones había desaparecido. Ruby, asustada, agarra la tela que Henry le alcanza y se apresura a taponar la herida del estómago de Regina de la que la sangre manaba sin dar señales de querer detenerse. Belle está paralizada, de pie, frente al cuerpo de Regina, mientras que Henry, a su lado, lloraba y gritaba.  
«¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡No!»  
James toma a su nieto por los hombros y lo aleja, a él y a Belle de Regina.  
«Henry, quédate aquí con Belle y Jefferson»  
«Pero…mamá…»  
«Nada de peros, necesitamos espacio. Quédate aquí»  
Tras decir esto, sin esperar la respuesta de Henry, le da la espalda y se acerca a la cabecera de Regina que continuaba temblando, mientras Blancanieves le acariciaba el pelo y la miraba aterrorizada.  
«Regina puedes curarte. Haz como en el ayuntamiento. Tú puedes»  
Regina siguiendo la voz de Blancanieves alza, ayudada, una mano hacia la herida. Nada.  
«¿Por qué no funciona?»  
Ruby continuaba apretando la tela, ya empapada, sobre la herida, mientras a su lado la lanza manchada de sangre reflejaba el alba.  
«Yo…yo»  
«No tiene suficiente fuerza»  
Las palabras de Jefferson llegan a oídos de Blancanieves que se gira hacia él, los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.  
«¿Puedes hacer algo?»  
Jefferson sacude el cabeza, mortificado, encogiéndose de hombros  
«No, yo solo puedo abrir portales. No tengo ese tipo de poder»  
Blancanieves aún más aterrorizada se gira hacia su marido. La voz que moría en su boca, mientras Regina convulsamente aferraba su bufanda.  
James, en esa mirada, ve todo el terror y el dolor que aflige a su mujer, hubiera querido hacer algo, pero no sabe qué. En las cavernas no funcionaba el teléfono, así que no podía llamar para pedir refuerzos e intentar ir al hospital para coger medicamentos es imposible. Demasiado lejos. Regina está muriendo delante de sus ojos. Y ellos tienen las manos unidas.  
«¿Qué hacemos James?»  
James abre la boca un par de veces al vacío antes de ser interrumpido por Emma que se había quedado todo el tiempo de pie, inmóvil, delante del cuerpo de Regina.  
«¡Regina!»  
Es un débil susurro que encerraba sin embargo todo lo que la rubia estaba sintiendo en ese momento.  
En un primer instante, cuando Regina había vuelto del portal, ella se había sentido extrañamente aliviada. Después cuando la punta de aquella lanza se había hundido en la mujer, Emma había sentido el dolor como si fuera ella la que hubiese sido atravesada. A continuación, un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañado de nauseas se había apoderado de ella al ver en el suelo, en un lago de sangre, a la morena. De repente, los recuerdos se abren camino en su cuerpo provocándole un dolor enorme y haciéndole perder el equilibrio por algunos segundos.  
Todo iba a marcha lenta. Blancanieves que estrechaba en sus brazos a Regina, Ruby que, con las manos ensangrentadas, apretaba la tela ya roja sobre la herida. Henry que chillaba y lloraba y era sujetado por Belle para que no echara a correr hacia la madre y Regina que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. La piel visiblemente pálida, las ojeras más grande y más oscuras que le rodeaban los ojos profundos y brillantes y la mano izquierda que se alargaba hacia ella como llamándola.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos comprende lo que no lograba comprender antes. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos recuerda lo que no lograba recordar. Regina. Su Regina.  
Lentamente, como una autómata, se acerca cayendo de rodillas al lado de Regina que, al notar el movimiento de la rubia, había abierto aún más los ojos como para abarcar la belleza de su Emma. La mano que aferraba la bufanda de Blancanieves se mueve para aferrar la mano de Emma que, poco a poco, se le acerca más.  
«E..Emma»  
Su nombre suena tan hermoso pronunciado por ella, aun fragmentado por un golpe de tos. Blancanieves se hace a un lado para dar la posibilidad a Emma de aferrar entre sus brazos a la morena, mientras ella ayudaba a Ruby a parar el flujo de sangre.  
«Regina, no me dejes, te lo ruego. Ahora no»  
Todos pararon. Emma se acordaba, Blancanieves sonríe a la hija.  
«La poción…¿Cómo ha sido?»  
Jefferson, balbuceando, se levanta de donde estaba, mientras Henry liberándose del agarre de Belle se acerca a sus madres.  
«El verdadero amor lo puede todo. Ya deberíais saberlo»

Regina estrecha más la mano de Emma, sorprendida  
«Te acuerdas de…mí. Te acuerdas. Nosotras…»  
Cada palabra era precedida de un gran respiro y de un sollozo. Ya las lágrimas descendían libres por el rostro de Regina, mientras que esta se siente particularmente cansada. Siente un hormigueo en sus manos, y ya no siente sus miembros inferiores.  
«Sí que me acuerdo. He sido una estúpida. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de ti? Me avergüenzo Regina. Me avergüenzo tanto. Pero ahora debes resistir. Ahora que te he reencontrado, no puedes irte»  
Regina ya no razonaba, la pérdida de sangre es abundante y ella como un disco roto continúa repitiendo la misma frase  
«Te acuerdas…de mí…Te acuerdas de nosotras. Emma»  
«Sí, me acuerdo, pero, te lo ruego, no me dejes»  
El susurro de Emma era ahogado por un llanto al que se había unido Henry, que con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la morena, escuchaba el lento palpitar del corazón ya cansado.  
James se acerca a Ruby que convulsamente continuaba presionando la herida, y la detiene tomándola de las manos, Blancanieves se levanta y con una mano manchada de sangre sobre la boca intenta aguantar el conato de vómito, mientras el llanto no le permitía respirar. Belle está de pie, con los dientes se mordía la uña del índice, mientras que su otra mano estrujaba la capa de Jefferson que miraba al suelo.  
«Regina, te lo ruego, te lo suplico. Ne me abandones. No ahora que he comprendido que te amo. Te amo Regina. Pensaba que el amor era un cuento para niños, pero cuando te miro ese cuento se transforma en realidad. No te vayas»  
Todos está en silencio, Regina respiraba fatigosamente y miraba a Emma. Todos están en silencio a la espera de algo que nunca hubieran querido que sucediese. Todos están en silencio, una parte de ellos a la espera de un milagro.  
«¿Puedo ser de ayuda, querida?»  
Aquella voz despierta a todos, incluso a Emma que no quiere apartar la mirada de los ojos de Regina por si en un batir de ojos se la encontrase ya muerta. Cerca de ellos se había materializado Rumpelstiltskin. La misma expresión divertida en el rostro. Belle se sorprende al verlo, aunque en su corazón siente la nostalgia de sus brazos. Lo mira durante unos segundos a los ojos, para después bajar la mirada. Rumpelstiltskin, por su parte, no saltaba de alegría por lo que iba a hacer. No está en su naturaleza, pero por aquellos ojos azules, por su Belle, esto y mucho más.   
James da un paso al frente de manera protectora  
«Márchate Rumpelstiltskin. No queremos nada que ver contigo»  
Rumpelstiltskin sonríe acercándose lentamente a James y continua echando miradas a Belle.  
«Y yo que solo quería ayudaros a salvar a Regina»  
Ante aquellas palabras, Emma vuelve en sí y sin separar los ojos de Regina, habla  
«¿Puedes salvarla?»  
Rumpelstiltskin se gira hacia la rubia guiñándole un ojo, alegre  
«Ciertamente. Pero daros prisa en decidiros. Una vez muerta no podré hacer nada»  
«No queremos hacer tratos contigo Rumpelstiltskin»  
Rumpelstiltskin se acerca a Blancanieves que había hablado desde la derecha de James.  
«Querida, esto no se trata de ningún acuerdo. Piensa que es una oferta especial»  
Blancanieves abre los ojos seguida de los demás. Ruby se levanta de su sitio, y se acerca a Rumpelstiltskin  
«Tú nunca haces nada sin pedir nada a cambio. ¿Dónde está la trampa?»  
Rumpelstiltskin resopla haciendo un teatral gesto con la mano y señalando el cuerpo de Regina, que continua repitiendo la misma frase a Emma, ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
«Ninguna trampa. Si Regina muere, Cora no podrá ser destruida. ¿Y es interés de todo deshacernos de esa bruja, no?»  
«¿Lo dices en serio?»  
«Mi querida Ruby, daos prisa en decidor, no creo que vuestra Regina resista mucho más»  
«Sálvala»  
Es Henry el que habla. Se había quedado en la misma posición todo el tiempo, con la oreja en el pecho de Regina sintiendo los latidos de esta debilitarse por momento. Rumpelstiltskin se gira hacia el muchacho y le sonríe.  
«¡Excelente elección, querido!»  
James y los otros no dicen una palabra, se limitan a observar a Rumpelstiltskin que cogía una bolsa con los ingredientes de la poción que estaba al lado de Belle y se acerca a Regina.  
«Bien, ¿dónde está el humo de la Oruga azul?»  
Ruby se arrodilla al lado de Regina, separa lentamente a Henry que se acerca a su otra madre, y hurga en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta de la morena. Toma la ampolla y se la pasa a las manos frías y expertas de Rumpelstiltskin, que se pone a trabajar con todos los ingredientes.  
«Lo habéis logrado. Os daba por acabadas en aquel lugar»  
«No es tan malo a parte de las flores que hablan, gatos que riman y gemelos que te dicen de apretarles la mano para presentarse»  
Rumpelstiltskin sonríe  
«Esos dos siempre me han hecho reír»  
Emma continúa mirando a Regina que había dejado de hablar y se limitaba a mirarla a los ojos.  
«No te preocupes Regina. Te salvarás y estaremos juntas, lo quieras o no, ¿está claro? Tendrás que soportarme Regina. Te volveré loca y te permitiré lanzarme tus sarcasmos siempre que lo consideres oportuno. Te amo. ¿Me escuchas? Te amo Regina»  
Regina, ante aquellas palabras pronunciadas con tanto ímpetu, se despierta por algunos segundos y le sonríe  
«Te…amo también yo»  
Dicho esto, cierra los ojos y la mano que apretaba la de Emma cae. Emma abre los ojos desorbitadamente.  
«Regina, Regina…no. Rumpelstiltskin sálvala. Te lo ruego, sálvala»  
Chillaba, aunque el hombre estaba a su lado. Todos los demás se acercan, mientras Henry se levantaba para correr hacia los brazos de Blancanieves.  
«Cuánta prisa. Ya está, lista»  
Rumpelstiltskin movía la ampolla, que había contenido el humo de la Oruga azul, llena ahora de un liquido rosa brillante.  
Se disponía a echarlo sobre la herida de Regina cuando James lo detiene  
«¿Cómo podemos saber que no es uno de tus truquitos?»  
Rumpelstiltskin resopla de nuevo  
«No podéis saberlo, pero una cosa es cierta, si quisiese dejarla fuera, la dejaría tal y como está. ¿No creéis?»  
James, dudando, asiente, mientras Emma incitaba a Rumpelstiltskin que echa lentamente el contenido de la ampolla sobre la herida de Regina.  
Durante los primeros diez segundos no sucede nada y James estaba dispuesto a bloquear a Rumpelstiltskin contra la pared, pero lentamente de la herida comienza a desprenderse pequeñas nubecitas de vapor y allí donde había un profundo corte la piel comenzaba lentamente a regenerarse. Regina, aún desmayada, recobra su color natural y poco a poco su corazón comienza a latir  
«Hecho»  
Emma suspira de alivio al ver el pecho de Regina alzarse y los labios abrirse para tomar una bocanada de aire, la besa en la frente y sonríe, mientras todos se acercan para constatar que Rumpelstiltskin había salvado a Regina. El hombre, mientras tanto, se había levantado dejando el lugar a la alegre pandilla que esperaba solo que Regina despertase. Belle era la única que no se había movido, miraba de lejos la feliz escena, a su lado Jefferson que suspiraba contento.  
«Bien, saludos, ha sido un placer. Vuelvo a casa con mi hija»  
Gira sus talones, toma por una pequeña calle y desaparece en la nada  
Belle se despide de él, a continuación toma valor y se acerca a Rumpelstiltskin que ya estaba marchándose  
«Gracias»  
Rumpelstiltskin le sonríe asintiendo, indeciso sobre qué hacer  
«No entiendo por qué nos estás ayudando»  
Rumpelstiltskin se le acerca. Sus respiraciones cálidas que se funden. Sus ojos que se buscan. Las manos impacientes por tocarse.  
«Alguien me ha sugerido que me redimiese. Quizás sea lo que haya que hacer»  
Tras estas palabras, intenta tocar las mejillas de Belle, pero se para, le sonríe y desaparece.  
Regina se siente por los suelos, era como si hubiera pasado la última hora en apnea y ahora tuviese que volver a respirar. Los ojos le pesan, pero los abre lentamente. Delante de ella, en círculo las caras de Henry, James, Belle, Ruby y Blancanieves.  
«¡Qué diablos…»  
Nota algo húmedo golpearle en la frente y cuando levanta la vista encuentra el verde que tanto le faltaba. Los ojos de Emma están allí, mirándola, brillantes y colmados de lágrimas. Los labios que fruncidos en una sonrisa temblaban, la mano que inconscientemente le acariciaba la mejilla.  
«Emma…»  
«Bienvenida…»  
Regina se sienta, pero vuelve a caer al suelo cuando Henry le salta encima llorando de felicidad.  
«Mamá, pensaba de verdad que te perdía. No me asustes más de esa manera. Por favor»  
Regina lo estrecha fuerte contra ella, sonriendo y besándole los cabellos, mientras unas cálidas manos la sostenían. Henry no daba señales de querer separarse de la madre, que con la ayuda de James y de Ruby había conseguido levantarse usando toda su fuerza, para poder mantenerlo en sus brazos.  
«Bienvenida Regina. Pensábamos que te perdíamos»  
James le da una suave palmada en la espalda, mientras que Blancanieves la mira con dulzura y la abraza. Regina torpemente se lo devuelve, mientras hacía peso sobre un lado para mantener a Henry en los brazos.  
«Ok, Blancanieves, esto es un poco embarazoso»  
«A quién le importa Regina»  
Ambas ríen hasta que es el turno de Ruby para abrazar a la Evil Queen.  
«¿A qué viene esta broma? Después de haberme divertido tanto contigo en el País de las Maravillas»  
Regina ríe.  
«Si quieres llamo a Jefferson y lo repetimos»  
Ruby sacude la cabeza y levanta los brazos en señal de rendición  
«Todo, pero eso no»  
Mientras reían, Belle golpea sobre el hombro de Regina que se gira sonriéndole  
«Estoy contenta de que estés viva»  
Regina asiente  
«Yo también. Y por lo que parece le debo un favor a tu novio»  
Belle sacude la cabeza, chocando la lengua  
«No creo. Estoy feliz de decir que, quizás al igual que tú, ha comprendido lo que es correcto»  
Ambas sonríen, después Regina nota que le rodean la cintura, no necesita girarse. El dulce perfume de Emma, que tanto había echado de menos, es inconfundible. Los otros del grupo, incómodos, se alejan algunos metros, para ponerse a hablar entre ellos.  
«Necesito sentarme»  
Emma sonríe y sin separarse de Regina se va a sentar en un banco al lado de la morena que aún tiene entre los brazos a un Henry que poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido. La toma por un hombro, mientras que la otra mano inesperadamente se esconde tras los cabellos de la morena, que empuja sus labios carnosos hacia la boca hambrienta de Emma.  
Sus labios se encuentran y sin demora, la lengua de Regina toca los dientes de Emma que la acoge. La nostalgia de esos toques parece desparecer ante el intercambio de amor que en aquel momento provenía de sus bocas. Regina sonríe sobre los labios de Emma, una lágrima solitaria desciende por su rostro para desaparecer en ese beso lleno de pasión.  
Cuando se separan, solo es para respirar, sus cuerpos temblaban por tocarse, por sentirse aún más cerca. Ambas se echan a reír silenciosamente. Apoyan sus frentes una contra la otra y se miran a los ojos.  
«No lo hagas más»  
«¿Qué?»  
«Morirte en mis brazos»  
Regina sonríe pero no responde. El temor de lo que pasaría una vez Cora desaparecida la invade. Aleja esa sensación concentrándose en los ojos de Emma. Deja un dulce beso en la nariz de esta, y vuelve a apoyar su frente en la de la rubia.  
Después de lo que les ha parecido una eternidad, las dos mujeres son interrumpidas por Blancanieves que aclarándose la voz las miraba feliz.  
«¿Qué me decís de ir a casa y descansar un poco?»  
Regina asiente intentando levantarse con un Henry pesado y dormido. James se le acerca y toma en sus brazos al muchacho sin despertarlo.  
«Duerme con nosotros esta noche, id a casa»  
Regina, en agradecimiento, le sonríe, y le da un dulce beso a Henry en la cabeza. Emma le toma la mano y se sorprende de cómo sus dedos se entrelazan tan fácilmente entre los de ella. Saludan a los demás y se marchan.

«Se ha salvado. ¡Diablos!»  
Byron lanza un hechizo sobre la silla haciéndola explotar en mil pedazos. Está encolerizado.  
Cora, por su parte, está tranquila ante el espejo mirando a la morena y a la rubia caminando dadas de la mano.   
«Byron, querido, frena tu rabia, no era nuestro objetivo»  
«Pero, vuestra majestad. Rumpelstiltskin nos ha traicionado. Si no fuese por él, a esta hora Regina estaría muerta.»  
Velozmente se le acerca y le da una bofetada. A Byron le toma unos minutos volver en sí.  
«Primero, no debes chillar. Segundo, y lo repito, no era nuestro objetivo. Rumpelstiltskin es un alma incomprensible y no me sorprende su acción. Lo que es importante es que Regina en su viaje ha consumido mucha energía. Cuando nos enfrentemos a ella, será más fácil vencerla. No importa que haya sobrevivido a esto»  
Byron resopla  
«¿No se lo haréis pagar a Rumpelstiltskin?»  
Cora se echa a reír acariciando la zona en la que le había abofeteado.  
«Querido, a su debido tiempo me ocuparé de su amada Belle. Por ahora, debemos pensar solo en eliminar a Regina. Después la ciudad será nuestra»  
Cora se echa de nuevo a reír seguida de Byron.  
Su pequeña guerra personal con Regina está casi acabada y Cora tenía más de un as bajo la manga para la hija.

Regina y Emma entran en casa. Zapatos fuera, como autómatas, se dirigen a la habitación de Emma, y se sientan una al lado de la otra en el borde de la cama. Están cansadas, pero al mismo tiempo tienen ambas el deseo de algo más.  
Regina quiere saborear el cuerpo de Emma. Esos días alejados de su rubia le habían despedazado el alma y ahora más que nunca quiere unirse completamente a Emma. Por su parte, Emma quiere hacer suya rápidamente a Regina, había tenido tantas ocasiones de probarle su amor, pero siempre todo acababa con ambas dormidas o con la llamada de algún aguafiestas.  
Este puede ser el momento adecuado. Las dos han vivido las experiencia más horrible, la de ver a su amor esfumarse en el aire como polvo.  
Sus manos, apoyadas en la sábanas, se encuentran y se entrelazan. Regina se gira.  
«Emma, yo…»  
Pero no puede continuar, Emma se le echa encima mordiéndole los labios y estrechando sus caderas con sus manos. La morena emite un chillido divertido cuando las manos, prepotentes, se deslizan bajo la camiseta provocándole agradables escalofríos por toda la espalda. Toma el rostro de Emma entre sus manos, presionando para tener más contacto con aquellos labios tan sabrosos que amaba. Emma en un movimiento se le sube a horcajadas, mientras Regina se deslizaba hacia atrás para tocar el cabezal de la cama, y se echa seguida de Emma que lentamente le deposita dulces besos en el ángulo de la boca  
Emma, apoyándose en las manos, se separa para mirar el rostro de la mujer que amaba.  
«Regina…»  
«¿Sí?»  
«Te quiero»  
Regina sonríe  
«No sabes desde cuándo esperaba este momento»  
Se alza sobre los codos para encontrarse de nuevo con los labios de Emma. Sus lenguas bailando una danza completamente de ellas.  
Regina lentamente le quita la chaqueta a Emma, dejándola al final de la cama, para dedicarse después a la camisera. Faltó poco para que la rasgara antes de quitársela.  
Se separa lentamente de los labios de Emma para dibujar un sendero de besos que partían de la boca de esta última para descender hasta el nacimiento de los pechos, remarca ese sendero sembrándolo de besos y mordiscos que hacen que Emma emita gemidos de placer.  
«Eres mía»  
Regina le susurra cerca del oído, antes de morderle el lóbulo. Las manos bajan hacia la cintura y en pocos segundos los pantalones desparecen del cuerpo de Emma que gemía divertida ante el roce de los sutiles dedos de la morena. Se incorpora, sentada siempre a horcajadas sobre Regina, y le sonríe.  
«¡Hey, ahora estoy yo en desventaja!»  
Ambas ríen, mientras Emma, besando a Regina, le quita la camiseta y los pantalones. Desciende los besos desde el cuello hasta el vientre en el que se detiene para admirar y acariciar la lisa barriga. Regina siente un escalofrío recorrerla cuando la pierna de Emma se encaja entre las suyas.  
Sus cuerpos solo están separados por dos minúsculos trozos de tela, una roja fuego, la otra blanca y azul.  
Regina, con un movimiento de riñones, le da la vuelta a la situación, y se encuentra ahora encima de Emma que ríe satisfecha. Le deposita un dulce beso en la frente para a continuación dedicarse al cuello de la rubia que ya mostraba las señales del paso de Regina. Sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo esculpido de la morena hasta llegar al broche del sujetador que sin mucho esfuerzo cede bajo sus dedos, Aquel trozo de tela roja se va a hacer compañía al resto de ropas de las dos mujeres.  
Emma palidece ante la vista de los perfectos pechos de la morena, con una mano roza un pezón que como despertado de un largo sueño se alza. Regina gime de placer lo que convence más a Emma para tomar un pecho entre sus manos, y ponerse a juagar con aquel botoncito rosado oscuro.  
«Dios…»  
Regina encuentra un poco de lucidez para llegar al broche del sujetador de la rubia y hacerlo desaparecer. Sin dar tiempo a Emma para moverse, se hunde en los florecientes pechos de la rubia aferrando con los dientes un pezón para empezar a succionarlo y acariciarlo con la lengua. Siente que Emma, debajo de ella, está siendo recorrida por profundos escalofríos, mientras que sus uñas se clavan en su espalda ambarina. Sonríe feliz de provocar esas sensaciones en la rubia. Con la otra mano, comienza a acariciar en vientre de la rubia, y desciende por el interior de los muslos, la nota temblar bajo sus roces  
«Regina, te lo ruego…»  
Regina la calla con un beso a través del cual siente toda la excitación de sus compañera también correr en su interior. Lentamente, recorre con un sendero de besos el cuello hasta el vientre. Siente el perfume de la pasión emanar de Emma y eso la excita aún más.  
Emma, al sentir la respiración de Regina acercarse cada vez más a su intimidad, cierra sus puños alrededor de las sábanas que esa noche son espectadoras de su demostración de amor. Regina deposita dulces besos en los muslos de Emma que, mecánicamente, se abren dejando ver las bragas de encaje ya húmedas por la pasión. Sonríe sintiéndose libre para amar a Emma con todo su ser. Con un dedo, cosquilleando la piel de Emma, le quita también la última prenda que la separaba de aquello que para ella es el cofre del tesoro.  
Regina se queda trastocada ante su belleza y se da cuenta de que tiene hambre de ella. Coloca un beso sobre el monte de Venus de la rubia, para a continuación descender lentamente hacia su punto más sensible. Emma se arquea deseosa de sentir más contacto y Regina la contenta. Abre los labios para cerrarlos en torno al clítoris de la rubia que ante aquel gesto solloza mientras con una mano se masajea sus pechos.  
«Sí…»  
Regina se calienta ante esa palabra y comienza a pellizcar el clítoris con los dientes y con la lengua gimiendo de placer ante cada súplica de Emma para que continúe. A continuación lleva su índice hacia la abertura de Emma que le suplica que quiere más. Se mofa de ella acariciándola hasta que, inesperadamente, la penetra, con un chillido de apreciación de Emma que con los ojos cerrados, doblaba la espalda sonriendo.  
Regina comienza a moverse lentamente continuando sin embargo prestando atención al clítoris de la rubia. A continuación aumenta los dedos y la velocidad, percibiendo que Emma comenzaba a mover su pelvis hacia sus dedos, deseosa de más contacto. Regina cierra los ojos disfrutando plenamente las sensaciones que la estaban embargando y que estaba proporcionando a Emma, que gritaba su nombre.  
Cuando Emma está llegando casi al clímax obliga a los labios de Regina a unirse en su boca, mientras esta con las manos la hace alcanzar el orgasmo. Regina sofoca el grito de Emma entre sus labios, mientras esta meneaba la pelvis para disfrutar plenamente aquel momento.  
Cuando la última descarga eléctrica la abandona, Emma no pierde tiempo, y tumba a Regina y le lame los labios para compartir juntas su sabor. Encaja la pierna entre las de la morena comenzando a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás excitándola todavía más.  
Regina, que poco antes era la más lúcida de las dos, pierde cualquier contacto con la tierra sintiendo aumentar el placer y el perfume de la piel de Emma sobre la suya. Siente sus pechos encontrarse y acariciarse dulcemente, hasta que Emma, hambrienta, muerde un pezón haciéndola jadear.  
Con la otra mano, le arranca literalmente las bragas. A continuación se dedica lentamente a cada centímetro de piel de la morena, saboreándola e imprimiendo en su mente cada pequeña particularidad como el lunar bajo el pecho izquierdo que besa y muerde más de una vez. La está torturando dulcemente mientras continua acercándose a su centro, para después volver sobre sus pasos y ascender por su cuerpo escultural.  
Regina se halla suplicando, para sorpresa de Emma  
«Te lo ruego Swan, te lo suplico»  
Emma sonríe y vuelve a torturar los pezones de la morena que ya estaban turgentes y enrojecidos. Lentamente desciende finalmente hacia el centro de la morena que palpitaba de excitación. Sonríe comprendiendo el efecto que tiene sobre Regina.  
Le estira las piernas y se coloca cómodamente en el medio, para atacar cada centímetro de piel del interior de los muslos sin acercarse demasiado al centro de la morena. Regina hace fuerza sobre los codos para alzarse ligeramente y mirar a la rubia que desaparece entre sus piernas.  
Piensa que esa es una imagen muy sexy y que pocos minutos antes era ella la que se encontraba en esa posición. Se lame los labios para saborear todavía el gusto de su mujer, para a continuación encontrarse arqueando la espalda y sacudiendo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Emma deposita un dulce beso sobre su clítoris. Se deja caer sobre la cama.  
«Emma. Te lo ruego. Emma»  
Emma se sorprende, es la primera vez que se dirige a ella sin usar su apellido. Se siente llena de felicidad y sin demora se lanza al punto más sensible de la morena que comienza a mover su pelvis hacia la rubia.  
La atmosfera está cargada de electricidad que parecía verterse en forma de escalofríos en el cuerpo de Regina. Emma se da cuenta de que siente placer también sabiendo que está proporcionando placer a Regina. Sus gritos, sus gemidos la excitan como nunca antes. Toma el clítoris entre sus dientes y, al igual que la morena antes, comienza a pellizcarlo y a torturarlo succionándolo ávidamente y degustando el sabor dulce, pero fuerte de su mujer.  
Cuando siente que la morena está preparada, la penetra con la lengua continuando con la estimulación del clítoris con su mano derecha.  
«¡Más…Más Emma Dios…!»  
Emma recibe el mensaje, acerca su mano a su abertura y la penetra, primero con uno y después con dos dedos. Regina grita el nombre de Emma al cielo, mientras ambas aumentan el ritmo. Regina se corre entre gemidos y Emma para hacer que se relaje recorre su cuerpo con besos hasta llegar a sus labios rojos y carnosos.  
La besa con pasión, y Regina la abraza entrelazando sus piernas, todavía temblorosas, a las suyas.  
«Te amo Emma Swan. Te amo como no he amado nunca a nadie»  
Emma sonríe besando la frente perlada de sudor de la morena.  
«Yo también te amo. Más que en toda mi vida»  
Se duermen abrazadas, cubriéndolas solo los rayos del sol matutino que, molesto, se infiltraba entre las persianas. Ambas se sienten finalmente completas. Ambas felices.


	23. Chapter 23

«¿De verdad?»  
«Sí, te lo juro, estaba esa flor enorme que hablaba con Regina y ella le contestaba como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo»  
Ruby y Belle se echan a reír mientras, echadas en el suelo, una al lado de la otra, comían papas fritas y bebían coca cola. No habían dormido mucho porque Ruby tenía ganas de contarle a alguien su gran aventura. Así que había invitado a su casa a Belle.  
«Te ruego, cántame otra vez la cancioncita de Panco Pinco y su hermano»  
Ruby da un suave codazo a Belle que casi se atraganta con un pedazo de papa.  
«Eran Pinco Panco y Panco Pinco…Y hacían…»  
Se aclara la voz haciéndola más aguda y chillona  
«Aprieta la mano, encantado, encantado, encantado. Aprieta la mano encantado y después presentación»  
Se levanta de un salto y pone una pose algo cómica y sonriendo  
«Esta es la educación»  
Belle se sienta, muerta de risa. Ruby hace lo mismo, y se sienta a su lado quitándole una papa de la mano.  
Belle se calla y la mira feliz. Aquella muchacha de cabellos negros y rojos que usaba escasa ropa era fantástica  
«¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo entre los dientes?»  
Ruby, preocupada, se mete un dedo en la boca inspeccionando los dientes uno por uno. Belle le toma la mano, deteniéndola y riendo.  
«No, es que soy feliz. Nunca había hablado así despreocupadamente con nadie. Sin pensar en problemas y riendo tanto.  
Ruby le sonríe tomándola de las manos  
«Bah, somos amigas y es lo que hacen las amigas, ¿no?»  
Belle baja la mirada  
«No lo sé. Nunca he tenido una amiga»  
«Entonces fíate de mí. Hacen eso.»  
Ruby se levanta, deja a Belle y corre hacia la habitación, para gritarle a la muchacha que pasmada se había quedado en el suelo  
«¿Y sabes qué otra cosa hacen las amigas?»  
Vuelve a la sala con dos almohadas rojas en la mano, le lanza una a Belle y le hace señas para que se levante.   
Belle mira perpleja la almohada y después a la morena que levantaba la suya como escudo  
«¿Qué?»  
Ruby sonríe  
«¡Lucha de almohadas!»  
Grita lanzándose hacia Belle que, divertida, corría por toda la casa.

Emma siente una ligera presión sobre la mejilla y perezosamente abre los ojos. Ante ella Regina la miraba con una magnífica sonrisa en su rostro.  
«Perona si te he despertado»  
Emma hace fuerza con los codos para acercarse a Regina, que de lado apoyaba su cabeza sobre una mano. Cuando estuvo al lado le roza los labios con los suyos, sonriendo.  
«No te excuses nunca si me despiertas así, ¿comprendido?»  
Regina sonríe, bajando y buscando el contacto con los labios húmedos de la rubia. Esta, en respuesta, ciñe a la morena por las caderas y recorre con sus manos su espalda desnuda. Ante aquel roce, un cálido temblor recorre a Regina que rápidamente posa su mano abierta sobre el pecho de la rubia, que gime. Regina ríe separándose de la boca enrojecida de Emma y acercándose a su oído   
«¿Aún no está satisfecha, sheriff Swan?»  
Emma se ríe y dando la vuelta a la situación, se coloca sobre la morena que, aplastada contra las sábanas, reía.  
«¿De usted Regina? Nunca»  
Se besan de nuevo, mientras Regina enrosca sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Emma que como respuesta aplasta su cuerpo contra el de la morena.  
«Veo que tampoco usted está saciada»  
Emma lleva su mano hacia la intimidad de Regina, apenas rozándola  
«Y veo que está también contenta de verme»  
Se echan a reír cuando el teléfono comienza a sonar  
Emma baja la cabeza, Regina resopla cogiendo el móvil de la mesita  
«Lo positivo del mundo de los cuentos es que no existían estas cosas infernales»  
Aprieta la tecla verde y responde, mientras Emma la martiriza mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello.  
«¿Diga?»  
Suspira silenciosamente ante el roce de las manos expertas de Emma que la acarician con amor  
«Hey Regina, soy Nieves»  
Regina pone los ojos en blanco, intentando concentrarse en el teléfono y no en el aliento cálido de la rubia que le masajeaba el cuello.  
«Para»  
Susurra hacia Emma que como toda respuesta ríe con gusto sobre la piel de la morena haciéndola estremecerse.  
La voz al otro lado de teléfono responde  
«¿De hacer qué Regina?»  
No, Blancanieves, no te lo decía a ti»  
«Ah, ¿no me digas que he llamado en mal momento?»  
El tono incómodo de Blancanieves desentona con el irónico de Regina que le responde mientas da un ligero golpe a Emma en el hombro que poco a poco descendía por el vientre llenándolo de besos.  
«No, Blancanieves, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? De todas maneras, ¿por qué has llamado?»  
Regina, con un movimiento felino, se pone a horcajadas sobre Emma, para, con una mano, atraparle las muñecas sobre la cabeza y sonreírle. Emma intenta protestar, pero renuncia, y aprovecha para degustar el espectáculo que tiene delante, el de su mujer completamente desnuda.   
« Antes que nada quería saber cómo estabais. Tú y Emma. Y después, James y yo queríamos que vinieses con nosotros a las cavernas para organizar un verdadero plan contra Cora. James dice que es inútil esperar»  
Regina mentalmente da la razón a Blancanieves. Deben atacar o por lo menos encontrar un modo para llevarle ventaja a Cora.  
«Ok, nos vemos en veinte minutos delante de la biblioteca»  
«Bien Regina, hasta después. Tiempo suficiente para ir a buscar a Ruby y a Belle»  
Tras decir esto, Blancanieves cuelga y Regina tira el móvil sobre la cama, mirando a Emma que se había enfurruñado.  
«¿Qué?»  
«Quería estar un poco contigo»  
Regina sonríe besando los ángulos de la boca de Emma y acariciándole la cara con una mano, mientras la rubia, libre del férreo agarre de Regina, le acariciaba la espalda.  
«Bien, como yo lo veo, tenemos exactamente diez largos minutos para estar juntas»  
La rubia la mira perpleja  
«cinco minutos para vestirnos y cinco minutos para llegar a la biblioteca»  
Emma sonríe sacudiendo la cabeza.  
«Estoy segura de poder vestirme y llegar a la biblioteca en menos de cinco minutos»  
La sonrisa maliciosa de Emma se abre más cuando Regina restriega su nariz contra la suya.  
«¿Segura sheriff Swan?»  
Emma captura los labios de Regina en un largo beso, cuando se separan se echan a reír.  
«Segurísima»

«Diez minutos de retraso. No sé quién de entre las dos es más irresponsable»  
Blancanieves mira a su marido sonriendo, este caminaba de aquí para allá en el umbral de la biblioteca, mientras Ruby, sentada en el suelo junto a Belle enseñaba a esta a hacer aviones de papel.  
«Venga, James. Debes admitir que se acaban de encontrar»  
James sonríe, se para y abraza a Blancanieves que se le había acercado.  
«Ahí están»  
Henry grita señalando el famoso automóvil amarillo que aparcaba en la calle.  
Las dos mujeres bajan riendo  
«Llegamos tarde»  
«No es mi culpa Regina si nos sabes qué ponerte»  
Regina resopla, pero sonríe al sentir que Emma la ciñe por la cintura.  
«Quiero de vuelta mis faldas, mis tacones y mis blusas»  
Emma asiente  
«Te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe te llevo de compras»  
Roba un beso, rozando los labios de la morena, y se acercan al grupo que reía incómodo.  
Henry corre hacia sus madres saltando literalmente a los brazos de Emma.  
«Hey, chico, ¿cómo estás?»  
Henry que se había acercado a Regina y le había cogido de la mano, le sonríe  
«Todo bien, excepto que tengo un pequeño problema»  
Las dos mujeres se paran preocupadas  
«Nada de qué preocuparse. Solo es que ahora que estáis juntas no sé cómo distinguiros. No puedo llamaros a ambas mamá. Demasiado confuso»  
Las dos mujeres suspiran, pero en seguida se echan a reír seguidas del resto del grupo que se había acercado.  
Regina se arrodilla ante el hijo  
«Llama a Emma papá»  
Emma emite un chillido de desaprobación  
«¡Hey!»  
Regina sonríe, se acerca a su oído y le susurra  
«Pensaba que querías hacer de macho dominante tras ver qué me haces en la cama»  
Nadie escucha esa afirmación si no es la interesada que se pone como un tomate, mientras Regina, bajo la mirada perpleja de los demás, se parte de risa.  
«¿Qué tienes Emma?»  
Ruby se acerca a la rubia abanicándola con un pañuelo rojo que llevaba al cuello.  
«Ehm, según creo es algo entre ella y Regina, mejor no saber»  
Belle toma de la mano a Ruby haciéndola retroceder al intuir de qué le estaba hablando Regina al oído.  
James hace volver e sí a Emma girándose hacia la entrada de la biblioteca  
«Henry, ya pensarás en otro momento en cómo llamar a tus madres. Ahora solo busquemos cómo deshacernos de Cora»  
Henry asiente arrastrando a Regina que ciñe a la rubia por la cintura en dirección a la biblioteca.  
«Se han pasado un año odiándose y ahora parecen pegadas con pegamento»  
Ruby se había quedado atrás con Belle que miraba a la feliz pareja con el pequeño muchacho de ojos claros.  
«Bah, Ruby, si recuerdas, ya era difícil despegarlas incluso cuando peleaban»  
Ruby asiente  
«Tienes razón»  
«Sabes, quisiera que Rumpelstilrskin encontrase la manera de estar conmigo como lo ha hecho Regina»  
Ruby le da un afectuoso abrazo a la amiga, y le revuelve el pelo  
«Me parce que ha dado un gran paso con el gesto de anoche. Verás que todo se arreglará y podrás estar con él»  
Belle sonríe tomando de la mano a Ruby y entrando en la biblioteca.  
«Pero, seremos siempre amigas, ¿verdad?»  
Ruby asiente con alegría  
«Obviamente. Si no, ¿con quién pasaré las noches tirada en el suelo comiendo porquerías?»

Cora sabe qué hacer. En breve tendrá lugar la batalla final y ha llamado junto a ella a los más acérrimos enemigos del final feliz.  
«¿Dónde diablos está mi garfio?»  
Un hombre alto, de espesa cabellera negra y alargados y cuidados bigotes corría de aquí para allá, agitando delante de todos su mano mutilada  
«¡Borrachín!»  
Grita, pero nadie lo escucha  
«¡Diablos!, ¿dónde se ha escondido ese bueno para nada? Lo entregaré de comida a los tiburones si…»  
Las paredes del castillo tiemblan ante un ruido rítmico de pasos  
«Mantente callado»  
El hombre, que poco antes, gritaba al viento, levanta la vista.  
«¿Y tú quién eres, gordinflón?»  
El hombre se había dirigido a un verdadero gigante que miraba hacia fuera, por la ventana, la gran cara redonda y roja por el sol, rodeada de rizos grasientos y despeinados, sobresalía desde el balcón.  
«Soy el gigante»  
«Eso lo he comprendido, cara de cerdo. ¿Tienes por casualidad un nombre?»  
El gigante sacude enfadado la cabeza, mientras una mujer, algo anciana, con la piel violácea y una enorme pluma de avestruz sobre la cabeza se había acercado al hombre de bigotes.  
«Mi querido capitán, no es inteligente ofender a un gigante»  
El hombre bigotudo se gira hacia la anciana que plegada sobre sí misma sonreía mostrando viejos y podridos dientes.  
«¿Y vos quien sois su gracia?»  
La mujer se endereza fatigosamente, tose y escupe en el uniforme de capitán de su interlocutor  
«Yo soy la grandiosa Yzma»  
El hombre perplejo retrocede  
«Curioso nombre. Pido perdón, pero nunca he oído hablar de vos. ¿De dónde venís?»  
«Vengo de una tierra mucho más al sur de aquellas que conocéis»  
«¿Llegáis acaso de Aghrabah?»  
Quien habla es un hombre más alto que el bigotudo. Una larga perilla y un vestuario algo extravagante lo presentan. Llevaba una larga capa roja con los bordes dorados y negros. En la cabeza un turbante rojo con una piedra cerca de la frente y sobre un hombro un grande y gordo papagayo. Los rasgos eran árabes.  
El hombre se masajea la sien con estilizados dedos decorados con miles de anillos de oro y plata esperando la respuesta de la anciana.  
«No, de tierras más lejanas. No creo que vos las hayáis visitado. De todas maneras, ¿quién sois vos?»  
El hombre del turbante realiza una ligera inclinación hacia la mujer  
«Soy Jafar, ¿y vos?»  
«Soy la grandiosa Yzma»  
El hombre del turbante mira al hombre bigotudo con perplejidad  
«No se preocupe, tampoco yo sé quién es. Yo soy Killian Jones, más conocido como el Capitán Garfio»  
«He escuchado hablar de vos. Sois un viajero en busca de una isla que efectivamente no existe»  
El Capitán Garfio sacude velozmente la cabeza  
«No existe en este mundo. Nunca Jamás es sin embargo una certeza, os lo aseguro por mi garfio»  
Dice mostrando el brazo sin mano, y comienza a imprecar  
«¿Dónde diablos está mi garfio?»  
Se pone otra vez a correr por las estancias del palacio seguido por la mirada perpleja del gigante que miraba de reojo desde la enorme ventana de la sala.  
«Extraño personaje»  
Un perfume de rosas se difunde por la estancia cuando una mujer con esponjados cabellos negros ondulados y escondidos en una amplia capucha y con una capa que rozaba el suelo se acerca al grupo que se había formado. Tiende la mano esperando que Jafar se la besase, lo que no hace, dejando a la mujer perpleja y desilusionada.  
«Yo soy Madre Gothel. Ahorradme las presentaciones, sé quiénes sois»  
Yzma mira de abajo a arriba a las dos figuras que tenía al lado y resopla haciendo vibrar la pluma de avestruz que le decoraba el sombrero.  
«¿Hay alguien en esta estancia que sea más bajo que yo?»  
Alguien le sacude ferozmente la falda negra y ella baja la mirada. A su lado había una enana con sobrepeso. Dos ojos redondos como pelotas de billar la escudriñaban con una vena de locura. Cabellos ralos, blancos y apestosos demostraban la escasa hiegiene de ese ser. La nariz curva y los dientes torcidos. Vestía un sencillo vestido rosado y azul completamente sucio y ajustado, mientras en los pies llevaba extrañas pantuflas peludas y de color rosado.  
«¿Algo en contra de las personas bajas, palillo?»  
Yzma se echa a reír señalando a la enanita que le lanzaba una mirada furibunda  
«¿Quieres que te transforme en un pollo?»  
Tras decir esto, la enanita mueve sus regordetes dedos hacia Yzma que aparece tras una nube amarillenta convertida en un enorme pavo.  
La enanita se echa a reír seguida de Jafar y de aquella que se presentó como Madre Gothel.  
«Bien te lo mereces, vieja, nadie se ríe de Madam Mim»  
Y tras decir esto, se pone a saltar riendo como una loca, mientras Yzma, que ahora era un pavo, corría desesperada de acá para allá.  
Madam Mim rodando los ojos comienza a canturrear en mitad de la sala  
«Si con un dedín yo toco una flor, zumparimpim, se deshoja y muere»  
Ríe y se acerca a Jafar retorciéndose en su capa rojo fuego  
«Solo el demonio igualarme puede, yo soy la mítica y esplendida Madam Mim»  
Jafa,r asqueado, se aleja de la bruja junto a Madre Gothel.  
«Pero es terrible»  
Dice haciendo referencia a la voz chillona y fastidiosa de la bruja. Madam Mim sonríe a Madre Gothel para continuar.  
«Puedo hincharme, hacerme pequeñita como un topín. Brujería o magia negra son especialidades mías»  
Comienza a correr por la sala fastidiando a todas las personas que tranquilamente estaban allí, haciendo incluso caer al Capitán Garfio que finalmente había encontrado su garfio. Con la caída este acaba en el balcón  
«Yo soy la magnífica y esplendida Madam Mim»  
Cierra los ojos y se transforma en una bellísima mujer rubia, alta y escultural.  
«Puedo tener un fascinante rostro, úvula de oro, mórbida cabellera»  
Se acerca a un hombre, con un extraño sombrero en la cabeza y una toga parecida a la de los sacerdotes, y se transforma en seguida en la enanita apestosa.  
«Pero no te hagas ilusiones. Yo soy la mítica y esplendida Madam Mim»  
Madre Gothel se acerca a Jafar  
«¿No esperará que la aplaudamos, verdad?»  
El hombre que antes había sido molestado por la bruja chilla de rabia.  
«Basta ya. Acaba con esos juegos sin sentido. Quiero saber inmediatamente el motivo por el cual he sido arrastrado a este mundo. Debo vigilar mi iglesia y a los infieles. Como aquella sucia gitana que se ha encerrado en mi Nôtre Dame»  
El hombre continúa agitándose y empezando a impacientar también a los otros.  
«Cálmate, mi querido Frollo, calmaos todos»  
Cora entra finalmente en la sala, después de abrir, con la ayuda de la magia del libro de Rumpelstilstskin, el portal hacia varios mundos para traer a las personas que necesitaba.  
«¿Qué hacemos aquí?»  
Pregunta un hombre forzudo que Cora identifica como Comefuego.  
Cora sonríe, mientras a sus espaldas aparece Byron ofreciéndole una copa de sidra.  
«Queridos míos, estáis aquí porque os voy a ofrecer finalmente el modo de cumplir todos vuestros sueños. Todos nosotros tenemos en común una cosa, es decir, todos nosotros queremos destruir a alguien por puro divertimento. Alguien que ha sido demasiado feliz para nuestro gusto»  
«¡Como aquel malnacido muchacho volador, Peter Pan!»  
Chilla el Capitán Garfio, mientras trepaba por la balconada después de recuperar su garfio.  
«Sí, Capitán. Precisamente. Se está llevando a cabo una guerra en este mundo. Las fuerzas del bien contra nosotros, las del mal. Al frente de la otra facción está Regina. La conoceréis todos»  
«¡Aquella que ha creado la maldición!»  
Dice la Reina de Corazones que estaba sentada en una esquina de la enorme mesa de madera.  
«Exactamente. Algunos tenéis cuentas pendientes con ella, otros la conocéis solo por su fama, pero poco importa. Os estoy dando la posibilidad de aniquilar el bien de una vez por todas y para algunos de vosotros vengaros de vuestros enemigos»  
«¿Y qué obtendrán los que no encuentren a sus enemigos?»  
Un hombre vestido de explorador con un gran fusil en la mano y un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello da un paso hacia delante.  
«Clayton, sé que usted mata por pura diversión. Tendrá la posibilidad de hacerlo. Y además si ganamos esta guerra, y la ganaremos, os lo aseguro, habrá bastante poder para todos»  
El gentío comienza a asentir satisfecho  
«Lo que os pido es que os mantengáis bajo mis órdenes. Ganaremos a esas dichosas personas y yo arrancaré el corazón del pecho de mi hija»  
La muchedumbre comienza a gritar clamando el nombre de Cora.  
El fin está cerca. Se podía percibir en el aire.

En las cavernas se había organizado una tienda con una gran mesa en el centro. Llena de libros y de restos de comida que la dividían del resto de personas que discutían en el interior de la tienda.  
«Debemos atacar. No podemos esperar a que Cora haga el primer movimiento»  
James es inamovible y Regina por primera vez le da la razón,  
«Es verdad James. Estoy de acuerdo. El problema es que no tenemos ninguna información del enemigo. No podemos atacar a ciegas, sería un suicidio»  
Gruñón resopla  
«¿Qué sabemos de Cora?»  
Emma se acerca a la pizarra con el rotulador. Sonríe a Regina y comienza a escribir.  
«Pues, es muy poderosa. Tanto como Regina. Debemos saber de dónde ha tomado su poder. Sabemos que después de su aparente muerte ha seguido a Regina en la sombra, así que…»  
Blancanieves acaba la frase por Emma  
«es probable que haya encontrado algo en el camino»  
Señala a Regina que con ambos brazos apoyados en la mesa pasaba las hojas de un libro de magia.  
«Que la ha vuelto tan poderosa»  
Regina cierra el libro que ojeaba y golpea la mesa con el puño. Está nerviosa, llevan dos horas recapitulando lo obvio sin encontrar una solución»  
«Sí, ¿pero qué?»  
Emma se acerca velozmente a Regina abrazándola por detrás  
«Calma. Intenta pensar en algo de tu pasado que Cora haya podido utilizar para llegar a ser tan poderosa»  
Regina respira el dulce perfume de Emma y se calma comenzando a recordar  
«Por donde quiera que yo hubiese pasado, me habría llevado todo el poder necesario para llegar a ser más poderosa. A menos que…»  
De repente una idea. Algo le ilumina la mirada haciéndole comprender lo estúpida que había sido al no haberse dado cuenta antes.  
Coge un enorme libro que estaba apartado, de piel negra brillante y pasa las hojas convulsamente. Ruby se le acerca echando un ojo a lo que hacía.  
«¿Qué? Regina, ¿te ha venido algo a la mente?»  
Regina asiente, mientras siente el agarre del brazo de Emma debilitarse para después ver despuntar a su lado sus rizos rubios.  
«Sí…quizás…»  
«¿Qué, Regina, qué?»  
James la sacude hasta que Regina hubo señalado con el dedo una página amarillenta que mostraba símbolos arcaicos y escritos en una lengua extraña.  
«El hechizo de la energía vital»  
Todos la miran extrañados, sin llegar a comprender y entonces Regina comienza a explicarlo.  
«Nosotros estamos hecho de energía. Cuando morimos, nuestra energía se dispersa en el aire. En tiempos antiguos se pensaba que con una apropiada sepultura las ánimas de los muertos regalarían a la naturaleza dicha energía. La energía vital es el conjunto de toda la bondad presente en el alma, da igual que la persona haya sido buena o mala. Quizás mi madre tiene un poco de esa energía»  
«¿Tu madre?»  
«Regina asiente a Gruñón y continua  
«La energía cuando morimos se dispersa en la naturaleza que, con un lento proceso, y por lento quiero decir muy lento, la transforma en poder. En magia blanca, para entendernos, de la cual nacen seres como tú, Gruñón, o como el hada Nova. Es un ciclo vital. Sin embargo, debe existir un atajo para obtener ese poder, un atajo que mi madre debe haber utilizado. Con este hechizo, pronunciado delante del cadáver de una persona todavía insepulta, se puede extraer su energía y transformarla en poder. Este proceso, en cambio la hará transformarse en magia oscura»  
Emma abre los ojos desorbitadamente como todos los demás como si hubiesen llegado a la conclusión  
«Quieres decir que…»  
Sí, Emma, mi madre debe haberle quitado la energía vital a las personas que yo asesiné»  
Baja ligeramente la cabeza sintiéndose culpable.  
«¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?»  
Gruñón se adelanta  
«Se dice que el único modo para hacer que el alma esté en paz con el mundo es la sepultura. Nunca toque su energía vital porque no hubiera sido justo en comparación. Sé que es un razonamiento un poco torcido, pero en aquellos tiempos no razonaba muy bien»  
Emma le toma la mano y se la aprieta.  
Ruby se le acerca  
«¿Así que Cora ha llegado a ser poderosa robando la energía vital de las personas que tu mataste?»  
Regina asiente, una mirada triste en la cara.  
«Al final todos los problemas conducen a ti»  
Gruñón resopla recibiendo una depredadora mirada de Emma que siente la seguridad de Regina vacilar en el temblor de su mano en la suya.  
Blancanieves intenta cambiar de tema  
«Bien, si lo que has dicho es verdad, ¿existe un modo de volverla inofensiva?»  
Regina levanta la cabeza  
«Quizás. Pero no para volverla inofensiva, solo menos poderosa»  
Todos esperan con ansia la respuesta de Regina  
«El perdón. Pero es imposible. Hacerme perdonar por toda la ciudad y por las almas que he asesinado es algo imposible»  
Gruñón habla de nuevo  
«Bah, obvio. ¿Un plan B?»  
«Tú, enanito…»  
James agarra a su hija calmándola y haciendo que vuelva a coger de la mano a Regina que responde a Gruñón.  
«Un hechizo. Nos sirve cualquier cosa que le haga perder los poderes que ha robado de las alamas inocentes. Ya tengo en mente alguno. Pero no le quitará todos los poderes. Seré solo un poco más fuerte que ella»  
James asiente  
«Para empezar está bien. Ahora…»  
Una nube violeta hace su aparición en la tienda tras la cual aparece Rumpelstilstskin, que alegre saltaba de aquí para allá.  
James se pone en alerta, poniéndose delante de los otros seguido de Emma que de forma protectora ceñía a Regina.  
«Calma querido»  
«¿Qué quieres?»  
«Solo quiero continuar con mi oferta especial»  
Belle da un paso adelante, separándose del grupo y mirando al hombre a los ojos  
«¿Quieres ayudarnos de nuevo?»  
Él sonríe a la mujer, haciendo una breve inclinación, para a continuación acercarse a su oído  
«Sí, pero…no lo digas muy alto»  
Se echa a reír, mientras Ruby agarraba a Belle por una manga haciéndola retroceder  
«Tengo información para vosotros»  
James, con la mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada, avanza hacia él  
«¿Y bien?»  
«Cora está formando un ejército. Un ejército de malvados, si puedo usar el término»  
Regina se pone blanca. ¿Un ejército? Eso no se lo esperaba.  
«Explícate mejor»  
«Mi querida Regina, vuestra madre ha encontrado el modo de abrir portales entre mundos y con la ayuda de un libros de cuentos ha recuperado a todos los malvados protagonistas de ese libro. Un ejemplo, Comefuego, incluso la Reina de Corazones»  
Ruby rueda los ojos  
«No, ¡esa psicópata no!»  
James se da la vuelta hacia el grupo, mientras Emma abraza a Regina que está aterrorizada ante la idea de enfrentarse a su madre apoyada por ese ejército. Blancanieves estrecha la mano de su marido que se sienta para reflexionar.  
«Debemos organizarnos, y ¡rápido!»


	24. Chapter 24

La tienda está vacía, solo Regina se había quedado a estudiar el mapa de Storybrooke. Emma había ido a ver cómo estaba Henry, mientras James y los otros buscaban entre los ciudadanos nuevos aliados para la guerra ya cercana. Regina pasa sus brazos alrededor de sí misma en un abrazo protector intentando calmar el miedo que la llegada de Cora y de su pelotón le ha creado. Tiene que admitirlo. Su madre cuando quiere algo está dispuesta a todo. Suspira dándose cuenta al fin que pronto se enfrentaría de verdad a su madre. Lo que espera es poder deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas, para asegurar el futuro de su hijo, el de Emma y el de todos los demás ciudadanos de Storybrooke. Sonríe, y por primera vez se da cuenta de lo apegada que está a ese grupo que durante 28 años ha vivido a su lado. Leroy, dispuesto a gruñir y criticar cualquier cosa, la hermana Astrid tan dulce y amable con todos, e incluso aquellos dos críos de Ava y Nicolás Zimmer.   
Se le encoje el corazón porque, en el fondo, se había acostumbrado a encontrar sus caras por la calle o en el restaurante de la abuela. Se había acostumbrado a ir a recoger a Henry al colegio y encontrarse con Blancanieves. Se había acostumbrado a la mirada desafiante de Mr. Gold cada vez que se encontraban, y sí, se había acostumbrado también a las miradas asustadas de todas las personas que cada lunes presenciaban la reunión en el ayuntamiento. Eran miradas asustadas y de odio, pero cómo juzgarlos. Ahora ha llegado hasta aquí y haría algo bueno por la ciudad. Los ojos de Emma aparecen en la mente de Regina haciéndola suspirar nuevamente. Nunca habría pensado volver a encontrar el amor, poder sentir de nuevo rodas aquellas sensaciones que pensaba que se habían…  
«Deberías decírselo»  
Regina se sobresalta al escuchar la voz dulce y cálida de Blancanieves. Sonríe interpretando el papel de la confundida y se gira hacia la mujer.  
«¿Qué?»  
Blancanieves se acerca a Regina manteniendo aquella sonrisa dulce que tanto caracterizaba a la mujer. Le pone una mano en el brazo y le da un cálido apretón.  
«Deberías decirle a Emma como terminará todo esto»  
Hace una pausa antes de suspirar y continuar  
«Podrías morir»  
Sonríe tristemente  
«Moriré Blancanieves. No hay posibilidades o porcentajes. Es lo único cierto de esta batalla»  
Blancanieves parecer aguantar un sollozo y Regina la mira intensamente. Tiene que admitirlo. Echaría de menos a aquella mujer de cabellos negros y de tanto coraje.  
«Entonces, ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad?»  
Regina sacude la cabeza  
«El hecho es que el único modo de matar a mi madre es enfrentarme a ella con la magia que poseo. Pero usando mi magia para protegeros agotaré cada gota de mi energía vital. Y si no la enfrentó, os matará a todos. No tenemos salida. Debo dar una oportunidad a esta ciudad para que se salve»  
Blancanieves sonríe, suelta el brazo de Regina y la encierra en un afectuoso abrazo. Regina responde torpemente al abrazo, se separa y la mira confusa  
«¿Qué pasa?»  
Blancanieves se enjuga una lágrima solitaria  
«Nada. Solo que ahora logro ver en tus ojos a la Regina que me salvó la vida hace tantos años. Te echaba de menos»  
Regina resopla alegremente  
«Decir que te debo una excusa es un eufemismo. No fui una buena madrastra»  
Blancanieves se encoge de hombros  
«No importa. Has sido una buena casi nuera. Y además yo también tengo parte de culpa»  
Ambas sonríen y Regina está feliz de ese momento íntimo de confesión entre ella y Blancanieves.  
James entra en la tienda haciéndose notar y excusándose.  
«¿Interrumpo algo?»  
Ambas sacuden la cabeza sonriendo  
«No, tranquilo amor. Solo le decía a Regina que debe confesarle a Emma las consecuencias que conllevará esta batalla»  
James asiente acercándose a las mujeres y abrazando por detrás a Blancanieves.  
«Tiene razón. Debería saberlo»  
Regina asiente, cansada y triste.  
«Se lo diré. Pero necesito que me hagáis un favor»  
La pareja se endereza preocupada ante el tono serio de la voz de la morena  
«¿Qué?»  
«Debéis proteger a Emma e impedirle que haga cualquier estupidez. No va a permitir que yo me enfrente a mi madre»  
«¿Quieres que la detengamos?»  
«Atenla, golpéenla…no me importa. Os pido que hagáis cualquier cosa que esté en vuestras manos para evitar que Emma arriesgue su vida por salvar la mía»  
James sacude la cabeza  
«Sabes igual que nosotros cómo es Emma de testaruda»  
«Por eso os estoy pidiendo este favor. Si no me enfrento a Cora, moriremos todos. Si la venzo, podré daros un futuro mejor a todos. Un futuro mejor para mi hijo, para Emma. Pero no podré concentrarme en la batalla si debo pensar en proteger a Emma»  
La pareja asiente silenciosamente, la miran tristemente y salen de la tienda, cuando Emma estaba entrando.  
«Hey, ¿a dónde vais?»  
Pregunta la rubia mirando a los que son para todos los efectos sus padres. James sonríe y mira primero a ella y después a Regina que se había vuelto a concentrar en el mapa de la ciudad en silencio  
«Pensábamos dejaros un momento a solas, ya sabes, antes de la batalla»  
La rubia asiente susurrando un gracias y observa cómo sus padres se alejan dados de la mano, dirigiéndose a los otros ciudadanos que se estaban organizando para la batalla del día siguiente. Suspira y deposita de nuevo su mirada sobre la morena que tiene en frente sonriendo.  
«Parece surreal»  
«¿Qué?» Regina levanta la mirada hacia los ojos verdes de Emma, sintiendo cómo el corazón acelera sus latidos, mientras la rubia reduce la distancia entre ellas dando unos pasos.  
«Esta batalla, todo esto…es tan extraño. Soy la hija de dos personajes de cuentos y mañana tendré que combatir contra todos los villanos de los libros que de pequeña leí. Parece como si de un momento a otro me fuera a despertar y comprender que todo esto solo es fruto de mi imaginación»  
Regina suspira dejándose caer contra la pared, tomando a Emma de las manos y entrelazando sus dedos.  
«Todo es verdad…Querría que mi madre y su ejército fuesen solo una pesadilla, pero son reales, como real es el riesgo que correremos mañana»  
Baja la mirada, no preparada todavía para decirle a la mujer que amaba la verdad sobre los resultados de aquella batalla. Emma, percibiendo que algo estaba atormentando a la morena, se acerca a ella, apoyado su cuerpo contra el frágil y sutil cuerpo de Regina, disfrutando del calor y alzándole el mentón.  
«Hey, Regina, todo saldrá bien…fíate de mí»  
La besa tiernamente en la frente, sonriendo y escucha un profundo suspiro por parte de Regina.  
«Emma…»  
Emma se aleja ligeramente, solo para poderla mirar mejor a los ojos  
«¿Hay algo que no va bien?»   
Susurra, mientras Regina se enderezaba, la tensión de la mujer es casi palpable. Sí, piensa Emma, algo no va ben.  
Regina, por su parte, ha perdido la voz, cómo decírselo. Duele solo de pensarlo. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla un par de veces para finalmente abrir la boca, la voz temblorosa  
«Mañana…tendré que enfrentarme a mi madre,,,»  
Emma la mira, como si lo que acaba de decir fuese algo obvio  
«Sí, lo sé…»  
«El único modo para salvar la ciudad es que yo me enfrente a ella…»  
Otra cosa obvia  
«También sé eso Regina.. ¿qué te sucede? ¿Tienes miedo a enfrentarte a tu madre? Lo entiendo…»  
Regina no la deja terminar la frase mirándola directamente a los ojos y susurrando  
«No sobreviviré»  
Emma abre los ojos desorbitadamente, separándose de ella y mirándola como si le acabase de decir que los asnos vuelan.  
«Qué estás diciendo Regina, la vencerás…estoy segura»  
«Emma…Para vencerla debo utilizar toda mi energía…esta batalla me secará definitivamente»  
Emma cierra la boca mientras su cerebro comienza a unir todas las piezas del puzzle. La debilidad, la sangre de la nariz. Había tenido todas esas señales debajo de sus narices y no se había dado cuenta de que lo que estaba sucediendo a Regina, usar la magia para el bien, la estaba lentamente consumiendo desde dentro, arrastrándola despacio hacia aquel abismo del que no podría escapar. Siente que el corazón se le parte en mil pedazos mientras observa cómo la mujer que amaba sobre toda las cosas la miraba llena de dolor.  
«No puede ser. Regina, dime que no es verdad…que es una broma. No puedes hablar en serio»  
Regina se le acerca, y apoya sus manos temblorosas en la cara de la rubia, los ojos húmedos y la voz baja.  
«Debo hacerlo…es el único modo de saber que tú y Henry estaréis a salvo»  
«No…»  
Susurra derrotada Emma, apoyándose totalmente en ese toque, mientras cálidas lágrimas descendían por su rostro. Regina se apresura a secárselas y la besa lentamente  
«No hay otro modo»  
«No»  
Casi grita la rubia separándose de ese roce, mientras Regina dejaba caer sus manos a los lados.  
«Debe haber un modo para evitarlo…»  
Emma comienza, pensativa, a caminar adelante y atrás en la tienda, mientras Regina la mira preocupada, nunca hubiera querido hacerla sufrir, pero sabe muy bien que ese camino es el único para garantizar un futuro para ella y para toda la ciudad. Había traído tanta desgracia a estas personas que esto es lo mínimo que puede hacer para remediarlo.  
«¿Y si no te enfrentaras?»   
La mirada de Emma está tan llena de esperanza que a Regina le duele  
«Emma, debo enfrentarme a ella, soy la única que puede destruirla»  
«No, en ese sentido…Nosotros la distraeremos y tú la atacarás por detrás…De maneras que no te enfrentarás en el sentido verdadero de la palabra…Mientras nosotros la tenemos ocupada tú la golpeas, así no estarás obligada a usar toda tu energía»  
Regina sonríe tristemente mirando a su amada comiéndose los sesos para encontrar una solución  
«Emma…no creo que funcione…»  
«Regina, te lo ruego…piénsalo. No quiero perderte, no ahora que he comprendido lo que siento por ti. No ahora que he comprendido que te amo»  
Se acerca velozmente a ella y le toma su rostro entre las manos y da un casto beso en los labios rojos de la morena  
«Te amo Regina, no puedo, no quiero perderte»  
Regina suspira, mientras también ella cede a las lágrimas. Emma está tan determinada a salvarla que no le permitiría enfrentarse a la madre. Cierra los ojos y respira el aroma de la rubia, embriagándose, mientras las cálidas lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas y mueren en sus labios. Lo que iba a decir era una enorme mentira, sabe que no es correcto, sabe que Emma no lo merece, pero sabe también que está dispuesta a todo para salvarla.  
«Emma…ok…puedo probar. No la enfrentaré y la golpeare por la espalda. Pero si esto no funciona, sabes muy bien también tú qué haré»  
«Funcionará»  
Dice segura Emma sonriéndole feliz por aquella pequeña victoria personal.  
«Emma, debes comprender qué sucederá si no funciona»  
Regina la mira seria y con tristeza  
«He entendido, pero te he dicho que funcionará»  
Añade segura sin escuchar las palabras de Regina. Esta la agarra con fuerza por los hombros y la mira seriamente  
«Emma…si no funciona, yo moriré. Debes prometerme que saldrás adelante, ¿está claro? Quiero que tú y la ciudad os salvéis, que cojas a Henry contigo y que seáis felices finalmente, ¿ok?»  
Regina suspira soltando a Emma  
«Te lo ruego Emma»  
Ante aquellas palabras, Emma ya no puede más, con rabia y con amor, empuja a Regina contra la pared, haciendo que esta pierda por unos segundos el aire de sus pulmones, a continuación la besa con pasión. Regina, reconociendo la necesidad, se aferra a ella, devolviéndole el beso y mordiéndole el labio inferior cuando las manos de Emma resbalan hacia sus glúteos que agarra fuertemente. Es todo lo que necesitan, desahogar la rabia y la frustración, mostrar el amor y la devoción que la una siente por la otra antes de una batalla mortal para una de las dos. Emma arranca sin comedimiento la ropa de Regina que acaba en el suelo hecha jirones, seguida de la de Emma. Ambas en ropa interior se besan, se acarician y se arañan durante minutos infinitos como si quisiesen imprimir en sus mentes cada curva, cada lunar, cada cicatriz de la compañera. Emma se lanza al cuello de Regina, mordiéndolo con rabia y amor, dejando visibles señales violetas, algunas marcas ligeramente sangrantes. En ese momento, el dolor físico es el único modo de apartar por algunos segundos el dolor interno que les horadaba el corazón. Escuchar a la morena gemir de dolor y de placer, sus uñas en su espalda, escavando como a la búsqueda de algo, sentir los pequeños ríos de sangre descender de esos arañazos, en aquel momento la hacen sentirse viva.   
Cuando hubo acabado de martirizar el cuello y hubo desabrochado el sujetador, Emma encierra entre sus labios un túrgido pezón de la morena que, ante aquel ligero roce, suspira arqueando la espalda, la otra mano de la rubia se eleva hacia el otro pecho no queriendo dejarlo sin atención. Chupa, lame y muerde aquellos pequeños botones rosados sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Regina responde ante cada movimiento. Vuelve a besar a la morena mordiéndole el labio que comienza a sangrar ligeramente, lame la zona herida y calma el dolor. Sus lenguas se encuentran y combaten por la dominación, se saborean, se palpan mientras sus manos están por todas partes. Regina peina con sus dedos los rizos rubios de Emma, mientras las manos de esta arañan las caderas de la morena hasta descender a sus piernas. Con un veloz movimiento la eleva haciendo que se ciña a ella para no caer. Se dirige a la mesa y con un movimiento de las manos tira al suelo todo para depositar a su Regina en la fría madera. Se separa de esos besos flameantes, deslizando los dedos por el borde del tanga, quitándoselo suavemente y observando la ligera brillantez de la humedad de Regina, mira a los ojos de la morena leyendo en ellos las tremendas ganas. Emma se agacha llenando de besos y de mordiscos el vientre plano de Regina que, como respuesta, separa las piernas e inspira profundamente. Emma, velozmente, se hunde sin tantos preámbulos en el centro caliente de la morena, provocándole miles de escalofríos. Pasa la lengua a lo largo de su intimidad, humedeciéndose aún más solo al saborear sus jugos. Pasa los brazos bajo las piernas de Regina, atrayéndola hacia ella y separándole aún más las piernas, devorándola con hambre inhumana. Lame cada centímetro, deteniéndose sobre el pequeño botón palpitante al que dedica mil atenciones, mientras siente los gritos y los gemidos de la morena bajo ella. Regina, presa del placer más absoluto, desliza una mano en los rizos de la rubia empujándola hacia ella para un mayor contacto, gimiendo cada vez que la lengua rozaba su entrada.  
«Emma…» susurra temblando. La rubia sonríe comprendiendo lo que su mujer quiere, y de un movimiento la penetra con la lengua. Regina, tomada de improviso, se arquea gritando el nombre de la rubia. Sus caderas comienzan a moverse hacia la lengua de la mujer, mientras se dejaba caer en la fría mesa, una mano aún en los cabellos de la rubia y la otra masajeando sus propios pechos. Cierra los ojos y siente la humedad en sus parpados, está llorando.   
Emma percibiendo los movimientos de Regina bajo ella, sustituye la lengua por dos dedos, penetrándola profundamente y observando cómo la morena dobla la espalda y pronuncia su nombre como si fuese la cosa más excitante de su vida. Se endereza comenzando a moverse dentro de ella, doblando los dedos para alcanzar aquella delicada zona de placer que aprendió a conocer en el curso de las noches compartidas. Alcanza los labios de Regina, haciéndole degustar su propio sabor, mientras que con el cuerpo se ayudaba a empujar más profundamente en la morena. Regina ya ha perdido la luz de la razón y deja que sea el placer quien la guie. Se saborea sobre los labios de Emma, mientras siente a la rubia penetrar en ella con velocidad y ritmo. El clímax está cerca y puede notar los escalofríos salir de su vientre y alcanzar la punta de los dedos. Comienza a repetir el nombre de Emma, para sustituirlo después por un dulce “Te amo”.   
Después de poco segundos, cuando el orgasmo la invade se agarra a Emma marcándole la espalda con sus uñas, y ambas gimen, una por el placer y la otra por el dolor. Emma acompaña cada sacudida del orgasmo, mientras con el pulgar comienza a estimular el clítoris llevando a la morena a alcanzar otro orgasmo, si es posible, más devastador que el primero.   
Cuando sale de Regina, esta permanece en la mesa, ojos cerrados y una mano sobre el pecho intentando respirar. Emma, sonriendo, la observa, dándose cuenta una vez más de lo hermosa que es la morena, el sudor que le perlaba la frente, los labios enrojecidos, los cabellos despeinados. Las huellas de sus lágrimas están todavía frescas cuando Regina reabre los ojos y la mira sonriendo. Emma se aleja de ella ayudándola a descender de la mesa, pero se encuentra de repente pegada a la pared, dándole la espalda a Regina, la mejilla apoyada en la fría piedra. Regina siembra de mordiscos y de besos el cuello y la espalda de la rubia, devolviéndole el placer y el dolor que poco antes le había hecho probar en las mismas zonas. Después de haber marcado el terreno y pasado la lengua sobre los arañazos de la espalda, busca los labios de la rubia, mientras que sus dedos torturaban los pezones. La dedicación de Regina junto con la fría piedra que rozaba sus senos hace gemir a Emma sin control provocando una risa ronca y satisfecha por parte de la morena. Regina se arrodilla detrás de Emma, y muerde y besa los duros glúteos, mientras hace desaparecer por los pies de la rubia el tanga. Se levanta, empujando su propio cuerpo desnudo contra el de Emma, con una mano le acaricia el vientre, y la baja hasta alcanzar la intimidad de la rubia para comenzar a acariciar velozmente el clítoris. Emma debe apoyar sus manos en la desnuda roca para sostenerse. El masaje dura relativamente poco, Regina tiene hambre y quiere saborearla. Se sienta, la espalda contra el muro, entre las piernas de Emma que se separan para dejarle sitio a la morena. La frente de Emma se apoya en la roca, lo que le permite observar a Regina sentada bajo ella comenzando a lamer y besar el interior de sus muslos provocándole escalofríos que la obligan a cerrar por algunos segundos los ojos. Una vez reabiertos, los pone en blanco cuando siente la lengua experta de la mujer atacarla con fuerza y velocidad. Comienza a penetrarla con la lengua, mientras los dedos jugueteaban con el clítoris ya hinchado. Los gemidos de la rubia se hacen más frecuentes y más ruidosos, sus caderas se mueven hacia la cara de Regina que de nuevo había perdido la luz de la razón rodeada del aroma y del sabor de la rubia. Entra en ella con dos dedos, y la escucha gritar encima de ella, comienza a moverse velozmente empujando con fuerza y rítmicamente. Emma aprieta la mandíbula, pero grita de placer cuando Regina vuelve a lamer y chupar su intimidad. En pocos minutos, aquellos movimientos la llevan a un potente orgasmo que la hace gritar el nombre de Regina, mientras cae al suelo, sus piernas incapaces de sostenerla. Regina sonríe agarrándola al vuelo y acompañándola al suelo, sin dejar sin embargo de empujar dentro de ella. Encuentra sus pechos que muerde y succiona, mientras Emma empuja sus caderas contra los dedos de Regina y grita su nombre. Emma, con fuerza, lleva una mano hacia la intimidad de Regina penetrándola velozmente, provocando un grito de sorpresa por parte de la morena. Ambas continúan aquella lenta danza sincronizada hasta que un enésimo orgasmo las convulsiona y las deja caer al suelo exhaustas. Desnudas, sudadas y cansadas se aferran la una a la otra besándose, esta vez con dulzura, entrelazan sus piernas y se miran a los ojos.  
«Te amo Emma»  
Susurra Regina, las lágrimas aún vivas en su piel.  
Emma le sonríe tristemente y la besa rodeándola entera, como si quisiese englobarla en su propio cuerpo.  
«Yo también te amo Regina»  
No hubo necesidad de más palabras aquella noche, hubiera estado de más. El amor apenas consumado lo demostraba todo. Demostraba aquel gran sentimiento que las unía y el dolor que ambas experimentaban sabiendo que muy probablemente esa noche sería la última que pasarían juntas.

«En serio, ¿tendré que colaborar con uno con los bigotes engominados y con rizos?»  
Jafar suspira, derrotado, hundiéndose en el sillón del castillo de Cora. Madre Gothel, a su lado, sorbía su té leyendo un libro de artes oscuras  
«Hey, cuidado con lo que dices» refunfuña Grafio, mientras intentaba ponerse su querida extremidad. Madam Mim roncaba ruidosamente al lado de la chimenea, una mano sobre su gorda barriga, la otra directamente en contacto con las llamas como si nada pasase.  
«Desgraciadamente estamos rodeados de idiotas»   
Ruge Scar, uno de los recién llegados.  
«¿Y tendré que colaborar con animales?» resopla otra vez Jafar, masajeándose las sienes con pereza.   
Scar se le acerca amenazadoramente.  
«Animal o no, estoy mucho más dotado que la mitad de los incapaces aquí presentes, querido Jafar»  
Con la mirada señala a Yzma, que tenía la cara manchada de negro y la pluma que llevaba en la cabeza quemada, al parecer otra de sus pociones había explotado resultando totalmente inútil.  
Madre Gothel harta de estas estúpidas peleas que se estaban produciendo, cierra el libro, dejándolo en la mesa.  
«Escuchad, sabemos muy bien que no nos soportamos»  
Tuerce la nariz cuando Madam Mim se gira sobre un lado rascándose el trasero y volviendo a dormirse.  
«Pero, Cora ha sido clara. Estamos aquí para tener nuestra victoria. No digo que colaboremos, pero al menos soportémonos hasta mañana. En la batalla combatiremos contra nuestros enemigos, venceremos y después cada uno volverá al lugar de donde ha venido, ¿ok? Sois extenuantes y estáis provocándome migraña»  
Jafar asiente  
«Aunque me cueste admitirlo, la señora tiene razón. Evitemos pelear por tonterías, todo acabará pronto»  
Scar y los demás presentes asienten, y vuelven a sus cosas. Unos a dormir y otros, como Garfio, comienzan a desahogarse con el ron.  
Para ser una mañana primaveral, toda Storybrooke siente el frío penetrar en los huesos, mientras avanzan hacia el ejército de Cora que, como riéndose de ellos, les había comunicado la hora y el lugar de la batalla.  
Regina está al frente de su ejército, a su lado Emma, el cuerpo protegido por una armadura plateada, que le daba de verdad esa apariencia de la Salvadora. Detrás de ellas, James y Nieves en sus ropajes de soberanos del Bosque encantado las siguen armados con la espada y el arco. Y finalmente el ejército. Compuesto por todos los que podían combatir. Se distinguen a Ruby, Aladino, los príncipes Thomás, Philipe y Eric, Peter Pan y los Niños Perdidos, Jhon Smith y Pocachontas y tantos otros personajes que habían dejado estupefacta a Emma en el momento de la formación. Delante de ellos, a varios metros de distancia, se encuentra Cora, sentada en un pequeño trono, a su lado el rubio Byron, que intentaba arreglarse su leonina cabellera, detrás de ellos un ejército entero de malvados. Regina reconoce a Comefuegos, Madre Gothel y a tantos otros. Será duro. Una batalla sangrienta. Pero están preparados.   
A penas se hubieron despertado, habían creado una formación de batalla, además del ejército de tierra, en el cielo, entre los tejados de los edificios, están todas las hadas preparadas para ayudar. En cambio, en el bosque, a su alrededor, se encontraban todos los animales como Simba y sus leonas, preparados para atacar por la espalda. Están dispuestos.  
Regina suspira mirando a Emma, y a continuación mira a James y a Nieves. Están preparados y se siente más segura sabiendo que Henry está lejos de la batalla bajo el amoroso y protector cuidado de la abuela armada con su ballesta.  
«Regina, así que hemos llegado al final»  
Cora habla levantándose del trono que desaparece rápidamente en una nube grisácea. Regina la mira con disgusto y aprieta la mano de Emma, mientras esta apoyaba la otra sobre la empuñadura de la espada  
«Eso parece, madre»  
«Todavía estás a tiempo de unirte al lado correcto Regina»   
Cora sonríe tendiéndole una mano sonriendo. Byron, a su lado, observa a Regina.  
«Escucha a tu madre, Regina, podría incluso perdonarte por tu insolencia de nuestro último encuentro»  
Regina aprieta la mandíbula observando al hombre, y después vuelve a mirar a su madre  
«Pero madre-dice riendo-yo estoy en el lado correcto»  
Cora irritada baja la mano cerrándola en un puño. En el aire, todos pueden sentir la crepitación de la magia que flotaba entre las dos mujeres  
«Regina, es tu última oportunidad»  
«Madre, te destruiremos, a ti y a tu estúpido ejército»  
Ante aquellas palabras, del ejército de villanos se alza un murmullo de quejas. Cora levanta la mano y los calla al instante  
«Bien, Regina. Estás dispuesta a morir por estos estúpidos… Te arrepentirás»  
Cuando baja la mano, su ejército se da por avisado.   
El enorme ejército grita y comienza a correr hacia Regina y los ciudadanos de Storybrooke.  
«¡A la carga!»   
James grita como un verdadero líder, subiendo a su caballo seguido por Blancanieves y adentrándose en la batalla. Todos los siguen, espadas desenvainadas y dispuestos a perecer por el bien de la ciudad. Regina observa el choque, aún dada de la mano con Emma, intentando visualizar a su madre cuando se siente empujada al suelo junto con Emma. Alza la mirada, Byron, enfrente, se ríe groseramente.  
«Mi querida Regina, te mereces una buena lección, ¿sabes?»  
Crea una bola de energía que lanza derecha hacia Regina, que tomada de improviso lleva sus manos a la cara intentando protegerse, pero la bola no llega, cuando abre los ojos, entre ella y Byron hay una reluciente espada.  
«No te atrevas a tocarla»  
Regina levanta la vista observando a Emma, con la espada desenvainada y una mirada homicida en la cara. Byron la mira, por un momento confundido, pero esconde todo detrás de su máscara y se echa a reír.  
«Oh, bien, el caballero al rescate de su Reina. Comenzaré contigo entonces»  
«Emma…»  
Regina se pone en pie y mira a Emma preocupada, ella le sonríe y le guiña un ojo  
«Regina, no te preocupes, de este idiota me encargo yo. Tú respeta nuestro plan, ¿ok?»  
Regina asiente con tristeza porque sabe que no podrá respetar aquel plan, y sonríe.  
«Te amo»  
Susurra, para después desaparecer en una nube de humo violeta.

James y Nieves, hombro con hombro, seguidos de los enanos, combaten a fuerza de espadas y flechas, Ruby, transformada en lobo, parece tomar la batalla más con una diversión, aterrorizando a grupos de soldados, jugando con ellos como si fuesen sonajeros, agarrándolos, lanzándolos al aire, destrozándolos y poniéndoles emboscadas. Los tres príncipes pelean con Úrsula, Madre Gothel y Lady Tremaine. Regina, antes de la batalla, había encantado armaduras y espadas para rechazar cualquier hechizo o maldición, lo que iba a favor de los ciudadanos de Storybrooke.  
De improviso, se escucha un rugido que rompe la tensión y todos se levantan y dirigen sus miradas hacia el puente, Troll Bridge, donde Simba y sus leonas caminaban en círculos preparados para atacar a Scar y sus hienas.  
Para completar el sombrío ambiente, comienza a llover. Cuando la primera gota toca el terreno, la batalla se recrudece. Los rugidos, los chillidos, los alaridos provocan escalofríos hasta al más valiente de los guerreros. Sangre y cadáveres siembran aquella llanura, una vez caracterizada por su verde hierba y sus flores, ahora apestando a muerte y dolor.  
Hasta ahora no había ni vencedores ni vencidos, las pérdidas eran las mismas. La sangre mana libre de las heridas de Comefuegos, ya muerto en el suelo, a su lado Pinocho con una flecha en el corazón. Más allá, bajo un árbol algunos Niños Perdidos yacen sin vida, las manos manchadas de sangre de algún enemigo. Las nubes se formaban negras sobre la batalla, mientras esta se intensificaba por ambos lados. Héroes y villanos pelean con uñas y dientes y mueren bajo el mismo cielo.  
Algunos se preguntas cuándo va a acabar esta locura, otros, aterrorizados, desaparecen en el bosque. Las hadas se alza en el cielo como pequeñas estrellas, preparadas para ayudar a sus amigos y ralentizar a los enemigos, mientras personajes como Madam Mim intentan aplastarla como a simples moscas.  
Emma cae a tierra, exhausta, los cabellos mojados que se le pegaban a la cara. Enfrente Byron la mira divertido.  
«¿Es toda la fuerza de la Salvadora? Me desilusionas Emma»  
Emma se alza ayudándose con la espada, se estira el cuello y lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Byron es fuerte, no solo físicamente, Emma descubre que es muy hábil usando la espada, pero con la magia tampoco bromeaba.  
«¿Entonces? ¿Comienzas a tener miedo, rubita?»  
Byron escurre el agua de sus cabellos y se los peina hacia atrás con los dedos.  
«Todavía no has visto nada»  
Emma cierra los ojos por un segundo pensando en Regina y en Henry y en cuánto los ama. Piensa en sus padres, en la ciudad. En sus amigos. Rumpelstiltskin le había dicho que muy posiblemente ella también tenía magia, aunque no la supiese usar. Quizás es el momento del todo por el todo.  
Cuando abre los ojos, la espada brillaba con una cálida aura blanca, mira a Byron que ahora la observaba con un gesto menos fanfarrón. Grita con todo el aliento que le queda en la garganta y corre hacia el rubio que comienza a lanzarle bolas de energía intentando ponerla fuera de combate. Esquiva todos los golpes saltando y ayudándose con la espada hasta que llega a pocos pasos de Byron. Sus espadas se golpean desprendiéndose chispas que morían bajo la lluvia. Se enfrentan con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando golpes y encajando algunos como lo probaba la nariz rota de Byron y el corte en la ceja de Emma.  
«Lo admito, eres fuerte, pero no me vencerás, rubita»  
Emma sonríe, retrocediendo algunos pasos  
«Sin embargo lo haré… y ¿sabes por qué?»  
Él la mira confundido bajando la guardia por unos momentos.  
«¿Por qué?»  
Emma aprovecha para lanzarse contra él, cogerlo por un hombro y hundirle la espada en el estómago, abriendo los ojos y la boca ante la sorpresa y el dolor  
Empuja la hoja hasta la empuñadura arrodillándose junto al hombre. La sangre que manaba de la herida manchaba la armadura de Emma y la tierra. Un hilo de sangre desciende de la boca de Byron que tartamudea y mira a Emma confuso y derrotado.  
«Porque estoy protegiendo a las personas que amo»  
Dice, y con un golpe seco saca la hoja del cuerpo de Byron que se derrumba en la tierra entre el fango y la sangre.  
Emma respira profundamente, se levanta y observa el cadáver del hombre en la tierra. Se limpia el rostro de la sangre y suspira. Es la primera vez que mata, y en verdad no le gusta y después de esta guerra espera no tener que volver a hacerlo, pero…lo superaría. Lo ha hecho para proteger a Regina, a Henry y toda su familia.  
Un grito rompe el silencio. Emma abre desorbitadamente los ojos al reconocer la voz.

Después de haber dejado a Emma combatiendo con Byron, Regina observa la batalla intentado buscar a su madre, pero sin encontrarla.  
«¿Me buscabas, hija mía?»  
Regina se queda paralizada ante aquella voz y se gira haciendo sonar la capa negra que llevaba puesta. Su madre estaba delante de ella, con una sonrisa descarnada estampada en el rostro y un pequeño paraguas negro que la protegía de la incesante lluvia.  
«Madre…»  
Regina aprieta los puños respirando profundamente y mirando a la madre con atención.  
«Sabes que te espera la muerte si combates contra mí, ¿verdad?»  
Regina suspira, sabe muy bien que, pase lo que pase en la batalla, ella morirá. Y lo hará de buen grado si eso significaba salvar a la ciudad.  
«Sí, madre, lo sé, pero no me importa»  
«No te importa. ¿Has perdido la cabeza hija?»  
«No madre. Por primera vez estoy más lúcida que nunca»  
«Morirás. No lo comprendo»  
Y es verdad. Cora siempre le había enseñado a pensar en sí misma y en conseguir más poder. Aquel comportamiento es completamente extraño para Cora.  
«Nunca podrías comprenderlo madre. Tú no sabes qué es el amor. Yo finalmente lo he comprendido y es por eso que estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por esta ciudad. Me han dado una segunda oportunidad, incluso muchos de ellos me ha perdonado. He encontrado el amor en un hijo y finalmente también el Amor Verdadero en Emma»  
«Estupideces Regina. El amor es debilidad, siempre te lo he dicho, es una lección que no quieres aprender y por eso hoy morirás»  
Regina se echa a reír dejando perpleja a Cora que mientras tanto había creado una bola de fuego y estaba preparada para lanzársela a la hija.  
«Moriré, pero juro por Dios que tú vendrás conmigo madre…»  
Tras decir esto, lanza un rayo directo al pecho de la madre que es empujada y cae varios metros más allá. Ahí comienza el deseado y temido combate. Bolas de fuego, rayos e incluso rocas y árboles vuelan de un lado al otro del campo de batalla.  
Los villanos ya han sido derrotados, muchos han muerto, otros han sido expulsados a través de los portales con la ayuda de Jefferson y su fiel sombrero. Ahora todos son espectadores del combate entre madre e hija, un combate sin reglas. Regina era la más segura, Cora la más fuerte. Cae al suelo después de la segunda descarga de rayos dirigida al pecho, la respiración que no quiere regularizarse, la sangre que lentamente descendía de la nariz y los miembros que temblaban. La energía está lentamente desapareciendo y con ella Regina.  
««No puedo rendirme» se susurra a sí misma, levantándose dolorida y mirando a la madre.  
«Patética, eso es lo que eres, Regina. No te he enseñado estas cosas. Mírate, sucia de sangre y fango, sin fuerzas. Solo por estas estúpidas personas. Podrías comandarlas, podrías ser su reina y tener todo el poder»  
«No quiero poder»  
Susurra Regina, mientras piensa en cómo deshacerse de la madre. Solo le queda un as en la manga, aquella magia que la había guiado en el combate contra Byron en el ayuntamiento-  
«Ah, perdón, es verdad. Tú ahora quieres…amor»  
Gruñe creando una bola de energía, preparada para ser lanzada contra su hija.  
Regina cierra los ojos  
«Sí, madre, quiero amor. Porque ahora sé con certeza que…el amor no es debilidad»  
Lentamente deja correr su magia mezclándola con el amor por Emma y por Henry, concentrándose en lo que quería hacer, sacrificarse para salvar Storybrooke. Un aura, esta vez blanca, la rodea, ahora esa magia la hace por amor y no por rabia, y cuando abre los ojos estos son luminosos y blancos, sin pupilas.  
«el amor no es debilidad…¡es fuerza!»  
Grita, y comienza a mover las manos, mientras aquel majestuoso dragón formado por la niebla púrpura se transformaba en un enorme fénix plateado que rodea completamente a Regina que, como un titiritero, lo maneja contra la madre.   
Todos se habían quedado inmóviles, incluso Cora que, sorprendida, busca primero contratacar lanzando cualquier tipo de hechizo, pero sin resultado, y después retrocediendo y huyendo del peligro. Aquella magia es nueva para ella y del todo desconocida. Regina parecía poseída desde el interior por el fénix plateado que batiendo las alas se acerca más a ella.  
«¡Regina, para!»  
Grita antes de ser apresada también ella por ese animal hecho de luz. Comienza a gritar, asustada, al sentir cómo se quemaba su piel. Regina cierra los ojos, abre los brazos haciendo que también el fénix abra las alas. En paz, incrementa la luz, es tanta que los espectadores deben por algunos segundos cubrirse los ojos para acostumbrarse a la intensidad de la misma. Cora continua gritando mientras sus ropas se convierten en cenizas, seguidas de su piel y de sus huesos. Su existencia termina en un cúmulo de cenizas y es ahí cuando Regina, con una sonrisa pacífica en su rostro, junto a su fénix explota en el aire, obligando a todos a caer al suelo.

La luz era tan cegadora que Emma tiene que echarse en el suelo para evitar ser golpeada. Cierra los ojos hasta que se hace el silencio. 

Después de haber escuchado el grito de Regina, se había puesto a buscarla, encontrándola en pleno combate con la madre. Se había puesto a gritar y por un momento intenta llegar hasta la morena, pero fuertes brazos, los de James, se lo impiden, obligándola a observar el martirio de Regina. La observa transformarse en aquel fénix majestuoso y elegante, y después ve cómo destruye a la madre y cómo explota.  
Ahora que la luz se había ido, mira a su alrededor buscando a la morena. Quiere verla sonreír, quiere abrazarla y volver a casa y descansar. Se levanta, ayudando a su madre y mirando a su alrededor para ver que todos están bien. Entonces se gira hacia la destrucción que la explosión había provocado. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente cuando ve una figura temblorosa en pie.  
«¡Regina!  
Grita, feliz, comenzando a correr hacia ella  
Regina escucha la voz de Emma, sonríe dándose la vuelta muy lentamente y casi de forma mecánica hacia la mujer, susurra su nombre antes de desplomarse en la tierra. Emma vuela hacia su lado, levantando sobre su regazo el rostro sucio de sangre de la mujer. Percibe lo fría y pálida que está, los labios por lo normal rojos y carnosos, eran violáceos y tumefactos.  
«¡Regina, no…te lo ruego!»  
Le acaricia los cabellos, retirándole la sangre y le sonríe. James y Nieves se le acercan y rápidamente los dedos de James se colocan en el cuello de la morena, mira a Nieves y sacude la cabeza.  
«Emma…»  
«¡No está muerta, no puede morir!. ¡No…!»  
Esas palabras salen como un río en crecida, y Emma acuna el cuerpo exangüe de Regina entre sus brazos.  
«Emma, lo siento…ha muerto. No podemos hacer nada»  
Dice James, mientras Nieves se acerca a la hija buscando el modo de consolarla. Emma aferra contra sí a Regina besándola repetidamente y cogiéndole la mano para llevarla a su propio rostro.  
«¡No Regina, te lo ruego, despiértate!. ¡Te lo suplico! Hemos ganado…Tu madre ha muerto. Finalmente podemos vivir en paz. No puedes dejarme así. Te lo ruego»  
Un grito rompe de nuevo aquel silencio  
«¡Mamá!»  
Henry corre y cae de arrodilla ante sus madres. James y Nieves se levantan y ven a Granny acercarse a Ruby para curarle las heridas.  
«Lo siento, quería venir por todos los medios»  
James y Nieves asienten tristemente, y se alejan para dejar un poco de espacio a las mujeres y al niño.  
Henry se acerca y toca la frente de su madre.  
«Mamá, no puedes…este es nuestro final feliz… Está escrito también en el libro, mientras estaba en casa vuestra historia se completó»  
Saca el libro de la mochila mostrando una imagen en la que la Salvadora en su armadura plateada besaba a la Reina del Mal. Emma la mira acariciando con los dedos machados de sangre los contornos del rostro dibujado en la hoja y se echa a llorar. Henry al verla se arrodilla junto a ella y observa el rostro sin vida de Regina y comienza a llorar.  
Habían vencido. Los villanos habían sido derrotados. Ahora Storybrooke es libre. Pero, ¿a qué precio?


	25. Chapter 25

La cabeza le duele y las extremidades le hormiguean como cuando accidentalmente se te duermen encima. Abrir los ojos es una empresa de Oscar y lo primero que ve es una intensa luz azul sobre su cabeza. Vuelve a cerrarlos e intenta ponerse de lado. Después de varios intentos fallidos, consigue ponerse de rodillas. Es en ese momento que nota algo extraño. Sus cabellos están mucho más largos respecto a como los tenía. Están largos como cuando era joven y solía anudarlos en una trenza. Ahora, ondulados y largos, caían sobre sus hombros revestidos de una tela blanca.   
Lentamente, se levanta sobre sus piernas temblorosas concentrándose en no caer. Después de algunos minutos de imprecaciones y de temblorosos movimientos, Regina logra caminar despacio, y comienza a inspeccionar el lugar en el que se halla.  
Se encuentra en una estancia circular, muy amplia y sin ningún mueble. Solo había a lo largo de las paredes espejos rectangulares y altos que reflejaban su imagen. En ese momento se da cuenta de cómo está vestida. Llevaba un largo vestido blanco ceñido en la cadera y en los pechos. Con un escore cuadrado y mangas largas y anchas hacia la muñeca. Se pierde mirando su imagen y su rostro sin maquillaje. Era pacífico. Como nunca en su vida.  
Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, sintiéndose ligera como una pluma. De repente todo el peso de su pasado desaparece en la nada. Reabre los ojos, sorprendida y sonriente. Se siente en paz consigo misma.  
«¿Qué lugar es este?»  
Susurra para sí, mirando de nuevo a su alrededor, y recibiendo de los espejos la misma mirada confusa, pero feliz   
«Estás en lugar especial, hija mía»  
Regina, ante aquella voz, se endereza de golpe.  
No puede ser. Sonríe esperanzada girándose hacia aquella voz que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, podría reconocerla donde fuera. Frente a ella, en uno de los espejos, se encuentra su padre, sonriente, vestido de oro y con una mirada pacífica. Regina corre hacia el espejo riendo feliz  
«Padre, ¿eres de verdad tú?»  
Regina apoya la mano sobre el espejo, y siente la fría superficie bajo la palma, nota cómo sus ojos se humedecen sin poder desviar la mirada de Henry.  
«Sí, soy yo, hija mía. ¡Dios, cómo has cambiado!, estás más bella de lo que te recordaba»  
Regia se sonroja, deseando abrazar al padre y embriagarse de su aroma, al menos por unos instantes.  
«No entiendo…»  
Susurra, comenzando a tomar consciencia de todos los acontecimientos que la habían llevado a despertarse en ese lugar.   
«¿Estoy muerta?»  
«Sí, y al mismo tiempo no, hija mía»  
Henry es críptico, sin embargo mantiene en su rostro esa dulce sonrisa característica. Apoya la mano en el espejo y comienza a explicar.  
«Se te ha dado la posibilidad de elegir…Venir conmigo o volver a la vida…»  
Regina lo mira todavía más confusa  
«¿Quieres decir que puedo elegir entre morir y reunirme contigo o vivir?»  
Henry asiente, y va a abrir la boca, pero otra voz lo calla, esta vez femenina, proveniente de otro espejo.  
«No solo te reunirás con él. Hay varias personas a las que volverás a ver»  
Regina se da la vuelta y se encuentra, en un vestido plateado, a su amiga de rizos dorados que la miraba con un gesto divertido en la cara. La morena abre aún más los ojos acercándose al espejo donde Maléfica le sonreía divertida.  
«Al que no muere se lo vuelve a ver… Oh espera…creo que ese dicho no se aplica aquí»  
Maléfica se echa a reír para a continuación detenerse y fijar sus ojos azules en los oscuros de Regina. Parece tan diferente, tan pacífica. Sí, esa es la verdad. Tanto su padre, como Maléfica o como Regina misma parecen, en aquel lugar, más pacíficos.  
«Mal…»  
Regina traga saliva, y de repente un gran sentimiento de culpa la invade  
«No es necesario, sé que lo sientes, amiga mía. No importa…»  
Maléfica le sonríe con dulzura, mostrando unos dientes perfectos y blancos. Dobla la cabeza hacia un lado ante la mirada sorprendida de Regina que la miraba como si hubiese visto un asno con alas.  
«Pero…pareces diferente Mal…como si tú…»  
«Sí, estoy en paz conmigo misma…como está tu padre y como lo estarás también tú si vienes con nosotros»  
Regina dirige otra vez su mirada hacia su padre y lo vez asentir felizmente, mientras Maléfica continua hablando.  
«Si decides seguirnos, no podrás retroceder, pero…aquí encontrarás la paz. El dolor y la rabia con los que has convivido durante todos estos años desaparecerán. El sentimiento de culpa y el peso que llevas en tu corazón se disolverán y encontrarás tu equilibrio»  
Regina, mientras escuchaba, percibe que en cada espejo empezaban a aparecer diversas personas, algunas de las cuales no reconocía, y a otras las sabía muertas por su propia mano. Cerca del espejo del padre, aparece Graham con su ropa de cazador y le sonríe guiñándole un ojo.  
«Graham…»  
Susurra, cerrando los puños como si la sensación del corazón del cazador al reducirse a cenizas estuviese todavía presente. Graham le sonríe con dulzura y le hace señas para que se acerque a su espejo. Regina obedece, la mirada baja y las manos temblorosas.  
«Su majestad, no debes sentirte culpable. Te perdoné, apenas me hube encontrado en este sitio. Era mi destino, Regina, como el tuyo era vivir y enamorarte de Emma. Todo era una enorme puzzle ya preestablecido»  
Regina abre los ojos ya fuera por la sorpresa del perdón de Graham o por la última frase.  
«¿Qué? ¿Todo preestablecido? ¿Quieres decir que mi muerte ya estaba escrita?»  
Tanto Graham como Maléfica y Henry sacuden velozmente la cabeza  
«No, por eso ahora te encuentras aquí, querida mía, debes decidir a dónde quieres ir, cuál es tu próximo destino»  
Regina sacude la cabeza, para a continuación palidece cuando dirige su mirada al espejo de la derecha de Henry y Graham. Dos ojos demasiado familiares la miran con amor mientras el hombre al que pertenece esa dulce mirada se materializa lentamente en el espejo. Regina desencaja los ojos y comienza a temblar, mientras su corazón late a mil por hora ante esa visión.  
«Regina…»  
El hombre le sonríe con dulzura, una dulzura infinita que lo había caracterizado siempre. Regina se acerca al espejo, las lágrimas en los ojos, una mano levantada hacia la superficie reflectante  
«Daniel»  
Susurra presa de miles de emociones, mientras las lágrimas discurren veloces por sus mejillas. Observa al hombre que tiene enfrente, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. ¿Aún lo ama? Cierto. Lo amaría siempre. Daniel había sido una parte importante de su vida, su constante durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo y esos sentimientos por él nunca desaparecerían de su corazón. Como intuyendo sus pensamientos, toca ligeramente el espejo para hacerla despertar de sus ensoñaciones y le sonríe con amor.  
«Amor mío. Te amo y te amaré por siempre. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti…»  
«¿Orgulloso? He sido un monstruo…»  
Daniel la calla antes de que pueda continuar.  
«Nunca has sido un monstruo. Has sido una mujer sola y desesperada que había perdido la esperanza, has cometido tus errores y has pagado el precio. Te has sacrificado por toda la ciudad. Y las personas aquí presentes…»  
Daniel alarga el brazo y varias personas comienzan a materializarse en los espejos que la rodean. Un lento rumor comienza a hacerle compañía, mientras Maléfica se había transferido mágicamente al mismo espejo de Daniel, detrás de él. La rubia acaba la frase del hombre  
«Todas las personas que ves han visto tu cambio, han conocido tu pasado y finalmente han comprendido. Y todos, del primero al último, te han perdonado»  
Ok. Regina está literalmente enloqueciendo. ¿Qué diablos está diciendo? ¿El perdón? ¿Ella? ¿Cómo podía merecerlo? ¿Y por qué no está muerta? Se acordaba de la explosión de magia, de la muerte de la madre, de la mirada de Emma preocupada y su dulce voz. Regina abre los ojos. ¡Emma!  
«Emma. Debo volver con ella. Estará sufriendo. Habéis dicho que puedo regresar, ¿verdad?»   
Daniel asiente, pero Henry responde a la hija pasando a un espejo más cercano seguido de Graham.  
«Sí, pero primero debes saber qué te espera. Si te quedaras con nosotros, encontrarías la paz interior, todos tus errores se borrarían y el peso de tu corazón se iría. Puedes sentir ya los efectos ahora, hija mía»  
Regina asiente atenta a las palabras del padre, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón. Es verdad. Desde que se había despertado en ese extraño lugar se siente ligera, ningún mal pensamiento, ninguna sensación dañina o ganas de usar la magia. Se siente como cuando era joven e inocente,  
«…podrás también observar a Emma y a Henry vivir sus vidas, podrás ser, por así decirlo, su ángel de la guardia, pero nunca podrás, nunca, tener contacto con ellos o hacerles sentir tu presencia»  
Maléfica da un paso hacia delante, colocándose delante de Daniel que continua mirando a Regina con amor.  
«Pero si eliges vivir, podrás estar con Emma y con tu hijo, crearte una vida y ser feliz. Cierto, el peso de tu culpa volvería a hacerse sentir y deberás vivir para siempre como un ser humano normal. Y nadie sabe qué le reservará el futuro a ti y a tu familia. Pero podrás vivir»  
Maléfica asiente ante sus propias palabras, mientras más personas aparecían en los espejos alrededor de Regina.  
Regina está turbada. No sabe qué decir o hacer, le parece casi inverosímil que todas esas personas, casi todas muertas por su culpa, la hayan perdonado. Ni siquiera es capaz de concebir como posible tal pensamiento. Se da la vuelta, mirando hacia varios espejos y recibiendo siempre la misma mirada dulce y pacífica de cada persona que se reflejaba en los espejos.  
«Pero…pero cómo es posible…yo…no logro comprender. He provocado tanto dolor y tanta muerte. ¿Cómo podéis, todos, perdonarme?»  
Regina alarga la mano y da una lenta vuelta sobre sí misma mirando a cada espejo, para después volver a mirar a los tres hombres y a la rubia. Graham sonríe amorosamente con una mano en el corazón y mirando a Regina. Regina lo observa en silencio, su mirada la conmueve, nunca la había mirado de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando con el corazón en mano le ordenaba amarla, tomarla y hacerla sentir cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera obligándolo a quererla, logró recibir miradas de admiración, de amistad o de amor. Mirada que ahora se dibuja en el rostro del joven cazador.  
«Regina, llegamos a este lugar con conocimiento de muchas cosas, pasadas, presentes y futuras. Percibimos nuevos matices y observamos el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Otros puntos de vista que nos permiten comprender mejor cada detalle de nuestra vida y de aquellos a nuestro alrededor. Por eso, cada uno de los presentes en esta sala te ha perdonado. Nosotros sabemos. Comprendemos y hemos ido más allá de los acontecimientos terrenales, ahora coexistimos en paz»  
Regina traga saliva un par de veces escuchando las palabras de Graham, se mordisquea el labio, mientras que las manos se enredan en el tejido blanco de su vestido. Cuando el hombre termina de hablar, la morena intenta recapitular en su mente cada palabra que le había dicho. Debe elegir. Elegir entre la vida y la muerte parece sencillo en el fondo, a no ser por el pequeño detalle de que…si elige la muerte viviría, si así se puede hablar de un muerto, en paz. Una paz completa que nunca en su vida había conseguido. Es algo que siempre quiso, sentirse libre de todo ese peso, de todas sus culpas y volver a sonreír como si nada de su pasado hubiese tenido lugar. Renacer con la consciencia necesaria, con la paz interior necesaria para comprender cada filamento de la vida misma.  
«Si elijo quedarme con vosotros, morir… ¿Estaré en paz conmigo misma? ¿Me sentiré bien?»  
Henry asiente dulcemente y Regina continúa hablando  
«¿Podré velar a Emma y a Henry? ¿Para siempre?»  
«Ciertamente, hija mía. Como Daniel y yo te hemos velado a ti o como Graham ha velado a la muchacha lobo. No podrás tener contacto con ellos, pero estarás siempre a su lado»  
Regina se muerde el labio. La propuesta es tentadora. Pero al mismo tiempo hay algo que le falta.  
«Pero si elijo vivir, volveré con Emma, ¿verdad? ¿Recordaré todo? ¿Y podré vivir feliz con ella?»  
«Volverás con Emma, volverás a estar entre los vivos y recordarás lo que necesites recordar. Y sí, podrás ser feliz…pero no tendrás conocimiento del futuro y de sus imprevistos. Esa es una incógnita que no está permitida a los vivos, saber el futuro»  
Daniel le sonríe con amor y le hace señas para que se acerque  
«Hagas la elección que hagas, nunca dejaré de amarte y de estar a tu lado»  
Regina se apoya contra el cristal como buscando el calor de aquellos brazos que tanto había amado. Cierra los ojos y es como un milagro. Siente que el hombre le besa la cabeza y la estrecha fuerte. Inhala aquellas sensaciones y sonríe, echa de menos a Daniel y una parte de ella aún lo ama. Pero solo ahora, entre sus brazos, Regina comprende que elección debe tomar. Se separa de él, abre los ojos encontrándose frente al frío espejo desde el que Daniel la está mirando.  
«Te amaré por siempre Daniel»  
Se aleja de él y se acerca al padre  
«Padre, he decidido»  
Henry asiente señalándole un punto detrás de sí. Un lento clic seguido de un chirrido anuncia que una puerta se ha abierto detrás de uno de los muchos espejos. Regina observa la oscuridad más allá de la puerta y traga saliva dando unos pasos adelante, un poco temerosa. Se detiene y se gira hacia las cuatro personas a las que les había quitado mucho, pero que la habían perdonado.  
«Gracias por todo. De verdad»  
«Ehm, Regina…»  
Regina se gira para mirar a Graham que con una mirada incómoda se rascaba la cabeza  
«¿Puedes…puedes decirle a Ruby que tiene un ángel de la guarda que siempre la mantendrá segura?»  
Regina sonríe asintiendo mientas Graham completamente rojo retrocede. Todos sonríen en silencio. Maléfica le guiña un ojo, y todos comienzan a desvanecerse de los espejos que poco a poco comenzaban a reflejar otra vez su imagen. Se humedece los labios y con una mano en el corazón atraviesa aquella puerta que la adentraba en la oscuridad.

 

¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Emma no lo sabe y no le importa. Solo le importa ese pequeño y frágil envoltorio que una vez había sido Regina Mills. Se limita a acariciarle el rostro contusionado y a acunarla entre los brazos como si aquel cuerpo exánime fuese un bebé necesitado de sueño y de amor.   
James había intentado un par de veces acercarse para convencerla de que se levantara, pero el único resultado había sido un puño en su mandíbula y poder alejar a un Henry, dormido, en lágrimas, sobre el pecho de Regina.  
Blancanieves observa a la hija arrodillada en la tierra, el cuerpo de Regina entre sus brazos y los labios sobre la frente de la morena como susurrándole algo. Se le rompe el corazón, no solo por el dolor de la hija sino por su propio dolor. Regina y ella estaban inevitablemente ligadas, lo demostraba el continuo intento de matarse y nunca conseguirlo. Regina era parte de su vida, casi la más importante. Solloza ligeramente acurrucándose en los brazos del marido que se limitaba a observar a Emma desde lejos.   
Henry dormía entre los brazos de Ruby, después de que esta con la ayuda de las hadas y de Belle hubiesen desalojado el campo de batalla, recuperado a los heridos y dando a los muertos digna sepultura. La lluvia bate ahora más violenta sobre sus cabezas, pero nadie da señales de querer irse.  
Todos miraban el terreno bañado de sangre y de las armas destruidas en el centro de cual está la mujer que los había maldecido, pero que se había redimido dando su propia vida para salvarlos. Incluso Whale tiene que admitir que se había equivocado con Regina. Había cambiado de verdad.   
Los relámpagos y los truenos habían desaparecido dejando el cielo oscurecido de nueves grises, mientras la lluvia arrastraba la sangre del terreno.  
Rumpelstiltskin no había previsto este fin, a pesar de sus acuerdos, había pensado que el Verdadero Amor encontraría un camino para ganar la batalla. Y sí, la batalla se había ganado, pero su alumna, su mejor alumna había perdido la vida. Con ese sacrificio, el duende abre finalmente los ojos observando el mundo desde un nuevo punto de vista. Punto de vista que lo había empujado a ayudar a los heridos usando su propia magia para curarlos. Belle está asombrada del cambio de Rumpelstiltskin, cierto, sigue siendo el hombre sarcástico, irónico y a veces inquietante que había conocido, pero ahora parece haber comprendido en qué gastar sus energías. Es como enamorarse por segunda vez. Se acerca al duende y se apoya en su hombro, mientras este, sentado sobre lo que quedaba de un árbol, miraba hacia su alrededor.  
«¿Qué era aquella…aquella cosa mágica que rodeó a Regina y a su madre?»  
Pregunta con curiosidad. Rumpelstiltskin se gira hacia ella y la mira a sus ojos claros, le toma la mano y vuelve a fijar su mirada en el campo de batalla  
«Era la energía vital de Regina, unida a su magia más profunda, la que proviene del corazón, para entendernos»  
«¿Quieres…quieres decir que ella sabía que iba a morir?»  
Rumpelstiltskin asiente, sonriendo ligeramente y apretando la pequeña mano de la joven en las suyas  
«Créeme, Regina sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo y a qué consecuencias se tendría que enfrentar. Ha querido sacrificarse por lo que amaba»  
Ríe dándose la vuelta hacia Belle y mirándola con amor  
«Sabes, es divertido. Durante siglos, la convencieron, la convencí de que no sabía amar, pero ¿sabes una cosa? Creo que Regina ha sido la mujer con la mayor capacidad para amar que haya conocido. Por lo que parece, ha sido necesario su sacrificio para abrirme los ojos a mí y a toda la ciudad»  
Con la mirada señala a los ciudadanos que, en silencio, bajo la lluvia, permanecían parados alrededor del socavón donde las dos mujeres yacían como en una foto fija. El único movimiento era el ligero balanceo de los dos cuerpos abrazados.  
«Quizás haya comprendido el momento cuando me enamoré de ti…»  
Emma susurra sobre la piel fría y pálida de la frente de la morena, continuando con el balanceo y acariciando el brazo de aquel pequeño cuerpo sin vida, como infundiéndole calor. Sentía un enorme peso en el pecho y llorar no ayudaba. Los cabellos mojados, manchados de fango, se le pegaban a la frente y las mejillas, mientras la ropa empapada le pesaba, pero no como el dolor que tenía en el corazón.  
«Cuando Henry estaba en peligro…en las minas»  
Sonríe ligeramente recordando el día en que, por primera vez, las dos mujeres habían colaborado para salvar la vida al hijo. Emma levanta un poco la mirada para observar el rostro de Regina, le acaricia la mejilla, apartándole un rizo húmedo, para a continuación acariciarle los labios, dulcemente como si estuviese tocando un frágil cristal.  
«Por primera vez…confiaste en mí. Pusiste en mis manos la vida de Henry. Te acercaste a mí y me pediste que te lo trajera»  
Emma solloza de nuevo, mientras la lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas. Aprieta el cuerpo de Regina contra sí y vuelve a acunarlo, inconsciente de las personas que, alrededor, la observaban.  
«Por primera vez en tus ojos vi a la verdadera Regina. Y me enamoré. Bajé la mirada y vi tus labios temblorosos. Y me enamoré»  
Está tan absorta en sus recuerdos que no siente cómo de improviso el cuerpo de Regina se va calentando, no siente cómo el cuerpo de Regina comienzo a teñirse de un velado y ligero color rojo. Emma le besa la frente, pero no nota el cambio de temperatura…pero James y Blancanieves sí se dan cuenta.  
Estaban mirando a su hija, sin saber cómo consolarla, cuando de repente, al mirar el cuerpo de Regina, perciben algo distinto. Algo diverso en su piel. Emanaba calor, la lluvia se abatía sobre su piel evaporándose al momento, mientras Regina, poco a poco se iba tiñendo de un rojo casi incandescente.  
Emma parece no darse cuenta de esa particularidad, hasta que las partes de su cuerpo en contacto con la morena no comienzan a arderle. Instintivamente se separa dejando en el suelo el cuerpo de Regina. Siempre más rojo, siempre más ardiente.  
«¡Regina!»  
Chilla llevando sus brazos hacia delante deseando abrazar a la morena e intentar detener aquel extraño suceso que la estaba asustando enormemente. James es más rápido. Se lanza al socavón, hundiéndose en el fango y agarrando al vuelo a la hija, estrechándola en sus brazos, alejándola del cuerpo de Regina que, como parecía, se estaba quemando bajo la lluvia.  
Sí, las llamas se alzan del pecho de Regina y se expanden por todo su cuerpo que, poco a poco se arrugaba y se ennegrecía. Emma patalea y chilla intentando liberarse del férreo agarre de James para correr hacia su amada. No puede ser, debe ser una pesadilla, una broma macabra.  
Aquel extraño fenómeno dura relativamente poco, dejando finalmente un cúmulo de cenizas que se mezclaban con la tierra y la lluvia. Emma abre los ojos desorbitadamente, aterrorizada, sintiendo cómo su corazón se paraba. Sabía que Regina había muerto, pero abrazar su cuerpo le daba la ilusión de un final mejor. Pero ahora lo que quedaba de la reina del mal, de la alcaldesa de Storybrokke, de Regina Mills, son cenizas, la realidad de los hechos la golpea en la cara haciéndola caer a tierra. Ya sin lágrimas, los ojos rojos y el pecho que continuaba doliéndole, Emma se encierra en los brazos del padre apoyando la frente sobre su armadura, apretando convulsivamente ente las manos la capa oscura.   
Toda la ciudad está de luto, todos alrededor del socavón, delante de ellos una mujer destruida en los brazos del padre y una vida sacrificada por el bien común.  
«Todos a casa, necesitamos descansar y ellos necesitan un momento para estar solo»  
Granny, ballesta en mano, comienza a alejar despacio a la muchedumbre del epicentro de los hechos, mientras Blancanieves le sonría agradecida por todo lo que había hecho. Los ciudadanos, poco a poco, se van dando la vuelta y caminan hacia sus casas, cuando de repente Henry grita zafándose de los brazos de Ruby y señalando el socavón.  
Todas las personas presentes se paran, siguiendo la mirada del niño que señalaba el cumulo de cenizas y fango que estaba comenzando a incendiarse emanando una luz blanca.  
«¡Imposible!»  
«¡Dios mío!»  
El murmullo se va acrecentando, tanto que James se da cuenta y desencaja los ojos al observar lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él. Golpea ligeramente el hombro de la hija que lentamente se gira. Sus ojos claros posados sobre el cúmulo de cenizas del que emanaba un calor intenso, pero al mismo tiempo no doloroso. James se levanta, atrayendo con él a su hija que, aún trastornada por lo sucesos precedentes, se apoya totalmente en él.   
Las cenizas comienzan de nuevo a incendiarse, las llamas, esta vez de un azul intenso, se alzan hacia el cielo.  
«¿Qué está pasando?»  
Logra de algún modo murmurar Emma, mientras intenta recuperar el equilibrio. Hay algo en esas llamas, algo familiar que le reconfortaba el corazón. Quiere acercarse, quiere tocarlas, pero el agarre de su padre sobre su brazo se lo impide.  
«Es como un fénix, ella renace de sus propias cenizas»  
Es Rumpelstiltskin el que habla acercándose a Emma inmediatamente tras ver el extraño fenómeno. Emma lo mira por unos largos instantes, las llamas azules se reflejaban en los ojos del duende, y una remota esperanza le nace en el corazón. Vuelve a fijar su mirada en las llamas que parecían expandirse mucho más obligando al grupo a retroceder.   
De repente una enorme onda mágica los tira al suelo y las llamas explotan despareciendo en la nada. Emma, en el suelo, se da la vuelta y sus ojos casi fuera de las órbitas al ver una figura de pura luz dentro del socavón, en el lugar de las llamas. Se levanta de un salto para observar a esa criatura mágica, entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose a ella a pasos lentos. La criatura se gira hacia ella y comienza a acercársele. En ese pequeño tramo de distancia, la luz comienza a dejar sitio a la piel olivácea, a los ojos oscuros y profundos y a los cabellos castaños que Emma tanto amaba. Emma se detiene mirando a Regina. Regina se detiene mitrando a Emma. La ciudad entera se detiene observando a las dos mujeres.  
Emma tiene delante a su Regina, en un largo vestido blanco brillante, como si las estrellas hubiesen sido bordadas en el tejido. Llevaba una gargantilla plateada y con plumas blancas, mientras la larga capa, hecha de suaves plumas de un blanco luminoso, se apoyaba en el fango sin ensuciarse. La lluvia deja de caer, la luna llena hace su aparición entre las nubes, arrojando un rayo sobre las dos mujeres, aún una frente a la otra.  
«Emma…»  
Susurra Regina, todavía temblorosa por ese extraño viaje y con sus recuerdos aún no demasiado nítidos. Estaba muerta. De eso sí se acordaba. Pero ahora está frente a su amada. Los cabellos rubios mojados que le caían sobre la reluciente armadura. Las gotas de lluvia que aún le quedaban descendiendo por su blanco cuello, desapareciendo bajo la armadura.  
«Regina»  
Susurra Emma, incapaz de decir otra cosa. Se echa de nuevo a llorar, esta vez sonriendo, mientras corre para cerrar la distancia entre ella y su amada. Regina, por su parte, se le echa encima, aferrando su cuello con sus brazos, sintiendo una mano de la rubia en sus caderas y la otra en su rostro, acariciándola para constatar que no fuese un sueño.  
«Dime que no es un sueño y que eres tú de verdad»  
Dice sollozando. Regina le sonríe con amor, para a continuación hacer la única cosa sensata para que comprendiera lo real que era ese momento. La besa. Apoya sus labios sobre los de la rubia y espera que Emma se lo devuelva. No se necesita mucho. Emma la estrecha contra su pecho y sella los labios de Regina con los suyos. Saboreándolos y amándolos de nuevo. Sus lenguas se encuentran, volcando en aquel beso todo el amor y el alivio que sienten, mientras la ciudad sorprendida y feliz comienza a gritar y aplaudir. Blancanieves salta literalmente entre los brazos de James, Belle toma el rostro de Rumpelstiltskin y lo besa con dulzura.  
«¡Mamá!»  
Un pequeño Henry corre hacia el socavón, sacando a las dos mujeres de su amor y haciéndolas girar hacia el chico que se arroja a los brazos de las madres abrazándolas tan fuerte que Regina tiene que arrodillarse para no perder el equilibrio y caer. Emma pasa los brazos alrededor de la mujer y de su hijo y los aprieta contra ella, mientras cálidas lágrimas de felicidad continúan descendiendo por sus mejillas. Se quedan así, en ese abrazo, durante minutos infinitos hasta que Henry se separa, pero sin dejar las manos de ambas mujeres. Mira a Regina.  
«Pensaba que te había perdido»  
«¡Oh, tesoro!»  
Regina le acaricia una mejilla, y lo mira a los ojos  
«Henry.. no os dejaré nunca. Nunca, nunca. Lo sois todo para mí»  
Alza la mirada hacia Emma y le acaricia lentamente el rostro, la rubia cierra los ojos abandonándose a ese roce.  
«Todo ha acabado. Ahora podemos vivir felices…juntos»  
Emma asiente, abre los ojos, se le acerca, y le estampa otro beso sobre las comisuras de los labios, y le susurra aquellas palabras que no había dejado de pronunciar sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la morena  
«Te amo»  
Regina gira ligeramente la cabeza para capturar los labios de la rubia en un largo y dulce beso  
«Te amo Emma»  
Se estrechan la una a la otra, conscientes de que ahora en adelante tendrían un poco de paz. Henry se une al abrazo, apretándose con fuerza entre las dos mujeres, riendo y limpiándose las viejas lágrimas.  
«Finalmente tendremos un poco de paz»  
Susurra Regina sobre los labios de Emma, mientras estrechaba a su familia.  
«¡Regina!»  
El grito agudo y feliz de Blancanieves las hace sobresaltarse y Regina se obliga a separarse del abrazo, para verse en seguida entre los brazos de Blancanieves que la besa en la mejilla  
«No nos vuelvas a hacer algo parecido»  
Sopla Blancanieves, para aferrarse a su madrastra. Regina le devuelve torpemente el abrazo, sonriendo, mientras poco a poco toda la ciudad se acercaba para felicitarla.  
Ruby se le acerca, los ojos aún rojos, y apoya una mano sobre el hombro de la morena, señalándole el vestido.  
«¿Es que en el más allá has encontrado un estilista?»  
Regina se echa a reír y abraza a la amiga. En pocos segundos un fugaz flash le relampaguea en la mente. Se separa de ella y le sonríe, señalándole la gargantilla con el colgante de lobo que Ruby llevaba. De algún modo sabe quién se lo había regalado a la loba.  
«Eres afortunada, ¿sabes? Tienes un ángel guardián que vela por ti»  
Le guiña un ojo dejando sorprendida a Ruby y regresando a los brazos de Emma que la estrecha y la besa de nuevo.   
Con arrebato y amor. Sí. Había hecho la elección correcta. Esta es su casa.


	26. Chapter 26

4 años después

«Graham Daniel Swan Mills, deja inmediatamente de meterte los rotuladores en la nariz»  
El niño de cuatro años sonríe mostrando el hueco de la dentadura y se saca los rotuladores de la nariz dejándolos sobre la mesa y bajándose torpemente de la silla. Se acerca a su madre y estira las manitas pidiendo ser cogido en brazos. Emma sonríe al pequeño, lo toma en brazos y le besa la frente.  
«No querrás que tus narices se hagan enormes, ¿verdad?»  
Graham ríe llevándose las manitas a la nariz y sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras los rizos rubios ondulaban frente a su cara. A continuación se agarra al cuello de su madre, escondiendo el rostro en él. Emma sonríe acunando al niño mientras con una mano acababa de preparar el sándwich para el pic-nic que harían dentro de poco.  
«¿Puesto la mantequilla de cahucate?»  
Emma sonríe al hijo besándole una mejilla y corrigiéndolo  
«Mantequilla de cacahuete… repite, tesoro mío»  
«Ca-hu-cate»  
«Ca-ca-hue-te»  
Graham se enfurruña al ser incapaz de pronunciar aquella palabra. Emma sonríe dulcemente, hace medio sándwich más y deja al niño en el suelo pasándole la comida envuelta en una servilleta.  
«No le digas a mamá que te estoy dando de comer fuera de hora, ¿ok?»  
Regina, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sonríe ante la escena, e interviene, entrando y acercándose  
«¿Qué no me tiene que decir?»  
Graham, corre hacia la morena mirando con sus ojos oscuros los del mismo color, aunque solo ligeramente más profundos, de su madre mostrándole el pequeño trofeo que llevaba en las manos  
«¡Mantequilla de caca-hete!»  
Dice satisfecho, para huir después por detrás de la espalda de Regina. Esta se echa a reír cuando de repente de la nada aparece Henry, ya casi un quinceañero, que agarra a su hermanito y lo hace volar por la estancia.  
Regina ríe feliz ante aquella escena, mientras Emma se le acerca y la abraza por detrás dándole un gran beso en la mejilla. Regina se acurruca en los brazos de su mujer y sonríe entrelazando sus manos que mostraban dos alianzas de oro blanco. Símbolo de su unión producida tres años antes.  
«¿Cómo está hoy mi Reina?»  
Pregunta Emma sonriéndole con amor. La morena cierra los ojos y suspira feliz.  
«Todo bien, aunque…tu hija me está matando»  
Emma se echa a reír apoyando ambas manos en la barriga prominente de Regina. Después de la casi muerte de Regina, las dos mujeres, tras una noche de pasión y magia, habían descubierto que por lo que parecía podían procrear. Una criatura hecha de pura magia y amor. De hecho, el pequeño Graham, nacido poco después llevaba el ADN de ambas y era verdaderamente una mezcla del “caballero” y de Regina. Rubio con los ojos oscuros, tenía la testarudez y la torpeza que compartía con Henry y Emma, mientras que de Regina había sacado la astucia, por no hablar de su vena combativa.  
Cuatro años después, tras una pequeña charla familiar, habían decidido ampliar aún más la familia y ahora Regina estaba embarazada de siete meses de una pequeña señorita Swan Mills. Todo es perfecto.  
«Ah, ¿entonces cuando se comporta como una pilla es solo mi hija?»  
Regina se da la vuelta en sus brazos, y apoyas las manos sobre el pecho de la rubia, sonriendo  
«No, también cuando tenga caprichos o haga de las suyas»  
Emma intenta replicar, pero es callada por los labios carnosos de la morena que la estrecha contra ella.  
Uno sonoro “buaf” las hace girar la cara hacia sus dos hijos que las miraban con la lengua fuera y una mueca de asco en la cara. Las dos mujeres se echan a reír sonoramente seguidas de Henry que comienza de nuevo a hacerle cosquillas a su hermano.  
Una familia. Lo que Emma y Regina nunca habían tenido. Lo que Regina y Emma nunca habían creído merecer. Una segunda oportunidad para escribir su personal Final Feliz.

FIN


End file.
